


The Succubi' Hunt

by MyladyH



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Protective Waverly Earp, Soft Nicole Haught, Succubus Nicole Haught, Supernatural Nicole Haught, Thirsty Waverly Earp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 95,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladyH/pseuds/MyladyH
Summary: Succubus!Nicole and Half-Angel!WaverlyNicole is a succubus with a mysterious past. Waverly is attracted to the redhead but didn't know how to subtly approached her. A new case reaches BBD doors, and the girls will be working together to solve it. Let's see how they resolved the case with the help of the BBD's troop and deal with their feelings at the same time.“She is a succubus. That creature is dangerous if it's out of control. But well, I admit Nicole is the humbles, gentlest, and righteous person in Purgatory besides you. Also, you need to stop dream-fucking her. I’m getting exhausted of hearing your annoying moans” announced Wynonna with a dramatic roll of her eyes.“Stop invading my privacy, Nonna!” warned the younger.“Thin-walls, baby girl, thin walls!”
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 148
Kudos: 510





	1. Preface

P.O.V Waverly Earp

The whole day had been rainy and cloudy. Dense clouds girdled behind her car as she travels the whole way from the homestead to Shorty’s. She had dressed in comfy and warm clothes. Blue pants paired with a wool shirt and brown puffy boots. The big and warm jacket providing an extra layer to maintain her body heat.

Cold and trembling hands fly over the bar utensils, preparing everything for the customer's arrival. The younger Earp was begging nobody would visit the bar under such weather. If the weather keeps worsening, her aunt Gus may consider closing early. Waverly was ready to return to the homestead as soon as the puffy clouds decide to drop the water contained inside them over town. The brunette was sitting on a wood chair, with her hands curling around a white mug of hot chocolate when the sudden creak of the door startled her.

She turned her face, ready to beam at the newcomer. It was 7:45 am. Shorty’s opens at 8:00 am. The horary was clearly writing on the sign resting against the door. Waverly’s annoyance dissipated as her eyes met puppy-like chocolate eyes.

Oh!

Officer Haught.

That was quite a surprise. The new officer of Purgatory was certainly a sight for sore eyes. Waverly had coincided with the woman four or five times out of the police station. They had met almost two months ago. That day, the woman had arrived at Shortys out of time, just like today. After that, the younger Earp had greeted her multiple times while passing the woman’s desk. They had had small talks, but nothing more. There was a weird and mysterious aura surrounding the redhead. The half-angel woman had felt attracted to it since the first time she glanced at the newest citizen of Purgatory.

“Good morning, officer Haught.” smiled the shorter woman without moving an inch of her body.

A new wave of warmth has abandoned the place after Nicole’s entrance. The redhead stood unmovable in front of the door. She was clothed with her uniform and her perfect French braid. The brunette wondered how the redhead would look if she pulls her smooth hair out of that coiffure and messes it up.

Nicole remained silent while Waverly’s eyes narrowed in confusion. Her hazel eyes traveled the length of Haught’s tense body until meeting dilated chocolate eyes. The same aura pulling the angel toward the officer at the station invited the brunette to move closer to the young police.

“Is everything okay?” questioned the younger woman while lifting her body from the chair.

“Can I have a Caffe Mocha with extra caramel and whip cream?” queried the officer.

Nicole's voice was soft and tender. The officer's order has been the same since she had arrived at Purgatory. Waverly had faint memories of the woman's caring and amicable voice. She craved to hear her laugh. Perhaps, the younger Earp harvest a little crush for the only female officer of the town.

“A Caffe Mocha coming.” crooned the barmaid, smiling and walking toward the counter. Almost reaching her destiny, she turned around. Nicole hadn’t moved from her position. The officer's eyes, dark as pools of hot chocolate, were following the younger's body.

“Anything more, officer?” whispered the brunette.

All answer she received was Nicole walking toward her with firm steps. Waverly followed the enchanting swing of her hips until the officer stood a centimeters away from her. The barmaid wet her lips, noticing how the movement cause Haught’s eyes to grow darker and more dilated. 

“I cannot order what I want.” whispered Haught. The brunette's knees weakened, and her breath became laborious. The deep and low whisper of the redhead sent a shiver along her spinal cord. Was the officer suggesting what Waverly think she was proposing?

“What…”

Nicole closed the space between them. Waverly thought she would kiss her, but she didn't.

Officer Haught grabbed her from under her thighs, lifting her body. The movement was as tender as her voice and delicate, even if it happened in a matter of seconds. Waverly closed her eyes, and her hands slid behind the redhead’s nape as Nicole’s placed her over the counter. Warm oxygen caressed the brunette’s nose when Haught moved a few centimeters closer to her face.

“May we agree we both want this since the first day?” questioned the redhead. The half-angel sensed the officer's aura urging her inner desires to unravel. Who cares if they didn’t know each other for a long period of time? Who cares if they had exchange words on only a few occasions?

They had met a few months ago.

They had eye met more than hundreds of times.

Details be damned.

“I noticed every glance…” whispered the officer lowering her head.

Nicole’s breath touched Waverly’s cheek and slipped to her neck. The brunette gripped the officer’s jacket hard, gulping heavily and closing her own legs around the redhead’s body, intertwining her ankles at the officer's low back. Her lower half flushed against the officer. 

“We’re opening in 10 minutes…” muttered Waverly glancing toward the door’s clock as silky lips grazed over her neck.

Waves' hazel eyes met Nicole’s chocolate pools. The intensity of the redhead's beautiful gaze made the younger dizzy. Probably, she will have tumbled to the floor if she wasn’t over the counter. One of the redhead's hands went to the barmaid's back, dragging her closer to the officer. The hot and electric aura surrounding the redhead touch every nerve of the brunette. She felt it deep in her core: her blood becoming molten lava and her temperature increasing.

“More than enough…” whispered the redhead.

Waverly rushed to her lips, but the older tilted her head. The barmaid’s mouth touched the creamy neck of her companion. The movement had been too perfect, to not been premeditated. The brunette assumed the officer doesn’t wish to kiss her. The realization elicited a bitter flavor in the tip of her tongue, but she wasn’t going to judge her either. The brunette nibbled the warm and velvety skin of the officer's neck in front of her. Not much later, Nicole pulled her hair, displaying the barmaid’s neck to her warm mouth.

They fought up with the brunette’s coat. Waverly rocked her hip upward while the officer threw her coat to the floor. Nicole quickly returned to nibble the angel's neck. The officer's warm and wet mouth sucked against her skin. The brunette moaned and hugged the redhead to bring her closer.

“Fudge…that’s two minutes less…” mumbled the brunette. One of the redhead's hands closed on one of Waverly's breasts over her soft and comfy wool white shirt. The heat emanating from Nicole rose goosebumps over the young barmaid.

Haught nipped her dainty neck skin teasingly as one of her hands lowered to the brunette’s abs. Earp sensed her body vibrating against the naughty hand caressing her. She gripped the redhead’s nape harder and pressed the officer's face firmly against her neck. The redhead’s hand reached her pants and moved below the brunette's shirt to caress her stomach. Her tender skin unwinds under the soft strokes of Nicole’s fingers.

“You have six minutes, officer…” muttered the brunette. Nicole left her neck for a moment to meet her eyes. The playful gleam in her chocolate gaze conveyed a shiver through the brunette’s body. Waverly rubbed her sex against the officer's pants. The redhead moaned while glancing down.

“Too needy for being an angel…” mumbled the redhead wetting her mouth and placing a hand on the barmaid’s waist to help her rub against her harder.

“Half-angel. And you’re not supposed to know that.” corrected the barmaid out of breath. There was an almost unbearable pulsing inside her pants. The air had become warmer, and Waverly's heart was pounding fast against her ribcage.

Nicole grinned, her chocolate eyes becoming darker. The brunette felt a rush of pleasure moved through her body when the redhead pressed a hand over her sex. She undulated her hips harder against the cordial palm, but it was not enough. The redhead’s mocking laugh reached her ears while her body arched, and she groaned in frustration.

“I’m saying…”

Nicole's hand had moved inside her pants, and Waverly forgot how to speak. She moaned while swirling her hips. Nicole's fingers were rubbing her engorged clitoris at inhuman speed. Her whole world wibbly. The brunette was about to collapse completely against the counter, but Nicole’s hand moved to her lower back and prevented her fall.

“Come, angel…” pleaded the redhead. The officer nibbled her earlobe, and the brunette's hips bucked against her. A flow of pleasure sent Waves over the edge. Probably, the wetness, product of her arousal, had dampened Nicole’s fingers. The redhead noticed her state and slid her fingers lower.

“May I?” groaned the officer while kissing her jawline. The barmaid felt her teeth teasing her and thrust her hips forward, seeking more.

“Yes, fudge, just do it.” begged the brunette.

It was fast and dirty. Long and dexterous fingers pounding into her sex and curling just correctly. The brunette wasn’t sure how she had survived so many years without Nicole Haught in her life.

“Harder…fu…” Waverly moved a hand to her mouth, halting the dirty word that craves to leave her lips.

“Unwind for me, little angel. We don’t want your customers seeing your angelical pussy being fucked by a succubus…” mumbled the redhead and licked Waverly’s earlobe.

“Oh…I... kissed me, Nic…please…” pleaded the brunette, and the redhead separated a few millimeters.

“That is prohibited.” warned Haught, but Waverly didn’t care about rules or sanctions.

“I need it, to come…” groaned the brunette. Her body arched, the aching between her legs becoming insupportable. Soon, she would faint.

“I can make you come without touching you, Waverly Earp, but if you insist…” mumbled the redhead.

Nicole moved closer, and their mouths were almost touching….

Dring! Dring!

“Oh, holy mother!” screamed the brunette jumping and almost tumbling out of her bed.

She had had an erotic dream with innocent and pure succubus Nicole Rayleigh Haught.

Feeling dirty and pervert, the brunette ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Waverly Earp, half-angel and not really an Earp, lives at the Homestead, where she coexists with her older sister Wynonna. They had moved together almost eight months ago after their reunion. They work for the BBD division while trying to end the Earp’s curse. Besides working with a serious and brooding agent, her annoying sister, precious Jeremy, and too shady Doc Holliday, the younger Earp is a barmaid at Shorty, the bar own by her aunt Gus.

“Baby girl, I was about to leave. Are you coming to the station?” questioned Wynonna peeking from the kitchen while Waverly descends the stairs.

“Yeah, but first, I need tea. This case Is giving me chills.” answered the brunette while reaching her sister's side. Wynonna turned around with a donut tuck inside her mouth.

“What you mean? It’s just the normal.” commented the older, walking toward the door closely followed by the young sister.

“We had been finding decapitalize young ladies, Wyn, five-times in less than two weeks, and they had indications of possible sexual aggression.” remarked the younger, opening the door of their old truck.

“Yeah, normal.” muttered the heir, shrugging before turning the car’s key.

The police station was quiet and calm as usual. The Earps sister arrived after stopping in a cafeteria to buy coffee for Wynonna and tea for Waverly. Jeremy greeted them at the entrance while explaining he needs to return home for some documents: research-confidential-documents. As they moved inside the building, Wynonna marched straight to Xavier’s office.

“Don’t get distracted, baby girl, we’re waiting for you.” reminded the older Earp without looking at her little sister.

Waverly observed her sister passing the BBD door. After the door closed, she spun around, wishing to meet a certain succubus at her desk. At the thought of meeting the pure and innocent chocolate eyes she had been dreaming about, the brunette felt a little flushed. The dream is fresh in her mind, but she cannot resist her desire to greet Haught before diving into all of the BBD's work. Surprisingly, Nicole was not in her seat as she always was. Her seat was empty, but a column of papers announces she must have arrived earlier. The younger Earp spun toward Dolls’ door again but bumped into a firm and tall body.

“Waverly Earp…the Earp I love to see...” announced an amicable voice. A smile curved Waverly’s mouth.

“Sorry…I didn’t see you.” explained the shorter woman, stepping back to look at the officer in front of her. As always, the redhead was looking at her with gentle, caring eyes.

“It's okay, you were distracted searching my precious face behind my desk.” teased the redhead before flashing Waverly her signature dimple smile.

“Cockyness doesn’t look good on you, officer Haught.” answered the younger, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cockyness looks extraordinary on Nicole Haught.

“Oh, you weren’t searching for me? I assumed Dolls had told you we are patrolling together today. Your boss finally requested my help.” explained Haught moving to her desk. It took Waverly a few seconds, but she promptly followed the officer.

“Yeah! He told me! That’s one of the reasons why I’m here. So, now you're helping us with the creepy case. Exactly why are you helping? BBD is, you know, classified and all that stuff.” rambled the brunette while tracing the edge of the redhead’s desk.

“One of my theories is that Dolls decided that I’m trustworthy after all these months of observing me.” answered the redhead shrugging and moving a group of paper to a drawer.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just paranoic.”

“He is intelligent. Want to hear my second theory?” questioned the redhead bending forward to Waverly. The brunette stared down at the cleavage the blue button-up shirt has produced. Creamy skin teased the hazel eyes of the barmaid. Waverly realized she had indeed accurately memorized the succubus skin. Her 20/20 vision deserved some credit.

“Emmm…yeah…shoot.”

“I think your boss suspects I’m the one ravishing and killing those girls. I’m extremely offended, but I don’t judge him. I'm determined to prove him wrong.” confessed Haught letting her body crash against the chair back.

“That doesn’t make any sense. I’m sure he thinks you're capable of helping us to figure out who is the psycho doing this stuff.”

“I hope your right.”

“So…” mumbled the brunette while moving a step back without breaking eye contact.

“See you at patrol?” asked Nicole with her usual gentle smile.

“See you at patrol.” answered the brunette. Unconsciously, Waverly winked coquettishly at the redhead. Nicole blushed, but her smile persisted.

Such a gentle and sly mouth. Waverly forced her body on the BBD office before she could make a fool of herself. The younger Earp exhaled deeply while resting her forehead against the door. Someone cleared her throat behind her. Quickly, Waverly glanced over her shoulder.

“I’m the greatest wingwoman, right?” questioned Wynonna with a cocky and mockingly smile.

“You…"

“Now you have your patrol-date with officer Haught.” winked her sister, and using her hands, she shot false guns at the younger.

“I thought you don’t want me to get involved with Nicole.” muttered the brunette walking to a chair.

“She is a succubus. If it's out of control, that creature can be dangerous, but well, I may admit that Nicole is the humbles, gentlest, and righteous person in Purgatory besides you. Also, you need to stop dreaming of fucking her. I’m getting exhausted from hearing your annoying moans.” announced Wynonna with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

“Stop invading my privacy, Nonna!” warned the younger.

“Thin-walls, baby girl, thin walls!”


	2. Patrolling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments, beautiful readers! I appreciate the feedback. I hope all of you'll enjoy this chapter.

POV Waverly Earp

It was a starlit night with an abundance of coldness. Sporadic raindrops fall over Waverly’s coat as she strolled toward the station. The moon had arrived suddenly. She had left the BBD's office two hours ago and walked to Shortys. There she encountered Rosita and begged her to cover the night shift she was supposed to work in. Digging her hands inside the deep pockets of her coat, the brunette rubbed her frozen fingers against the warm fabric.

The younger Earp was about to push the station’s door open when she bumped, for the second time that day, into the tall and firm body of Officer Haught. The brunette recognized the sweet and attractive vanilla dipped donuts smell even before the redhead’s delightful laugh reached her ears. Waverly would have smiled if she wasn’t already smiling.

“We collide again…” commented the brunette before stepping backward. Then, she stared up, meeting the precious chocolate eyes of her favorite officer.

“I thought you had ditched me.” the redhead joked while straitening her police's cap.

Waverly spent a few instants enjoying the view of the short red hair out of the usual French braid. A heavy sigh of yearning was ready to escape from its confinement on the brunette’s chest as the vision of Nicole Haught, with only a cap walking toward Waverly’s bed, popped up on the younger’s mind. Nervously, she cleared her throat.

“So…” mumbled the redhead frowning at the lengthy silence.

“Patrolling time! This weather is not helping. Do you mind if I grab a blanket from Dolls’ office?” queried the shorter woman signaling the crystal door of the station's entrance.

“Not at all. I’m going to bring the patrol. Meet you here.” replied the officer stepping away.

Waverly nodded and pushed her way through the door before looking over her shoulder at the redhead. Nicole apparently foresaw her action because she spun around accurately, meeting the brunette's gaze. The succubus smiled, and her dimples appeared. The younger Earp let that deep sigh finally escape her body. _You, Waverly Earp, are such a sucker for those chocolate eyes._

* * *

Purgatory's roads were filled with moisture, and the sky was a blend of black and Indigo-navy blue. The poorly illuminated roads enable the visualization of the little and shiny stars painting the dark sky. Constant and little raindrops kept landing over the car’s windshield. They had parked between high and dense bushes, almost outside of Purgatory. A few meters away from the patrol, a highly illuminated bar with its entrance filled with neon lights threatened to let the two women blinded. If the women travel the long road with their eyes, they will meet the dark alley where their victim was found.

“News?” queried Dolls through the radio. The apparatus was resting over Nicole’s shoulder. Waverly heard the redhead groaned.

“Dolls, we hadn’t been here for more than ten minutes.” answered Nicole, and her companion giggled.

“Let me know if there is something suspicious.” ordered the leader, and the line goes dead.

Waverly sighed while gripping the puffy and soft blue blanket around her body. At the other side, Nicole moved, tensely observing through the windscreen. A hundred topics were running throughout Earp's mind, but she couldn't decide which to choose.

“You were right.” whispered the succubus breaking the silence. Quickly, the brunette faced her.

“About what?”

“I'm getting frozen right here.” mumbled the redhead before staring at the younger with a tender and delightful grin.

“So…you want my extra blanket now…” remarked the brunette noticing her face drenching with joy and her voice dripping gentleness.

“I will not reject it.” admitted Haught gazing at her with her flawless ‘puppy gaze.’

“You’re lucky you're cute.” muttered the brunette bending up to seize the extra blanket she had brought from Dolls’ office. The same blanket Nicole had said was unnecessary.

The succubus wrapped the cloth around her body promptly, a purr of joy emerging from her lips in the process. Waverly followed her movements silently, delight by the redhead’s face of pleasure. Outside, the rain became more aggressive, but some customers kept arriving at the bar.

“Did you go through the victim pictures?” questioned Nicole after a few minutes of silence in which Waverly had taken note of a revenant's arrival.

“I took the photos.” answered the younger while narrowing her eyes to observe through the intense rain.

“Their autopsies confirmed sexual assault. They found marks of resistance in some of them.”

“When did their autopsies arrive?” queried Waverly shifting her body to faced the officer. Nicole noticed the change and turned her neck to stare at the brunette.

“We received the information a few hours ago. Xavier let me read the doctor's notes. At least, two individuals.” confessed the redhead. Waverly stretched one of her arms to skim a finger over the wrinkle decorating the bridge between the redhead’s brows. Nicole’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Sorry, you had a little crease there. It looked adorable…” explained Waverly, softly rubbing the same place before nervously removing her hand.

“ You were listening, right?” queried the officer, and, for a few seconds, Waverly faltered.

“Yeah. At least two psychos. It was loud and clear!”

Maybe she should stop screaming and acting without thinking. Nicole once again turned her gaze toward the windshield. The younger Earp continued to stare at her excellently defined jawline. She ached to caress Haught's smooth red hair but instead, she fisted a portion of the blanket and reorganized her body to look forward.

“There. Take notes. A blonde woman. Height: 5’7. Hottie. Dressed in a dark dress. Arrived on a motorcycle, and...is a Succubus.” pointed out Haught.

Waverly stopped writing at the last words, lifting her face to stare at the woman. She was beautiful, tall, and curvy. Succubi weren't common in town, or that's what Dolls had said. How many of them could be moving through their streets? Then she felt it: a change in the redhead's aura beside her.

Peering at her companion, she noticed Nicole’s tense shoulders. The redhead was frowning again, the blanket had been jostled over her lap, and her chocolate eyes were narrowing. Her aura, always calling to Waverly, became threatening: the brunette almost sensed how it forced her away.

“Hey…are you okay?” questioned Waves moving a hand to the one Nicole had resting over her lap. The redhead glance at her, clearly startled by Waverly's touch, before dropping her gaze to where their hands were touching.

The brunette vacillated for a millisecond before squeezing Haught’s hand. The redhead's smooth skin was warm. It feels amazing against the angel’s iced fingers. Waverly was conscious of her deep breathing and the butterflies in her stomach that kept dancing in happiness. She loves touching the redhead.

“I…yeah, perfect. We should go. We’re not finding anything here.” stated the redhead. Without waiting for an answer, she pulled her hand from Waverly’s grip and ignited the motor.

* * *

The journey to the Homestead was awkward and silent. The succubus had had an eternal wrinkle between her eyebrows, and her fingers had been bouncing against the car’s wheel. The brunette craved to hug her and discover what had caused this sudden and abnormal behavior, but she didn’t want to invade the officer's privacy.

“Nicole…are you sure you’re fine?” Waverly queried when the car stopped at the homestead, and the redhead’s eyes met hers.

“I am fine.” answered Haught with a soothing smile.

The younger grasped the door’s knob and halted. After thinking about it, she turned around and closed the space between them. The brunette left a kiss over the redhead's cheek. When she stepped back, Nicole’s precious chocolate eyes were broadly open, staring directly at her.

“See you tomorrow, Nic.” whispered the brunette hopping out of the car with a satisfied smile curving her lips.

The Homestead was quiet, which mean Wynonna wasn’t there. The brunette passed the threshold with a little grin dancing on the edge of her mouth and walked upstairs. She pulled her coat off, letting it rest over her bed before sitting to remove her boots. Nonchalantly, she dropped the garments toward the floor before standing up and stretching her petite frame.

Pulling out her phone from her purse, she quickly roamed over her WhatsApp chats. There were three messages from Wynonna, the last one asking about her no-date with Nicole. Consciously ignoring her sister’s chat, she finally found her conversation with Haught. The only time Nicole had texted her was to beg the brunette to buy her a coffee. The younger Earp had bought her the biggest cup with extra whip cream, obviously. The brunette typed a message and quickly hit send before dropping her phone over the bed. While massaging her nape, she walked to her closet to grab a towel.

After filling the tub with hot water, the brunette removed the rest of her clothes and let the warm liquid relax her muscles. Resting her nape against the edge, she closed her hazel eyes and recapped the whole day. Every moment, biased by her own interpretations, rushed through her memories.

_“Please text me when you’re at home.”_

The message she had sent to her favorite redhead appeared in her mind. She wished the officer would answer as fast as possible. Clearly, something had bothered Haught, and it has to be related to the blonde succubus they had seen at the bar. Does Nicole know the woman? That incognita was slowly killing the brunette.

Diving her head below the water, she wetted her hair and drowned her worries for a few seconds. One slow breath after another helped to calm her noisy mind. Opening her eyes, she glanced at their small shower with its detachable showerhead. Momentaneously, Waverly diverted her gaze toward the bathroom door.

Wynonna wasn’t at home.

She was alone.

No one would listen.

Standing up, the brunette opened the tub's valve before cautiously moving toward the crystal shower just a few feet away. Moving inside it, Waverly reached for the detachable shower while rotating the valve. Immediately, the hot water splashed against her body. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and brought the shower’s head to her right shoulder while sliding her free hand toward her sex.

Her breathing became laborious, and a pulsing sensation caused her hip to thrust against her palm. The brunette closed her eyes, sliding the shower’s head over her chest and down her stomach. The image of Nicole intensely looking at her materialized in her mind. A groan escaped her lips.

“Fuck…” she muttered under her breath as her fingers circle her engorged clitoris.

_Nicole’s molten chocolate eyes._

The shower’s head tantalized her just above her navel.

_Nicole’s dimple smile._

Two of her fingers slid inside her cunt. The brunette rolled her hips against her digits and moaned. As she pounded her fingers in and out of herself, the images of her dream began to roll on her mind. She imagined how the officer’s sly and mischievous smile would look and pictured her hand cupping her aching pussy.

_“So closed already, little angel?”_

She moved the shower head to her pussy. The tingly sensation making her greedy and dizzy. Pinching and rolling one of her nipples, Waverly imagined Nicole talking dirty to her. There was something about imagining the kind and courteous redhead being rough with her that caused shivers to descend through the brunette’s column. Waverly wanted to hear Nicole's low, mysterious, and commanding voice while the officer buried her dexterous fingers in her pussy. The thought was almost enough to trigger her orgasm.

“Fudge…oh…my fricking angel spirit…” mumbled brunette stretching her free hand and resting it against the cold wall before letting the shower’s head aside. Her now free hand moved between her legs, rubbing her sensible clitoris as fast as her wrist allow her.

_“I noticed every glance…”_

Blessed her dream and her imagination. They deserved an award.

_“Too needy for being an angel…”_

Waverly’s hand skimmed downwards, fingering her cunt with the tips of her digits. The fresh image of her dream pushed her closer to her orgasm. Her body craved something. She pumped her fingers harder, seeking release in the rough treatment, but it didn’t trigger the reaction.

“Fuck…please…” mumbled the brunette, her legs trembling with exhaustion.

Then the image appeared in her mind. She pictured herself kissing Nicole, gliding her hands through her soft red hair, dragging her closer until there wasn't a space between their naked bodies.

She screamed, and her pelvic muscle contracted when her orgasm hit her body. Everything seems brightest and pleasanter. Waverly's forehead rested against the shower's wall. She squeezed the hand between her thighs.

_You like her…You really like her…_

Whispered her conscious. 

Waverly grinned.

After wiping up the mess left by the shower’s head, she returned to her bedroom. Midway she heard footsteps in Wynonna’s room and wondered for how long her sister had been there. Conscious of her shameless screaming, she ran to her room and shoved the door close.

Her phone and coat were in the same place. Sloppily, she launched the coat over a chair and covered herself with her blankets. She fiddled with her phone, and after unlocking it, she opened the WhatsApp application. Sadly, Nicole hadn’t read either answered her text. Almost an hour has passed. The angel nibbled her lip in preoccupation.

**Wyn** : Were you masturbating on our SHARE bathroom, or a criminal had entered the homestead and hurt you? 😳

**Waverly** : Stop invading my privacy!!!😤

**Wyn** : You stop waking me up with your screaming!

**Wyn** : BTW, GROSS Baby girl, I shower in that place.🤮

**Wyn** : I thought we had agreed on the mouth gag. 😷

**Waverly** : Fuc* you, Nonna 🖕🏻

* * *

The morning arrived in a blink. Frowning when the sun rays caressed her face, Waverly launched a hand to her phone resting over her night table.

She has a message.

A message from Nicole.

Suddenly totally awake, the younger Earp unlocked the electronic apparatus and opened the text.

 **Nicole REALLY Haught** : I’m okay, cutie. See you at the station.

Waverly’s eyes narrowed when she noticed at what hour the message has been sent. It was almost at 2:00 am. Haught had left the homestead at 11:40 pm. What took her so much time? Moving out of her bed, the brunette stretched her body and abandoned her room. Downstairs, Wynonna was singing, horribly singing, at the kitchen.

“Good morning.” mumbled the brunette stepping into the kitchen.

Her sister was dressed in her favorite red underwear and a black-top. Waverly glanced down at her white shorts and blouse and shrugged. Wynonna always does whatever Wynonna wants to do.

“Baby girl, I thought you’ll be so dehydrated after yesterday's shower-related exercises that you would sleep until noon.” teased her sister gazing at her over her shoulder while cooking. The smell of pancakes touched the younger’s nose making her stomach grunted. They eat vegan pancakes since Waverly had forced her sister to eat them. Nonna had complained for a few weeks before giving up.

“Can we not mention that embarrassing experience?” pleaded Waverly resting her right elbow over the table and placing her phone at her right side.

“Sorry, but you were squealing remarkably high. I’m extremely traumatized. You should pay for my psychologist.” kept teasing her sister. 

The brunette groaned.

“I thought you weren’t here, and I was not that vociferous!”

“Believe me, baby girl, you were really noisy.”

“Whatever, why were you here, anyway? I had thoughted you’ll be with Doc or drinking with Rosita.”

“Doc is a dick, and after I had a friendly debate with one of her favorites clients, Rosita kicked me from the bar. You should tell Rosita that I’m Gus' favorite's Earp. The second favorite.” rambled the chestnut-haired woman turning around with two plates of pancakes and passing one to her youngest sister.

“You threatened the man with peacemaker, right?” queried the younger.

“It was in a friendly way. He gave me revenant's vibes.” shrugged the older, bringing the coffee mug to her mouth.

“Yeah, whatever.” muttered the brunette.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Wynonna was scrolling through her Facebook page while Waverly nibbled her lower lip. The sound of an engine startled them. Nonna stood and stepped toward the window to check who the newcomer was. After a swift inspection, the older turned to her sister.

“It's a patrol. I think is Haught-Sauce, but I don’t remember calling her to give us a ride” commented the chestnut woman moving toward the door.

“I'll open the door for her” announced the younger running to the entrance and stumbling with her sister in the process.

“I don’t want to steal her from you, baby girl, don’t be jealous!” commented Wynonna and Waverly rolled her eyes.

The brunette was pulling the door open almost one second after two continuous and rhythmic knocks reached her ears. At the other side of the threshold, Nicole Haught has her fist half lifted. Her chocolate eyes fixed to the younger Earp.

“Hey…” greeted Waverly, her eyes fastly noticing the lack of police uniform. The redhead was wearing black sweatpants and a big jacket over a white shirt. The succubus was the real image of comfiness and warmth. Waverly wished to hug her and get cocooned in the heat of her arms.

“Hey…is Wynonna here?” questioned the redhead.

“I’m here, Haughty! Come in!” screamed Wynonna and Nicole’s chocolate eyes widened while searching for the ubication of her voice.

“Come…” invited the shorter brunette and stepped backward to leave a space for the taller woman.

The succubus began to move toward the kitchen and Waverly felt a hit of disappointment. The shorter woman didn’t know what she wants Nicole to do, but she was expecting a warmer greeting. Waverly was just turning after closing the door when her gaze met Haught’s chocolate eyes. The succubus eyes darken and Waves felt the weight of Haught's electrifying aura soothing her heart. Warming her body.

“I like your pajama, Waves” stated Nicole with a tender smile before moving toward the kitchen.

Waverly stood there with an enormous smirk embellishing her face. Her eyes followed Nicole’s movements until the redhead disappeared. It was a simple compliment, but it was the way those chocolate eyes traveled her body that warmed the brunette's whole being. Maybe she wasn’t the only one having a crush. Maybe Nicole has feelings for her too.

“Fudge! Wynonna please put your pants on!”

That was Nicole's voice.

“Don’t be a prig, Haught-Sauce”

And that was Wynonna’s answered.


	3. The Succubi' Hunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, cute readers! Here we have a taste of Nicole's thoughts.

POV Nicole Haught 

The night was dark, cold, and peaceful. The officer heard the remote sound of the insects as Waverly stepped out of the car and walked to her house. Her dark chocolate eyes followed the petite frame. Inside her chest, an intense hunger begged the redhead to jump out of the car and stop the shorter woman. To grab her arm. To stared deeply into those precious hazel eyes. To cornered her against the wooden door.

Breath deep.

Nicole repeated to herself. She had lost count on how many times she had pronounced those words in her mind. Being in a small space with the youngest Earp was awakening all her senses. She was aware of Waverly’s deep inhalations, her constant staring, and her nervous demeanors. The succubus inside her salivated at the notion of burying her teeth in that pure and gentle person. Nicole needs to control it because she fricking likes the petite woman, and her inner creature is an annoying voice urging her just to fuck Waverly.

She felt nauseous.

What would her parents think if she let her inner self out? Disappointment. They would be disappointed once again. Closing her eyes, the redhead let her head flop back. There was something different in Waverly. It was most than her sweetness and bright, beautiful smile. It was something the redhead hadn’t been able to figure out yet. And whatever it was, it makes her succubus thirsty for the brunette.

Haught should maintain distance. She can't make the same mistakes. Purgatory is supposed to be the place where she will redeem herself. Nicole was going to prove to her family and her former team that she has control over her creature and her life. But she can't stay away from Waverly Earp. She had fallen for her smile the same day she walked into Shortys and found her with her soak shirt.

Nicole Haught just needs to discover how to maintain her succubus under control while conquering the brunette’s heart. The bright side is the redhead had gained some authority over her creature over the past months. A couple of months more and she'll have enough confidence to confess her feelings.

“Any information, Haught?” Dolls' voice made her jumped in her seat. She beat the wheel in the process but surprisingly eluded the horn.

“Dolls, here Haught, send Doc to the bar. I think I have something” answered Nicole putting the car in movement with a flawless swing of her hands.

“You're not supposed to make a move. I ordered you both to watch!”

“I brought Waverly back to the homestead. I'm driving toward the bar. You can send Doc, or I go by myself” announced the redhead while pushing against the ignition. The car started gaining velocity. The road was empty and humid. The rain had vanished little by little, but a few raindrops kept landing over the windshield.

“I'll send Holliday. Don’t make a move without him. And we’re going to talk later, officer”

Dolls' voice was sharp, and a shiver descended through Haught’s spinal cord. She was in trouble. This was her first time doing something for the BBD and she was proceeding against the protocol. Nicole sighed; her chocolate eyes hooked on the road. The redhead heard her phone beep on the backseat. It must be another message from her mom, after all, she had ignored her text a few hours ago.

It was even murkier by the time she turned off the motor. The redhead launched her cap to the backseat and searched the car’s drawer for her spare gun. The neon sign of the bar and the bright lamps hanging on the walls illuminated the figure of a man talking to another person. Nicole charged the gun without removing her eyes from the bar’s door. The passenger's door opened abruptly, and the redhead aimed her gun toward the intruder. Doc Holliday hesitated before rolling her eyes.

“A so friendly welcome” teased the man

“I’m cautious” shrugged the redhead stepping out of the car while Doc chuckled.

“A bird told me you dumped Waverly. I should alert you she will be very pissed if she finds out” mentioned the cowboy walking side by side with the redhead.

“She will not know” affirmed Haught slowly moving behind an old oak trunk. Doc moved closer to her back and Nicole elbowed him to created distance.

“Don’t be fussy. I’m trying to see what you’re seeing” explained Holliday

“We saw a succubus arriving a few minutes ago. At first, her face just seemed familiar but then I remembered from where I remember her”

“Do you shagged her?? I don’t think you need my help in those activities. That's your area of expertise..."

“No. And obviously, I don’t need your help in that field." answered the redhead grimacing.

Doc shrugged.

"She was the aunt of one of our victims. I think she may be here investigating what happened to her niece” explained Nicole.

“So, we entered the bar and find the woman. “simplified Doc.

Their eyes met and they kept advancing.

Surprisingly, the woman was nowhere to be seen. They had found a table in a corner but after 10 minutes of staring, they decided to abandon the place. Then Nicole noticed it. As they walked to the exit, the weight of a gaze following their movements. She perceived the threat deep inside her. Grabbing Doc's arm, she yanked him hurriedly toward the door.

“Slowly Red, we want to pass unseen” advised the older.

“Too late…” grumbled the redhead and as they step out Nicole noticed blonde hair in her peripheral vision. 

There she was. The blonde woman was being guided toward the alley by a tall figure wearing a black fedora.

“Is that the lady?” questioned Holliday.

“Yeah…and she got company…” muttered Haught extracting her gun.

As they ran toward the alley, they overheard screams and noises of fighting. The place was dark as the night that covered them. A trace of precipitation covers the pavement. The fog in the air was thick and cold. Little raindrops started to fall over them again.

“Son of a bitch…” mumbled Nicole at the sight of the man forcing the blonde brutally against a wall.

“Now you’re not strong neither imposing succubus. How it feels to be in our position?” queried a low and badinage voice.

“What did you give me, dick? If you touch me…” the woman’s voice was hoarse, and Nicole caught the distant keys of fear crawling her tone.

“Touch you? That is too elegant to describe what I’m going to do…”

“Get away from her!” yelled Nicole yanking him by his dark blazer. The man stumbled backward but the night covered his face. The redhead stepped closer, but he punched her. Something solid bumped against her chest and she regretted not wearing her bulletproof vest.

“Son of…

“Oh…another succubus…” mumbled the man maliciously.

Nicole tossed a blow to his face and the man attacked back. The redhead noticed Doc fighting someone behind her. She lifted her gun to fire, but he slapped her chest again. Haught lurched backward and ended up hitting the ground before lifting her gun and shooting three times at the running figure.

“Are you okay, Haught? We need to move; this place is dangerous” Holliday had approached and was trying to pull her up.

“I’m fine. Help her” answered Nicole massaging her chest. She can feel the damage. She can sense her succubus trying to suck anyone’s energy to cure her injuries.

“Ma’am, can you move?” she heard Holliday asked

“All my extremities are paralyzed” responded the blonde as Nicole rose from the ground.

“I’m going to carry you. You’ll be secure with us…” informed Doc taking the woman bridal style.

“Who was that man?” queried Nicole, the blonde opened her mouth to answer but close it again for a few seconds.

“He called himself a succubi' hunter…” answered the woman.

“A hunter? I thought they were all dead” commented Holliday.

“I had thought the same” admitted the blonde averting her gaze. 

“Take her with you, Doc. I need to go home” announced Nicole and Doc glared at the hand she had shifted to her aching chest.

“You need to be revised”

“I am fine. Take her to a hospital or to Dolls. I’ll see you tomorrow” ordered Haught, the man seem to doubt for a second but stepped away after a few instants.

“Red…” called the cowboy.

Nicole rose her eye from her hurting chest.

“I can take you to Pussy willows…” offered Doc.

“It’s not necessary. I’ll take care of it, but thank you”

* * *

The way home was long and tedious. The rain had decided to drop over her car with the force of a storm. The redhead fight against the pain transmitted from the right side of her chest.

A hunter.

She had been in the proximity of a succubi’ hunter. Those dreadful creatures. Moaning in agony, the tall woman parked the patrol in front of her home. She took her purse from the back seat and raced to the entrance.

Somehow her trembling hands had inserted the key accurately into the latch. She shoved the door open while hearing Calamity Jane meowing in the distance. The door slam closed, and she released her purse over her sofa. Her big cat approached casually, calling to her, but she ignored CJ. Haught shed off her jacket and her button-up shirt while hurrying toward her room.

Her medications and first aid were resting over the wood cabinet. She stretched her arms toward the black box containing everything and held it close to her ribs before turning on the light and collapsing over the bed. Over her right boob, a tremendous hematoma was forming. The purplish, almost black color made her groaned. Hunters were strong and their weapons were lethal for succubi. Hunters harm them by withdrawing their succubi' energy.

“Fuck…” cursed the redhead stroking her bruised skin. Her smooth, creamy color made the injured skin look uglier. She reached for a white cream, softly applying it over her skin. The freshness of the ointment emitted a wave of comfort through her.

Placing the box on the floor, the redhead strolled back to her kitchen. She started boiling water to prepare tea. Meanwhile, she served CJ a bowl of her favorite food. Her loyal companion slipped between her legs meowing before hurrying to her food.

“I think this will be with me for a whole week, Jane” whispered the redhead gazing at her chest. 

The water was almost boiling when she picked her phone out of her purse. Her eyes stretch in surprise at the sight of Waverly’s message. Her words, although shorts, soothed the ache extending through the succubus body. Waverly cares about her well-being. A smile illuminated her face at the thought. Waverly cares for her. Sending a quick reply, she kept preparing her tea with a grin before going to bed.

The burning of her skin retained her alert for almost a complete hour. The redhead groaned incapable of relaxing her body. After a few minutes of lifting and dropping her knees, she focused on thinking about the younger Earp. Waverly smiling. Waverly’s voice. Waverly’s message. The soothing of her presence made Haught’s noisy mind quiet. Nicole sighed heavily, feeling her body giving up after so many hours awake. The last image in her mind before finally falling asleep was Waverly Earp smiling at her from the threshold of the police station.

She woke up with the weight of Calamity Jane over her stomach. Mumbling between her lips, the redhead attempted to roll over her stomach. Immediately she sensed a piercing pain arising from her chest and she cursed her life and her cat. Calamity, oblivious of her mom’s mood, meowed and glid higher. Nicole cried aloud when her cat passed over her bruised skin. Calamity jumped out of bed quickly and run out of the bedroom before the redhead could grip her by her fluffy and thick neck.

“I need a vacation from life…” muttered the officer lying in the bed. All her chest feels tender and sensible. She considered going to Pussy Willows for a massage. The skin-to-skin contact would heal her bruised chest in a few minutes. Pushing the idea aside, she raised from the comfortable bed and walked toward the bathroom.

She needs to tell Wynonna her conclusions.

Entering her bathroom, she stopped in front of her full body mirror. A grimace distorted her face at the sight of her pale chest. The wounded region was darker and the bruised was bigger than what she had perceived the night before. The oval-form bruised starts a few centimeters below her right clavicle, an imperfect circle that reaches nearly her boob. If the redhead catches that hunter, she was going to kill him slowly.

Nicole took a swift shower, served food to Calamity Jane, grabbed the patrol keys, and abandoned her house. Maybe she should go directly to Dolls or call Holliday but for some reason, she relies more on Wynonna’s wisdom. Always taking the stupidest choice obviously. Once again, she drove the whole way to the Homestead. The cloudy yesterday seemed like a far memory as the bright sun lifted high in the sky. The Earp’s home was quiet. Stepping out of her car Haught glanced at the fence and study the small barn before walking to the entrance.

Two knocks later, Waverly Earp was opening the door for her.

The redhead’s mind blackout for a second. Waverly with her long and wavy hair was just a few steps away. Petite body cover just by a silky short, and a white thin-sleeve shirt. Nicole felt her inner creature crying for the brunette. She craves Waverly in a way she had not craved anyone before. The way her heartbeat became stronger and quicker at the sight of her gorgeous hazel eyes another evidence of all her desires.

She noticed the brunette’s eyes shamelessly examining her body. Nicole's heart contracted faster, and her nostrils expanded inhaling more of Waverly’s aroma. The brunette smells like flowers. Sweet and soothing. So charming.

Finally, their eyes met.

The redhead felt lost in the goodness and tenderness of the younger’s eyes. She would happily live in those eyes for the rest of her life.

* * *

“Fudge! Wynonna please put your pants on!” yelled Nicole at the vision of her friend with just red panties and a black-shirt as she enters the homestead's kitchen. She turned her back to her instantly. She was a succubus after all. They were extremely sexual creatures. 

“Don’t be a prig, Haught-Sauce” Wynonna’s answered mockery and the redhead sighed heavily.

“Wynonna, there is a succubi' hunter in town. Can you please dress so we can talk?” queried Haught.

“A succubi’ hunter? You mean some people want to kill succubi?” questioned Waverly invading the kitchen.

“Can Wynonna dress before we talk?” insisted Nicole.

“Okay! I’ll dress but you're being dramatic Nic!”

Wynonna finally left the kitchen to put on pants.

Nicole was sitting at a chair, resting her elbows over the wood table nervously. In front of her, Waverly was stirring her coffee with a metal spoon. The petite woman had offered her breakfast, but the redhead refused.

“So…Succubi’ hunters?” questioned Wynonna reappearing at the kitchen and innocently letting one of her arms fall over Nicole’s right shoulder.

The redhead squeal reaching for her bruised chest to pacify the pain. Her companions remained silent. Nicole's chocolate eyes stared forward meeting Waverly’s hazel eyes. The younger Earp was looking at her with wide eyes overflow with worriedness.

“What the hell Haught?” asked Wynonna moving to the redhead’s point of view while scowling.

“I’m okay, a little bruised” explained the redhead.

“A little bruised? That scream doesn't suggest a little bruise” insisted the older sister crossing her arms over her chest.

“Is nothing” emphasized Haught

“You were fine yesterday. We bump on two occasions and your shoulder was fine” analyzed Waverly narrowing her eyes.

“I can explain…”

“Where did you go after ditching me here?” questioned Waverly standing up and approaching her. Nicole tensed and stared at Wynonna for backup.

“I returned to the bar, but…” began Nicole.

“Nicole!” admonished Waverly.

“I’m sorry!” replied the redhead.

“Show us the little bruise” ordered Wynonna.

Nicole hugged her jacket closely against her body and shook her head.

“Show us the boobs Haughty” insisted Wynonna moving closer.

“The bruise, Wynonna, the bruise” corrected Waverly shoving her sister to the side.

“Okay, I’ll show the bruise, but I swear is nothing…” emphasized the redhead before standing up.

Nicole pushed her jacket off, resting it over the table before lowering her hands to the shirt's edge. Carefully of not hurting her aching chest, she tugged the fabric up. The redhead was pulling it over her head when she heard Waverly’s gasped and Wynonna’s blasphemy. She should have foreseen the sisters would react that way.

“For fuck sake! That is not a simple bruise Ginger!” scolded Wynonna.

“I’m fine. I swear!” Nicole tried to convince them, but they weren’t buying it.

“I’m going to the station for medicines. You stay right here” ordered the chestnut woman taking her truck keys and pointing at Haught with one finger.

Nicole groaned letting her body crashed on her previous seat. Lifting her left arm, she passed her fingers through her short hair feeling like a little child being reprimanded by her mom. Glancing up her eyes meet Waverly’s, and she tried her best ‘puppy-gaze’ to avoid being scolded one more time. Waverly hesitated, opening, and closing her mouth before stepping closer.

“Nic…let me check you” pleaded the brunette stopping in front of her.

Nicole’s body tense as the space between them kept becoming less and less. The younger Earp dragged a chair to Nicole’s side and the redhead shoved her chair a little back to make space for the brunette. Haught had imagined several scenes like this one. She had imagined Waverly’s fingers traveling her velvety skin, discovering her most sensible zones.

The brunette’s fingertips softly slid over her aching skin. Her touches were gentle and made the redhead purr.

Her inner creature rejoiced in the contact. The redhead sighed heavily and closed her eyes. One of her hands had moved forward, grabbing Waverly’s elbow to keep her touching her body. Nicole felt the bond between them growing stronger. The brunette’s aura was calling at her succubus. That hidden and mysterious bit of Waverly Earp has her inner creature salivating.

“Carefully… It's tender…” whispered the redhead.

The brunette's chary touches provoked a sensation of tranquility inside her. She felt a tingly sensation in her sex and opened her eyes rapidly. The skin rubbed by Waverly’s fingertips was covered by a dull gold brightness. Haught forced the brunette’s hand away as fast as possible.

“What was that?” questioned Earp looking from Haught’s chest to her eyes. Nicole hesitated; she can let those fingers heal her damaged body.

But it would be the most selfish decision.

“It’s a succubi thing. We healed our bodies by sucking the vital energy of others. It requires skin-to-skin contact so please…don’t touch me…” pleaded Haught looking down at her chest.

Even those tender and short touches had helped to reduce the hematoma’s size. The horrible dark purple had become a pinkish violet. Waverly obviously noticed the difference because she stretched her arm to touch the redhead’s skin once again. Nicole shoved the chair back, lifting her body to evade the touch.

“I can help you. I’ll be okay” contended the brunette bending toward her but Nicole swing her head stubbornly.

“Is better for me to go…” announced Nicole, but before she could walk away, a hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her movement. Waverly’s grab was strangely sturdy for such a petite person.

“Hey, don’t go. I will not touch it. I just want to put medicine over it. How can I do it without you sucking up my energy?” asked the brunette letting go of her wrist.

“Use gloves. They’ll cut the energy exchange” responded the redhead giving up and seating again. Her companion smiled before lifting to search for the ointment and the gloves.

It was an awful idea.

Waverly touching her burning skin while putting the oily substance over her bruise.

Nicole wanted to ignore the goosebumps raising over her skin, but it was so difficult. She had been nibbling her lower lip stopping the soft purrs craving to escape her mouth. Her chocolate eyes were abducted by Waverly’s mouth a minute ago. Those perfect rosy lips.

Her succubus ached to ravish that smooth mouth.

Haught was breathing deeply. She was conscious of every respiration. The brunette’s aroma kept invading her nostrils and her aching sex was driving her mad. The brunette slid her fingers down, caressing the beginning of her right boob. The barmaid’s hazel eyes moved down to Nicole’s creamy stomach as her fingers skimmed over the redhead’s bra.

Her succubus groaned inside her. How badly her inner creature desired to consume Waverly Earp. And not in a romantic manner. Her succubus ached to do it rough and raw. Her creature's feelings weren’t like the emotions growing inside Nicole’s heart. The redhead wants to kiss the brunette’s forehead, cuddle her petite frame, take her to dinner. But her inner person has dark and dirty intentions. It craves to possess the sinless and loving woman in a way Nicole felt ashamed of. It wants to bring out Waverly’s darkest and perverts craves. To see her pupils expanding, her body curving. To draw out of her throat the fiercest sounds. The most shameful pleas.

_It's easy…just take her…she will not resist you_

Nicole ignored those thoughts.

She likes Waverly and her dark side will not destroy their relationship. She wishes to preserve the kindness of those hazel eyes. She craves to see her bright gaze in the morning and listen to her genuine laugh. Nicole didn’t want to poison her pureness with her devilish side. Haught would protect her even from her pervert and demonic succubus. She has it under her command. She is more than just a highly sexual and dark creature.

But the woman in front of her was making it very complicated.

Waverly was cupping her entire boob with her hand in a non-innocent, non-friendly way. The officer purred in delight and a flow of pleasure travel directly to her sex. Their eyes met. Waverly squeezed her right boob brazenly. Her hazel eyes started to dilate more and more. Nicole stopped her hips from thrusting up toward thin air.

“I’m just imagining this connection, this desire?” questioned the brunette. Her hand was still imprisoning Nicole’s right boob. The redhead glanced at the brunette's mouth.

_Just a kiss. Just a taste._

“No…I can feel it too” whispered Nicole and the younger shifted closer.

“Nicole…”

“I’m here! I hope everyone is dressed!” Wynonna’s voice made them spring apart.

“Great timing…” muttered the redhead under her breath as the footsteps of the chestnut woman eco through the homestead.


	4. The medication

Chapter 4: The medication

P.O.V Nicole Haught

Wynonna crossed the kitchen's threshold carrying a kit of medicines. She also has half of a donut in her mouth. Nicole rolled her eyes at the woman's manners, as Wynonna sloppily threw the bag over the table while gulping her food. Waverly had moved toward the long cabinet. A beautiful blush was spreading through her tan cheeks. The officer yearned to lengthen a hand to her burning face and soothed her.

“Xavier sent this.” announced the chestnut woman pulling out a gun-like apparatus with a needle at its end.

“You're not thinking about injecting me that, right?” questioned the redhead scowling.

“That is exactly what I’m going to do. Show me the butt, Haughty.” ordered Wynonna mockingly. Nicole stood up from the wooden chair to get away from the sharp object.

“You're not pinching my butt with that chunky needle, Wynonna.” warned Nicole backing toward the kitchen counter.

“The 'Not- yet-Sheriff' is scared?” taunted the older Earp, the teasing in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed for the succubus.

“I’m not scared! Stay away from me!”

Her rear bumped upon the counter, and the chestnut woman smirk became larger.

“Okay, relax, I was fooling with you. This is supposed to go straight into your bruise.” declared Wynonna extending the gun to Nicole and shrugging.

The redhead breathed heavily before snatching the gun from her friend’s hand. The Wynonna's crooked smirk annoyed Haught even more. Waverly was still a few steps away with a not-enough-subtle smile lifting the edges of her rosy mouth. She obviously loved to watch their interactions.

“So…straight into the bruise?” queried Nicole sitting again.

“Yeah…but is better if you moved to our spare room before injecting it. It may have some side effects.” stated the older reaching for her cold mug of coffee and opening the microwave to heat the liquid.

“What side effects?” asked Haught griming.

“The usual… exhaustion and maybe a short disbalance in your hormonal levels.” shrugged Wynonna.

The redhead groaned, allowing her head to drop back before gradually breathing in small amounts of oxygen. Glancing forward, the redhead's gaze met Waverly’s hazel ones. Those heartening glowing eyes. Nicole loves that eyes, that gaze. She loved how the brunette looks at her.

“You’re sure I should use the spare room? I can drive home and inject myself there.” offered Nicole not wanting to impose.

“Do not even think about it. You're staying here.” intervened Waverly. The redhead heard Wynonna’s chuckle.

“You heard her, Haughty.” joked the older.

“Come with me…” solicited Waverly signaling the stairs.

The younger Earp walked her upstairs and left her alone in the spare room. It was a square space with a full-size bed dressed in black blankets. On the right side of the bed, a rectangular window enabled the sun to lighten the lounge with its yellowish color. Nicole sat at the edge of the bed, and her body weight caused the fluffy mattress to sink slightly.

I should have put my shirt on.

The succubus breathed in, slowly relaxing her body in the process. She wasn’t a fan of needles. She hates them. She hates spikey, long, thick objects. The redhead closed her eyes and imagined herself on a beach. She imagined the sound of waves hitting against the shore. The noisy flow of the wind slapping her body. Breathing deeply, the redhead can recreate the smell of the sand and the salty moisture of the air.

The needle’s tip touched her sensitive skin. 

She gasped pausing the needle’s advancement. Her skin was still tender. The coldness and sharpness of the metallic object weren’t welcome by her wounded chest. She tried to imagine the beach again while clenching her eyes. It was not helping. Nicole was remarkably tense and too conscious of the sharp object against her chest.

“Oh, fuck it…” she muttered. The redhead was still mumbling when she pressed the needle in and injected the substance. The movement was flawless and smooth.

The fricking liquid burns.

She nibbled her lower lip and threw the gun to the floor. Her skin was on fire. She noticed her senses sharpening. Her heart started to contract faster and faster inside her chest cavity. Fisting a portion of the bed’s blanket, the redhead contained the scream fighting to escape the prison of her throat. The burn ceased and the adrenaline rush burned out.

Overwhelmed by exhaustion, Nicole's body collapsed over the bed.

* * *

_Lub-dub_

Everything around her was dark. She listened to a muffled and faint sound. A sound without words. She heard groans and gasps. She heard blood running through veins. The person's heart was pounding quicker and quicker inside its ribcage. And between the tumult of sensations, she noticed the faint smell of lust and desire. The succubus breathed it in. Her creature was charmed by the delicious aroma.

_Lub-dub_

“Fudge…” the sound is weak. The redhead's sluggish mind can’t recognize the source of the sweet voice. A trace of desperation clings to the woman's moan. The succubus groaned and felt a painful ache between her thighs. The redhead tried to open her eyes while squeezing her legs, but the darkness continues.

Nicole acknowledged, deep inside her, the source of those gasps. Her mouth watered and a low, raspy groan, escaped through her lips. The redhead can roughly discern the petite figure of Waverly. She craved the woman so much. Sometimes the redhead feels frightened of her own feelings. Succubi were created to elicit lechery and to satiate carnal necessities. They weren't supposed to feel love. But Nicole’s heart little by little was filling with love for the brunette. She doesn’t care about what common succubi do. Nicole craved to love Waverly Earp.

She woke up suddenly, her eyes slowly opening to another dark room.

Nicole had been dragged under soft and warm black blankets. Instantaneously, the redhead noticed the absence of sunlight. The moon was high in the sky. The faint brightness of the star was invading the room through the open window. Weakly, the succubus caught the birds' melodies and the calming tune of the wind. She shifted her body and noted the pulsing sensation between her legs. Frowning, she discovered the lack of pants and the wetness staining her underwear. 

Somehow, she had ended in her undergarments. The succubus stretched an arm toward the night table, turned on the old black lamp, and lowered her body against the pillows. She skidded a hand over her wounded chest and got no pain in the movement. Gazing down, she met pale, creamy skin and the dull form of an old hematoma. The bruise had healed perfectly. The redhead was tracing the vague edges of her bruise when a muffled moan arrived at her sensible ears. Her eyes blacken.

_“Oh…”_

It was not a dream. Someone was groaning not far from her room. Nicole recognized the high pitch sound. The velvety tone of Waverly Earp traveling all the way from her ears to her pulsing pussy. The redhead covered her mouth and groaned against her palm. The sound of the shower was covering some of the brunette’s noises.

“Fudge!”

Not all the gasps were restricted. 

The succubus felt hot and excited. She nibbled her lower lip while squeezing her breasts over her bra and closed her eyes to picture the brunette. Another moan from Waverly arrived at her ears. At the sound, her nipples pressed harder against the fabric. While licking her mouth, the redhead tried to recreate Waverly's body and succeeded. The brunette image began to materialize in her mind. Nicole had engraved the petite frame almost flawlessly. The image in her mind gave prove of it.

_In her mind, Waverly was naked. The brunette's back was pressed against a cold and moist wall. She was against a white marble tile wall because Nicole loves the contrast between the brunette’s tan skin and the pale surface._

“Fuck…” groaned the succubus lowering one of her bra cups to pinch her hard nipple. Her back arched from the bed.

_Nicole portrayed the brunette covering her own mouth while sliding her free hand between her legs. She pictured little droplets of water running through the precious skin, sliding between Waverly’s breasts. And just because in her imagination everything was possible, she imagined her own self opening the shower door._

_Waverly stared at her with surprised hazel eyes. Ashamed, the brunette lowered her gaze. Nicole slid a finger below her chin to lift her head and met those begging hazel eyes._

Nicole's breathing became heavy and short. The redhead pushed a hand down while still squeezing one of her rosy nipples. Skimming her fingers over her boy shorts, she teased her engorged clitoris. Her bundle of nerves was standing proud and seeking attention. She circled it, thrusting her hips upward to set a rhythm.

_Licking her lower lip, she imagined Waverly blushing. Nicole stopped her hands before the brunette could cover her breasts. Grabbing her by her wrists, she pressed those thin hands against the wall and bowed to suck a dark nipple in her mouth._

Waverly gasped.

Really gasped.

Nicole heard the brunette moan and squeal while she was moving her hand inside her own boy shorts. Her extremely sensitive succubus was almost orgasming by such noises. She can feel the sexual environment over the entire house. Thrusting two fingers inside her cunt, the redhead allowed her head to fall to the side and nibbled the pillow to silence her cries.

_Waverly’s hands slid through her short hair, dragging her closer while the water of the shower patted her back. Nicole smirked against the brunette's hard nipple before airy breathing against it. The shorter woman shivered and fisted Nicole's hair. The redhead caressed her wrists before freeing them. Her now free hand slid to the brunette’s hair, fisting a portion of the wavy wet hair. The woman in front of Nicole moaned. Once again, the succubus nibbled her nipple playfully._

_She skimmed a hand lower, briefly caressing the firm abs before reaching her sex. Eagerly, Waverly jerked her hips toward the redhead's hand. Nicole released her nipple from the prison of her mouth and grinned skimming both hands to the brunette’s butt. In a swift movement, the officer quieted the brunette's pities squeal with her mouth._

_“Nicole please…”_

Her imagination deserves a Grammy.

Nicole’s rolled her hips, swiftly moving two of her fingers over her sensitive clitoris. She loves clitoris stimulation. Her hips bucked against her touches. The redhead threw her head back against the silky pillows and wrapped a hand over her mouth. The vibrations of her moans and grunts were perfectly muffled by her own skin.

_Nicole would fuck Waverly’s cunt slowly and gently. No matter how much her succubus begged her to pound the brunette’s pussy hard, fast, and brutally, she would be courteous. She imagined Waverly’s forehead resting on her shoulder while two of her fingers slid inside her smooth and warm entrance. Her thumb circling the brunette’s clitoris in the process._

_“You wanna come, cutie?” groaned the redhead, moving her lover’s hair to lick her earlobe._

Her body halted as her orgasm paralyzed her muscles for an instant. A few seconds later, the redhead landed motionless over the bed. Nicole’s body was sweaty. The heat adhering to her body was too much, so the redhead pushed the blankets downward searching for air. She opened her mouth to catch more oxygen, her breathing becoming faster every minute. Moving her hand out of her underwear, she elevated her fingers to her mouth and purred at the flavor. Her succubus purred too, begging for more.

_Insatiable creature_

“Food is ready, Ginger Sauce!”

Nicole tried to grab the blanket to cover her body, but Wynonna has already opened the door and was gawking at her. The succubus dark and dilated chocolate eye met the blue ones of the older Earp. For a second, the redhead wondered if she had been cursed yesterday before meeting Waverly for the patrolling.

“Gross, Haught!” squealed the chestnut woman. The redhead grabbed the sheets and stretched them around her body before getting her boobs inside her bra' cups.

“Why don’t you knock first, Wynonna?” queried the succubus, hugging the sheets firmly.

“This is my home, Naughty Haughty. We don’t knock here.” announced Nonna while shrugging.

“Okay, is my fault, why are you here?” questioned Nicole staring at the bed because her face was glowing red with the pass of the seconds.

“Here, your clothes. Dinner is ready. Dolls said you should eat healthily.” replied Wynonna launching the redhead's clothes toward the bed. Sloppily, they landed at her side.

“And Waverly?” queried Nicole.

Although she knew where the brunette has been.

“Masturbating in the bathroom? I think we both heard her happy moment. She keeps forgetting this fricking house has thin walls.” answered Wynonna while dramatically articulating with both hands.

Nicole flushed. She felt her face burning with shame. Has Wynonna heard her happy moment too?

“Nicole…just come down to eat.” ordered Wynonna leaving the room.

The redhead dropped her body against the pillows before covering her face with the blankets. She wasn’t ready to go down. Waverly would be there. Then realization washed over the succubus. She had masturbated while thinking about the brunette. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time she would see the woman a few minutes after having an orgasm while picturing herself fucking her. It was too soon. The images were too fresh in her mind.

“Oh, fuck me…” mumbled the redhead.

How much time can we consume dressing? With Nicole's speediness, probably a minute or two. Surprisingly, she wasted ten full minutes to put on her black sweatpants and white shirt. After pondering it, she decided to take her boy shorts and hid them in the night table drawer to pick them up later. Slowing descending the stairs, she left a sigh of relief when she didn’t listen to any conversation in the kitchen. Snooping the place, she found only Wynonna stirring the contents of a deep pot. At least, not signs of little and angelic Waverly. The redhead stepped inside the kitchen, and Earp peeped at her over her shoulder. The edges of the chestnut woman's mouth curved, and Nicole scowled before sitting in front of the table.

“So…you’re feeling better. Your body is looking better. How about you telling me what the hell happened last night? Holliday has a blonde succubus in our office. Want to explain?” asked Wynonna putting a bowl of soup in front of the redhead.

Nicole tried to explain everything.

After the mention of the strange man and the dark alley, Wynonna forgot the soup.

“So, you think it can be related to BoBo?” questioned Wynonna narrowing her eyes.

“Doc recognized various revenants in the place. BoBo Del Ray may have something to do with it. But this man wasn’t a revenant. Succubus’ hunters are normal humans blessed by witches so they can kill succubi with their bare hands.” explained Nicole, absently stirring her soup.

“So, what can we do? Can you recognize the man?”

“I doubt it. The place was too dark. Although, I’m sure there is more than one of them. Hunters follow patterns. The forensic analysis of the victims was different.” stated the succubus.

“Wait, you think those five women were succubi?” interrupted Nonna frowning.

“It’s my guest. After the death of its container, the Succubi's aura cannot be perceived. I'm sure blondie can tell us more about her niece.”

“At least, your head does more than just lust over my sister and carry that thick, gorgeous hair.” joked Wynonna while patting Nicole’s back.

The redhead noticed the softness of the contact. Wynonna had carefully tapped her back. The succubus smiled, accepting the words of her friend. There was chemistry between them. It was different from her chemistry with Waverly, but it ignited a warm feeling in the redhead’s heart. She like Wynonna Earp. They had interacted scarcely, but they had grown closer somehow.

“I’m gonna grab my phone so we can text Doc. He will interview the woman and let us know.” announced the chestnut woman while running toward the stairs. Nicole grinned looking at her. The officer may be a loner person, but she was learning to value the presence of this troop.

Henry Holliday covered her back last night.

Wynonna ran out of her home, leaving her precious coffee in the process, just to find medicine for her. Maybe she didn't need to work all by herself. Maybe she can trust these people more.

With a gentle grin curving her mouth, Nicole moved her spoon inside the soup. She shoved the vegetable to one side and the other. Deep inside, the redhead knew the food was prepared by Waverly. She had the faint memories of Wynonna confessing she has zero knowledge about cooking anything different from pancakes or waffles.

The always sweet and caring Waverly Earp.

The redhead felt a blush in her cheeks while thinking about the younger Earp. She meditated how would it be to live with such an astonishing human being? How would it be to wake up and have breakfast with her? Her smile grew bigger, enough that her cheeks hurt.

“Nicole! Your awake!” Waverly’s voice made the redhead opened her eyes.

Waverly was under the threshold dress with short black pants and a blue tank top. She had long white socks, with a red line at the top, covering her feet from the coldness of the night. Her long and wavy hair was still damp. Instantaneously, Nicole remembered her fantasy. The redhead tried not to think about what she had imagined. She tried not to picture herself standing and shoving the woman against a wall. To not picture herself removing all the clothes from Waverly. Everything except those cute long socks. But Nicole had already pictured it. She pictured herself pinning the brunette against the wall beside the fridge. Waverly's cover feet digging into the redhead's low back while she forced her fingers deep inside her.

She blushed.

Her whole face grew red and Waverly’s eyes widened. The brunette also started to flush, and Nicole wondered why. Earp transferred a lock of her damp hair behind her ear before staring at the floor for a few seconds. A few seconds after, she lifted her gaze and met Haught’s chocolate eyes once again.

“Please, tell me you didn’t hear me?” requested Waverly while glancing straight into her eyes. The answer must have been writing in the succubus eyes because the brunette’s blush intensified.

“I don’t…” Wynonna's scream abruptly interrupted Nicole's calming and soothing answer. 

“Sorry to break it to you, baby girl, but we heard you. I will repeat this one last time, you need to use a gag when masturbating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to leave kudos or constructive feedback!


	5. And Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and feedback, beautiful readers. Here I let another chapter! I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it.

P.O.V Waverly Earp

A new morning in Purgatory. Dawn had lazily arrived over town. The sun had woken up, but its warmness was nowhere to be seeing. The day harvests a dull brightness, and the wind carries with him turbulences of coldness. Puffy, white clouds cover the blue sky. Waverly had slid inside her puffiest boots and her warmest coat before leaving the homestead toward Shortys. It was early in the morning, and the sun was lifting slowly from the east. Wynonna was snoring in her room. Before descending the stairs, the brunette stopped by her sister’s room to organize the blankets over the half-naked body of Wynonna.

Shortys was as cold as the outside world. Waverly put on the heater and shoved her coat over the bar counter. Her black pants and her white crop-top weren’t her warmest clothes, but she loves the aesthetic of the outfit. Also, today was Wednesday. The brunette’s eyes flew to the clock: 7:25 am. Nicole had been stopping at the bar every day after apologizing for ditching her in the homestead and returning to the bar to deal with the succubus alone.

“She clearly likes me.” stated the brunette with a grin while making guns with her fingers and shooting at the beer dispenser. She chuckled at her own childishness before letting out a deep breath.

Waverly stepped closer to the coffee machine, starting to prepare the redhead’s order while humming happily. While her hands worked in the beverage, she remembered their last interaction at the police station two days ago. A pinkish color threatened to warm her cheeks at the memory.

_She had entered the station moodily. The brunette's frown had produced a little wrinkle between her eyebrows. Once again, Waverly had been arguing with Wynonna. Sometimes, her older sister can be the most irritating person in the world. They both were stubborn. So, when Wynonna threatened Waverly with forcing her body out of the truck, the younger Earp jumped out and began walking toward the station._

_She was sweaty and grumpy when she bumped against a firm chest and stumbled backward. Waverly's first instinct was to push the person out of her way. She mumbled how clumsy officers were while walking toward the coffee room. Starting the coffee apparatus, she tiptoed to grab the coffee beans and heard someone clearing its throat._

_“I’m not in the mood, officer.” she warned, then her eyes met pretty chocolate eyes, full of tenderness and kindness._

_She didn’t want kindness in those moments._

_“What is bothering you?” questioned the redhead stepping closer. The brunette rolled her eyes before focusing on preparing the dark drink._

_“Nothing. I want to be alone” stated the younger Earp. Harshly, she pushed the start button of the coffee maker._

_“I think…” whispered Nicole. The brunette heard her moving closer._

_“I just don’t understand, Nicole! I am trying to understand this disastrous world but it’s so hard! I needed everyone to stop for a fricking minute so I can figure everything out!” screamed the brunette, and turned to face the redhead._

_They were less than a step away. Nicole’s molten chocolate eyes, full of understanding, gentleness, and love, staring directly at her. The officer has a hand shoved deep in her pocket. Waverly gulped with difficulty, her eyes closing for a moment. Then she breathed in the sweet vanilla dipped donut aroma of her favorite redhead. Nicole extended a hand closer. Softly, almost tenderly, the succubus fingertips touched her right cheek._

_It calmed her mood and silence the demons attempting to agitate her angelic aura._

_Her gentleness evaporated Waverly’s bad humored and made her blushed._

_“You shouldn’t be nice to me; I just scream at you.” she muttered, lowering her gaze._

_Then there was a finger under her chin, tilting her face up. Her eyes met sweet and warm chocolate eyes as the redhead’s thump caress her cheek. There it was. Nicole’s tenderness. Nicole’s sweetness. Nicole is the most amazing person Waverly had ever met. Always teaching the younger Earp that we can’t battle anger with more anger, but we can’t dissipate it with love and understanding._

_“Hey, I’m not going to scream at you neither get mad at you. You have a bad day.” whispered the redhead._

_Waverly hugged her._

_She pressed her face against her chest and sighed deeply._

_She felt surrounded by Haught’s aroma._

_Paradise on Earth._

_The redhead didn’t answer the hug instantaneously, but when she reacted, her long arms cocooned Waverly’s petite frame as a kiss landed on the brunette’s head. The shorter woman felt protected. Waverly’s heartbeat became harder and quicker inside her chest cavity, threatening her with jumping into the succubus hands._

_“I got you, little angel…” whispered Nicole, and Waverly tensed._

_Did she know Waverly is half-angel?_

_The brunette shakes her head almost imperceptibly while pushing the thought out of her mind. There was no way for Haught to discover her secret. The BBD band was too careful. They would never let escape such detail in front of the officer. The brunette had planned to tell her, but it would be later when they had their relationship clearer._

* * *

Waverly was distractedly wiping the beer dispenser while waiting for the coffee to be ready when the stupid stuff threw a wooly of beer against her shirt. People said history repeats itself. The younger Earp hate that saying. The brunette groaned, shoving the valve closed and feeling the sticky liquid sliding down her chest.

"I didn't know shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions…” amusedly commented a cocky voice. Waverly recognized her immediately. At fast as water, flashbacks of the first time she met the officer stumbled through her mind. The memories warmed her heart. She knew the redhead will be important to her when their eyes had collided that day. That morning, the younger Earp world had wobbled.

“That line is getting old.” stated the brunette while throwing the wet cloth in her hand against the table.

“It will never get old.” chuckled the officer.

Waverly noticed her posture. The redhead had both hands on her belt. Her pretty smile was embellishing her features. Her short red hair had lost her normal curves and was flatly landing over her shoulders. The brunette wished to slide her hands through it, fist the soft locks and pull.

“Now you’re supposed to get stuck on your t-shirt so I can help you out of it.” joked the redhead while moving closer. At the sight of the swinging of hips, the brunette licked her lips.

Oh, holy spirit!

Waverly wondered if she had been possessed by an ‘always horny’ creature. The way she is always ready to fuck Nicole Haught cannot be her normal state. It was a little frustrating. She would picture them doing it at all hours, in every situation. The succubus aura calling her didn’t help either. The brunette breathed in, trying to focus. After a few seconds, she decided to give in.

We only have one life.

“Oh, but this time I’m not getting stuck.” answered the barmaid with a mischievous smile. Hopefully, she looks sexy. 

The brunette shed off the shirt, letting it land over the counter. The officer's chocolate eyes dilated, and her cocky smile disappeared. At the sight of her, Waverly felt a rush of desire run through her body. Those eyes sliding over her skin turned her on. She was challenging the succubus with her eyes, although she didn’t know what response she will elicit from the redhead.

“Mmm. Ma’am…I really enjoyed getting you out of that shirt. How dare you to change the events?” queried the succubus while stepping closer. Waverly’s heart agitated, and her breathing became heavy as Nicole circled the counter, stopping in front of her.

The brunette moved backward until she bumped against the counter's edge. Nicole's eyes stared directly into hers, and Waves felt her knees weakening. Strong and long arms extended on both sides of her body. She was totally trapped by the officer. The temperature was too hot. Waverly felt even warmer when the redhead bent toward her.

The fire in those chocolate eyes caused shivers to descend her spinal cord.

She opened her mouth to said something, anything. At the same moment, Nicole decided to move a hand to her cheek, and the brunette forgot how to speak. The redhead's chocolate eyes darken, and wetness gathered in Waverly’s underwear. Nicole’s palm cupped her jaw, her thump skimming over the barmaid’s rosy lips.

Waverly trembled like a leaf and grabbed the elbow of the arm Nicole had left at her side. The redhead grinned while pulling the barmaid’s lower lip with her thump. The brunette gulped as the officer’s gaze moved down slowly. The hand in her jaw also descending to her shoulder, and even lower, to her chest.

“Nicole…” whispered the barmaid. A low gasp escaped her lips as Nicole's hand skimmed over her right breast before squeezing it.

“I’m enjoying this version even more…” muttered the succubus, the sinister grin adorning her face made the barmaid even wetter.

A thumb moved over her bra, caressing her hard and noticeable nipple.

“I…”

Nicole’s fingers slid under the fabric.

Her hard nipple ended between the succubus' thumb and index finger. The redhead squeezed it mercilessly.

“Fudge…” mumbled the brunette gripping harder the redhead’s elbow.

“Lovely…” whispered Nicole.

Oh, that grin. That dark and sly grin. Waverly pushed her hip forward, meeting thin air, and the succubus grin grew bigger. Again, she pinched the brunette’s nipple. Her chocolate eyes were full of cockiness. The brunette’s groaned, trying to move her hands to draw Nicole closer, but the succubus used her free hand to limit her.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard, angel. Right now, and here. That’s what you want, right? To be consumed by a succubus.” whispered the redhead while kissing down her neck: smooth and damp kisses.

“I can smell how bad you want it. Your need is also consuming me.” mumbled Nicole before inclining to suck Waverly's right nipple over the bra' fabric. The officer's free hand lowered, cupping the brunette’s pussy over her dark pants. Waverly’s hands flew to her red hair, pushing the officer stetson out of the way. Finally, she was able to mess that smooth and perfect hair. Eagerly, she rubbed her sex against the warmness of Nicole's tender hand.

_Snap_

Waverly swung her head at the sound of someone snapping her fingers in front of her. Nicole was staring at her from the other side of the counter. The brunette glanced at her shirt resting over the counter, and then up to the molten chocolate eyes of the officer. Had she really disconnected completely after removing her shirt?

“Are you okay?” questioned the succubus frowning.

Her ‘worry wrinkle’ had appeared between her eyebrows.

“Yeah! I just…”

Shortys door opened, and Doc Holliday halted at the threshold. He looked at them with wide eyes. Waverly stared back at the cowboy until remembering she was almost topless. Quickly, she covered her bra with her hands. Luckily, Nicole has also stepped between her and the man’s eyes.

“I wish to order a cappuccino.” explained the man.

“Right, I do it!” commented Waverly feeling her cheeks becoming red.

“You can wait in the patrol, Doc. I got your drink.” stated Nicole. The cowboy spun around.

“Hurry, Red.” he said before disappearing.

“So…may I have a…” started to say the redhead.

“Caffe Mocha with extra caramel and whip cream? I got your order too, officer Haught.” announced Waverly, hurrying toward the coffee machine while grabbing her wet crop-top.

“Waverly…” called Nicole. The shorter turned around to look at her. The redhead chocolate eyes glanced down, and the barmaid followed her gaze.

Just perfect!

“Shouldn’t you change to dry clothes? Clearly, you're freezing” commented the officer.

Nicole was too polite to imply that her hard and prominent nipples were anything more than coldness, but the shine in her eyes said everything. Waverly noticed her succubus aura becoming thicker and tempter. Obviously, the redhead was conscious of her aroused state. After all, succubi were highly sexual and sensible beings.

And maybe, Waverly was exhausted of politeness.

“It’s not because of the coldness.”

The brunette decided to be brazen.

“I know.”

Nicole winked at her. A little smile curled her delicious and smooth mouth.

They share grinned, and the barmaid bent to grab her purse.

After meeting Nicole, the brunette always has an extra top, and also, extra underwear. 

* * *

The day had been busy. Weirdly, the bar was overcrowded with drunk men. Rosita had shoved out the third idiot of the morning. Distractedly cleaning the table left by a customer, Waverly peered toward her partner, who was approaching while scolding and cursing.

“I swear that man has zero neurons left in that tiny brain.” commented the revenant making her way to the bar counter.

“This is the second time we have to deal with him. Gus forced him out yesterday.” admitted Waverly walking toward the older. Break time had arrived, and the brunette cannot be happier.

“He’s a dick.” mumbled Rosita: absently skimming a cloth over the bar’s counter.

“We both had experiences with dicks.” commented the brunette sitting on a stool and resting her elbows over the wood surface.

“Yeah, your ex-boyfriend was more of a dick than mine.” stated Rosita with a knowing smile.

“Yep, I guess no one can bet Champ Hardy.” joked the brunette, and her companion laughed.

The sound of her phone interrupted their conversation. Xavier's contact photo flashed on her phone, and she frowned. A little wrinkle formed in the crest between her eyebrows. The brunette lifted a finger to signal her coworker she needs a minute. Stepping away from the counter, Waverly walked outside.

“What happened, Dolls?” queried the brunette after worriedly pressing the receive button. She was expecting the leader to say that Wynonna had being kidnapped or threatened by revenants. Maybe her sister was one second from being sacrifice!

“Calm down. Everything is fine. Officer Haught and Doc are in the hospital…”

“What?”

In the background of Dolls' line, Waverly heard her sister vocalizing the same question that had pop into her mind.

“Wynonna! I had told you five minutes ago. Why you are screaming?” Xavier scolded her sister. The brunette rolled her eyes: Wynonna needs to grow up.

“Are you there, Waverly?” queried the man.

“Right here, waiting…” answered the younger Earp with a heavy sigh.

“Can you asked Rosita for succubi medicine and bring the supplies to Haught?” asked the man. The young brunette imagined Xavier crossing an arm above his chest while seriously looking at her.

“Yeah, I will be there in ten minutes.”

* * *

The hospital was crowded. Why do people decide to be sick on the same day? Waverly tried to pass between a group of ladies that were chatting and drinking coffee. She wondered why cannot the women wait in their houses? After some struggle, she coincided with a woman attired in nurse clothes. The ma’am said the injured officers had been treated and were together in room 100. The nurse hasn’t finished her words when the brunette was hurrying along the hall searching for the correct room.

Bingo!

The room’s door was opened. Doc was dramatically lying over a bed. The man has a hand over her forehead while staring at the ceiling. Nicole was seated in the chair beside him, with her eyes were closed and, her elbows were resting over her knees. Waverly sighed deeply and knocked softly at the door to call their attention.

“Waves!” said Nicole rushing toward her.

The redhead hugged her, and Waverly melted between her arms. The sweet fragrance of the redhead was blended with the smoky aroma of gunpowder. They separated quickly, and the brunette missed the contact immediately.

“Are you okay?” asked Waverly meeting the succubus chocolate eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“I’m also fine…” remarked Doc lifting one of his brows.

“Doc, I'm happy you’re okay.” said Waverly smiling at the cowboy. She had forgotten that he was there.

“Here, Dolls sent this.”

“Thank you.” replied the redhead while seizing the bag Earp was extending toward her.

“What happened?” queried the brunette.

“Someone shot us when we were leaving BoBo’s trailer.” responded Holliday angrily.

“Shot? Then, we’re not talking about the hunter.” analyzed the brunette while frowning.

“It may be an accomplice. Maybe the hunters know we’re behind them.” said Nicole sitting one again and fiddling with the bag of medicines.

“Haughtstuff! You’re alive!” Wynonna’s voice interrupts their conversation. The woman overpassed Waverly and effusively hugged the redhead. The eyes of the younger sister opened wide at the interaction before smiling. Her sister likes her succubus. Waverly’s hazel eyes shone with happiness.

“I’m here too…” complained Henry.

“Details.” commented her sister while looking at the cowboy.

Wynonna stepped away from Nicole after a few seconds, not before messed the officer’s red hair.

“Can you two stop being in trouble? What the hell happened this time?” questioned the older Earp while crossing her arms above her chest and dramatically rolling her eyes.

“We were studying Bobo’s trailer as Dolls ordered. Everything was fine, then someone shooted at us and, we ran. The patrol got the worst part” explained Haught.

“The shooter wasn’t one of Bobo's puppies. It has to be someone related to our hunter.” added Doc.

Wynonna shoved the cowboy’s legs aside to create space in the bed. The man grumbled and seated beside the thoughtful chestnut woman.

“So, our hunter has connections." mumbled Wynonna.

“Hunters.” corrected Nicole.

“We don't have proves to say is more than one hunter. Maybe the man fancies to shag either pussies or asses.” commented the older sister. Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister's words.

“We have proof. Before going to Bobo, the last forensic studies arrived. Some of the victims have blood in their nails, and the blood was from three different people.” interrupted the succubus. Waverly felt her heart swell with pride for her girlfriend. 

Well, her soon-to-be girlfriend.

“Emm…yeah…I read that part of the analysis.” Mumbled Wynonna before standing up and rubbing her nape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's plot is moving slowly but steadily. Our lovely couple will be together soon!  
> If you liked the chapter, don't forget to leaves kudos or comments (or both XD). I will love to read more of your suggestions and conjectures. Also, I want to inform my pretty readers I'll be trying to update this story on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.


	6. Fricking interruptions

P.O.V Waverly Earp

A few days had passed since the attack. Apparently, calmness in Purgatory only persists for a few days. The young Earp had woken up early. She stopped by Shortys to buy tea and chatted a little with Rosita. Her friend had frown when the brunette ordered a Caffe Mocha in addition to her comforting tea. Waverly had adverted her gaze and focused on a magazine laying over the wood counter. With her beverages at hand, she drove to the police station. She was beaming and humming happily when she passed the police entrance.

Her happiness vanished at the sight of Tucker Gardner and his fricking new camera. Sighing heavily, the brunette tried to loosen her bad humor. She was not a fan of Tucker; he was annoying as hell. With the fakest smile, Earp walked toward the man. Gardner smiled while looking at her. Waverly noticed the movement of his camera and rolled her eyes. She was sure the kid had photos of her in that apparatus.

“Good morning. You need something, Tucker?” queried the brunette landing her beverages over the nearer table.

“Morning, Waverly; you look lovely.” greeted him before glancing behind the brunette. Waverly looked over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes collided with Nicole’s subtle gaze.

Awww, look at that serious look.

The redhead clearly doesn’t like to see her talking with Tucker.

She hates it too.

“She is possessive. You should put a restriction order against her. My family…” Gardner was talking. Suddenly, Waverly realized she wasn't attending to him.

“Tucker! Who are you looking for? The Sheriff?”

“No, I was trying to find Xavier Dolls.” responded him.

“Dolls is not here, but I am. Follow me.” Wynonna sudden appearance cannot be more welcome

“See you later, Waves.” said Tucker before chasing her sister.

Turning around swiftly, Waverly faced Nicole. The redhead was glancing down to a pile of papers. She was dress in her uniform. Her hair was comb in her usual French braid, and the brunette missed the free and cute natural curls. Breathing deeply, the young Earp walked straight to the officer’s desk. Nicole lifted her gaze when she was three steps away. When their eyes met, butterflies moved inside her stomach. They have a party in Earp’s stomach.

“Officer Haught, I bought you coffee.” announced the brunette with a smile while placing the cup on the desk. The chocolate eyes of the officer softened. Waverly knew she was staring at her with love eyes. The redhead glanced down and blushed. And for the brunette, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

“Thanks, you don’t have to.” said Haught, and her dimples were on full display. The sight made her heart pounded quicker. The butterflies began to swing and dance in her stomach. Her smile became bigger.

"I want to." muttered the brunette. 

“So…What wanted Tucker?” queried the redhead after sipping her hot beverage. Waverly seated at the edge of the officer’s desk and shrugged while distractedly sliding her fingertips over a sphere.

“He said he needs to talk with Dolls. Wynonna took charge.” responded the brunette, and lifted her gaze to meet molten chocolate eyes. The succubus was staring at her with her ‘puppy gaze’. At that moment, the yearning and caring in those beautiful pools of chocolate warmed Waverly’s chest.

“That kid is annoying.” commented the redhead. When their eyes meet, Nicole glanced down. The corner of Earp’s mouth curved upward. The officer tried to conceal it, but in her tone of voice was clear how much she dislikes witnessing her talking to Gardner.

“Agree.” mumbled Waverly smiling.

“He is obsessed with you.” distractedly stated Nicole while harshly moving papers from the desk to a drawer. The nervousness in her movement didn’t pass unnoticed.

Stretching her arm, the brunette gripped the redhead's hand. The officer halted all her movement at the mere touch of their skins. The succubus hand was warm and smooth. She was creamy everywhere. Earp glanced at the skin not covered by the button-up shirt. The redhead’s clavicles were displayed from under the clumsily buttoned shirt. She loves it when the officer haves her shirt perfectly button up. She also loves to witness Nicole's creamy skin, so tempting and teasing.

The succubus aura touched hers. She felt the spark of desire in it, but staring into her chocolate eyes, she perceived more than just lust. She distinguished affection, sweetness, and love. The succubus called at her, like a friend wishing to play. She ignored it and focused only on the redhead's tender feelings. They had time for everything. She likes every part of Nicole Haught. From her kindness and loyal side to that hidden part: dark and lewd. The redhead was good at hiding it, but she had seen it. In every obscure gaze. Every time she licks her lips while staring at Waverly.

“I have something to ask you…” stated the brunette while caressing the backhand of the officer. Nicole glanced down to their hands with wide-open puppy eyes. Waverly grinned. She loves to see Haught nervous for her. It was new and refreshing. Unusual.

“What…"

“Come one baby girl! We have to visit or friend BoBo Del Ray!”

Waverly cannot believe Wynonna’s timing.

“I should go…” she mumbled before caressing the officer’s backhand one last time. The succubus stared at her with her warm eyes all the time. The brunette craves to kiss her. She wants to jump over the desk, drag Nicole by the neck, and savor her soft lips.

But, instead, she followed her sister.

* * *

“What took you so much time?” queried her sister when Waverly reached the truck.

“You interrupt us.” accused the younger. The chestnut woman smirked devilishly while igniting the car’s motor.

As the car began to move, she buckled up and sighed.

“What happened? Why we need to visit BoBo?” questioned the brunette scowling.

“Tucker said he saw a suspicious man near BoBo’s truck. Apparently, a man well-arm.” answered the older Earp.

Well, maybe Gardner wasn’t useless after all.

They had been walking and walking around BoBo’s trailer for plentiful minutes. Nothing and no one was in sight. Waverly was dragging her legs behind her sister while analyzing how much time they would lose here. She lost her gold opportunity to ask her officer out. Tucker probably had taken drugs or something before running toward the station to sell them lies. Distractedly glancing at the ground, the brunette bumped against her sister’s back.

“Wynonna move.” she said glancing up. Nonna was staring straight at a bunch of litter stained with blood.

“This is not fresh blood.” mumbled the chestnut woman while kneeling beside the litter. Waverly glanced around, trying to find something abnormal. All she could perceive trees, birds, and silence.

“Anyone can have done that.” commented the younger sister. Wynonna stood and shook off the dirt from her knees.

“Your right, coming here was stupid.” commented her sister walking back.

Waverly glanced around one more time before following her. They walked casually this time, looking around for another patch of blood. Stopping to stare at Bobo’s trailer, they witnessed him talking with one of his revenants. Somehow, Bobo noticed their presence and stared straight at them.

“That man put a radar on us.” mumbled the younger Earp hiding behind her sister.

“He thinks he’s intelligent.” whispered Wynonna, coolly looking back at her mightiest enemy.

“I think he is.” admitted the brunette. Wynonna gazed at her over her shoulder. The older didn’t say anything, but her eyes scolded the younger.

“Let's go. I'll give this blood to Dolls for examination.” ordered Wynonna while walking to the truck. The younger followed her closely.

* * *

When they arrived at the station, the chestnut woman hurried toward the BBD office. Waverly was held at the entrance by Jeremy. His best friend was talking about a man he was chatting with. She wasn’t attentively listening to him. Her mind kept wandering toward Nicole. Nicole and how much she craves to ask her out. Also, she is afraid. She hadn’t ask anyone out ever. Champs had requested her to be his girlfriend. She just said yes. Their relationship was not an enjoyable experience.

But now she really likes someone.

She likes Nicole, and she wants her to be her girlfriend.

She wishes to introduce her that way.

She is Nicole Haught, my girlfriend.

It sounds perfect in her mind.

“Hey, are you listening to me, Waves?” questioned Jeremy snapping his fingers in front of her.

“Yeah, totally listening. I…can you give a minute?” queried the brunette escaping him and rushing toward the redhead’s desk.

Waverly Earp was going to ask Nicole to go on a date with her.

She may die of nervousness, but she will not die been a coward.

She bumped against officer Haught. The redhead grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping her from ending on the ground. Waverly’s hands flew to Nicole’s elbow seeking balance. Their eyes met, and butterflies moved their wings inside the shorter's stomach. She just has to ask. Deep inside, the brunette knew the answer. It was writing in the caring and tender eyes of her officer. She was about to open her mouth when Haught let go of her and moved away.

“Sorry for that, cutie. I need to go. See you later.” mumbled the succubus while running toward the exit.

Waverly observed her go while sighing heavily. Where was she going? Why so hurry? Curious about the redhead’s destiny, she stepped near Neddley’s office. The man was seated behind his desk, gawking at a box of donuts. She had always wondered how the Sheriff kept Purgatory out of trouble; he is always eating and drinking. The man was prodigious. Without stepping inside, the brunette knocked three times. The Sheriff turned around at the sound and grinned at her.

“Waverly, what can I do for you?” he questioned while closing the donuts box. Obviously, the donuts were out of the proposal.

“I was just wondering; where did officer Haught head to? She seemed in a hurry.” questioned Earp caressing the door’s handle.

“I sent her to Pussy Willows. You know, succubi need physical touches sometimes. Haught is stubborn, but she agreed." explained the sheriff.

Instantaneously, the brunette’s smile disappeared. She felt anger bubbled up in her petite body with the force of a storm. Turning around, she mumbled a goodbye and walked straight to the BBD office. She craved to scream or punch. Images of Nicole in the strip-club made her fist her hands. Why did she need a stripper? Why did she need the physical touches from a stripper? Shoving the door open, she followed a continuous line toward a suspended punching bag near the end of the room. The groan leaving her mouth when her fist connected with the bag wasn’t human; it wasn’t either angelic.

“Hey, sister.” had greeted her Wynonna.

Her words got lost in the rain of grunts and hits escaping the brunette's mouth.

“You should use the hand's protection.” stated the older while closing the space between them.

The shorter was turning to meet her sister’s eyes when Wynonna threw her a pair of gloves. Out of reflex, she caught them. Her breathing had grown heavy, and sweat was beginning to form on her face. Nonna stepped closer, bracing the hanging bag for her while she puts the gloves on. She noticed her sister's gaze fixed on her. Waverly decided to ignore it. She wasn’t in the mood. She was angry.

“Why are you so grouchy?” queried the older sister lifting both eyebrows.

Waverly groaned and punched the bag. She imagined the face of a hottie stripper in the punching bag. The brunette imagined Nicole cocky smiling at the woman while chewing her soft and delicious lower lip. The same lip the brunette hadn’t been able to bury her teeth on.

“Nicole left to Pussy Willows." she grumbled between difficult inhalations.

Wynonna gawked.

“What? I’ll punch that horny succubus!” announced the chestnut woman letting go of the bag, and walking to a table.

Waverly rolled her eyes before concentrating once again on the punching bag. The red material only made her blood boil even hotter. Nicole touching a stripper. Nicole’s soft and compassionate gaze glued to the body of another woman. Nicole’s eyes, dark pools of molten chocolate, dilatating and needy and not because of her. She groaned and pushed the bag harder. The worst part is, Waverly has no right to be angry at the woman. That knowledge made her blood run faster through her veins. Her heart pounded harder against her ribcage. She was ready to fight any witch, revenant, or monster that step in front of her. Why monsters don’t attack when they should attack?

“Why are you still there, sis? You’re not going to do anything? We have to go there and bring her back. That is not a place for our succubus.” Wynonna’s voice was coming from the door. The brunette spun around, not sure she had heard worriedness in her sister's tone.

“What?”

“What?” queried Wynonna lifting her eyebrows.

Waverly’s chest grew warm as the realization kicked her body. Her sister cares about Nicole. She likes her officer. That was weird because Nonna usually hates lawman. Although, the succubus was a law woman. Semantics; at the end, it was the same stuff. The point is, her older sister likes her future girlfriend.

“You care for her.” whispered the brunette, and a soft smile lifted her mouth. Her chest expands with happiness and pride. This was the first time Nonna approves and likes the person she wishes to date. Her sister had hated Champ with all her soul.

“What? I don’t care about Red. She's not even a friend, just a mere acquaintance.” rambled her sister nervously. She was adverting her gaze. Waverly's smirk only became brighter and bigger.

Wynonna’s eyes reached hers. The older groaned and turned around to force the door open. 

“Whatever! There is a succubi hunter out there. Pussy Willows is a dangerous place full of revenants and aggressive creatures.” stated the chestnut woman as the younger sister shed off the gloves and launched them over a table.

“Your right, let's go and get her” agreed the younger brunette.

* * *

The afternoon was slowly and steadily covering the town. As they jump inside the truck, the sun was dimly signaling the way. There was something about Purgatory that always send chills through her spinal cord. Since a child, she knew there was a different and special aura in this town. After all, it's called Purgatory for a reason. Surprisingly, Waverly treasures this place. She loves its people. She loves its mysteries. Normality is overrated.

As the truck moves closer and closer to Pussy Willows' location, the brunette chewed her lower lip. What if Nicole was already with a stripper? What if she gets mad with them? What if she gets mad with Waverly? The redhead had never been angry with her. She was always kind and tender. Always smiling sweetly and talking softly to Waverly.

“Hey!” called Wynonna snapping her fingers two times in front of her face.

There was Pussy Willows' sign. Taking a deep breath, Waverly faced her sister's gaze. Nonna turned off the car’s engine, and they jumped out of the truck. The brunette felt a little intimidated when she walked beyond the entrance threshold. But surprisingly, Pussy Willows looks like a normal bar. Well, almost normal, the brunette caught a glance of two dance pools in different corners of the place.

“I hope no one remembers me…” mumbled her sister. The brunette tried to hide her simper. She had forgotten her sister had worked in this place. Although, Wynonna never talks about that adventure. At least, not with Waverly.

“There she is.” whispered the brunette signaling the large bar counter. Nicole was seated on a stool smiling at the barmaid while fiddling with a beer. 

“With a hottie.” mumbled Wynonna.

The hints of disproval in her voice didn’t pass unnoticed to Waverly. Having Nonna as back up is amazing. Her chest filled with pride and warmness. She also felt terrified when the chestnut woman walked straight toward the officer. As they moved closer, the younger Earp noticed Nicole had change clothes. She looks softer and kinder without the officer's uniform. The brunette wants to hug her. She was dress in a white blouse with black lines and dark jeans. The half-angel noticed the butterflies winging in her stomach.

We’re mad with her. She scolded at her little friends, but they swing their wings even faster as the redhead let her head fall back with laughter. Oh, she looks even prettier when laughing that way. Waverly loves to watch her laugh and smile. The barmaid provoking Nicole's laugh has a big smile on her face. The woman had dark skin and big dove eyes.

“Grab your things Red, we're leaving.” announced Wynonna patting Nicole’s shoulder. The redhead winced while turning around. Her eyes filled with alertness, but at the sight of them, she relaxed. Relaxation only lasted a second. Nicole frowned and stood from her seat.

“What are you both doing here?” the redhead queried using her lowest tone. Waverly loves it when she whispers.

“Preventing you from betraying our not-friendly relationship by sleeping with a revenant.” accused Nonna. The younger Earp tried to intervene, but Nicole’s offended gasp stop her.

“What?” her chocolate eyes had extended. She gawked at them, confused and annoyed.

“Red, you don’t need to come to this place. You have us…” started to explain Nonna. Nicole raised both eyebrows.

“I’m not understanding what you’re talking about…” stated the officer, but the older Earp interrupted her again.

“Waverly here is available to satiate your sexual needs. I can pat your back.”

The younger brunette nodded before understanding her sister's words. Waverly glared at her sister and elbowed her in the ribs.

“What?! I came here for a massage. My back is killing me.” Mumbled the redhead. That scowled looks beautiful in her. Waverly quickly noticed her ‘worry wrinkle’ appearing. She was a little distracted by Nicole’s beautiful face. When she internalized the redhead's words, Waverly’s eyes widen, and all angriness disappeared.

“Oh! I didn’t know Pussy Willows offered massages!”

Nicole opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes were not on the sisters. Chocolate eyes wandered behind them. Frowning by her silence, the brunette gazed over her shoulder. She searched whatever the officer was glancing at. Her sister used another technique.

“What are you looking, Haught-Stuff?” queried Wynonna while passing an arm over the succubus shoulder and pulling her closer to her body. When Waverly stared back at them, she envied her sister. How can Nonna so relaxedly hug the redhead? The younger Earp feels goosebumps and butterflies every time she stands in front of Nicole.

“That guy looks familiar.” stated the redhead and her worry wrinkle became more pronounced than earlier. Waverly’s fingertips ache to caress between her eyebrows and dissipate that cute line. She was ready and eager to caress every part of the succubus body. To memorize every taste of her.

“I saw him at the other bar the night of the attack. He was seated in a corner alone.” mumbled Nicole. Her chocolate eyes subtle followed the man’s actions. The man was talking to Jones, another barman.

“Let's see what he's doing here…” muttered Wynonna, and the officer grabbed her elbow to stop her.

“It’s coming.” whispered the redhead. Waverly tried to remain immovable as the man walked behind her.

“It’s going to the massage rooms.” muttered the officer, her eyes fix on their backs.

“Hey, watch his tattoo. Looks cool.” commented Nonna while grabbing the beer Nicole had been drinking.

Waverly stared at the man’s upper arm. The mention tattoo was a naked woman with short and sharp horns protruding from her head. A red X was written over her empty face. It was a weird art, and somehow it feels familiar. Like she had already seen that same image, but where? It was a vague memory in the back of her head. She tried to remember, but nothing come to her consciousness.

“That tattoo seems familiar.” mumbled Nicole stealing the brunette’s words.

“It seems familiar to me too. I’m sure it has to be in one of my research carpets.” stated Waverly meeting the chocolate eyes of her succubus.

“Okay girls. You two can do the research tomorrow. I’m exhausted.” declared Wynonna finishing Nicole’s beer.

“You'll pay for that. I just sipped it.” stated the redhead while pointing at the beer before walking toward the exit.

“Hey, Red, don’t be like that! This was your booze!” screamed Nonna before rushing behind the officer

Waverly stared at them, and with a smile, hurried to follow her favorite pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! ❤ I think my pretty readers will like the next chapter. It's almost finished and coming out soon. If I follow my calendar, it will be out by Monday. BUT, I'm too thrilled about that chapter; so I may upload it earlier. 😂 
> 
> Stay tuned! Kisses! 💕💖


	7. Intense Fears and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers for your kudos and comments! I appreciate the feedback. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter!

P.O.V Nicole Haught

Resting above the soft comfort of her bed, she buried her face in the black pillow. She heard Janey meowling outside of her door. Her puffy friend scratched slightly against the wooden door before leaving. The succubus opening her eyes before wettening her lips and staring directly at her window. The sun was lifting gradually. The weak brightness was steadily moving over Purgatory. The officer grunt and closed her eyes.

Her mind wandered to her last conversation with Waverly outside Pussy Willows. They had said goodbye with a hug. The redhead purred at the memory. Her succubus agitated, and she buried her face in the pillow one more time. Her body felt hot. Her inner self was feeling frustrated. It desires the brunette.

Nicole has it under control.

She skimmed her hand between the mattress and her body.

At least, outside the walls of her room.

Her warm hand reached her purple panties. She moaned while hiding her face against the pillow. Her breathing became heavy, and she rubbed her clitoris. Her hand moved swiftly over the sensitive bud. Nicole groaned after clenching her eyes close. Images of Waverly rushed through her mind. Her succubus purred, and the sound escaped her lips while she rubs her clitoris faster.

She tried to find her orgasm while pushing the images away. She didn’t want to picture herself doing anything too uncivil to her sweat Waverly. She knows the brunette likes her tender and kind side. Waverly likes to talk to the compassionate officer. Nicole didn’t want to scare her. She knows she will terrify Waverly if she shows her other side. That inner and dark part of her that is neither soft neither kind. That possessive and dark side she wishes to shed off. 

The redhead rubbed harder, moaning at the surge of pleasure that rushes through her body _. Once again, her succubus pictured Waverly lying over a queen-size bed. Surrounded by dark sheets. Naked as the day she had born. Leather cuffs restraining Waverly's wrists and ankles._ Her inner creature salivated, and she grunted. Her hips bucked forward.

_She stretched her arm. Her fingertips skimmed over the tan skin of the brunette’s abs. Waverly moved her face, eyes covered by a red blindfold made of silk. The barmaid's stomach muscles tensed, and Nicole slid her hand higher. She passed between the valley of her breast while straddling her lower belly._

_“Nic…” whispered the brunette._

_“Nic…how lovely and sweet…” mumbled the succubus. Her voice was husky as she bends forward. Her own sex rubbed against the firm abs of the petite woman. She harshly sucked Waverly’s pulse. The brunette gasped and tugged against her restraints._

Nicole groaned lower. Her noisy respiration filled the silence of the morning. She rubbed faster and faster while her own hips bucked against her hand. At least in her imagination, she savors having the tender brunette under her body: helpless. She would kill her creature before damaging Waverly’s pureness. She will never reveal this part to the beautiful Earp. Nicole had lost enough because of her succubus. People never stay after witnessing her succubus.

People never stay.

The redhead moaned, and her hips rolled following the rhythm of her hand. She lowered her fingers to her entrance, teasingly touching her wetness. Roughly she slid two fingers in and curved them. She was so close to coming. Nicole felt her horns craving to appear, and she cried at the sensation before moaning as her fingers move in and out. Slow and deep. She loves it that way. Loves the teasing and the anticipation. The succubus loves feeling her body at the edge of the precipice. Ready to jump. To unwind.

A low grunt escaped her lips, and she came.

Opening her eyes, the redhead seated in the middle of the bed and stared at the circular mirror in front of her. The reflection of her black eyes stared back at her. She examined her dark horns, lifting a hand to caress them and purring at the glorious sensation. 

Succubi weren't made for love.

Just for pleasure.

People love the pleasure, but fear staring deep into the eyes of the beast.

Curling her hands around her legs, the officer dragged her knees closer to her chest. A tear rolled down her right cheek. She perceived her fears deep inside her heart. Nicole Haught was so scared of letting anyone saw her. The last time her creature came out, she had committed the aberrant act of taking another's life. It doesn’t matter if she regretted it. It doesn’t matter if everyone told her it wasn’t her fault because it was. It was her damn fault.

She was this. She wasn’t merely the kind, brave, and loyal officer that smile at citizens while tilting her hat in greetings. Although, she wishes she was just that. The memories traveled through her mind. She remembered every letdown, every voice, every doubt.

Can Waverly Earp love all of her? The brunette likes Nicole Rayleigh Haught. Her strong emotions were writing on her face. But she doesn’t know all the parts and shades of the officer. Nicole shook her head. Waverly didn’t need to know this other side. They can have a relationship without involving her succubus in it.

As her horns begging to disappeared, she stretched. Lying on her back, the succubus stared at the ceiling. Masturbating before going to the station was becoming a hobby. It helps her. Ultimately, her inner creature was always horny. Nicole knows it’s because she hadn’t had intercourse in more than four months. As a succubus, sex was an essential part of her life; and not tender sex, although that's the only sex she was planning on experiencing with Waverly, but raw, almost animalistic, sex.

She may need to increase the dose of her medications.

* * *

The day was bright and bustling with life. Nicole walked toward Shortys’ door with a smile curving her lips. Like every Wednesday, the redhead stopped in front of the entrance. She adjusted her black button-up shirt, showing enough of her clavicles to tease Waverly, and accommodated a lock of her hair. Breathing deeply, she pulled the door open and moved inside the bar. The swinging of her hips halted when she noticed the brunette’s absence. Frowning, she looked around. The bar was completely deserted.

“Sorry, officer! We’re close!” announced a jovial voice. Nicole's eyes wandered to the stairs. There Nicole encountered a woman she had face a few times in the past.

“Rosita, I thought Waverly would be here. She always prepares me a coffee to go.” explained the redhead while feeling a blush make its way to her cheeks.

“Oh, I didn’t know we have special clients.” joked the Latina with a wink. The officer diverted her gaze before sliding a hand down her hair.

“Is…I should go…” mumbled the redhead moving a step back.

“Wait, officer, I can make your coffee. I don’t want to be on the bad side of the law.” teased the barmaid while launching a cloth over her shoulder and smiling.

“You’re sure? I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” replied Nicole moving a little deeper inside the bar.

“I’ll be opening in 15 minutes, anyway” stated the barmaid. Haught grinned moving closer. She took a seat in front of the woman.

Rosita kept staring at her for some seconds.

“So…your order is?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, is…”

“Let me guess, Waverly knows your order from memory?” teased the woman lifting an eyebrow. The officer noticed her cheeks glowing red.

“Yeah. I want a Caffe Mocha with extra caramel and whip cream.” ordered Nicole drumming her fingers over the varnished wood. A knowing smirk formed on Rosita's face. The redhead wasn’t sure if there was something wrong with her order.

“So…that coffee was for you…” mumbled the barmaid while walking to the coffee maker.

“What?” queried the officer.

“Nothing. What was your name?” questioned Rosita.

“Haught. Officer Haught.”

“Mmmm…I’ll remember it…” whispered the barmaid before focusing on the order.

“Is Waverly okay? She is usually here on Wednesday.” questioned Nicole, and the barmaid glanced at her from over her shoulder.

“Yeah, she has some chores to complete today. She called yesterday asking me to cover her shift.” explained Rosita before focusing on the hot beverage.

Extracting her phone from her pocket, the redhead wandered through her WhatsApp's messages. She opened the brunette’s chat. Waverly had been sending her photos sporadically. Usually, the photos were of her with Wynonna or Jeremy in the BBD office or her home. She also had sent a lot of memes. Writing a quick message, the officer tapped the send button as a cup was placed in front of her.

“It’s a gift; from the bar.” announced Rosita, an amicable smile lifting the right corner of her mouth.

* * *

Nicole was walking toward her desk while staring at her phone. The text she had sent to Waverly, almost 20 minutes ago, had been read but not answered. She wondered why the petite woman hadn't replied. Chewing her lower lip, the redhead shoved her phone in her pocket and raised her eyes.

And there she was.

Sitting in Nicole's seat at the officer’s desk, Waverly was fiddling a pencil between her fingers. The redhead cleared her throat, and the brunette looked toward her. When their gazes met, the succubus let out a heavy exhalation. The younger Earp smiled and stood up after letting the pencil sloppily land over the desk.

“Hey. What are you doing here? I passed by Shorty.” commented the officer making her way to the shorter woman.

She had just stepped in front of the brunette when Earp grabbed her hand.

“Come.” ordered Waverly; and dragged her toward Nedley's office.

Surprise, the redhead released her coffee and purse over the desk and followed the brunette's guidance. Waverly said nothing, just gripped her arm until they reach the office. Then, she released her arm and moved to close the window's blinds. The officer opened her mouth to ask if she was okay, but the brunette pushed her out of the way to reach the door.

“Waverly, you’re scaring me.” whispered the redhead waiting for the worst as the door was firmly closed.

The brunette turned around. Nicole opened her mouth to talk, but soft lips halted her words. Waverly’s body collided against hers, firmly forcing her backward. The redhead gasped against Waverly’s mouth, and her body crumpled helplessly over Nedley's couch.

Groaning against her mouth, the succubus moved a hand to the brunette’s nape. The kiss was messy but surprisingly perfect. Nicole’s breathing became laborious, and Waverly nibbled her lower lip. The succubus purred, and her free hand lowered toward the brunette's ass.

“Wait, wait…shouldn’t we talk?” queried the officer while delicately pushing the brunette apart. Inside Nicole, her succubus screamed. Nicole desired to punch herself. She should be swelling those lips with kisses, not making the petite woman explain anything.

“Okay, talk. I…I…fuck it…” whispered the brunette before closing the distance. Nicole received the kiss happily.

Fuck it…

She pushed the woman back, mounting her body. Their chests rubbed. The brunette’s hand lifted to her nape, trying to bring Nicole closer. Lowering a hand, she caressed the length of Waverly’s leg. Once again, their lips joined messily. The succubus growled, delighted by having the brunette under her body. Waverly moaned, and her tongue touched Nicole’s.

So soft and delicate.

“Nicole…I like you…” mumbled the brunette between heavy breaths.

“I noticed.” whispered the succubus.

The brunette’s eyes darken. The sight of Waverly’s swell, wet and shiny lips was too much. It was hard to stare away from her mouth, but somehow Nicole lifted her gaze to her eyes. Her hazel eyes were concentrated on the officer’s mouth. The succubus stopped the brunette before the shorter can assault her lips. Waverly halted her movements and stared at her with broad eyes. Nicole met her eyes, feeling lost in the beautifulness and sincerity of those extraordinary hazel lakes.

“Let me...let me savor it…” whispered the officer while slipping a hand up to cup the brunette’s jaw.

The younger was breathing heavily. The up and down of her chest mesmerized Nicole. Moving down, she grazed her lips over Waverly’s. Her respiration hasted. The redhead sensed Waverly’s fingers digging in her nape. She moved the barmaid’s leg higher against her side. Then, slowly, she opened her mouth to let her tongue taunt the brunette’s upper lip.

Spontaneously, Waverly’s tongue waved out. Nicole caught the member and sucked it. Letting go of it, she noticed the playful sparkle in the brunette's eyes. That was new, and the redhead loved it. Obviously, her companion loved it too, because she did it again. The officer sucked Waverly's tongue until the smile on her face prevents the action.

 _Naughty_ mumbled her succubus, but she ignored it.

Once again, their mouths encountered briefly. Gently, the officer’s mouth lowered to the brunette’s neck. She smirked, noticing Waverly’s hip pushing upward. As the redhead's lips skimmed down, the brunette rocked up again. Deftly, the succubus sucked on her neck. She was grinning against the delicious tan skin when she felt hands dragging her up. Her mouths met, and Waverly took total control.

She loves that too.

To give herself to the brunette.

She smelled her excitation and perceived the intensity of her mysterious aura.

Nicole loved it.

“Fudge, Nicole. Have I told you that my feelings for you scare me?” queried the brunette against her mouth.

_You should be scare_

Waverly was rambling about the stuff that she fears.

Nicole tried to listen to the brunette and ignore her succubus.

“…the thing I want to do most, is you…” that was all the redhead caught from Waverly's rambling.

She wants Waverly to do her.

Nicole wants to do a lot of things to Waverly Earp

“I should stop talking.”

“I made you.” the officer interrupted before kissing her companion.

Her hand wandered through the petite's frame, digging in the outside of her thigh. Waverly pressed her sex against the redhead's lower belly. Nicole’s hand clutched her thigh harder. At that precise moment, the succubus wants to do a lot of things to the woman resting below her. Waverly’s soft lips were paradise. Quickly, Waverly was becoming her drug. The sound of the door made them jump apart. Someone was trying to access the office.

“Fuck, that’s Nedley…” mumbled Nicole jumping out of the brunette.

She hastened toward the door. Waverly followed her while adjusting her own hair. When she pulled the door open, the Sheriff was withdrawing his gun. When their eyes met, the man stopped. The young officer implored to the invisible gods that the sheriff does not notice the state of her hair or the poor control she had over her breathing.

“Why are you both at my office?” questioned the man frowning.

“Taking breakfast.”

“Research?”

They had spoken at the same time, and immediately, Nicole realized that 'research' was a better excuse. Why did she say taking breakfast? The sheriff looked at them, his expression filled with confusion, before making his way inside the office.

“Get out of here. And don’t be roaming in my office.” ordered the man.

They stepped out while smiling at the other.

“To be continued, cutie.” whispered Nicole.

Waverly smile stretched. The redhead lifted one of her feet to move toward her desk, but the brunette stopped her. The shorter was nibbling her lower lip; the succubus felt tempted by such a simple action. She wants to be the one caressing that mouth.

“I…do you want to try this?” questioned the younger swinging a finger between them.

“You mean…a relationship?” clarified the succubus stepping closer.

“We don’t have to name it if you don’t want to.” quickly stated the brunette.

“I would love to be your girlfriend.” announced the redhead before lifting the barmaid’s chin and letting a sweet, soft kiss in her mouth.

Waverly smiled while looking at Nicole walk toward her desk.

Nicole had been wandering on the internet for more than an hour. The officer was convinced she had seen the man’s tattoo somewhere. She has dim flashbacks of it. An old image in some ancient book. She nibbled her lip and clicked between pages. In her mind, she knows it is related to the hunters. She can almost touch the answer. Is there; she just needs to reveal it. 

There it is.

_The Faceless Succubus_

It was a symbol used by the participants of The Great Hunt. She clicked over the image, making the picture bigger. It was the same design. A naked succubus, a face without features covered by a red X. She knows one or two things about that hunt. Her grandma was one of the succubi hunted. Somehow, she survived. They had never talked about it while her grandmother was alive. Quickly, she made a copy of the website. With the document between her hands, she sped toward the BBD’s office. She knocked three times and heard movements inside. The door opened, and immediately, she looked up. She met Waverly’s eyes and saw Wynonna fighting with Dolls behind them.

“I think I figure out what the tattoo is.” announced the redhead

“Confidential, Haught! We don’t speak with open doors!” screamed Xavier. The leader was gripping Wynonna by her neck from behind. The chestnut woman pushed him off, and a cocky smirk lifted his mouth.

“Come in.” mumbled Waverly smiling at her. Her hazel eyes were like two twinklers shinning exclusively for the succubus.

“Talk.” said Xavier as she moves closer to the pair. The younger Earp closely reflected her steps.

“Here, it is called the faceless succubus. Hunters tattooed the symbol in their upper arms during The Great Hunt years ago. I don’t know much about the hunt, but these new hunters may be using the design as their symbol now. Maybe they want to recreate the first hunt.” stated the officer setting the paper over a table. Xavier grabbed it. He caressed his chin while staring at the image.

“Do more research, Waves.” he said passing the paper to the brunette.

“On my way.” proclaimed Waverly grabbing it.

“And…good job, officer Haught.” praised the leader.

Nicole smiled tilting her head before walking toward the door. Midway, she glanced at Waverly. The brunette was sitting in front of a bunch of documents when their eyes met. Nicole's grin stretched. Waverly’s eyes sparkled, and a smirk lifted the edges of her lips.

“Hey! Zero 'eye fucking' in my presence!” screamed Wynonna breaking the enchantment.

“Wynonna!” scolded Waverly blushing.

“What? She knows you tell me everything. I am policing you, Haught!” threaten the older Earp.

Nicole's grin expanded. Waverly told her sister about them, and Wynonna approved it. Even if she was faking a grumpy attitude, she approves it.

“Whatever you say, Nonna.” declared the succubus before stepping out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this is happening! (Insert Waverly's voice) 😂 So, what do you think about the chapter? So far, It's my favorite!


	8. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those beautiful readers that had left comments and kudos! I highly appreciate your feedback. I hadnt been able to answer the last chapter comments, but I have read them 😍🥰🥰

P.O.V Waverly Earp

She had been in heaven for the last two weeks. Delightful and perfect heaven of red curls and smooth lips. The pacific and soothing sounds of gasps and moans continuously caressing her ears. She had a plan: memorize every sight, every curl, every taste of Nicole Rayleigh Haught. The brunette wants to learn all the secrets enclosed in kind and tender Nicole. She craves to unveil all the secrets hidden in Nicole's dark and lewd eyes. To expose the sparkle of sinfulness hidden deep in the soul of her succubus. To be consumed in her love and passion. She desires to reveal how powerful are the feelings simmering inside her angelic heart.

“Love this vein…” mumbled the succubus licking along her neck.

Waverly moaned while seizing the redhead’s waist as hard as possible. Her petite body was resting above one of the tables of the BBD office: just near the wood edge. Enough close to the edge to bump her lower body against the officer. Nicole had found her way between her spread legs. The succubus laughed against her skin and glanced up. The twinkle in her eyes heated the brunette’s chest and wettened her underwear.

“I love your lips in that vein…” whispered the shorter before raising her hands to the redhead’s nape. Her fingers found the smooth locks, and she stroked them before drawing the officer closer.

Their lips met once more time. Fireworks explode behind her eyelids. The brunette was almost certain she had memorized the sweetness of the succubus mouth. Her delicious vanilla taste. It was like sinking her teeth in the softness and sugary surface of her favorite donuts. She aches to devour the succubus. Nicole’s hands caressed her sides and clutched firmly to her hips. Waverly bucked forward as her tongue waved out, teasing the officer’s upper lip.

Nicole ceded, opening her mouth to allow the brunette’s tongue to gain access. A low moan escapes Waverly’s throat. Raw and intense. She desires to discover every part of the redhead. Her wet tongue played with Nicole’s. The softness and playfulness of the action aroused her. Wetness began to gather between her legs. She can sense the succubus aura thickening around them. Cocooning their bodies in a cloud of lust and cravings. Promptly, her angelic side surrendered to the succubus. It succumbed, offering the brunette’s body as a present for the demon to take.

Waverly wants to be the one giving.

She desires to savor the officer and listen to her moans of pleasure.

Stopping the kiss, she separated enough to create space for her hands. Nicole stared straight into her eyes. Waverly sensed a flow of pleasure reaching her sex as chocolate eyes shine with desire and expectation. Deep in the officer's brown gaze, she perceived her darkness. The succubus was begging to come out and play.

The brunette’s shaking hands started to free the redhead’s buttons. Nicole watched her with a cocky smile. A nervous grin tilted the corner of Waverly’s mouth. She had had sex previously, but with her officer, everything feels different. More powerful, and gentle, and complete.

Trembling, her hands had unfastened all the buttons up to the middle of Nicole’s uniform shirt. One of her hands drifted downwards to caress the creamy skin at sight. The succubus' skin was soft as silk. The officer shivered when her fingertips circle her belly button. The brunette smirked, gazing up from the skin to meet chocolate eyes.

“Your skin is so soft…” whispered Waverly.

“Not as soft as your lips…” whispered back Nicole. Her deep and playful tone made the younger’s sex throb. Breathing deeply, she ran her hands up to continue her duty.

She kept her gaze on the officer’s face. Nicole was smiling at her. The redhead elevated her face by the chin; Waverly had learned she loves to do that. She also loves to carry her. The brunette pushed the fabric off, and it tumbled to the ground soundlessly. The officer's black-tie hanged loosely around Nicole’s neck. It settled on the valley between her breasts.

“Officer, you look extremely sexy. I may consider letting you cuff me.” teased Waverly. She wrapped the black-tie around her fist and pulled the redhead closer.

“oh…I like that…” mumbled Nicole against her lips before kissing her.

They giggled, and the officer dragged the half-angel closer. Her groin bumped against the redhead’s belt. Waverly softly nibbled Nicole’s lower lip as her hands wandered around the officer’s body. Her fingertips delighted in the smooth skin. Their kisses became heated, and their breathing irregular.

“Fuck…Waverly.” groaned the redhead while lifting a hand to the brunette’s hair. The barmaid sensed Nicole seizing a portion of her locks and pulling lightly. She moaned and abandoned the succubus mouth to lick and suck the velvety skin of her neck.

“I want to learn where you prefer these lips…” whispered the brunette breathing heavily against the redhead’s skin.

“You’re learning it really quickly.” muttered Nicole tilting her head back and displaying more skin to the younger woman.

The sound of her deep respiration heated the half-angel’s body. Moving a hand to the silky belly, she gently abraded her. The succubus moaned at the treatment, and Waverly smiled against her clavicles. She skimmed her hand upward, and finally, her fingertips reached the cups of Nicole’s bra. The brunette bent a little and looked up. The redhead glanced down at her; her dark and lewd-full eyes elicited a burning sensation through the brunette’s body.

Waverly smirked and let a kiss over the portion of creamy skin the bra couldn’t cover. Her fingers moved a little up, noticing the redhead’s left nipple pushing against the fabric. She desires to suck sinfully that firm and rosy bud. Shoving the cup down, she freed the nipple from its prison, and shortly after, trapped it in the warmness of her mouth. It hardened more as she sucks it.

“Fuck…what a talented mouth, cutie…” whispered the redhead breathlessly. Nicole's hand moved to her nape, trying to push more of her breast in the warmness of the angel's mouth. Waverly happily sucked all the nipple, loving the feeling of the succubus' hand guiding her head.

“Wait and see, officer Haught.”

The brunette grinned and devoted herself to lick and absorb the left, hard nipple. Changing to the right bud, she flicked her tongue over it and, later, blew over it playfully. Nicole moaned and moved against her. She smirked at the lust she encountered in her chocolate eyes. Waverly was kindly caressing a nipple while staring into the redhead’s eyes when she perceived a hand touching her sex. She paused, bucking her hips forward.

“Now you’re not so cocky…” mumbled the officer with a sly grin.

Somehow, the succubus managed to find her way inside Waverly’s short shorts. She was massaging her clitoris over her moist underwear. The brunette elevated her arms and grabbed the redhead’s elbows as her body quivered.

“Nicole…”

“You’re soaking wet. Your panties are ruined, cutie.” whispered the officer.

Waverly’s hands landed on the redhead’s waist as she bent to suck a rosy nipple again. She was not going to lose this battle so easily. Nicole groaned, probably noticing the new flow of wetness moistening the brunette’s sex. Taunting the succubus made the angel even wetter. She had been dripping since her lips enclose Haught’s nipple.

Then the creaking sound of the door reached their ears, but they didn’t have enough time to react.

“Gross! Fuck, gross! People, this is a fucking work zone!”

And Wynonna really needs to do something to fix her timing.

Doing research was one of Waverly’s hobbies. She loves planning and solving mysteries. This case they’re trying to solve is totally fragmented. Join the pieces is showing to be complicated. Letting two black and heavy folders land over the table, the brunette seated beside Jeremy. She stretched her hand to grab a vanilla donut resting on a box on the other side of his friend's body. She practically moaned as the delicious flavor hit her taste buds. She loves those fricking donuts.

“So, did you find something?” distractedly queried the brunette. She was staring at her sparkling donut almost drooling.

“Plenty documentation about a group of succubi murders.” mumbled Jeremy before moving the computer’s mouse to click on a new webpage.

“Mmm... Nicole mentions that. It's The Great Hunt.” muttered Waverly while cleaning the border of her mouth with the reverse side of her hand.

“Wow…it happened almost 100 years ago. The Great Hunt was conducted by an enormous group of humans. The so-called hunters had lost, at least, one relative at the hands of a succubus.” Read his friend with a frown.

Waverly moved closer to better look at the computer. The webpage had some general data. Nothing too deep or engaging. Apparently, the hunt was fortified in revenge and hatred. Succubi, been one of the most powerful creatures at that time, were used to dominate the citizens via pain infliction. In Purgatory, various citizens were ravished and killed in front of their families. Scowling at one of the graphic recreations of the violation of a young woman, the brunette diverted her eyes.

The art was too much.

“Not trying to justify them, but…if a friend of mine is treated in that way, I will want to kill those succubi too.” commented Jeremy while moving out of the webpage and strolling downward in search of another interesting link.

“Yeah…those hunters don’t appear to be bad guys.” admitted the brunette opening a folder. She needs to find more information about the Faceless Succubus.

A comfortable silence covered them until Jeremy called Earp's attention by clearing his throat.

“Wynonna was kidding, right? You were not trying to shag officer Haught in OUR work zone, right?” questioned the scientific. His dark eyes were fixed at the computer; one of his hands was lazily playing with his mustache.

“Who? Me? Can you believe something like that?” queried Waverly nervously.

Jeremy directed his face toward her, and their eyes met.

“Okay! Maybe I was trying to have some communication with Nicole here.” conceded the brunette with her best innocent gaze. Why did Wynonna have to tell everyone she found her sucking Haught’s nipples? Did her sister specify what she was doing? The brunette’s face reddened at the thought.

If Jeremy was going to say something, his words were forgotten as the office's door opened. Dolls passed the umbral carrying a yellow folder under his arm. He walked directly to them, letting the folder landed over a table in his way. Waverly admired that man. He was a good leader, a reliable half-dragon, and a great person. He was loyal, and he worries about Wynonna. That was enough to earn a space in the half-angel’s heart.

“You will patrol with Nicole again, Waverly. I want both of you to supervise Gardners' house.” announced their leader before stopping behind them. He glanced toward the documents split over the table.

“Why we have to supervise the Gardners? They’re not succubi.” questioned the brunette rolling in her chair to faced Xavier.

“I don’t trust them. Also, the blood Wynonna and you found matches a blood sample found in one of our victims’ nails.” explained Dolls.

“Then, we'll be your best guards.” joked the woman while smiling. Xavier’s mouth curved a little, but somehow, he repressed his grin.

“The research had revealed something useful?” questioned Dolls while shrinking his eyes to stare at the monitor.

“Only some data about The Great Hunt. We’re going to investigate the faceless succubus also.” replied Jeremy clicking the search bar to begin typing.

“Good…” mumbled Dolls turning around.

Waverly rolled her chair to focus on the papers again. The brunette was reading the first line when their leader decided to talk one more time.

“And Waves…”

The brunette spun around again. Dolls was under the door’s office threshold. Although his expression remained stoic, there was a weird playfulness inside his eyes.

“This is a zero-sex territory. I'm sure you know it, right?” questioned him, and Waverly stopped moving.

Jeremy giggled. He actually giggled and nearly threw his mug to the carpet in the process. Her hazel eyes widen, and her cheeks burned red. She was going to die of embarrassment.

“Yeah…I know that?” she needs to work on her lying skills.

“Cool, because Wynonna told me.” announced their leader before stepping out of the office.

“I will kill her.” mumbled the younger Earp.

Jeremy laughed, and the brunette ended up giggling too. The brunette just hoped her sister hadn't told them the specifications and explicit details of how she found Waverly that morning. She can survive if all her sister told them was that she was trying to shag Officer Haught.

The night arrived swiftly. The coldness was threatening to crush their bones at the first opportunity. The starless night was quiet and calm. After stopping at the homestead, so Waverly could take a thick coat, Nicole drove them to Gardners' house. They were strategically parked near five other cars. The house’s entrance was perfectly aligned in front of their windshield. With a thick blanket wrapped around her petite body, the brunette tried to focus on their job. Nicole's creamy skin, perfect mouth, and restless fingers distracted her.

“That blouse is really distracting me…” commented the brunette biting her lower lip while still faking focus on Gardner’s door. After staining her shirt with coffee a few minutes ago, Nicole had shed off her button-up shirt. Now she was wearing a white, thin-sleeve shirt that unsuccessfully restricted her boobs; letting a lot of creamy skin to be seen.

“Is just a top, Waverly, don’t be dramatic.” joked the redhead smiling. The shorter spun toward her and met the gleaming chocolate eyes.

“Is tempting me. And this boring patrol job is not good enough to keep my attention.” pouted Waverly. Nicole’s eyes filled with mischief.

“I know this is boring. But cutie, can you try a little harder?” plead the redhead moving an arm to seize the hand Earp had left above her own lap. The contrast between her cold hand and the warmth emanating from Nicole’s was amazing.

Trying to focus, the brunette searched her brain for a topic.

“So, tell me about The Great Hunt.” requested Waverly intertwining their fingers.

“I don’t know a lot. People called it Karma. Hunters were humans who have valid reasons to hate succubi. At that time, my specie was…they were just demons. Nothing more.” stated the officer as her thumb caress the backside of the half-angel hand.

“You’re more than just a demon.” whispered the brunette searching chocolate eyes. Nicole smirked at her and bent forward to let a soft kiss on her lips.

“I know. It’s just a part of me.” muttered the officer and kissed her again.

They lingered in silence for a few minutes. Staring at the Gardners' house and taking record of whatever happens around them. The street was relatively empty, and the trees’ leaves swing at the rhythm of the wind. Heavily breathing, Waverly gave up and spun around to face her favorite officer. Nicole was looking through the car's window. The brunette stretched her arm and caressed her succubus’ red hair. The officer purred before turning toward her companion.

“Are you trying to distract me, Waverly Earp?” queried Nicole and the angel’s smile grew bigger.

“I was thinking about a phone-pool contest. The winner gets a prize.” teased Earp with the biggest and brightest grin. She loves playing pool on her phone. It was the only way she could win that annoying and extremely complicated game.

“Clearly, I will win. The question is… I can choose whatever I want as my prize?” asked the officer lifting her eyebrows.

Cockiness looks so pretty on her.

Waverly wants to kiss that stupid smirk.

“I think you're too confident, officer Haught.” commented the brunette removing her phone from her purse.

“You cheated! Let's play again!” accused Nicole scowling while staring at her own phone. She had pushed her seat backward and arranged her body to face Waverly. The brunette laughed hard while letting her phone over her lap after the word WINNER had appeared on her screen.

“Always so competitive.” mumbled the brunette staring at the gawked officer.

“You deceived me! Waverly Earp, you are…the cockiest and…more extraordinary person I have ever know.” stated the redhead. A proud smile lifting the corners of the officer's mouth as she let go of her phone to move closer to Earp.

Waverly’s body immediately gravitated toward the officer.

“Can I kiss you now?” whispered the brunette, her breath mingling with the redhead’s as they closed the space between them.

“That is your prize?” questioned the redhead skimming one hand behind Waverly’s nape and grabbing her waist with the other.

“If you say yes, it will be.” mumbled the brunette breathing heavily and wetting her dry mouth.

She was feeling hot. Suddenly, the big coat seemed uncomfortable. Obviously, Nicole noticed it. Waverly felt the succubus hands pushing the fabric off her shoulders. The garment landed at the seat behind Waverly as she had moved closer to the driver's seat. Closer to Nicole.

The redhead grinned, and one of her hands clenched over the brunette’s hip. Her shirt had rolled a little up. Waverly noticed warm fingers teasingly touching her side. Silky lips kissed her jawline and went higher, and higher, until reaching her ear. The succubus nibbled her earlobe playfully, and Waverly shivered.

“Where do you want these lips?” questioned the redhead before stepping back to stare into the hazel eyes.

Unconsciously, the younger Earp gazed down into her lower body.

It was just for a millisecond.

But enough for the succubus to perceive it.

“I notice that Earp, don’t be naughty.” joked the redhead sliding a hand below her chin to make her lookup. The touch was courteous and sent a bolt of desire to her underwear.

Waverly grinned and jumped over the redhead’s lap. They stumbled and shifted before finally finding a comfortable position. With Nicole’s back resting against the seat and Waverly straddling her lap, the brunette kissed her. Soft and slow. Wet and sensual. She loves kissing her that way. She loves how Nicole’s mouth will follow her direction so effortlessly.

She plunged her tongue in her mouth, and the succubus sucked it.

Definitely, she loves it when Nicole does that. It turned her on. It dampens her panties.

Deft and warm hands skimmed below the brunette’s shirt and caressed her back. Careful and smooth fingers touched her, raising goosebumps in the process. Waverly’s hips rocked forward. She was one second away from dry humping herself against Nicole.

That intense desire, that aching, was so new and wonderful. She feels her veins burning and her blood running quicker and quicker. The desire gathered in her underwear. It soaked her panties and caused an almost too painful pulsing sensation in her pussy. The succubus aura thickened around her. It hugged her body and clouded her judgments.

Once again, her angel aura surrendered to the demon. She was ready to offer her body as a reward for Nicole to enjoy. It was a little scary. How easily she could be lost in this cloud of lust. It scares and excites her. She aches to jump the cliff. Deep inside her body, Waverly knew that Nicole would be at the end ready to catch her. To protected her.

The succubus mouth slid to her neck, and all her body felt on fire. Breathing heavily, the barmaid grasped a fist of red hair and moaned. She needs her. She needs her lips, her mouth, her fingers. She needs more than kisses. And she knows her redhead needs it too. She sensed it; as Nicole's heat and soft mouth traveled her skin. As her tender kisses became sloppy and her sucking raw.

“Nic…is almost 12…come to the homestead with me.” mumbled the brunette while rolling her hips in search of friction.

“What about Wynonna?” questioned the officer and proceeded to leave kisses over Waverly’s clavicles.

“Fuck, I forgot about Nonna. Can I come to your home?” asked the brunette.

The redhead stopped, and Waverly thought she was going to refuse.

“Now that is a great idea.” whispered the redhead facing the brunette.

Waverly stared right into the dark, lust-fill eyes and the throbbing sensation between her legs almost made her suggest jumping toward the back seat to fuck right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, 👀 Did I need to announce that the next chapter is pure smut? 😏


	9. I like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, pretty readers! I hope all of you will enjoy this new chapter! Kisses! 🥰😘😘
> 
> I will be back with another chapter between Sunday and Monday. 😊

P.O.V Waverly Earp

Somehow, they had arrived at Nicole’s door. Waverly was giving zero attention to the road. Her hazel eyes had been fixed in her succubus. She was watching her face, her hands as they close hard over the car’s wheel. Meeting her eyes every time the officer had torn her eyes away from the road to stare at her with that molten chocolate gaze that makes Waves’ knees felt weak.

When finally, the car’s engine was off, and Nicole was releasing the wheel, Waverly cannot tolerate it anymore. She leaped over the redhead and grabbed her by the neck to kiss her. The redhead’s hands rushed to her back, slamming the car's wheel in the process. The succubus groaned as her hands lowered to firmly grip the brunette’s waist. It was delicate even in the heat of their movements.

“Fudge…I swear you bewitched me or something…” mumbled the shorter woman while rolling her hips softly and tingling her hands between soft locks of red hair. She loves Nicole’s hair. It was so manageable. So smooth and perfect.

“Cutie, someone can see us…” mumbled the officer breathing heavily against the brunette’s lips.

“True…” whispered Earp forcing the door to open and dragging the redhead with her.

They stumbled as they move to the entrance. One of the officer’s hands was deep in her purse, trying to find the house’s key. She kept trading touches with the brunette in the process. They remained attach until the redhead found it. After that, she battled to insert it on the lock while Waverly hugged her from behind. The brunette heard the soft ‘click’ of the door and urged Nicole inside. The succubus threw her purse and key to the sofa as Waverly shoved the door close. The crash produced when the brunette pushed the door harshly, was completely ignored; they were focused on bringing the other close. 

Nicole grasped Waverly by her thighs, and picking the hint, the brunette jumped surrounding her succubus waist with her legs. The redhead delicately leaned her against the closer wall. Their mouths danced that unique song written specifically for them. The brunette was in ecstasy. She felt the rush of blood running through her body. The flow of dopamine and endorphins lifting her senses and making her feel dizzy with happiness. The horde of butterflies swinging their wings in her stomach.

The officer abandoned her lips to breathe, and the brunette’s mouth slipped to her neck. Creamy skin received her. She noticed the fast and hard pounding of the succubus respiration. She licked skillfully over that spot her succubus enjoys and placed a feathery kiss over her pounding pulse.

“I like you…” mumbled Nicole staring down at her. Waverly separated to look at those chocolate pools, and they smiled.

“I like you.” responded the brunette while bending closer to her succubus' mouth, but a sudden meow startled them.

“Janey!” chided Nicole looking down.

Lowering her gaze, Waverly found a ball of yellowish furs moving between the redhead’s legs. Oblivious to their states, Calamity Jane rubbed her thick and puffy head against her mom’s boot. Nicole gazed up at hazel eyes to encounter the biggest and brightest smile on the brunette’s face.

“My baby is hungry…” commented the redhead. A little blush, produced by her cat’s interruption, filled the succubus’ cheeks.

CJ wasn’t the only one hungry.

“You mean, our baby.” joked the brunette. Nicole put her down slowly, and CJ hopped back at the sight of other shoes.

“Well…I think Janey has to decide if she wants another momma.” teased the redhead staring toward CJ and the brunette imitated her.

The cat meowed, and to their surprise, stepped closer and slipped between Earp’s legs. Calamity first rubbed her face against the brunette's leg slowly and then rubbed her fat body. Nicole gawked at them, and Waverly giggled. She had a memory of the officer telling her how picky and grumpy her cat is. The half-angel chest filled with pride and happiness as the cat plastered her face against her leg again.

“I think Janey likes me.” she stated smugly.

“How can she not? You’re amazing.” praised the officer leaning toward her and planting a kiss on her lips.

As Nicole moved deep into the living room, her cat meowed and ran behind her. Waverly smiled at the scene. But suddenly she realized she didn’t know what to do. With the officer, everything was easy and natural, but now she felt out of place. Should she follow them? Let them do their routine?

“Hey, I have to serve food to her. My room is at the end of the hall, the one on the right. Wait for me there? It'll be a second.” offered the redhead smiling at Earp while opening one of her cabinet doors.

“Yeah…I just wait for you...in your room.”

She was nervous, and her hands were sweating. As she pushes the door open, a room that screamed Nicole everywhere greeted her. It was immaculate. The four-post canopy bed, probably made of pinewood, was near a white-frame window cover by white curtains. The mattress was draped with white sheets that seemed comfy and alluring. The brunette swung her eyes through the wood floor, noticing the beige rug and the cute line of boots near the window. Everything was perfectly organized, and suddenly she cannot envision her redhead in a different home.

Walking inside the room, she marched toward the bed. A wood platform attach to the bedframe separates the floor from the mattress. Blue slippers were resting at the right edge of the thin and short platform. She slid out of her shoes, accommodating them beside Nicole's slippers before sitting at the edge of the mattress, her feet resting over the wood step. A thousand of butterflies were shuttling inside her stomach. She shook her hands nervously and smiled to herself while glancing at the ceiling.

“Uff, this is happening…” she whispered, and her grin only grew bigger.

Spreading out her hands over the bed, she caressed the sheets at her sides, incapable of erasing her smirk. Looking down, she stared at her pants and wondered if she should stay dress or go commando. They were going to end naked anyway. Was Nicole expecting to find her naked? Should she wait near the door? Removing her shoes had been okay? With a thousand questions appearing in her mind, the brunette was one step away from getting out of the bed when the creaking sound of the door made her raise her face.

And doubts be damn.

Fears be damn.

She was even dizzier.

Nicole stood below the threshold with the prettiest smile she has ever seen. Her beautiful locks of red hair were sloppily caressing the sides of her face and brushing her shoulders. She had shed off her boots and her pants. She looks soft and warm. Waverly wants to hug her. After closing the door behind her, the succubus smiled at her while moving closer.

“What do you think of my mattress? Soft enough for you?” queried the redhead with a grin while sitting beside her.

“Is perfect. Your room is pretty.” answered the shorter. She wetted her lips and gazed down at Nicole’s hand when the redhead placed a hand over one of her thighs.

“Is this okay? Do you want to do this? We can stop.” offered the redhead.

She met her chocolate eyes, finding nothing more than comprehension and kindness. Nicole will stop immediately if she asks so. But she didn’t want to stop; she desires this, she desires to be with her. Gulping loudly, the brunette turned her body toward the woman and slipped a hand behind the succubus neck. Delicately, she stroked her hair and her nape.

“I like you. I want this.” replied the brunette with a nervous smile while bending forward.

Nicole grinned and dampened her lips; she looked down for a second, and the brunette noticed the darkness winning space inside those molten chocolate pools as the succubus eyes dilated with passion. Moving closer, she encountered her waiting mouth. The officer seized her by the waist, facing her as their tongues touched.

The kisses grew wetter and lazily. They were loving and worshipping the other's mouth. Waverly can't get enough of her; of her soft and full lips. The precise touches of her mouth. The subtle tries of the succubus to capture her tongue and suck it. It was a dance, and both adore it. Breathing heftier second by second, the brunette lowered her hands to remove the redhead’s top. The garment was launched back sloppily.

“Fudge…you’re sexy…” mumbled Waverly as the succubus pushes her short hair out of her way. Nicole smiled smugly and stretched her hands to remove the brunette’s shirt. It soon followed the same route of Nicole's shirt while their mouths hungrily met.

Fighting with the angel’s pants, both giggled between kisses. Finally, after some struggle, the garment was thrown aside nonchalantly. Waverly moved backward toward the upper side of the mattress, and Nicole crawled slowly toward her.

The officer looked marvelous.

There were a hungriness and darkness in her chocolate eyes that caused shivers through the brunette’s spine. Hazel eyes traveled down to her pronounced clavicles and then to her well-endowed bosom. Creamy skin was on full display, only covered by a black sports bra and panties. Waverly rested her back against the bed’s head. The succubus grinned and pulled her by her ankles to make her land over the pillows. The redhead's body quickly rested over hers, soothing the nerves in the process.

Nicole’s skin was so soft and warm.

Waverly wants to get lost in her.

The brunette’s hands wandered to the redhead’s back, caressing the porcelain skin with open palms. The succubus bowed to capture her lips; the caress was so uniquely Nicole, so delicious and gently. Waverly sighed against her lips, and her hands grasped to her girlfriend’s rear. The officer giggled against her mouth, and her eyes shined gloriously.

“Are you comfortable?” checked the redhead while sitting up, resting all her weight on her own knees at each side of the petite’s frame. Waverly lost all words while staring at this perfect goddess from her position. The dizzy sensation struck her vigorously.

“You’re so beautiful…” mumbled the brunette elevating a hand to caress the redhead’s waist before moving higher toward her ribs. Nicole’s eyes darken, and she placed a hand over Waverly’s. Their eyes collided, and with a sly grin, Nicole transferred the angel’s hand up until it was resting over her right boob.

“Should I remove it?” queried the succubus. Waverly nodded while squeezing her boob over her clothes. Then she removed her hand so her companion would be able to eliminate her bra.

Nicole is a piece of art.

Waverly will drew her if she had had the ability to recreate her perfection.

“Up. Let me remove that cute bra too.” stated the officer before stretching her hands forward to discard Waverly's brassiere.

Immediately, the brunette complied. As the redhead threw her bra behind her, the brunette grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer. Their mouths joined, and the redhead’s sex rubbed against her lower belly. The angel groaned, and her hands wandered trying to touch more and more of her succubus body.

“Fuck, your body is perfect!” whispered the officer.

Waverly moaned, and her body arched against the redhead as Nicole’s lips travel down. The redhead's lips grazed her neck, placing random kisses and gently flattening her tongue to lick her skin. She sucked against her clavicle, and the angel sensed a flow of pleasure running directly to her sex. She noticed her sex growing warmer and wetter. Nicole was subtlety rolling her sex upon her lower belly, damping the brunette's skin with the evidence of her pleasure. The brunette groaned, wanting the contact a little lower, a little harder.

The unexpected touch of warm lips over one of her nipples windrowed a high pitch moan from her lips. Her nails dipped in the officer’s back, and the redhead sucked her bud eagerly. Her girlfriend groaned against her nipple before blowing over it playfully. Meeting her gaze, Waverly perceived more arousal moistening her panties. Nicole’s chocolate eyes were so dilatated and cloudy, full of hunger and desire. But the brunette knew she was repressing her inner creature. The angel can sense the succubus aura trying to consume her, and her girlfriend fighting to stop it.

She craves to be consumed by Nicole.

But the redhead will not free her inner creature.

Waverly read it in her eyes.

In the repression of the succubus aura.

“Please, Nicole, I need you…” she pleaded while bucking her hip upward.

The soreness between her legs was expanding. The throbbing of her clitoris was hard to ignore.

“Whatever you want, cutie.” mumbled the redhead against her nipple.

Her kisses moved downward: over her ribs and then around her belly button. Impromptu, as Nicole's lips met the bordered of her underwear, realization smacked Waverly’s body. Was Nicole going to satisfy her with her mouth? At the idea, her clitoris pulsed expectantly, and she licked her lips. Her gaze was fixed on Nicole’s. The redhead smirked at her.

“You smell delicious, Waverly…” purred the succubus before closing her lips on her clitoris over her panties.

The brunette's hips bucked upward, she tossed her head back and moaned at the ceiling. The aching and pulsing sensation intensified as her succubus kept sucking over her underwear. Nicole smiled, and she felt it against her skin. As she looked down, she caught the gleam of mischief in her chocolate orbs.

“Fuck baby…you’re soaking wet…” whispered the redhead; one of her hands had guided one of Waverly’s legs to spread more.

“I need you, sweety…” muttered the angel fisting a portion of the bedsheets.

Nicole was ready and happy to provide solace to her pulsing sex.

She moved her panties aside with the hand that wasn’t caressing Waverly’s leg. Then there was a wetted and playful tongue constantly licking her bundle of nerves. Her hips jumped, but Nicole kept her down with an arm before sealing her mouth against her clitoris to suck.

“Baby…oh my fud…slow, baby…” pleaded the brunette grasping the blankets even harder.

Nicole's tongue blandly flattened against her clitoris, licking it delicately. Waverly noticed her hands moving to remove the garment. The redhead pulled her panties down as she lifted her hips. Quickly, the officer was back at her business. Waverly cried, throwing her head against the bed, and trying to maintain her eyes open.

It was too much and not enough.

Her legs tried to close as a surge of pleasure cascaded through her body, but Nicole halted the movement.

At some point, she started rolling her lips against Nicole's deft and naughty mouth. Using those lips that were soothing her aching sex to find release. She was going to explode. The pleasure was accumulating and accumulating.

“Fuck…fuck me, Nic. Please…I need you inside me.” groaned the brunette.

Nicole complied instantly; a curious and careful finger pushed against her entrance. She moved toward it, wishing to feel her deep inside her pussy. The redhead groaned without letting go of her bundle of nerves, and the vibrations hit her throbbing clitoris. 

“One is fine?” queried the officer curling her digit inside her.

Waverly groaned, thrusting against her.

“Yeah…just one…for now…”

She didn’t know how she had answered.

She was approaching her orgasm.

Nicole pushed soft and deep without removing her mouth from her clitoris.

“Fudge…I... its…” mumbled the brunette arching her back.

“Let it go, baby. Come for me.” Whispered Nicole, her finger started moving in and out quicker.

Waverly fucked herself on the redhead's finger hard and fast.

Until the pleasure was too much, and just then, she let go.

Her body landed strengthless over the bed. Her breathing was deep and irregular. She noticed the redhead’s mouth sliding downward, licking the product of her satisfaction. Her hips countered, and the officer licked more cautiously.

Waverly wasn't sure she was still conscious.

“Are you with me, cutie?” questioned the redhead.

Opening her eyes, Waverly glanced at the woman resting on her side. Nicole had relocated beside her and was rubbing the brunette's wavy hair while staring at her face. The angel felt desire boiling inside her chest. She yearned to make Nicole felt love and good. Grabbing the redhead by the neck, she pulled her closer and joined their lips.

“I don’t need foreplay, baby…” mumbled the succubus against her mouth when she squeezed one of her nipples between her thumb and index finger. Separating a little, the brunette gulped nervously. Before she could move her body, Nicole grasped her hand and slid it down.

“I’m not sure about how to do it…”

“I guide you…” encouraged the redhead.

Their hands arrived at the redhead’s underwear.

“I love clitoris stimulation. You'll find my clitoris without help, baby. It's easy to spot.” mumbled the redhead against her lips while smiling and resting against the bed’s head with her legs slightly spread.

Rearranging to be comfortable, the brunette gazed at her succubus' eyes before looking down. Nibbling her lips, she dipped her hand inside the redhead’s underwear and jumped, a little startled, when her fingertips touched the redhead's clitoris. It was different from hers. Really easy to spot indeed. Instantaneously, Nicole's hips pushed against her hand.

“Detected…” whispered the brunette, and a smile raised the corners of her mouth.

“Don't be so cocky…” scolded the officer, although she was also smiling.

“You like penetration?” queried the shorter while starting to rub the redhead’s clit.

“Wait…give me your hand…” interrupted the redhead extracting Waverly's hand from her panties.

Waverly observed in silence until the succubus took her two fingers inside her mouth and sucked them. She groaned, feeling arouse. Nicole's perfect rosy mouth, closing around her fingers, made her body hotter. It was so wet and soft. It made her heart pound faster inside her ribcage and her clitoris throb in necessity.

“Now their perfect…” stated Nicole before returning the brunette's hand to their previous position.

“That was really sexy. I want to fuck you…” muttered Waverly kissing the redhead and rubbing her clitoris slowly first and then faster.

“Baby, just like that…” whispered the redhead.

Waverly felt an intense desire to pound her girlfriend wet pussy. She wanted to fuck her senseless. To stimulate every part of her body. To slide her fingers over every curl, every line, every muscle. To taste every part of Nicole Haught.

The succubus aura was even thicker than before, and she can hear the inner creature purring as her hand moved quicker and quicker. Her wrist burns a little, but she kept moving it. Nicole broke their kiss searching for oxygen, and the brunette moved to kiss her jaw and neck.

“Fuck, cutie.” groaned the succubus.

Nicole body was sweaty.

Trembling.

Her clitoris was hard and standing proud. 

The redhead’s hips bucked away for a second; Waverly heard the succubus whined.

Her redhead was the sexiest person in the world.

“Should I use my fingers?” questioned the brunette moving her hand down to meet a wetter area. The younger woman knows what she likes. Waverly likes it raw and hard. Sometimes, slow, and hard. But she wasn’t sure about what the succubus likes. She wants to do it flawlessly. To make Nicole feel good.

“Please. Two. Deep and slow, baby." answered the succubus.

_Deep and slow._

She can do that.

_Deep and slow._

It was amazing. To have her fingers deep inside the redhead's velvety and warm cunt. To felt it squeezing her digits. To feel her pussy trying to engulf her digits. Nicole cried out as Waverly's penetrations started to increase in speed. The brunette was breathing slowly against the redhead's cheek, placing kisses over her jaw. She noticed every shiver that escaped her girlfriend’s body.

“Keep going. Go faster!” begged the redhead, her respiration was deep and fast.

Nicole lowered a hand to her own clitoris.

Her fingers were so fast the brunette felt amaze by the movement.

Waverly grabbed her by the nape and kissed her.

“Fuck, cutie, faster, go faster…”

Waverly was fucking her as fast as her wrist allow her. They were breathing heavily against the other's mouth. Glancing down again, the brunette noticed the succubus rubbing her clitoris at an inhuman pace. She took note promptly.

Note 1: she LOVES clitoris stimulation.

The redhead's body curved abruptly.

The orgasm hit Nicole with the force of a storm.

Waverly felt honored to stare at such a scene.

“Don’t pull them out.” mumbled the officer grabbing her hand before she can withdraw her fingers from inside that velvety and comfy place.

“This was amazing…” whispered Waverly before placing soft kisses over the succubus' face.

“It was…” mumbled the succubus. Her difficult breathing was proof of the powerful orgasm she has just had.

“Will you cuddle me?” questioned the brunette smiling.

“That sounds perfect, but…we should take a bath first…” whispered Haught turning her face to joined their lips.

“Sound amazing…”

She woke up by the soothing smell of tea. A smile curved her lips as she noticed the mattress sinking a little because of the weight of another body. Opening her eyes, she glanced directly into chocolate pools. Nicole had placed a red flannel over her naked body; the fabric has only two buttons close. Waverly loved the sight of creamy skin, presented for her to taste, and devour.

“Mmm…you make me tea…” mumbled the brunette resting against the bed’ head.

“For my favorite person.” stated Nicole while stretching her body over Waverly’s to set the mug over the night table at the other side of the petite woman.

Waverly got distracted by the officer's ass. Her right hand moved there, caressing the redhead’s buttocks before slapping them gently. Her handprint form briefly before disappearing. The redhead giggled and straddled her. The angel’s hands landed on the succubus waist, and Nicole’s hands skimmed through her hair. Moving lower, Waverly grabbed the officer's buttocks squeezing the skin. She loves how soft, how rounded, Nicole’s ass is.

“This ass, baby…I love it…” mumbled the brunette, and the redhead kissed her.

Soon, their kisses turned wet and dirty. Waverly’s fingertips seized the succubus' ass, sinking in the smooth skin, and Nicole dragged her closer. The petite woman noticed the redhead's arousal on her lower belly. She was one second away from pushing Nicole over her back and devour her pussy when the redhead slid down and started kissing over her chest.

“Nic…” she moaned as the officer's tongue circle her right nipple.

“I’m addicted to your body, Waverly…” whispered the succubus flicking her tongue over her hard bud a little before moving lower.

Waverly’s legs spread unconsciously. The officer’s mouth dropped a kiss on one of her inner thighs. She was already dripping. Arouse and needy. Nicole’s molten chocolate eyes stared at her from between her legs. The shorter felt her breathing teasing her clitoris and rock her hips upward. The officer grinned mischievously; the cockiness in her eyes didn’t pass unnoticed.

“Fudge, Nic. Eat me. I'm addicted to your mouth…” begged the brunette.

The redhead teasingly flattened her tongue from her wet cunt to her throbbing clitoris. Her hips lifted, searching for more, but the succubus only blew warm air against her aching pussy.

“Baby, look at this…fucking wetness.” muttered Nicole.

Waverly sensed pleasure traveling to her veins, to her body…gathering in her core.

Kind and righteous Nicole cursing was so sexy.

It was strange; the brunette loved it. 

“Sweety…”

She was one step away from begging when Nicole’s heated, and silky mouth closed around her bundle of nerves and started sucking. She moaned and grasped the blankets. The sudden sound of her phone surprised her. She eyed the night table. Her phone was ringing. She recognized the sound as Wynonna’s ringtone.

“Please, say it's not Wynonna…” mumbled Nicole.

“Just ignored her.” stated the brunette.

“Excellent idea.” whispered the succubus.

A finger teased her entrance.

She craved it so much.

And Wynonna’s ringtone sprang again.

“You’re sure about ignoring her?” queried Nicole releasing her clitoris from the sweet prision of her mouth.

“Yeah, don’t stop…just don't stop.”

The officer seemed doubtful, but her index finger moved deeper inside the brunette's cunt.

“Use two.” ordered Waverly.

“Waves, you're so wet.” muttered Nicole while delicately licking the brunette's clitoris. Carefully, she added a second finger.

Wynonna was calling again.

“Fuck it, just answer her…” mumbled Haught.

The brunette groaned, extending her hand to grasp her phone. Luckily, she didn’t shove her tea to the floor in the process. Nicole stayed between her legs, her two fingers moving in and out gradually, teasingly. For a second, Waverly hesitated. The officer wasn’t going to stop? The slow and steady rhythm of her penetrations was too good for Waverly to order her to halt. Fuck her sister; she will never know what she is doing.

“What you want, Wynonna?” asked the brunette

“Are you fricking kidding me? I'm here with Jeremy, doing your research work, and you're what? Shagging?”

“Wynonna…”

“I’m extremely disappointed, baby girl!” Wynonna can be really irritating sometimes.

“Wynonna sto…”

“Sorry to ruin your morning-sex, but we need you, and Naughty Haughty, here at the station. Shag her in the night!” ordered her sister before hanging her phone.

Waverly stared down while lowering her phone just to find Nicole laughing with her head over her belly. 


	10. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who attended Dominique's concert? Her songs were beautiful! 😍🥰 
> 
> I hope my lovely readers will enjoy this chapter! ❤

P.O.V Nicole Haught

A new dead body was identified. It was a teenager, about 16 years old. She has blonde hair. Her knees haven’t had enough scars to be lying dead over a stretcher. The officer felt nauseous, and the angriness bubbling inside her chest made her eyes gloomy. She was almost a kid. Long and thin extremities. When they arrived, the victim's mom had been in the middle of the police station crying.

Standing before her, arms crossed over her chest, Nicole considered how fragile and unpredictable life is. There, lifeless, lies a young soul, full of life and dreams. It was not fair. Her mother had said she was a good daughter. Intelligent, compassionate, and respectful. Her record states she had die because of internal bleeding after being sodomized and ravished by a sharp object. The redhead knew the true cause.

She had been killed because she was a succubus.

It produced another surged of anger and frustration to saturate her body. She stared at her face for long minutes. In the background, she heard the clock “tick-tock” and Wynonna’s voice as she speaks with the forensic doctor. Suddenly, there was a tug in her arm; she glanced to her side and encountered Waverly’s eyes.

Waverly has the prettiest and brightest eyes.

“We have to leave; the doctor has to perform other studies.” whispered her girlfriend, skimming a finger over her scowl’s line.

The redhead nodded and tried to relax her expression. She was certain her “worry wrinkle” was on full display. Waverly cuddled to her side, and the officer passed an arm over the brunette's shoulders. Her chocolate eyes confronted Wynonna’s as they walked toward the exit. The older Earp rolled her eyes dramatically; and walked by their side muttering between lips.

“She is pissed off. Keep telling me she is extremely disappointed.” the brunette commented. Clearly, she was trying to distract the redhead, but all Nicole has in her mind was the teenager’s face.

What can they do to stop this?

Why so many hunters?

Why so many succubi’ assassinations?

Breathing heavily, she bent toward her girlfriend and placed a kiss against her temple. The shorter glanced up with her beautiful eyes. Their gazes met as the officer stared down. Lifting a hand to her cheek, Waverly caressed her skin; her fingertips were so soft and gentle, it made Nicole remember how those same fingers had made her scream the night before. Waverly was extremely deft with her digits. The redhead was planning on building an altar for them.

“Hey, lovey birds! Its reunion time!” screamed Jeremy

Nicole repressed the: “FINALLY!” that wants to escape her mouth when she realized it wasn’t Wynonna interrupting them.

“We’re going!” replied Waverly before seizing her hand and dragging her toward the BBD office.

* * *

“Okay…this is the profile of the new hunter.” Announced Dolls pointing to the monitor where various photos were on display.

Nicole dropped her body over a seat and grimaced at the image. The teenager had looked better at the forensic table. Waverly stood at her side, touching her hair absently while listening to their leader. Somehow, the succubus was becoming more integrated into the BBD world. Although, they kept hidden information from her, and Wynonna’s work is a total mystery.

“The record said the teenager was assaulted in several ways. We have predicted what weapon could have been employed. The forensic is verifying the information. But what is important…”

Nicole interrupted Jeremy’s discourse.

“There has to a witch empowering them. Hunters are humans.” stated the redhead bending forward and resting her elbows over her knees.

Two knocks made them all look backward. Stepping closer to the entrance, Wynonna opened the door and greeted Sheriff Nedley with her biggest and fakest grin. Nicole diverted her gaze to the monitor again. There was blood staining the teenager's legs, hands, and jaw. She heard murmurations behind them and glanced to Waverly. The brunette shrugged and stared back toward the door.

Wynonna and Dolls rushed out behind Nedley, closely follow by Doc.

“Well, I think reunion have finished.” sarcastically announced Jeremy lifting his arms.

“These attacks are disgusting.” commented the officer straitening. Quickly, Waverly sat at her lap, and Jeremy inclined over the monitor table. 

“What did you know about The Great Hunt?” queried the scientific.

“It was a massacre. Hundreds of succubi die.” stated the redhead while staring straight toward the monitor.

Deep inside, she knew the hunt hasn't been as aberrant as what’s happening right now. At that time, a great percentage of those hunted succubi were awful creatures that take pleasure in damaging innocents. But some of them were good citizens; whose only sin had been born as succubi.

“It was a rebellion seeking justice and revenge. People named it The Karma. A high percentage of Succubi were employed, voluntarily, to ravish, kill, and hurt. They worked for the government. In some way, at that time, succubi had had the liberty to harm. It was their jobs.” explained Nicole while her fingers distractedly brushed the brunette’s curls.

“It was a worldwide method, right?” queried Jeremy turning around.

“Yeah. Actually, the hunt started here, at Purgatory.” answered Haught.

“That is interesting...a case similar to our cases have happened in a nearby city.” commented the scientific while writing on a paper.

“You mean... the hunters are expanding?” questioned the officer stopping her fingers.

“Apparently…”

* * *

It was a heavy and exhausting morning. The redhead dragged her legs toward the coffee room, stretching her long and pale arms while yawning. As the coffee machine prepares the dark and soothing liquid, she extracted a sprinkle donut from Waverly’s box. It says ‘DO NOT TOUCH’ on the upper lid, but she chose to overlook it. Her girlfriend will not mind it. Her vegan donuts truly were amazing.

“Look who I found stealing from me.” her girlfriend’s voice coming from the entrance startled her. Jumping a little, she spun around with a quarter of donut inflating her cheeks.

“You don’t mind sharing, right?” mumbled the officer after swallowing.

Waverly smirk and stood in front of her. Unexpectedly, the petite woman grabbed Nicole's hand and brought the sugary mass to her own lips. The redhead wetted her lips as she witnesses that sinful mouth opening to stick a considerable amount of donut inside.

“They’re my favorites. Lucky for you, you’re my favorite person.” announced the brunette, releasing her hand and tiptoeing to place a kiss over the officer's lips. Nicole’s tongue flicked out briefly, tasting the sweetness of the donut from her girlfriend’s lips.

“Soo...How are you feeling? You’re had been remarkably quiet and grumpy...” mumbled the brunette surrounding the redhead’s waist with both arms.

Nicole sighed and ended the donut before snaking her hands around Waverly’s petite frame. She stared down, meeting the sheen hazel eyes. The brunette's gaze was full of worry and love. It rioted the group of butterflies living in her stomach.

“I’m frustrated.” admitted the officer hugging the brunette and kissing over her hair.

“Baby, we’ll solve this case. We will catch these hunters, and they will pay for their crimes.” assured Waverly sliding her hands behind the redhead’s hair. She purred at the gentle touches, and the shorter grinned.

“How can we stop them? I feel like we’re running in circles.” explained the officer bending to lean her forehead against the brunette.

Waverly’s phone, followed by the coffee machine whistle, separated them. The brunette frowned, gazing at the phone she had leftover the table behind them. Nicole stepped toward the coffee, serving a mug and enjoying the strong smell. It calmed her nerves and relaxed her muscles.

Turning her head toward her girlfriend, she looked at the widen hazel eyes. Waverly had her phone stuck to her ear. Her surprise, almost scares, expression, elicited a sparkle of curiosity in the officer. To whom was her girlfriend talking? Why did she seem one step from squealing?

The brunette was lowering her phone when boot footsteps reached the redhead’s ear. She recognized the sound before Wynonna’s face appeared behind the threshold edge. The older Earp also has wide-opened eyes.

“Did she call you?” questioned the Nonna.

Waverly slowly nodded.

Who had called them?

“Move. We have to hurry!” ordered Wynonna, disappearing as fast as she had appeared.

“Love you, sweetie pie, call you later!” stated the brunette while moving to kiss her cheek.

Waverly ran toward the door and disappeared from her sight.

What the hell did just happened?

* * *

By the time she abandoned the police station, the moon was firmly making its way on top of the sky. The last traces of sunrays were swiftly disappearing. She jumped inside her personal vehicle, throwing her heavy jacket in the backseat before getting behind the car’s wheel. Rolling her sorrow neck and massaging the stress in her shoulders with a hand, she ignited the motor.

She drove absently, thinking, and thinking about the damn case. Maybe, if she keeps analyzing it, an explication will pop into her mind. As she drives to Shorty's saloon, no sudden solution appeared in her mind. She shoved the car’s door opened and unclasped a few of her shirt buttons before walking toward the bar.

The night had covered Purgatory, and the chill wind was blowing delicately when she passed the bar’s threshold. The warmness hugged her body, and the noises of laugh and murmuration grazed her ears. Quickly tracking the place, she moved to the bar. Obviously, her favorite barmaid wasn’t on the other side, waiting for her with a bright and beautiful grin. Instead, a woman with black hair, pale skin, and sharp jaw was cleaning a crystal glass.

As the redhead stepped closer to the counter, their eyes coincided.

“What can I serve you?” queried the woman.

“A beer, please.” the officer answered after seating on a stool. Sluggish, she glanced around the bar and found zero familiar faces. She was hoping to find Wynonna. The brunette would happily drink with her. Although, Wynonna probably was already drunk somewhere. The chestnut woman spends 80% of the day drinking.

“What’s your name, officer?” questioned the barmaid calling her attention.

“I’m Nicole Haught. You’re new here. I hadn't seen you.” commented the redhead gripping the glass of freshly poured beer.

“I’m Jolene. Gus hired me yesterday. Apparently, one of her barmaids is getting lazy.” joked the dark-haired woman winking at her gaily.

Nicole somehow knew that the lazy-barmaid was Waverly Earp. The brunette was having a hard time distributing her time between the two jobs and her ordinary-life-activities. The redhead wonder why the younger Earp keeps working at Shorty’s. Her first guest is that her girlfriend is accustomed to it; she loves the bar, and she cherishes working here.

“So, someone come here to get drunk. Love problems?” questioned Jolene as the officer gulped half of her beer in one movement.

“My love life is perfect. My job is shit.” responded the redhead resting the glass over the wood counter.

Jolene placed her elbows over the bar and inclined her body toward the redhead. Her chest was on full view. The succubus inside Nicole groaned, and the officer shifted backward; deviating her eyes as fast as she noticed she was staring directly at the barmaid’s bosom. The woman had already perceived her gaze.

“Perfect?” insisted Jolene.

“Top-shelf.” she mumbled, swallowing fast the rest of the beer.

“If you do everything as you drink, I can imagine how perfectly happy you're partner is.” mumbled Jolene as the officer liked the beer residues from her lips.

“Can you serve me other?” asked Nicole

“I can serve you all you want, Red.” announced the barmaid.

And if there was a hint of coquettishly, the officer just ignored it. She was not interested. Her succubus roared inside her, drooling at the idea of sinking its teeth in fresh skin. Rolling her eyes, the redhead wished she could punch her insatiable inner creature. It was exhausting sometimes. Once again, the barmaid laid the glass full of beer in front of her. This time, Nicole noticed the intentional touch of her fingers against the backside of her hands and swiftly removed them.

The barmaid's mouth crooked playfully.

Nicole sighed and focused on her beverage.

One beer, and another, and another.

Maybe a little alcohol can help her forget this stupid and complicated case.

* * *

It was too much alcohol.

“Officer, I hope you’re not driving…” joked the barmaid as Nicole stood up and stumbled with her feet. The world was spinning. She closed her hand over the tool, trying to stabilize her brain.

“How much would it be?” she queried burring her hand inside her purse.

She bumped against her phone before touching her wallet. Jolene had said a number, but she hadn't been capable of understanding or listen to it. Fisting a bunch of money, she dropped it over the counter and walked toward the exit. Nicole tried to follow an almost straight line, but she was probably walking funny.

“Hey, will you be okay, officer?” questioned the barmaid.

“Yeah. I’m just seeing double.” mumbled the redhead without facing the woman.

“See you around, Red!” Jolene screamed. Haught lifted an arm and shook it goodbye before fighting with the door.

She pulled and pulled until a new customer opened it from the outside. The redhead almost smashed against the citizen, and the arriving brunette sent her a killer stare before restarting her conversation. Stumbling around, she arrived at her car. After noticing she was incapable of inserting the key in its rabbet, the officer threw it in her purse. Wrapping her body with her heavy officer's jacket, she started walking to her home.

It was supposed to be 15 minutes away from Shorty’s saloon.

Those were the longest 15 minutes. When her door was 10 steps away, Nicole was breathing laboriously, and her muscles were crying. As she stepped in front of her home, the cold and dark street made her lips shake.

“Damn it! Fuck this door!” she mumbled, kicking the door after trying to open it with the wrong key for the second time.

Finally, after another kick, she inserted the key and opened the door. Dragging her body inside, she jostled her boots off hastily and started moving toward the living room. Half-way, a big ball of fur got in her way. The succubus was too dizzy and tipsy to stop her crash.

“Janey, good girls don't sleep in the middle of the fricking hall!” scolded Nicole. She had bumped her ass against the floor.

She heard her cat meowling and moving between her long legs. When CJ jumped over her lap, the redhead sighed and let her body completely dropped over the floor. She sprawled there, staring at the ceiling for long seconds. Janey's constant and annoying meows made her lowered her gaze. She met her cat's eyes and recognized her expression.

“You are hungry, right? Okay, move. I'm going to feed you...because your starving…right?” she mumbled and leaned against the near wall to lift her body from the floor. 

Fuck the cat food…

Why had she placed it so high? Stretching her hand, she slapped the bag of food. Growling, the redhead used both hands to grab it and squeezed the damn bag tight against her chest. Gazing down, she met her CJ’s eyes. With shaking extremities, she squatted and filled Janey’s metal bowl.

“Don’t move the bowl!” she ordered to no one in particular after noticing that part of the food had ended over her floor.

“Enough! I’m not doing this!” stated Nicole before straitening and placing the packet over the table.

Her cat meowed and started eating. Haught reached for the sink faucet, and after filling her hands with cold water, she rinsed her face. Feeling tired, she advanced toward her room. A stupid wall tried to halt her movements, but she avoided it masterfully. When finally, the officer arrived at her room, she had shed off her jacket, her button-up shirt, and her pants. Nicole wasn’t sure where they had landed.

“Stop it. Why you have to be horny every day?” questioned the redhead to her succubus while flopping into the bed.

Nicole closed her eyes for a second, trying to fall asleep, but she was suddenly hot and arouse. She thought about last night. She remembered Waverly’s moans. The succubus groaned and lowered a hand to her underwear to touch her clitoris tenderly. Wishing her girlfriend was with her, the movement of her fingers grew faster. Suddenly, an idea appeared in her alcohol-intoxicated mind. Rolling to the edge of the bed, the redhead grabbed her purse from the floor. Sloppily, she rummaged the interior until she found her phone.

Resting her back against the pillows, the officer unlocked it. In the back of her conscious, a voice whispered to her that she should stop immediately. Her succubus roared louder. Opening the camera, Nicole's mouth curved into a cocky, sly smile. After taking the photo, the redhead grinned while staring at it. Her face was half-seen in the photo. The selfie extends from her mouth to the beginning of her panties.

After finding Waverly’s chat, which took longer than expected, the redhead sent the photo and not 10 seconds later, sent a message.

 **Nicole:** I miss you **💦**

The redhead let the phone beside her and closed her eyes before gently massaging her chest and bosom. Her succubus purred as she imagined her girlfriend at her side. The officer had just reached the beginning of her abdomen when her phone vibrated, announcing a message.

 **Waverly** : OH MY GOD! 🥵 YOU LOOK edible, BABY😍

A predatory grin brightened her expression. Her girl was online. The succubus was ready to play with her.

 **Nicole** : Do you want to see more? 😏

 **Waverly** : Give me a minute!

 **Waverly** : I’m scaping from mom!

The succubus frowned at that last message. Does her girlfriend have named Wynonna mom? Ignoring the text, she smiled mischievously and dropped the phone over the mattress. Stretching her arms, the succubus unclasped her bra and launched it toward the floor haphazardly. Leaning against the bed’s head, she took a new photo and sent it to her girlfriend.

She waited patiently while rubbing her clitoris over her panties. She noticed the wetness through her underwear and moaned. Her succubus purred, seeking more contact, more pleasure. The desire flowed through her veins like hot lave seeking an escape road. Nicole was going to remove the last garment when her phone, forgotten over her stomach, vibrated. 

**Waverly** : Fudge, that’s sexy! 🔥

 **Waverly** : Love that rosy, hard nipples, Nic.

 **Nicole** : Can you call me?

Only seconds after the officer had sent the message, her phone vibrated, and her girlfriend’s photo appeared on the screen. With a lascivious and naughty smirk, the officer accepted the call. Before the redhead could say anything, Waverly was talking.

“Baby, that photos were so freaking hot. I thought you hate sharing dirty pictures.” the brunette’s voice was deeper than usual. Even though the phone, Waverly's tone caused a fire to roamed through her body.

“Sometimes I break the rules.” giggled the succubus.

They were silent for a few seconds.

“Baby, are you drunk?”

“A little tipsy...” mumbled the redhead.

“Maybe you should sleep and call me lat…”

“I’m touching my pussy, cutie…it feels so good.” Interrupted Nicole

She wasn’t doing it, but she moved her hand inside her underwear and started doing it instantly. The touch of her fingertips over her sensible clitoris caused a groan to escaped her mouth. She tapped the speaker button with her free hand before letting her phone land beside her.

“Really? You are?” queried her girlfriend. The redhead can almost recreate the image of Waverly, moistening her lips with her naughty and practiced tongue.

That delicious tongue Nicole wants to suck and have deep in her cunt.

“I’m wet through my panties, Waves…” she mumbled between arduous respirations. The redhead hoped her voice was high enough for her girlfriend to hear.

Waverly gasped.

Yeah, her cutie had heard her.

“Damn it…” mumbled the brunette.

“Can you help me, baby? I love hearing your voice. It turns me on.” requested Nicole before stopping her movements to remove her underwear.

Waverly’s moment of silence gave her enough time to arrange her body over the pillows and spread her legs wide open. Nicole will love to see Waverly's face peering between her legs. The mental image was enough to provoke a new wave of pleasure to wet her aching sex.

“Your deep-tone is so sexy…” whispered Waverly. The brunette’s pitch was sufficient proof of her horny state. The succubus loved how Waverly's voice will become sweeter and playful when she was one step away from kissing her. 

“What would you do to me if you were here, Waves?” questioned Nicole while lowering her hand to gather wetness and spread it over her swollen clitoris.

“I would fuck you deep and slow. So deep, baby.” her girlfriend answered almost immediately. The succubus jerked against her fingers at Waverly’s words.

“You were listening…” whispered the officer smiling, before lowering her hand to shove a finger deep inside her core.

“I would kiss your neck. Lick your clavicles…” muttered Waverly; the talk was getting better as the minutes passed.

The succubus purred and gradually swung her body, fucking herself against her fingers.

“Just keep talking, bae…”

Nicole heard a melodious 'fuck'.

“I would mount you…and suck your pretty, rosy nipples while grinding myself over your abdomen.”

Waverly was breathing heavy, and her words dripped desire, hunger, and lewdness. The succubus arched and lifted her rear from the bed as a new influx of pleasure travel through her body. Quickly, she lowered her free hand to caress her clitoris as fast as she could. Nicole mumbled a keep going, or, at least, she yelled it in her mind.

Anyway, Waverly kept talking, pouring sex, and promises into her ears.

Nicole loved it.

She likes Waverly Earp so much.

Clearly, her succubus likes her too.

“I would spread your soft and long legs. I would rub my sex against your pussy. Fuck…I would be careful to touch your sensible clitoris with each movement. Are touching it, baby?” queried the brunette. Nicole struggled to answer.

“Mjm. I’m doing it…” she hummed.

“Nic, I want to see you come. And clean you out with my mouth, baby.”

Nicole groaned and quivered. Her waist raised over the mattress. She was so close. So… fucking close. That fucking lewd voice of her beautiful Waverly, charged with neediness and wantonness, was hurrying her toward her climax.

“I crave to shove my fingers inside you, Nic. To fuck you deep and hard. Until you cannot take it anymore.”

Screaming, the officer collapsed over the blankets. Nicole was only conscious of her irregular breathing. Without permission, her chocolate eyes started to close. The redhead noticed her horns piercing the pillows. Slowly, she lifted a hand to touch one of them and sighed at the sensation.

Nicole was half asleep when she heard the prettiest, silkier, and soothing voice in the world.

“Sleep well, sweetie pie.”


	11. Fears and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fond of this chapter for some reason. 😊

P.O.V Waverly Earp

Since Waverly found out that her family was cursed and her sister was the heir, the Homestead became her safe place. Deep inside, she always knew there was something off with her family. She had had an ironic life. During her adolescence, Waverly had suffered so much from being an Earp. And then, she discovered that she wasn’t. It was a little annoying. Some time ago, she had been angry because she was not the heir. She had thought that her sister didn’t deserve to be the chosen one. Right now, she knows Nonna is the perfect heir. Her older sister was stubborn and full of flaws. She was crazy and a total dick, but she was also trustworthy and perseverant.

As she stared at her mom cooking with Wynonna at her side, a smile lifted the corner of her mouth. She had just woken up to the sound of laughs. So many years had passed since the last day she had woken up to a sound other than the birds’ melodies or the deadly silence. She loved the change. It was refreshing and sent a wave of happiness to her heart.

Her mom had arrived yesterday. She had been reclused in prison for years. Waverly had thought her mother abandoned them. But a long time (a really, really long time) after her sister returned to Purgatory, Wynonna revealed the truth. They had visited their mom twice. The woman wasn’t happy to receive them at first, but the sisters were stubborn.

“Are we having a special breakfast?” queried the brunette, stepping inside the kitchen with a lazy grin while stretching her arms and cracking her knuckles.

“Mom wants to make real pancakes. Could you believe her? She is trying to change our diet.” Wynonna commented while sitting at the table with a peanut butter container and a spoon in her hands.

“That’s not happening, mom. I spent months domesticating Wynonna!” announced the half-angel.

“Hey! You called it positive conditioning. I obeyed you, and you cooked donuts for me. It’s not domestication!” grimaced the older sister before shoving a spoon full of peanut butter inside her mouth.

“The point here is…we are not vegan, darling. So…”

“I am!” interrupted the younger brunette.

“Wynonna and I represent the major percentage of this house. Since today, we’re going to prepare normal pancakes!” Michelle announced.

“I will still be in love with your vegan donuts.” stated Wynonna with the spoon inside her mouth and winking at her little sister.

“Then, apart from eating this weird stuff and fighting demons and monsters, you two have something interesting to share with me?” questioned their mother while putting a spoon of butter in a frying pan.

“I don’t think so…” mumbled the younger Earp while dragging a chair back to seated in front of Nonna, who was giving her back to their mother.

“Waverly has a girlfriend.” stated Nonna, and the half-angel kicked her below the table while stretching her expressive hazel eyes.

Immediately, her sister looked at her; confused, and angry.

Michelle spun around: her face filled with astonishment.

“When did you plan to tell me?” questioned her mom frowning.

“I didn’t know it. She arrived and pow. I just like her a lot. Before her, I wasn’t conscious of my sexuality…”

“No darling, not that. When did you plan to tell me you have a lover? I’m your mom. I want to know about the important people in the lives of my girls.” interrupted Michelle with the softer gaze Waverly had ever seen in her face. It silenced the sudden panic that was starting to boil in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh! Well…her name is Nicole Haught. She is an officer.” explained the younger, and a smile lighted her face. Her eyes surely were sparkling. Nonna growled and stared at her peanut butter.

“When would I meet her?” questioned Michelle turning toward the pan again.

Waverly’s eyes stretched, and Wynonna chuckled over her peanut butter spoon. The younger sister kicked under the table again, and the older sent knives to her with her gorgeous blue eyes.

“You mean...like a reunion?” asked the brunette, feeling panic bubbling inside her.

“We can invite her to the Thanksgiving dinner!” Wynonna commented with a huge grin.

Waverly wasn’t sure if her sister wants to taunt her or if she desires to invite Nicole because she likes the redhead. Her older sister may say the officer is just an acquaintance, but the angel knows Nonna cares about the succubus.

“I don’t think that’s a good plan. I mean, Thanksgiving is next weekend.” rambled the younger while shaking her head no. Her mom wasn’t watching them.

“That is a perfect idea, Nonna. I will prepare a turkey, and we will eat together. Invite Jeremy.” said their mother while glancing at them over her shoulder.

“Yeah. Next weekend. I’m…I’m going to change before breakfast.” announced the angel before standing up and hurrying toward the stairs.

Nervous as the brunette was, she entered her bedroom in the blink of an eye. Nibbling her lower lip, she started walking in circles. Her mom would love Nicole. The officer is kind, loyal, and brave. She is incredible. But, will Nicole want to know her family? Wasn’t it too soon? Will the dinner make her succubus felt too compromise to her? The brunette didn’t want to rush anything. She aches to scream to the world that Nicole is her girlfriend, but she wasn’t sure if the redhead craves to do the same.

“Knock, knock…can I come in?” queried Wynonna poking her face inside the room.

“Yeah.” invited the brunette.

“Are you okay?” questioned Nonna stepping closer after closing the door behind her.

“I think so. It’s just…you know, relationships are a little scary.” admitted the younger sitting at the edge of her bed. Wynonna smiled while nodding and dropped her body at her side. Waverly noticed her sister skimming an arm over her shoulders and dragging her closer.

“Mom is going to love her, baby girl. Our Nicole is amazing.” stated Wyn kissing over her head when she leaned over the chestnut woman’s shoulder.

“You called her OUR, again.” mumbled the younger with a grin.

“I mean your Nicole.” corrected the chestnut woman after clearing her throat.

“You can say it. You like her.” teased Waverly. The younger Earp didn’t need to see it; she knows Wynonna had dramatically rolled her eyes.

“I have nothing to said about that.” lied the older.

“I’m nervous. Our relationship is special. I don’t want to rush anything. Also, Nic doesn’t know I’m half-angel. She doesn’t know you’re the heir, and she doesn't know about the revenants. She is oblivious about so many things, and somehow she is in the middle of all this disaster.” explained the brunette while straightening her body and staring toward the window.

“Hey, you can tell her. She will understand everything. And…I kinda…trust her.” assured the older placing a hand over the younger’s leg.

“Thank you, Wynonna. Is just…everything is changing. Now we have discovered all that shit about Bulshar and…I think I need time to figure out how to tell her. Also, maybe she doesn’t want to meet my mom so soon. We have been girlfriends just for a few weeks.” commented Waverly

“We know Nicole is going to stay we us. Eventually, she will meet mom. Plus…is just dinner. She will be alone in her house that day. Trust me, Nicole will be happy to come.” promised her sister, a subtle smirk lifting her lips.

The younger groaned, dropping back into her mattress.

“Mom is going to ashamed me in front of her…” pouted Waverly.

“Yep…that’s what she’s going to do. That’s why moms exist.” admitted her sister lying beside her.

Waverly gazed at her with a little smile.

“But…Haught will not stop liking you even after that.” stated Wynonna, a full grin brightening her face.

Waverly's smirk probably was even shinier than the sun resting high in the sky.

* * *

At noon, the brunette was slowly and happily walking toward Shorty to complete her shift. The sun was shining weakly over Purgatory. The streets were as clean as they can be, based on Purgatory standards. The coldest season was slowly arriving. Shorty’s was half-full when she shoved the door open. Surprise by the sight of a strange woman behind the bar counter, the brunette tracked the bar looking for Rosita.

She found her quickly, laughing loudly with Jonh Henry Holliday.

So typical.

Moving deeper into the bar, the younger Earp greeted some common patrons. She had worked for so many years in this saloon; it was like a home for her. Gus and Shorty have been the mom and dad she had lacked. They had tried to fill that hollow left by her parents; and by Wynonna's absence. It was hard. Being young and alone, in a world where nothing is what appears to be. A world of unknown whispers and deadly silences.

“Waverly Earp; our favorite barmaid has appeared.” commented Rosita while placing Doc’s black Stetson over the table.

Henry greeted her with a head nod while bringing his drink to his mouth.

“Who is her? I didn’t know Gus was hiring new employers.” queried the brunette, peering toward the cheerful and coquettish black-hair woman who was talking to a patron while wiping a crystal glass.

“She is Jolene. You are busy with your other job, so we require more hands.” explained Bustillos shrugging. Her tone was vague, although Waverly noticed a sparkle of irritation in her eyes.

“She is good at it…” mumbled the brunette while staring directly at the jaunty barmaid that was making the clients chuckle.

“She is good at coquetting with everyone.” stated Rosita sitting beside Doc and serving herself a glass of whisky.

“She seems smooth…” admitted the brunette.

Jolene was serving a beer while grinning toward a blonde gentleman.

“Last night, she tried to flirt with your special client. It was a complete loss of time and dignity.” commented Rosita rolling her glass in her hand and smirking.

“My…what?” questioned Waverly frowning. Her hazel eyes abandoned Jolene to focus on her friend.

“You know! The tall officer with hair out of a shampoo commercial.”

“You mean, Nicole?” questioned the brunette.

“Yeah, Officer Haught. She was here last night, swallowed our beer like water, and returned home walking. This morning she came to get her car.”

“Even drunk, she follows the law.” mumbled Holliday amusedly. Waverly was sure the man was already drunk.

“And…Nicole was flirting with Jolene?” asked the half-angel.

Waverly feared the answer. What if her girlfriend had been flirting with this barmaid the whole night? Waverly didn’t know how she will react to it. Only imaging it made her feel irritated and nauseous. She trusts the officer, but she also knows what being a succubus entails. Haught has more control than others, but how much? Does the redhead feel sexually attracted to other people? Did she desire to fuck others? Is Waverly enough to satiate her inner creature? She knows Nicole had curbed her succubus the other night; the brunette felt it in her aura. The redhead never lowers her guard around anyone. Waverly included.

“No, she wasn’t. Jolene was flirting with her, but Red was happily drinking her beers like crazy.”

A subtle smile lifted the corner of her mouth as relief shelters her body. All fears and insecurities crashed to the floor. If even drunk, the redhead remained composed; and didn’t cede to her inner lewdness, it means she only desires to be with the brunette. And it was perfect because Waverly desires the same.

“I haven’t seen that smile in a while, girl.” commented Rosita pulling her out of her internal analysis.

“It's just…she is amazing.” stated her while noticing a blush spreading across her face.

“Is she your…”

“Nicole is my girlfriend.” she promptly explained. After saying it, her chest inflated with pride and happiness.

Her girlfriend.

Nicole is her girlfriend.

Waverly cannot believe how lucky she is.

The luckiest.

“You had it hidden.” said Rosita, and Doc chuckled.

“It’s something new. Although, she had been amazing even before we were in a relationship.” commented the young Earp; she knows she is grinning, and her eyes are shining.

“Waverly! Work is waiting!” she heard Gus screaming and stared at her over her shoulder.

“Well…that’s my call. Talk to you later.” mumbled the brunette, hurrying toward the counter to start her shift.

Slowly the hours began to pass. The beaming day gave way to the peaceful and serene night. Inside the saloon, the customers became more and more grumpy and drunk. Waverly glanced toward the clock and almost squealed gleefully when she saw that her shift had ended 5 minutes ago. Rosita smiled at her when they switch positions. Mumbling goodbyes, she rushed to the exit. She bumped into Champs midway, who tried to persuade her to have drinks, but she rejected him with the lightest and most artificial of her smirks.

The cold and dark night received her. The brunette hugged her heavy coat around her body while walking toward her vehicle. Wynonna had agreed she should take the truck. That way, she doesn’t have to walk toward the homestead late in the night. Waverly had wanted to refuse, but her sister was headstrong as hell. Jumping inside the truck and feeling too small inside it, she ignited the motor and started driving.

The homestead was her destination until she remembered Nicole had sent her a text saying that she was going to cover the night shift at the police station. Peering toward the hour, she nibbled her lip and adjusted her route. A fast stop to visit her cute and wondrous girlfriend doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Plus, she hadn’t seen Haught for a whole day, and Waverly kind of craves to see her.

Humming and grinning, she parked at the station and entered the building. It was empty and quiet inside. Almost too quiet to be comfortable. The brunette was wondering how her redhead could survive that silence for many hours when the sound of screaming and growling reached her ears. She frowned and moved quicker, recognizing Nicole’s voice as she moves.

Halting at the door connecting to the officer’s area, she spied the inside. Her girlfriend was standing in front of another officer. They appeared to be fighting over something. Waverly wished to focus on the discussion, but Nicole’s deep and angry voice does things to her body. It was hot. To see the calm woman lose her cool. To hear her tone becoming grave and deep. It was different from the sugary, friendly, and soothing voice the redhead uses with the young Earp. It elicited a surge of desire inside her. A craving that gathered in her underwear as a sticky liquid, making Waverly conscious of her physical needs.

“You know what? You don't have to do it! I’ll do it myself. I cannot believe you mess this up.” stated the succubus. She poked the man's chest firmly and, a second later, turned around.

Her eyes, two pools fill with melted chocolate, stared directly into the angel’s eyes. There was her succubus darkness again. That spark Haught conceals all the time when they kiss. Even that night at Nicole’s apartment Waverly noticed how the redhead covers that lewd, dark, and filthy side. The brunette wants to see all parts of the officer, every shade of her. But what if Nicole wasn’t ready to show it? What if the redhead didn’t want anyone to see that part? The young Earp don’t want to cross a line. She respects and cherishes the redhead.

“I…I go. Good night, officer Haught.” mumbled the man rushing toward the exit. Waverly moved aside to let him flee away.

“Waverly, sorry. I didn’t want you to see me like that.” quickly apologized the redhead.

Her eyes softened, and her expression relaxed.

The fire in her eyes began to dissipate.

The brunette closed the distance between them as fast as her legs allow it.

She grabbed Nicole’s hands between hers and met her astonishing molten chocolate eyes. She has so many words dying to leave her mouth. So many praises for the woman in front of her. Waverly wants Nicole to know that she didn’t have to restraint herself around her. The brunette knows she is hiding that she is an angel, but she is planning to reveal it. She is planning. Nicole is not. The redhead is hiding, forcing her succubus to remain silent.

“I like it…” confessed the younger.

She wasn’t going to say that. It just slipped out.

“Wait…you’re…”

“Aroused?” finished Waverly squeezing the redhead’s hands.

She needs to stop talking.

“I thought you want me to be soft with you. Succubus sometimes are raw, even controller…possessive…I don’t want to scare you.” admitted the officer.

The gentleness of her gaze woke up butterflies in the barmaid’s stomach. How can she be scare of this amazing human being? There wasn’t a thing of Nicole that she didn’t like. Yes, her girlfriend was a succubus, but she was much more; she was the more faithful, honest, and brave person Waverly had met. The brunette knows that Nicole Rayleigh Haught was incapable of harming her. Her succubus aura couldn't change that.

“I like it hard.”

Oh, my freaking god, Wynonna was right. She needs to buy a gag and stop talking without thinking.

Nicole orbs darken. The mischief that shined in her chocolate eyes propelled another wave of wetness to the brunette’s panties. If her underwear wasn’t ruined before, it certainly was now. The officer's fists clutched around her hands. Suddenly, the redhead yanked her closer. Their bodies collided, and seconds later, the succubus kissed her.

It was a different kiss.

It dripped sensuality and hungriness.

Waverly felt it deep in her cunt.

The way Nicole’s mouth fits hers was mesmerizing. The brunette lifted her arms, circling the redhead’s neck as two hands locked around her thin waist. She noticed the succubus aura thickening, cocooning her with promises of pleasure. The purr that escaped the officer’s lips was low and guttural; it ignited a fire in the brunette’s core. 

“I show you hard, Waverly Earp…” whispered the redhead lowering her hands.

The angel gasped when the succubus lifted her. She surrounded the officer’s waist with her legs and grabbed her neck harder. Their mouths encountered again; this time, Nicole’s tongue was teasing and swinging with hers. She didn't notice they were moving until the redhead stop to opened Nedley’s office.

The succubus kicked the door close as they fight with Waverly's coat. The garment hit the floor, quickly followed by the redhead’s jacket. The barmaid’s hands caressed Nicole’s short hair, fisting her locks, and the succubus whined against her mouth.

Fudge!

Waverly was tenderly slumped over the couch by Nicole. The redhead's body deftly rested over hers. Nicole kept their lips joined while her hands wandered over the brunette's body. It was hot, salacious, extremely sensual, and oh so careful. The angel’s body was steaming. She felt every touch deep in her heart. Every sensation was like a caress to her soul. Her hands lowered, stroking the length of the redhead’s back. She wants to squeeze Nicole’s ass, but the redhead had slipped lower to ravish her neck, and the angel arms were not long enough.

“Nicole…Nic I…” whispered the brunette as the officer worked in creating a love-bite in her neck.

“I gonna fuck you senseless, cutie…” groaned the officer separating enough to discard the angel's shirt. She launched it toward Nedley’s desk, almost tumbling a lamp in the process.

“I want that…” mumbled Waverly before the redhead’s mouth silence her words.

She was trembling and breathing heavily as Nicole’s hand unclasped her bra, letting it collapse toward the floor. She didn’t care. She didn’t care about been bared in the police station. She didn’t care about been caught. She didn’t care about anything. She just craved to feel Nicole.

The redhead's mouth closed around one of her nipples. Waverly jerked upward, pressing her sex against Nicole’s waist. It would not surprise her if even her shorts were humid with her arousal. With her nipple inside her mouth, the succubus met her eyes.

The brunette caressed the officer's red hair while staring at those chocolate pools. Nicole's eyes were clouded with desire. The beautiful chocolate had turned into a deep black. As Nicole sucked her hard bud, a smile lifted the corner of her mouth. It was a dark and almost sinister smile. It turned Waverly on even more. She craves to sunk in that darkness.

“Fuck, you're so soak already…” mumbled the succubus around her nipple.

She had slid a hand inside her shorts. Waverly’s brain collapsed for an instant. Nicole was teasingly touching her cunt, sensing her wetness and dispersing it through her pussy. Her hips bucked upward, and she cried out.

“Nicole, I need you…” plead the brunette.

She wasn’t expecting the succubus to start fucking her so abruptly.

_I'll show you hard…_

The redhead’s fingers buried deep inside her. The action was unexpected but not uncomfortable. Deep down, Waverly knew the officer had touched her to identify if she was ready for it. Obviously, she was. The brunette had been ready to be pounded since she saw Nicole's intense, lustful and somber gaze.

“Fuck! Fuck Nicole, that feels so good!” she screamed, arching her body.

“It gets better…” whispered the succubus and sucked her right nipple while moving her hand faster.

She was hitting places the brunette wasn’t sure she had ever touched.

It was hard and intense. Perspiration started to form on the succubus forehead.

Waverly was covered in sweat. Her breathing was hard and became more arduous when the redhead moved up to trap her mouth. She kissed her delicately and slowly. So different from the assault she was giving to her pussy. The brunette tried to return the kiss, but only a moan followed by gasps escaped her mouth.

“I know your close, baby. You’re clenching my fingers so much...”

“Nicole, I need it…” mumbled Waverly.

The feeling was so powerful. Her body was on fire. The succubus aura was thick and charge. She felt hugged by Nicole's aura. The brunette can almost sense the redhead’s creature purring with satisfaction while shivers of pleasure traveled through her petite figure. Opening her eyes, she encircled Nicole’s neck and stared straight into her hungry eyes. The officer tried to kiss her, but the brunette halted her by fisting her red hair.

The succubus hummed in pleasure, and her eyes obscure even more.

“Deeper, go deeper…” begged the brunette rolling her hips.

“Deeper? Mmm…so tight and wet, cutie.”

Nicole joined their mouths again, quickly and briefly mingling their breaths. Her hand movements became slower but also more profound. Suddenly, her actions weren’t raw, neither hard. It was calm and meticulous. At that moment, the angel didn’t care about hard and raw; this was even better. Staring directly into chocolate eyes, feeling Nicole’s fingers curl inside her: she felt loved, respected, admired. 

The succubus' thumb started rubbing Waverly's clitoris lightly.

So careful.

A smirk lifted the officer's mouth.

So cocky.

“Nicole…that feels good.” mumbled the brunette relaxing over the couch.

She was approaching her orgasm. She can almost taste it. Her pussy clenched Nicole’s fingers harder.

The redhead massaged her clitoris faster.

It was perfect.

“Come on, Waves, touch your clitoris for me…” requested the succubus.

Her deep voice was so sexy. Waverly loves it. Immediately, she obeyed. She licked her fingers, wetting them without breaking eye contact with her girlfriend, and lowered her hand between their bodies. Nicole separated from her body a little to give her space. She jumped slightly against her hand after touching her swollen and sensible bundle of nerves, and Nicole’s thrusts picked velocity. The brunette squealed as the succubus pushed her fingers inside her quicker, wilder and deeper.

“Fuck...Fuck baby, I’m close…” yelled Waverly stopping the touches over her clitoris a moment when the sensation was too much.

Waverly perceived streams of pleasure traveling directly to her sex. Happy and hot, her body arched and shivered. It was heaven. Screaming as her orgasm hit her, the brunette collapsed over the couch.

Fudge, she didn’t know sex was so great.

“Cutie…”

When did Nicole move downward? The brunette languidly lowered her gaze. She was feeling exhausted. Correction, she was completely exhausted and ready to sleep until the next day. But apparently, officer Haught wants to kill her. The redhead had made her way between the angel spread legs, and when their gazes met, Nicole flattened her tongue against Waverly’s pussy.

The angel's hips swung up. The brunette wasn’t sure if she wants more or if she wants to get away from that dexterous and dirty tongue. But the succubus was kind. She skimmed her tongue between Waverly's folds, gathering the product of her pleasure, before slipping upward and kissing her clitoris. The brunette shivered when those mischievous lips touch her hyper-sensible bundle of nerves.

“It's okay, Waverly. I got you…” muttered the succubus moving upward.

The young brunette didn’t wait; she stretched her arms and drew the officer closer. She kissed her lazily. Their lips grazing sloppily and smoothly. Nicole leaned toward her, calming the sudden coldness that raised goosebumps all over the angel's body.

“I really like you, Nicole Haught…” whispered the brunette.

The sudden creak of the door interrupted the redhead’s answer. Their eyes widen. Nicole’s first instinct was to stand up, but the brunette hardened her grip around the officer’s neck, forcing her to stay steel. Waverly prefers to be caught with the succubus above her than to be seen naked on Nedley’s couch.

“Fuck! Are you kidding me?”

And yeah…it has to be Wynonna.

Wynonna...closely followed by Jonh Henry. The cowboy had spun around after noticing Waverly's state.

“You have to be joking…” Nicole mumbled under her breath.

“Baby girl! What did we tell you?” questioned the chestnut woman folding her arms over her chest.

“This isn’t Dolls' office!” replied Waverly dragging the redhead closer to better cover her nudity. Her cheeks began to turn crimson. She was so ashamed.

“Put clothes on! We need to search for some documents!” ordered her sister before abandoning the office accompanied by Doc.

* * *

“Oh, come one, Wynonna! You really think Constance Clootie is the witch empowering the hunters? I don’t see any connection between her and this case.” Commented Waverly squat in front of Nedley's desk and searching inside one of its drawers.

She had dressed, and although she was still ashamed, BBD work continues.

“For the right motivation, little one, Constance would do anything.” sentenced Henry opening one of the folders the brunette had slammed over the desk.

“Okay! Someone can explain to me who this witch Clootie is?” questioned Nicole crossing her arms over her chest.

“I explain her!” announced Wynonna.

Waverly was worried about what her sister would tell to Nicole.

She feared Wynonna's perspective was too dark and crude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was on fire! I noticed that almost every chapter is a smut chapter. 😂 The next part is one of the few exceptions. 😂
> 
> If you're enjoying the novel so far, lead a comment telling me your favorite part of this episode or the story. Who wanna guess my favorite part? 😏


	12. Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These weeks are going to be turbulent for me! University and final exams are wild! 
> 
> So, for the next two weeks, I'll be updating Wednesdays and Saturdays.

POV Nicole Haught

Saturdays were Nicole's favorite days. She adores waking up with the feeling of the sun on her, kissing her dainty skin with its warmness. The officer loves the sensation of Calamity Jane's paws stroking her belly as her cat ascends her torso. CJ would be meowling softly while resting over her chest, waiting for the redhead to wake up and satisfy its desires. They would eat breakfast while listening to the TV in the background announcing some disturbing successes happening in the streets and woods of Purgatory. It was a routine they had created over the last few months.

But today had been different.

Haught had waked up with the annoying sound of the phone’s alarm. She rushed out of bed and tripped with the thick blankets, hitting her elbow against the bed’s frame in the process. Blaspheming within her teeth, the officer stood up and nudged the sheets away. Looking at the night-table, she read the hour. For a millisecond, she queried why she had wakened so early. The remembrance of her breakfast date with Waverly made her jump.

She has a date with Waverly.

A breakfast-date.

Her heart hammered hard against her ribcage, and butterflies flew in her stomach.

She was going to cook the best vegan breakfast for her cute and amazing girlfriend.

Vegan Breakfast!

Suddenly realizing why she had woken up so early, the redhead rushed toward the bathroom, almost passing over Janey in the process. The night before, she and Waverly had finally chosen to have their appointment in Nicole’s apartment. After all, the homestead wasn’t anymore just Waverly and Wynonna’s house; their mom was also there. Nicole was a little frightened about meeting the mother of her incredible girlfriend. What if she didn’t like Nicole?

Last night, the officer had been extremely exhausted after working her 8 hours shift. She decided to purchase the breakfast ingredients the next morning. It had sounded like an awesome idea. Right now, she wants to slap past-Nicole. Waking up early was the worst idea ever. How naïve of her think otherwise.

“CJ, mom doesn’t have time.” She mumbled while spreading her body over the couch to grasp her discarded keys from the living room table.

Her cat meowled, walking behind her as Nicole stepped toward the entrance, shoving a thick and fluffy coat over her shoulders. Closing the door behind her body, the succubus listened to Janey's claws scraping against the wood surface. Writing a mental reminding to scold her little friend, the officer hurried toward her car and started driving to the supermarket.

The sun had barely out when she exited her car. The coldness kicked her bones mercilessly, making her hands and teeth shake. Her boots embedded into the snow, hindering her movements. Little snowflakes landed over her coat and painted her blue beanie. She circled her body with her long arms; her gnashing teeth were a confession of how much she yearned to return home.

At least, the store was almost deserted. She grabbed a basket with her glove-covered hands and walked through the shelves as fast as her legs attired on comfortable and warm tracksuit pants allow her. The dark coat helped her conserve some warmness; she hugged it closer while walking. She has zero ideas about what to cook, but at least she has her phone to help her out.

After wandering through the internet, she decided to prepare Vegan Potato-and-Tofu Burrito and Peanut Butter and Jelly Chia Pudding. The redhead wasn't sure about what is chia pudding, but she was determined to figure it out. Actually, she has no idea if she was skilled enough to cook any of that stuff. Just in case, she grabbed the few ingredients needed to cock Vegan Chocolate Chip–Oatmeal Cookie Pancakes.

She is great at cooking.

But it’s better to be prepare.

When Nicole returned to her home, she was carrying various bags in both arms. Sloppily, she opened the entrance door and placed the bags over the counter. Laboriously breathing, the redhead launched her coat toward the living room sofa before messily tying up her short hair. Short locks escaped from the band, but she didn’t try to fix her hairdo.

“Oh! Yeah, your food! Sorry, cutie, I totally forgot it.” Nicole apologized while squatting to caress Janey’s fur. Her cat meowed, lifting her face to stare at the redhead.

After feeding CJ and cleaning her hands, the succubus started cooking. Surprisingly, everything was easier than anticipated. The smelled coming from the burritos' ingredients was delicious. It was 8:00 already when she finished that part. The redhead was working on the pudding when three knocks at the door startled her. 

It was 8:10.

Waverly was supposed to arrive at 8:30.

Frowning, the succubus cleaned her hands with a napkin, letting it land soundlessly over the counter. She rushed toward the door, the eyes of Janey following her steps.

And she wasn’t prepared to meet that face.

At the other side of the door, Shae Pressman was looking at her with her deep and piercing dark brown eyes. The woman was dress in a simple yellow dress, somehow managing to look imposing in such a modest garment. Almost a year has passed since the last time they had been in the same room.

“What are you doing here?” queried the succubus closing her hand against the door's frame to resist the impulse to close it.

“Your mom sent me.” replied the woman without breaking contact eye.

She wishes to shove the door close and run to her room. To forget that she has a past. A past clouded with ghosts and disagreeable memories she craves to tear from her mind. A past darkened with wrong decisions she desires to forget. But Nicole knows she can't run from her past eternally. Eventually, that awful event will come crashing toward her.

She cannot hide it forever.

She cannot run from her past endlessly, but she can try.

“You should leave.” she mumbled starting to close the door, but Shae’s arm stopped her.

“Your parents are worry.” explained the woman. Nicole diverted her gaze, glancing toward Janey first and then to the sofa. She cares. Obviously, she cares about her parents, but she can't come back to them.

“Well, that’s not my problem.”

“I know you care, Nic. Can I come in?” questioned Shae stretching an arm to touch Nicole’s elbow. The redhead moved apart spontaneously, receding three steps to grant entrance to the woman.

“What do you want?” asked the succubus locking the door and crossing her arms over her chest.

She was exhausted from running and hiding. She had never pardon herself for her mistake. Deep inside, she fears her family blamed her and felt ashamed of her. She had lost all control. She had gone too far. Nicole had been obstinate and cocky. She had thought she has absolute authority over her succubus, but she was wrong.

Her succubus was too powerful, and she was too weak. Just human.

“Nicole, your father needs you. You were his best officer. You should come back with me and…”

“No. I’m not going back... and I'm not going back with you.” interrupted the redhead. Shae stepped closer, but she moved a step backward to create distance. Shae noticed the movement and stopped walking.

“That man was a criminal, Nick…”

“I don’t care.”

Two consecutive and cadenced knocks interrupted the brunette’s words. They both spun around, glancing toward the door. The succubus recognized Waverly’s knocks. She didn’t need to open the door; she was certain that her girlfriend was on the other side.

“Are you waiting for someone?” queried Shae sulking.

“Yeah. My girlfriend is coming.” responded Haught moving to received Waverly.

She saw how confusion overshadowed Shae’s face but decided to ignore it. Nicole wasn't going to make Waverly wait. Stretching her arm toward the doorknob, she tugged the door open. On the other side of the entrance, the radiant brunette has the biggest and brightest smile embellishing her angelic features. All her clothes were perfectly covered with a long and thick parka coat that protected her from the cold weather and the falling snow. Her little and cute nose was slightly red, probably because of the bellicose and cold wind. The scene made Nicole want to pull Waverly closer and warm her with her own body.

“Oh… I didn't know you had visits.” excused herself the shorter brunette, the smile in her face vacillating.

“I…she is Shae…” explained Nicole gesturing toward her companion.

“I’m her ex-wife.” commented Pressman. The redhead scowled at her over her shoulder. Nicole wasn’t planning on hiding the fact that Shae was her former lover, but she was hoping to announce it later.

“Oh…I didn’t know Nicole had been married.” admitted Waverly, and the succubus noticed the uncertainty in her demeanor. The hazel eyes roamed over Shae’s figure, absorbing her features with a cute crease between her eyes.

“Yeah, it was a long time ago…” mumbled the officer lifting an arm to slide her fingers through her short locks.

“It will be two years in four months.” announced Shae.

Well…two years sounds like a long time, right?

For Nicole, it was practically an eternity.

“Well, I, I can come later if…” rambled Earp.

“No! The breakfast is ready.” Interrupted Nicole after stretching a hand to halt the brunette’s departure.

She perceived insecurity and indecision in Waverly’s gaze. Her hazel eyes diverted toward Shae, but Nicole kept staring at her. The redhead has eyes only for the woman in front of her. Pressman was her past. Waverly is her present, and if she is lucky, her future. Shae was part of a past she had wished to erase with her whole being. A past she hates. Haught wished her girlfriend would read all those things in her eyes. But as Waverly’s eyes met hers again, she only found more hesitation.

“I should go. Nick, please, call your parents.” pleaded Shae before laying a hand over the redhead’s shoulder.

Nicole tensed at the contact, and Waverly shifted her eyes toward Pressman. Her former wife stared directly at her girlfriend for a few seconds before walking out. The silence left by Shae was uncomfortable, but Janey's meow saved them. The cat ran toward Waverly, rubbing her thick and hairy head against one of the brunette's legs.

“I also miss you, CJ.” commented Waves smiling at the cat but not daring to bend and touch her fur. She knew better than to break some invisible boundary.

“Here, give me this…” whispered the officer stepping closer to Earp and helping her shed off her parka coat.

Waverly smiled at her from over her right shoulder while removing her snow gloves. Nicole hanged the coat with a soft grin curving her mouth. Spinning around, she noticed Earp's hazel eyes studying her. The brunette was shyly smiling while twitching her gloves. The redhead extended her arms, grabbed Waverly's hands, and drew her closer.

Their bodies touched, and the succubus breathed in the characteristic floral smell of the brunette's hair. Waverly rubbed her face against Nicole's chest as her arms encircled the redhead's waist. It was astonishing how they fit so flawlessly. While kissing her head, the officer's hands slip under the white wool blouse of her girlfriend, gently caressing the warm and dainty skin it protects.

“I was waiting for you…” mumbled the redhead sighing slowly before inhaling more of Waverly’s smell. She hadn’t been conscious of how much she had missed the woman between her arms.

“Do you want to talk about...Shae? Or should I ignore she was here?” queried the brunette. Surprisingly, there wasn’t a bitter undertone in her words. The brunette lifted her face, and their eyes met. Her girlfriend elevated her hands, and the succubus hummed as warm and gentle fingertips touch her jaw and then her cheeks.

“Can we eat first?” pleaded the officer. Waverly grinned before nodding.

Luckily, Waverly didn't try to direct their conversations to Shae at the first opportunity. They ate while talking about BBD and random themes. CJ had interrupted them on more than one occasion by snuggling against Nicole's feet, purring, or trying to jump over the table. Scolding her with her more serious face, the redhead had made her little friend run away.

“Are you going to admit that my food was delicious, or do I have to torture you? I'm not ordering lunch if you don’t admit it.” menaced the succubus. 

They were cuddling in the living room. For a couple of hours, they had been happy and relax, watching She-ra. Nicole had warned Waverly she has special taste in series and TV shows. It was either She-ra or Golden Girls. Obviously, her amazing girlfriend let her decide. After considering it for long minutes, she made her choice.

It was past noon, and Waverly was cuddled between her legs, resting her head against her chest. Her petite frame fitting perfectly between the officer’s legs. Even with the numerous layers of clothes separating them, the succubus relished in the warmth emanating from Earp. She had dropped her hands and dipped them under the brunette’s blouse, enjoying the softness and firmness of Waverly’s abdomen.

“Are you ignoring me, Waverly Earp?” asked the redhead before skimming her hands upward to tickle the brunette’s ribs. The woman squirmed and tried to move away, but Nicole embraced her.

“Your burritos were tasty. But I’m not going to talk about the puffy and slimy food…” declared the brunette while laughing. She tried to stop Nicole’s hands from tickling her ribs.

“That other stuff was a pudding! And it…was really the most sickening dessert I have ever cooked.” admitted the redhead letting her head fall against the sofa arm and laughing.

Waverly giggled and cuddled closer to Nicole.

There was no space between them.

She-ra intro was playing when the succubus grasped the control and hit the pause bottom. They lingered in silence. Delicately, Nicole tangled one of her hands with one of Waverly’s. The brunette started rubbing the officer's backhand with her thumb. The touch brought solace and peace to the redhead.

“There are two reasons why I decided to come to Purgatory.” whispered the succubus.

A profound part of her was scared about talking. She was afraid of splitting her heart open in front of another person. Will Waverly judge her? Will she understand her? After knowing her past, will Waverly feel nauseated about Nicole? She was so scared of losing her.

She was terrified about losing Waverly as she had lost everyone.

Like she had lost Shae.

People never stay after witnessing the true face of a succubus.

Shae abandoned her.

Why would Waverly stay?

“The first reason is that, after divorcing Shae, I was devastated. I wanted to run away from her…” muttered the redhead.

“She was the one ending the relationship?” asked the brunette stroking her hand softly.

“Yeah. Some months after our wedding, she discovered she wasn't in love with me…” whispered the redhead.

It was true.

But not the whole truth.

Shae had seen Nicole’s transformation and had abandoned their home, letting the redhead naked in their bedroom.

“How can she not love you? You’re amazing…” grumbled the brunette.

“You don’t know every side of…"

“It was your succubus that scare her away?” interrupted Waverly.

After Nicole's silence, the brunette twisted around, and their gazes collided. The succubus wondered how Waverly had overpassed all her layers. How can the brunette stare directly to her core? The softness, and understanding Nicole perceived in those charming hazel eyes, heated her heart.

“Yes. As a succubus…in the thrill of the sexual act, I can change a little. Most of the time, I had managed to control the process. Through the years, I have learned to repress most of the physical changes with discipline. But…but one day, I thought that maybe I didn’t have to hide it…” confessed the redhead.

And she had been wrong.

She thought that Shae would hug every part of her…

“She ran away in the middle of the night. The next time we encountered each other, she had the divorce papers…” murmured the redhead diverting her eyes.

“Her lose. Now you’re mine…” announced the brunette capturing the succubus attention.

Waverly bent closer and captured the redhead's mouth in a soothing and slow kiss. The contact meant to heal all the wounds caused by the past. The succubus sighed as the brunette nibbled her lower lip.

“After the divorce, I dedicated myself to work. Back then, I had been working with my father. One day, he asked me if I was interested in helping him capture a drug dealer. Clearly, I said yes. Everything was perfect. I was supposed to operate undercover. My only job was to lure the man to sell me drugs…”

Her voice stammered, and her chocolate eyes crystallized.

“You don’t need to tell me.” Waverly susurrate, caressing her cheeks.

“I was…I was already out of control after the divorce. I was so angry and hurt. Deep down, I knew I was going to make a mistake. We were in a bar. I remember the sound of shooting and... screams. I was wounded in the process, but when my father ordered me to depart, I ignored him. I pursued the man and…"

She killed him while trying to heal her own wounds.

She sucked his vital force out of him.

She remembers the gushes of power and the growls of her beast.

The whispers in her head…luring her to take a little more…

“I…”

Waverly spun around and hugged her. Quickly, she returned the gesture, embracing the brunette as if her life depends on that contact. Only when a tear moistened her mouth, Nicole noticed she was crying. Her body constricted and trembled. Finally, a deep sob escaped the confinement of her chest. She hadn’t cried like this ever. Not even that night, when, after regaining consciousness, she noticed the inert body under hers.

“I killed him. I lost control. I was seriously wounded. My succubus sucked the energy out of that man. I…”

Waverly tugged her closer and kissed her forehead. She hid her face in her girlfriend's chest and closed her eyes. She didn’t want to stare into those perfect and always sparkling hazel eyes. Probably the brunette will abandon her too. Maybe she deserved that. But the firm arms surrounding her body tightened their grip, shoving the redhead’s demons aside.

“Nicole, everyone makes mistakes. I know it's hard to forgive yourself, but you're not a bad person…” whispered the brunette.

Stepping back, chocolate eyes met hazel ones.

“You’re not scared of me?” queried the officer.

Waverly smiled and rubbed the succubus' cheeks.

“I’m not scared. I’m not going to run away. You can't change your past, but I have seen how much you had done to be a better succubus. To correct your errors.”

Nicole smiled between her tears and dragged the brunette into a searing kiss. Waverly caressed her neck with one of her hands, letting the succubus’ lead the kiss. Carefully, their tongues encountered, and as they move apart, the reassuring grin beautifying the brunette's lips filled the officer’s heart with longing and love.

“I like you so much, Waverly…” whispered the succubus painting the brunette's lips and face with short kisses. The brunette's giggles were interrupted by the sound of her stomach.

Waverly’s cheeks turned pink, and the officer kissed her mouth again.

“I'm going to order food…” uttered the redhead against Earp's lips before untangling their bodies, standing, and seizing her phone.

“After that, we are going to your room because I’m going to cuddle you for the next 12 hours.” mumbled Waverly hugging Nicole from behind and kissing her back over her top.


	13. A real-dirty angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, today is Succubi's hunt Wednesday! This chapter is pure smut. 😂 Enjoy the reading!

P.O.V Waverly Earp

Janey’s meows and scratches against the floor woke Waverly from her refreshing and tranquil dream. Funnily, she had had her arms surrounding Nicole’s body while sleeping. She was spooning the redhead from behind, one leg resting over Nicole’s waist, one arm surrounding the woman's chest, and her face resting against her back. The vanilla smell saturating the succubus top was heavenly, sweet and soothing; the brunette’s fought to open her eyes.

“What happens, Janey? Mom is sleeping.” she whispered, abandoning the warmness of Nicole’s body, and spinning around toward the cat who was located near the almost closed door.

CJ meowed, and Waverly ended the space between them. She guessed the cat was starving. After all, the brunette doesn’t have any memories of Nicole feeding Janey since she had arrived some hours ago. As she walks out of the chamber, she noticed the darkness and coldness girdling over every corner of the apartment. The sound of her steps filled the uncomfortable silence. Forgotten, the residues of their lunch rested over the kitchen counter. The brunette threw them into the trash can before serving food to the cat.

The ball of furs snuggled her legs, meowling happily before rushing to her now full bowl. Waverly smiled feeling rejoice, and homey. It is astonishing how natural it’s for her to get accustomed to Nicole’s space: she felt at home. Aside from Wynonna, she had never felt like this with another person. Her relationship with Champ was good at the beginning: they were young and reckless, but it was hollow at the core. Waverly had centered on studying and helping Gus and Shorty. Champ had concentrated on whatever he does for a living.

Watching the cat eat, the angel grinned and curled her arms around her own body. The long shirt tightened around her chest. The sudden chill that angrily clobber her bones, reminded Waverly that she was only wearing panties under the garment. Goosebumps covered her skin, the frizzing air stoning her sensible nipples. Before hugging her body to appease her discomfort, Waverly returned the cat’s food bag to its place and turned around. She was walking toward the dormitory when a photo of Nicole, grinning while holding her cat, made her halt her actions. The succubus was dress in her officer’s uniform; the picture presumably was taken shortly after the redhead arrived at Purgatory.

Nicole was beautiful.

But the emptiness in her brilliant molten chocolate eyes, tore a deep wound in the angel’s heart.

She remembered the words the redhead had said some hours ago. The grief in her hypnotizing and sympathetic eyes as she spoke about her biggest mistake. Wynonna had always warned the brunette about how unstable succubi are. Succubi were like ghosts inhabiting a vessel. Nicole is a human vessel, and the being she holds is powerful and deprave.

Succubi are destructive, dark entities born to destroy or to satisfy.

Succubi are unscrupulous murders. 

Nicole wasn’t like that.

Nicole is not an insensible assassin.

Letting the photograph in its place, the brunette strolled toward the bedroom. She pushed the door cautiously, making sure the usual chirring of the object will not disturb her girlfriend's rest. Securing the door behind her body, Waverly inclined against the wood surface while staring toward the bed. The last sparks of light were passing through the window, shading the pale skin of the asleep officer.

The angel hasn’t ever witnessed a painting so well done. The way the sun touches Nicole’s creamy skin, softly shimmering it, is enchanting. The succubus had spun around, lancing the blankets to one side in her movement. She was sleeping over her stomach, hugging the pillow Waverly has been resting on.

The angel hazel eyes traveled the length of Nicole's pale legs, from the shin to her thighs. Only a black pantie and a convenient black-top were covering the officer’s body. Her gaze traveled over the curve of Nicole’s ass to the perfect dimples on her back. As her eyes moved higher, her fingertips ached to touch the red hair that was messily touching her girlfriend’s shoulders.

Waverly’s mouth watered and a sudden longing to taste every part of Nicole inundated her. Advancing, she crawled over the bed. The redhead flexed a leg upward and hummed against the pillow. The movement blessed Waves with a surpassing view. Resting her thighs at each side of the leg Nicole had left extended, the brunette stretched an arm and outlined the luscious and well-shaped curve of the redhead's perfect bottom.

Nicole dressed in her uniform pants is a sight for sore eyes.

Nicole wearing thin panties is paradise.

The angel felt a twinge of excitation awakening her most lewd and primal particles. Waverly's breathing became hefty, and she noticed the gush of arousal panting her underwear. As Waves flattened her hand to cover one of the succubus’ buttocks, a deep and needy moan escaped the back of her throat. The brunette's hips undulated, rubbing her sex against the backside of Nicole’s thigh.

She squeezed the buttock under her hand, greedily pulling the fabric a little higher in her movement. The woman resting purred and jerked her hips against the bed. The graceful movement of her ass captured the angel’s attention. The thin and dark panties slid between the folds of Nicole’s sex, and the beat of Waverly’s heart hastened.

She craves to taste.

She wishes to explore how the most private and sensible places of her winsome and patient girlfriend will feel under her lips and tongue. The vision of Nicole’s lips sucking her clitoris was fresh in her consciousness. The amazing feeling, the pleasure, the ecstasy of coming while a humid and gentle tongue drew circles along her sex. Waverly yearns to cause all that sensations to her succubus.

“Waves…what are you doing, baby?” queried Nicole in her low and dozy voice.

So cute and devoted.

Waverly's heart expanded with love.

Her angelic heart was made for Nicole.

“Can I touch you, sweetie? I want to taste you…” whispered the brunette pulling the redhead’s underwear a little higher. She ogled the scene as the outer lips of her girlfriend's sex engulfed the fabric.

“Mmm…that feels good, Waves…” whispered Nicole. Glimpsing upward, Waverly noticed that her girlfriend was whimpering against the pillow with her eyes close.

“Can I?” muttered the angel halting all her advances.

“You can touch me anywhere you want, Waverly…” mumbled the officer thrusting her rear a little up.

“Damn it, baby. I’m gonna remove this…” announced the brunette grasping the edges of Nicole’s panties and dragging them down.

Stepping back, Waverly decided to eliminate her own damp underwear. After distractedly launching the garments back, she confronted her reward. The succubus had slightly lifted her lower body, knees softly sinking into the mattress as she displays her rear as a gift for the thirsty brunette. In fact, the angel has never performed oral sex on anyone. She wondered if she will be good at it.

Gathering her bravery, the brunette stepped closer to the succubus and knelt in front of her prize, flexing her legs under her own body. The weak light of the sun is enough to illuminate the entire room and the smooth and creamy body in front of her. Elevating an arm, she skimmed her fingertips over the redhead’s spinal cord. The pale and delicious skin was sparkling with sweat.

Waverly loves sparkling things.

Bending forward, she kissed the end of Nicole's back. The sigh of pleasure that escaped her girlfriend's mouth didn’t go undetected. She wants to hear more sounds, to memorize all the lovely noises, the proofs of Nicole’s pleasure. Nibbling the right buttock, she noticed the succubus hands moving to her sides and grabbing the blankets.

“Your skin is so warm…so soft…I want to drown in you…” mumbled the brunette before staring down to the source of Nicole’s wetness.

Her girlfriend was dripping.

The scene elicited a sensation of pride in her chest, followed by a sudden hungriness. Resting a hand over a buttock, she exerted force and separated those rosy lips covering her award. She skimmed a finger through her girlfriend's downy lips, separating the inner lips and spotting the source of the humid and slightly sticky liquid.

So wet…so tempting and alluring.

“Baby…I thought you were going to touch me…” breathed the succubus, her voice softened by the pillow.

“If I do it wrong, please tell me…” requested the brunette while sliding a finger closer to Nicole’s cunt and shoving the tip in and out. She found more of the redhead’s arousal.

A sight to behold.

The succubus screeched.

“Yeah…I tell you…” mumbled the redhead.

Satisfied with that answer, the brunette leaned closer and straight urged her tongue into that little and dripping hole. Nicole gasped and withdrew a little, but Waverly seized her by the hip with a hand. The flavor was uncommon but not unpleasant. It wasn’t sugary as she had read. It was precisely the opposite of sweet, but she found herself craving to savor more. Slipping downward, she easily spotted the succubus' clitoris: a little swelled and rising proudly. Gently, she licked it, and when Nicole moaned, she flattened her tongue against the hard bud before moving upward to collect the traces of Nicole's excitation.

“Fuck…baby, your tongue is…” whispered the redhead.

The end of her words got lost as the angel started tongue fucking her again. Waverly was devoted to it; she craves to make Nicole climax in her mouth. Her hands rested at both sides of her girlfriend’s ass, separating her cheeks to granted access to her insatiable and greedy mouth.

The ache and palpitations of her own sex distracted her.

She was moistening the bed.

Her arousal was painting her own thighs.

It was insane; how much she needs to come.

Her angelic aura was topping the succubus aura, making it surrender as she worships the officer’s body.

Nicole was moaning and trembling against her mouth.

Every shiver made Waverly’s sex throb harder.

It was too much…

Moving away from the source of her new favorite cocktail, the angel dragged Nicole’s legs and jumped over her lover's lower back. The redhead glanced over her shoulder, chocolate eyes obscure, almost to black, with lechery and desire. Waverly rolled her hips, rubbing her sex upon the smooth and glossy skin of her succubus. Nicole growled and dipped her head into the pillow.

“I need to come, Nic. Can I…” whispered the brunette while slowly rubbing her pussy against the redhead's skin.

“Can you what, Waves?” Nicole questioned.

“Can I use your ass?” asked the brunette noticing the subtle sultriness expanding through her cheeks. Plausibly, she cannot come just from grinding her clitoris against Nicole, but she was persistent, and she craves to try.

“Only if you’re going to wipe the mess after doing so…” joked the redhead while peeping toward her. Waverly encountered her eyes midway. The calming smile curving the officer’s mouth contrasted hugely with the ravenous and lasciviousness dripping from her dark gaze.

Skimming a little lower, Waverly moaned as her sex rubs against the dainty curve of Nicole's ass. She leaned forward, stretching her arms over her girlfriend's back to gain support before undulating her hips.

It is heavenly.

Her nails dipped into the smooth skin.

She desires to paint Nicole’s ass with her arousal over and over.

Stopping a moment, she looked down. Her girlfriend’s skin was shining. It was too alluring to resist. Sliding a little lower, she slapped her rear, groaning as her handprint branded the pale skin. Returning to her place, her hips started rocking faster and faster. The pressure in her lower belly became unbearable. It was like a knot waiting to loosen. She moaned and swung.

“You’re going to come on me, cutie? I know you’re close…” whispered the redhead.

Waverly dipped a hand between their bodies, finding her clitoris and caressing it as fast as her wrist permit her.

“I’m so close, Nicole…so close…” mumbled the brunette.

“Let go, baby…” breathed the succubus .

She rubbed quicker until the spams were too much, and her body convulsed in pleasure.

Nicole didn’t shift even when the brunette’s body rested over hers, motionless, for a few seconds.

“That was something…” mumbled the angel dropping her hands over her girlfriend’s sides gently while peppering kisses over her back.

Nicole giggled.

“I guess you’re exhausted…” teased the redhead before starting to move.

“Don’t…I’m going to clean this mess and make you come hard for me…” assured the brunette before placing kisses all her way down to Nicole's ass where she flattened her tongue to lick her own arousal. Somehow it tastes different from Nicole’s.

“Baby…I’m going to start chanting your mouth…” moaned the succubus while slightly raising her bottom as the angel hungrily kissed and tongued her buttocks.

“Mmmm…I like the sound of that…you should call me Lord Waverly…” teased the brunette.

“Dork…” replied Nicole.

“You love this dork, Nic.” Waverly muttered smiling. A millisecond later, she dived her mouth into Nicole’s pussy.

“Don’t dare to stop again, Earp.” warned the succubus grasping the blankets between her fists.

“Mmm…are you trying to boss me?” queried Waves before gaily sliding the tip of her tongue into Nicole’s cunt.

“Damn it. Please, I need your fingers…” begged the redhead.

Waverly felt a rivulet of desire surge through her veins. The pounding of her heart becoming harder as the body of her caring and astonishing girlfriend tremble and buckle under her mouth. It was intense. The succubus aura was surrounding the angel’s body, but there was no physical evidence of its presence.

Moving away from her tasty snack, she observed her job. Nicole’s lower lips were glistening with her saliva, dripping toward the soft black blankets. Licking her lips, Waverly groaned as her eyes noticed how swelled and red was her succubus clitoris.

“One finger?” questioned the brunette teasing the entrance with her fingertip. It wants to swallow her digit.

“Two, baby.” grumbled the redhead. 

It was messy and riotous, the erratic movement of her fingers as they follow the rhythm imposed by Nicole’s hips. The brunette was captivated by such a wonderful dance. Nicole on all fours, showing herself so freely in front of her eyes. Her fingers disappearing inside her girlfriend. The brunette had never craved to please another person with such enthusiasm. Waverly desires to take care of the succubus needs every day. Nicole screamed and shivered before pushing back against the angel's hand and immediately move away. Waverly stopped the redhead's withdrawal with a hand in her hip, thrusting her fingers inside her cunt as deep as she could.

“Fuck…Waverly…” gasped the redhead, her hands gave in, and she rested on her elbows while ripples of pleasure overwhelm her body.

The brunette whined, charmed by the warmth and pressure of Nicole’s pussy around her fingers. Her sex throb as she pulled out her fingers from Nicole's entrance, a little gush of come slowly exiting her girlfriend’s cunt. She circled the succubus waist with her arms and undulated her own sex against the redhead's ass while hugging her.

She felt blissful and relaxed.

All the voices and preoccupations had completely melted away.

Her angelic aura cocooned them in a cloud of peace and leisure.

“Your beautiful…” whispered Waverly pushing Nicole’s top higher to kiss her sweaty skin.

“Waves…your incredible…” mumbled the succubus.

The brunette moved back, and as she glances upward, her girlfriend stared at her from over her shoulder. Instead of finding chocolate pools dilatated with desire and lust, Waverly encountered a gleam of surprise. Frowning, she wondered what has caused that twinkling of curiosity and bewilderment.

“Waverly…I didn’t know you were a real angel…” whispered the officer, staring at something behind the brunette.

“What?” questioned the half-angel while frowning until realization beat her body with the strength of a train.

Stretching an arm backward, she brushed her wings. She dragged her body away from the redhead, but before she could abandon the bed, Nicole seized her by her elbow and spun around to face her. The angel blushed while praying for her wings to vanish. This hadn’t happened before. She has little to zero control over her angel side, but her wings coming out while shagging was unexpected.

“Where are you going?” queried Haught lifting a hand to Waverly’s right cheek and caressing her burning skin slenderly. Like the caress of a petal.

“I…are you mad at me? I promise I was planning the perfect ocassion to let you know I’m half-angel.” stated the brunette. Nicole’s lips joined hers, stopping the shorter from starting a discourse about "The 100 reasons why she hadn’t told her amazing and hot girlfriend she was an angel."

“I’m not mad. I’m surprised because I should have been able to figure it out earlier.” explained the officer against her lips.

The brunette grinned.

“I…I have a lot of things to tell you…” admitted the brunette.

“Mmm…what about showering and then talking? I'm here to listen if you are ready to talk.” stated Nicole.

Waverly knew her girlfriend was providing her a way out. If she wasn’t prepared, the officer wasn’t going to urge her to speak. The butterflies in her stomach batted her wings at the realization. Smiling, the brunette kissed the officer, moaning softly as Nicole’s tongue swung out to caress her mouth lazily.

“I can prepare hot chocolate…I have a lot to tell you…” whispered the brunette.

“First…you need to disappear those wings…” teased the redhead while swamping out of bed with a smug smile.

“They should go… eventually…” stated Waverly before following her girlfriend.

She hoped for her wings to disappear as they walk toward the shower.

* * *

After showering, for a few minutes, they cuddled above the bed. The last traces of the sun rays had slowly dissolved. Nicole was touching the brunette’s hair delicately while Waverly’s head rested against her chest, listening to the sound of the officer's heartbeat. Waverly had explained how she found out she was half-angel, and in the process, ended up revealing her whole background history. From Wynonna’s arrival to the revenants to Constance Clootie and ending with Bulshar’s recent menace.

“I had my suspicions about your family. I knew something weird was occurring.” confessed the succubus while placing a short and soft kiss over Waverly’s temple.

“Yeah, weird and scary is a way of explicitly describe our lives…” the brunette admitted smiling.

Nicole’s hand skimmed over her locks, and her fingertips dug to caress her scalp. The angel sighed softly, snuggling closer to the warm body against hers. She felt at home: cocooned between the arms of such a magnificent soul.

“So…” mumbled Waverly after some seconds of quietness.

“Mmm?” muttered the redhead; she sounds drowsy.

“My mom is planning a Thanksgiving dinner…next Thursday.” whispered the brunette, her voice muffled against Nicole’s chest.

“That’s great…”

“I was wondering if…if you will…if you want…maybe you want to come and eat with us?”

Nicole’s body tautened at those words, and the brunette was expecting a rejection. After a few seconds, a hand brushed Earp's chin, lifting her face. Their gazes clashed, and the redhead smiled brightly.

“You want me to meet your mom?” questioned the succubus; her chocolate eyes had transformed into two twinkling, molten chocolate, stars.

“I want you to be part of my life, Nicole.” confessed Waverly.

Nicole grinned wider before their mouths met in a soft and lazy kiss. They were unable to hide the smiles curving their lips. Waverly leaned her forehead against Nicole’s and sighed happily. She was falling hard for the officer. It was a little scary: how ready she was to jump the cliff with Nicole Haught. With Champ, everything was uncertain; deep in her heart, she had known they wouldn't last.

But with Nicole…

She wishes their relationship would last. She wishes this will be forever. Maybe she desires too much…but she was a dreamer and a planner. And as she stared into those chocolate eyes, she felt comforted because the brightness in Haught’s eyes screamed that she desires to build a life with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing the story's sketch, and I want to say that the end is wild! 😂
> 
> Next Chapter Preview: 
> 
> “My mom likes you!” the brunette’s excited squeal pulled the redhead out of her train of thought.  
> The room was cute, but her girlfriend's celebration was cuter.  
> “I must admit I was a little nervous.” said the officer rubbing the back of her neck.  
> “You’re sensational…she loves you!” celebrated Waves tugging her closer to the bed as she jumps in celebration.


	14. Thanksgiving dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I hope my pretty readers had had a beautiful week. To all of you: enjoy the new chapter, and stay safe.

POV Nicole Haught

Nervousness.

Since last night, the feeling had been constructed in the pith of her stomach. Nicole spent hours rolling and turning over her bed. Every time she closed her eyes, doubts, and questions had assaulted her mind. Janey may have noticed her anxiety because when the clock signaled 12:00 am, her cat jumped into the bed and cuddled against her chest. The succubus glanced down, meeting the hellacious gaze of her feline friend. A brief, languorous smile curved the sides of her mouth, and her cat purred while nuzzling closer to her side.

“I hope she likes me, CJ…” chirped the redhead patting Janey’s hairy ears.

And finally, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

  
She woke up at the sound of her phone buzzing. Scowling, she stared at her vibrating apparatus. Nicole’s body groused when she lengthened her arm to grab the ringing artifact. A wide and bright grin decorated her features as she read Waverly’s name flashing on the screen. While she hit the button to receive the call, she heard Janey meowling while rushing to the door.

“Good morning, sweetie!” Waverly sang full of joy. The succubus imaging Earp’s grin narrowing her dreamy hazel eyes until they were almost invisible but still charming, decorated with thin lines at each side. 

“Good morning, baby…” whispered the redhead resting on her back and smiling at the ceiling.

How can a voice make her felt so tickled and euphoric?

How can Waverly Earp have such power over her mood?

“Did I wake you? Your voice sounds sleepy.” noted the brunette.

Always perceptive.

“Yeah. But is okay, I should do some stuff before heading to the homestead.” replied the officer.

“Sorry about that. Wynonna was harassing me to asked you if you preferred cheesecake or Pumpkin pie.” explained the younger Earp, and Nicole noted Wynonna’s voice scolding her sister.

“Is that…”

“Wynonna, stop! I’m asking her; what is your problem?” her girlfriend complained, and the succubus grin grew wider.

She heard some movement, followed by prolonged silence.

“Okay, now I’m alone…” announced the brunette.

“I preferred cheesecake. Is Wynonna going to cook? I’m considering starting to redact my testament…” joked the redhead, and her girlfriend chortled.

“She saw a video and said it was the easiest recipe ever. We may be a little indigested after eating…” conceded Waverly.

They remained silent for a second. CJ's claws, digging in the mattress, caught the succubus's attention.

“I miss you. Can you come before noon? We can spend some time cuddling in my room.” offered the brunette with her most persuasive tone.

Nicole’s heart pounds faster against her ribcage as excitement and longing hit her bones. She loves spooning and cuddling the brunette. Cuddling means she will have time to brim Waverly’s face and mouth with kisses. And, indisputably, kissing Waverly was one of her favorite things in the whole universe.

“I’ll be there at 10:30, promise.”

* * *

Nicole drove to the Homestead after completing some errands. It was 10:26 am, and the sun was cloistered by white puffy clouds. The snow had stopped falling, but the trees were white, and the paths slicky. Her whole outfit was covered by a big, heavy, and dark parka coat. When she stepped outside the car, her breathing let a muddy trace every time she exhales. She arranged her beanie and rubbed her hands together before walking toward the entrance.

“You can do this. Is just dinner…” muttered the succubus to herself before lifting her hand to knock.

Nicole heard running and laughing inside. She recognized her girlfriend's giggles and Wynonna’s voice. Pushing all her doubts and nerves down, she breathed deeply. She hadn’t been this nervous since her first mission as an officer. The succubus remembers the adrenaline moving hastily through her veins as she had run behind her father chasing a thief. It had been a big mission for her, although now she knows it was simple.

The door opened, pulling her out of her memories. A crocked smile lifted her mouth at the sight of her girlfriend. She was dressed in the comfiest, squeezable, and puffiest Christmas outfit. The white shirt and pants were decorated with little Santa’s and trees. She was adorable. Nicole wishes to embrace her for the whole evening, or her whole life if Waverly desires to keep her.

“Hey, I was waiting for you. Come in, mom is in the kitchen!” announced the brunette while stretching an arm to grab Nicole’s hand and drag her to the warm interior.

The door closed with a thud behind her as her girlfriend started to shed off her coat. The succubus smiled and cooperated in the removal of her heavy garment. The house was warm, and the beaming with happy energy. At least, Waverly’s face radiated warmness and happiness.

“Haught stuff, you need a Christmas sweater to be in here!” scolded Wynonna peering at her from the kitchen door.

The redhead turned around with a smug smile while glancing down at her baby blue shirt with a cat wearing Santa’s hat. The older brunette rolled her eyes and murmured within her teeth before disappearing. Waverly giggled behind her, capturing the succubus attention once more time.

“You want to keep the beanie?” queried the brunette circling the officer’s waist with both arms.

“You’re more than enough to keep me warm…” breathed the officer bending to kiss the brunette’s mouth while removing her beanie.

The half-angel smiled between kisses. The way her face brightened every time their lips graze was charming. Signing, the redhead withdrew and placed a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. Waverly snuggled closer, resting her head against the succubus heart for a moment before joining one of their hands.

“Time to meet mom.” announced the brunette before dragging the officer.

Nicole followed with a big grin arching her lips.

The house beamed with the Christmas spirit. A joyful and contagious Christmas carol was filling the house. The sound came from the kitchen, and as they stepped closer, Waverly started humming the musical piece. The redhead glanced at her dreamily. The brunette’s voice was angelical. She has a soothing and delicate tone. Nicole can listen to her singing for her whole life.

“This turkey is not cooperating.” grumbled a woman Nicole assumed was The Mom.

The woman was dressed casually. Inclined toward the sink while cooking. Peering over her shoulder, the redhead saw the brunette removing the turkey’s organs. The redhead looked back to Waves; her girlfriend was scolding, and her mouth had wrinkled. The disgust and pain coating her face were evident in her pure hazel gaze.

“Mom, umm…this is Nicole. I hope it's okay for her to be here early…” announced Waverly. The vacillation in her tone was obvious, and the way she nibbled her bottom lip was another proof of her nerves.

The woman spun around at the sound of Waves’ voice.

A wide smile illuminated her features. She was different from what the officer has been expecting. The woman looks full of life and energy. Clearly, it is a characteristic the woman has inherited to her daughters. The succubus met her eyes, and somehow, they mirrored the gaze of her beloved Waverly and the annoying Wynonna.

“Yeah, this is our Haughtstuff.”

_Speaking of the devil._

Wynonna had appeared behind them, patting the redhead’s nape before walking closer to her mother.

“Oh, it’s perfect! What a pleasure, Nicole. Waverly talks wonders about you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Earp.”

She was not good at talking with mothers in law.

“Well! We’re going to…” Waverly started talking.

“Nicole is great at Golden Girls trivia, mom. You should play with her.” Wynonna had interrupted Waverly’s try to escape.

“Oh, my dear, you are? I love the Golden girls’ program…”

 _Well_ …

She may love Waverly’s mom.

A huge grin curved her lips.

She can almost hear Waverly’s pouted as she walks closer to Mitchell.

* * *

“Well, this turkey is now going to the oven. Thank you for helping me, sweetheart.” said Mitchell smiling at Nicole.

“It was nothing. I used to do it with my…with my mom.” commented Nicole while shoving away the sting of pain that had traveled through her body at the memory of her mom. The redhead smiled while washing her hands in the sink. She heard Waverly’s muttering something to Wynonna at the other side of the kitchen.

“She taught you well. You’re great at this.” Mrs. Earp praised her.

“She was the best.” admitted Nicole closing the faucet and starting to remove the apron Mitchell had lent to her.

“I hope you don’t mind lunch will be ready an hour or two late.” commented the older Earp squatting to place the turkey in the oven.

“She doesn’t mind! Actually, we will be resting in my room!” Waverly interrupted them from the other side of the room. Wynonna chuckled while churning a mix in the blender.

“Oh, that’s a great idea. Go and rest a little, darling.” said Mrs. Earp without looking up.

Nicole had landed the apron over the kitchen table when she felt her girlfriend's hand grabbing hers. Their eyes met momentarily. The charming and pure hazel eyes of Waverly were shining with happiness. The officer smiled, and the brunette pulled her toward the exit.

“Wait! Waverly, I want Nicole’s help!” screamed the older sister; she clearly wants to tease Waves.

“Sorry, Nonna! She is not available!” announced her girlfriend.

As they went upstairs, the succubus peaked at the hour: 11:20 am. Time had fly while she spoke with Mrs. Earp. Nicole had felt at home. She has thought that this would be her first thanksgiving alone with CJ, but…apparently, life always has other plans.

_Much better plans…_

“Finally!” exclaimed her girlfriend opening the door to her room and dragging her in.

It was…

The room is so Waverly.

Photos were hanging from the walls, and a puffy circular rug was near a bean bag sofa, a few meters away from the bed. Two windows granted entrance to the weak sun. Her bed was smaller than Nicole’s but overflowed with thick blankets and puffy pillows. The most adorable thing in the dormitory was the unicorn balloon in a corner.

“My mom likes you!” the brunette’s excited squeal pulled the redhead out of her train of thought.

The room was cute, but her girlfriend's celebration is cuter.

“I must admit I was a little nervous.” said the officer rubbing the back of her neck.

“You’re sensational…she loves you!” celebrated Waves tugging her closer to the bed as she jumps in celebration.

Nicole smiled while staring at her.

Waverly Earp was a ray of sun.

“You heard her! She gave you a free pass to visit us. I mean, she hasn’t done that with Jeremy!” the brunette kept talking while dragging her toward the bed.

The shorter woman was wearing red and white cozy socks, so Nicole stopped her before she will try to drag her over the bed with her shoes on.

“Let me remove my shoes…” explained the officer, smiling when Waverly frowned.

“Yeah, do that…” stated the brunette before jumping to the middle of the bed and sitting Indian style.

“We should thank Wynonna. I wouldn’t have guessed your mom likes Golden Girls by myself.” admitted the succubus while removing her boots. She placed them in a corner as organized as possible.

“Well…Wyn obviously likes you. She wants to convince mom you're awesome.” teased the brunette, and Nicole raised an eyebrow.

“Wynonna will deny those words until the day of her perish. And even after, she will deny them.” joked the redhead climbing to the bed and sitting beside her girlfriend. She leaned against the bed head.

Waverly arranged her position immediately. The succubus laughed as her girlfriend spun toward her. Waverly urged her to stretch her long legs and straddled her thighs later. Haught circled the petite’s waist, feeling the brunette’s fingers sliding between her locks and caressing her scalp. She almost purred at the soft treatment, but as her eyes met the intense stare of her girlfriend, the sound died in her throat.

She felt conquest and captivated, watching how the purest gaze of the world busts with thirst and yearning. Nicole felt a sting of arousal low in her belly as those hazel eyes, embellished by a twinkle of gold, lowered to her lips. Her lower body is tingling with excitement. Waverly moistened her own mouth. The sight of her tongue agitated the succubus breathing.

How can a stare do so much to her body?

When did her world begin to rotate around those hazel eyes?

Bending closer, the brunette trapped her mouth in a delicate kiss. It drips sensuality and lacks lewdness. Somehow, it felt as pure as the feelings beating deep in their cores. Instead of rushing it, Waverly separated a second before grazing her lips against Nicole's. The brunette’s hand caressing her nape tightened its grip.

“I swear this is better than any paradise…” whispered the brunette skimming her lips to the redhead’s jaw and then to the top of her neck.

It makes Nicole’s knees feel weak.

“Cutie…”

“Your taste is unique…” breathed Waverly sucking Nicole's lower lip softly.

The redhead’s clitoris throbbed, and she squeezed her girlfriend's bicep to stop her advancements.

“Waves…slow down, your mom is downstairs…” squirmed the officer.

She was not going to do dirty things with her girlfriend while Waves mother was just a few meters away.

“It's okay. The door is locked.” remarked the younger playfully before flattening her tongue against the redhead's jugular and licking upward toward her jaw bone.

“Yeah, but…”

Waverly’s joined their lips, and all complaints died in her unconsciousness. This precious and energetic woman is her weakness. Nicole’s hands lowered to the brunette’s waist again, lifting them swiftly before dipping them under the comfy and huge sweater of her girlfriend. The skin was warm and smooth.

Abandoning her mouth, the brunette slid to her neck again. This time she was licking and sucking on purpose, making Nicole shiver with each action. The brunette’s giggled against her dainty and tender skin. If the angel keeps doing that, she may leave a mark on her pale neck.

“Mmm… you're susceptible here… It's like... your weak spot…” announced the brunette.

Waverly Earp is a quick and deft learner.

“Waves…”

The brunette separated from her neck, staring directly into her eyes. Waverly’s eyes were murky. It wasn’t usual. It was the consequence of the desire that was clouding her soul. A lewd, corrupted part of Nicole’s being rejoiced in that darkness. Her succubus purred at the scene. Knowing that even one of the purest beings, an angel, cannot brook the temptation, cannot resist the pull of the dark side. The officer shoved the thoughts away and closed them in the deep grounds of her brain.

“I had a plan to kiss you senseless for the next 25 minutes…” sentenced the brunette leaning closer to the succubus. Leniently, Waverly grasped Nicole's locks to expose more of the redhead’s neck.

An iniquitous smirk curved the succubus lips.

Her beast roared inside her chest.

Pleading for an opportunity to come out and play with the angel.

 _Just a moment, a taste…_ that’s all her succubus needs to consume the pure human in front of her.

Nicole restrained it. The redhead wasn't sure if she has enough control to let her succubus out without harming Waverly.

“Waverly Earp...That's an excellent idea." mumbled the redhead inclining her head closer to her girl.

The smile on the angel’s face was dirty…glimmering with hungriness.

For a second, the succubus wasn’t sure if she was the one bearing a sinister creature in her core.

The feeling of warm and silky lips silenced her mind.

* * *

“Lovey birds! Food is ready, come down!” Jeremy’s voice startled them.

Nicole jumped out of bed. They had fallen asleep after their intense makeout section. The officer skimmed her hands around her hips, looking for her gun, instinctively. Behind the succubus, her girlfriend chortled. Glancing over her shoulder, the redhead flushed before diverting her eyes.

For Nicole, It was not common to wake up with yellings.

“We’re coming, Jer!” screamed the brunette flooding out of bed.

Nicole dropped over the bed, skimming a hand through her disheveled hairs while exhaling deeply. Waverly slid to her side and hugged her. Lifting her face, the succubus smiled at the woman beside her.

“Relax, baby. Why are you so tense?” queried Waves with a drowsy smile.

“I’m relaxed…at least I was…come on, your mom is waiting…” whispered the officer seizing for her girlfriend’s hand.

The house was busting with Christmas songs. She heard Wynonna’s voice singing and Jeremy making her chorus. Waverly was leading the way toward the dining room when chocolate eyes perceived the presence of another person. John Henry was seated at the table and staring awkwardly at the wood surface while Wynonna and Jeremy placed some dishes full of food over it.

“Hey, John. I didn’t know you were coming!” commented Waves patting the cowboy’s shoulder.

“I…Wynonna invited me.” he explained while tilting his hat.

Nicole noticed he was lacking the ‘Christmas sweater.’

“Oh, that’s interesting…” she heard Waverly mumbled while glancing toward her older sister.

“Everyone is ready? Here is the turkey…” announced Mitchell appearing behind.

Nicole hadn’t felt at home in a long time. Sitting at the table, she felt a sting of longing and happiness mingling with guilt. As Mrs. Earp cuts the turkey and talks about gratitude, she remembered her parents. Probably, they would be seated together at the table, exactly like this, talking about anything and everything. She missed them. Sadly, she would not be able to look her mom in the eyes.

They eat while laughing. Mitchell scolded Henry more than once, reprimanding his lack of Christmas spirit. Jeremy had tried to defend him but failed. Nicole was mostly in silence, smiling and laughing at the jokes and stories told. A hand covering the one she has over her lap caught her attention. Glancing away from Wynonna, her chocolate eyes met Waves'.

“We can slip out to my room…” whispered her girlfriend nibbling her lower lip.

“That…”

“What is that smell?” John queried, interrupting Nicole’s answer.

“Is that…fire?” questioned the officer sliding out of the seat and exchanging a look with Wynonna before running to the entrance.

There was a dense and dark cloud of smoke leaving the barn. The sun was weakly posing in the sky. The coldness hit the officer's body as soon as she steps out. Looking down, she remembered she had shed off her boots and was only wearing socks.

“You may need this…” teased Wynonna behind her, extending a pair of shoes to the redhead.

* * *

Everyone has rushed to the barn while Nicole puts on the shoes. The smoke was thick and the smell stacked in her throat. Walking to the barn, her shoes embedded into the column of snow covering the floor. She stared around, wondering about the source of the fire. Nicole was almost at the barn when she perceived a movement in the corner of her vision. With the sun nearly banished and the darkness girdling around her, she narrowed her eyes after turning around. In the distance, she thoughted she had distinguished the frame of a person running.

“Baby, are you okay?”

Startled, she turned around and encountered Waverly. The brunette was in the barn’s entrance, arms-crossed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. The fire is controlled?”

“Almost…” shrugged the younger.

“I’m going to call the fire department.” announced the redhead.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. It’s fine, really. Henry is dealing with it.” Assured the brunette.

Nicole wasn’t sure but didn’t insist.

“Come…” invited her girlfriend, grabbing her hand.

The succubus glanced back one more time but watched only white snow and distant long trees.

Maybe…maybe it was an accidental fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of twists are coming! 😬 Our lovely girls will be safe, I promise. This story has little to zero angst. 😁
> 
> I treasure all your kudos and comments! 🥰🥰


	15. Puzzle pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Succubi' Hunt Wednesday! I hope all my pretty readers are doing well in their lives! Christmas break is almost there for me! 
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know your opinion and assumptions!

POV Nicole Haught

She had always enjoyed wandering through the forest when she was young. The feeling of her boots embedding into the wet soil, getting all muddy. The dewy smell of the earth stuffing her lungs with every deep breath. The soothing aroma of the pines and conifers, the spectacle left by the abscission of leaves. Running through the almost infinite trees, hearing the laughs of her father as he rushes behind her, searching for her. She had loved the forest, but she doesn’t fancy it anymore.

As she hastened through Purgatories wood, feeling the burning sensation in her lungs, the ached, the redhead cursed the place. She curses the snow that makes her steps wobbly and clumsy. She curses the tight police khakis that hinder her from running as fast as she desires. The redhead wants to kick the stupid and cumbersome gigantic roots covered by snow that had made her stumble and fall on two occasions.

And she cursed the dork woman dressed in closed-fitting, leather pants running ahead of her. 

“Everything goes wrong when we’re together, Wyn!” she complained, stretching an arm to grasp the woman’s elbow. Wynonna’s body jerk back, the woman tumbles to the snow-covered ground, dragging Nicole in the process.

“You should accept it, Haughtstuff. You hadn’t had a partner so incredible…” teased the woman with her huge, smug, dorky grin.

“I didn't have a partner before you!”

* * *

That day, Nicole had arrived early at the police station. The redhead woke up when Janey scratched her long legs with its sharp claws. Blaspheming when the hooks pierced through her skin, the officer had flooded out of bed. After showering and eating breakfast, she abandoned her house to pass by Shorty's saloon. There, the redhead found Waverly. The brunette had been cleaning a table, and the succubus had surprised her with a sudden hug. The woman's elbow kicked her ribs vigorously, making the officer regret her decision.

“I’m so sorry, baby. Are you okay?” has worried the brunette after turning around. The succubus nodded while massaging the damaged area.

After receiving a kiss and a coffee, the young officer had made her way to the station, where she found Nedley talking with Dolls. They appeared to be having a zealous conversation. The redhead passed by them: mumbling a greeting before moving to her working area. Exhaling heavily, Nicole had spent a few minutes revising the papers left over her table by the Deputy.

Then Wynonna had appeared.

“Well, you can assign Nicole with me. She is available!”

At the sound of her name, the succubus's head lifted from the papers. The chestnut woman was arm crossed, arguing with Nedley and Dolls. The succubus eyes widened when the three pairs of eyes redirected toward her. She thought about shaking her head or breeding an excuse, but as chocolate eyes encountered Wynonna’s begging blues, she knew she was screwed.

“You can be my plus one, right, Haughty?” asked the older Earp sister.

Nicole exhaled slowly…

“Yeah, have nothing to do…”

Nicole was the more idiot of all idiots!

She could have been slackened in her seat, reading boring papers, but instead, she was sneaking into the trailer of Bobo Del Ray. Nicole has vague ideas about who the man is. All Wynonna had told her is that he was a revenant, and apparently, Bobo is their leader.

At least, the succubus knew they were demons. 

The couple was supposed to observe from a secure spot at the man’s actions.

Obviously, Wynonna Earp doesn’t understand what “staring from a safe distance” means. She had dragged the naïve officer to easily spotted position. Nicole was absentminded, glancing at her boots while nibbling her lower lip when her companion gripped her hand.

“Fuck!” screamed the succubus when a man with frightening and dark red eyes seized her from her elbow.

Wynonna withdrew her gun as Nicole's fist connected with the revenant’s nose.

“Wow...good move, Haught-pants.” praised the smiling heir.

“Thank you…” she replied, smugly grinning.

Sadly, they cannot defeat a dozen revenants…

They ended up running.

* * *

“There, that direction! The truck is at the other side!” harshly breathed the succubus pointing south without letting go of Earp’s elbow.

Wynonna halted her movements, raggedly panting while lifting her gaze. Nicole, who had been hauled by the chestnut woman because she was a disaster walking through the slippery snow, stopped instantaneously. She stretched her arms, searching for her balance while her companion leaned forward. The heir rested both hands on her knees while trying to clutch oxygen as fast as her respiratory vias allow her.

“Well, this was a great mission!” commented Wynonna, breathless.

Nicole could almost hear the crack of her neck when she spun to glare at her partner.

“You mean that surprisingly were alive…” attacked the officer lifting her heavy boot and cursing within her teeth her exhaustion when she was obliged to seek Wynonna’s help.

“Yeah…” whispered the heir before straightening.

“Hey, help me out!” called out Nicole when Wynonna started walking.

The older Earp turned around, rolling her eyes dramatically before offering her elbow. Nicole seized her, inclining her body toward the smug heir. She wondered how the chestnut woman was able to move so fast in those tight pants and wearing that heavy coat in this stupid snow-covered ground. As the cold beat the officer’s bones, she regrets not wearing a coat over her uniform. Although she was having problems raising her boots from the snow, a coat would only delay her movements.

After some minutes of heavy breathing and slowly walking, they reached Earp’s vehicle. Nicole let go of the heir, wishing to return to the police station and drink a whole cup of hot coffee. She was surrounding the truck when she listened to Wynonna’s words. At first, she froze in place, surprised by the woman’s comment.

“Thank you for coming, Haught. You’re not…as bored as I thought.”

As their eyes encountered, Nicole’s lips started to curve. Wynonna cleared her throat while stretching an arm to open the car's door. The succubus could almost see the blush spreading across the heir’s cheeks as she inserts the key in the ignition place.

* * *

The warm water emanating from the shower’s head caresses her face delicately. The BBD personal showers were not the most private area, but Nicole was aching to clean her body from the forest coldness. She sighed drowsily while stepping under the shower’s head to wet her red hair. The succubus hummed at the sensation of warm water flooding down her tensed, creamy shoulders.

Lifting her arms, Nicole skimmed her long fingers through her locks, pushing her hair while inclining her head back. Luckily, the moan of pleasure that, sneakily, escaped her lips was muffled by the sound of the falling water. After rubbing her body with the soap, Nicole began to wipe her body. Suddenly, the curtain that provides some privacy to the shower started to open, startling the officer.

“Hey, the shower is occupied!” she quickly informed.

“I have total knowledge of that…” teased her girlfriend, peering from the space she had created.

“Waves, you startle me. I thought you were at Shorty’s.” commented the redhead smiling at her disobedient brunette.

“I came to bring lunch and also…” whispered the angel stepping inside the shower and closing the curtain behind her.

“I’m all wet, baby.” pouted the officer. She didn’t want to moist her girlfriend’s uniform.

“What I'm hearing is an indecent proposition? Because I'm ready to drop to my knees and solve that situation…” teased Waverly, stretching her firm, tan arms to surround the succubus nude waist.

Nicole, who had been drying her hair with the towel, gnawed her lower lip.

“We agree that sexy stuff can't happen at work, cutie.” Nicole reminded her girlfriend.

The brunette pouted before bending forward to place a swift and brief kiss over a pink, hard nipple.

“It was calling for it.” explained the angel smiling adorably. Nicole chuckled as the brunette moved back, allowing her to dry her body.

“So, you’re going back to Shortys?” queried the officer reaching for her clothes, which were resting over a chair.

“Yeah, I…can I ask you something personal?” asked the brunette. Nicole noticed the hesitation in her words. Worried and dressed only in her underwear, the officer spun around to glanced at her angel. The brunette was swinging a foot back and forth.

“Are you okay?” questioned the redhead. The brunette gazed at her quickly, hazel eyes opening funnily.

“Yeah, I'm fine, everything is fine. I just…” affirmed the angel, and the succubus relaxed.

“Then?”

“I was wondering about our…our sexual interactions and…well, I was wondering about what you think of using sex toys. Like, I’m totally okay if you don’t like it. I’m happy with our sexual life, don’t get me wrong…”

“Hey, I’m okay with using them, baby, but I’m picky with the stuff that goes inside my vagina.” interrupted the officer, smirking at her girlfriend while turning to continue dressing.

“Oh! Well, then...will you be interested in buying toys with me? That way, we can decide what stuff is pleasant to both of us…” offered the younger Earp.

She was adorable…

Nicole loves this petite and energetic woman.

“I will love it, Waves.” declared the redhead while finishing to button up her khakis and stepping closer to kiss the half-angel.

Waverly grinned while kissing her. Small, smooth hands grasped the officer’s waist. Firm and deft fingertips dig in her skin. The brunette’s tongue swung skillfully inside her mouth. The succubus purred, fisting the wavy hair around one of her hands. She loves Waverly's hair.

So soft and undulated.

So perfect.

So Waverly.

“Also, Jeremy sent me to let you know he needs to speak with you…”

* * *

Jeremy was seated in front of a computer, typing quickly. His reading glasses hang low on the bridge of his nose. Nicole had finished changing. Her copper hair looks darker than ever due to the shower. The young officer sauntered toward her girlfriend's best friend while buckling her officer’s belt around her waist. The gun rest high at her right side, making the succubus felt secure and in control.

“Hey, Waves said you’re looking for me…” Haught greeted, leaning on the table behind Jeremy.

“A few minutes ago, we received these photos and autopsy information.” explained the young man extending a thin white folder toward the redhead who grabbed it instantaneously.

“This is…another victim…” chuntered the officer to herself. She puckered her features while sliding her inquisitive chocolate eyes over the black letters filling the pages.

“No sexual assault. No signs of torture or mutilation. The attacker didn't create any scheme to administer pain. The cause of death was a clean wound. Presumably, performed with a pointy object.” stated Jeremy. The succubus raised her gaze toward the computer screen.

The photo of a woman, between her 20 and 30 years, lying over the pavement was displayed on the screen. There is an inexplicable pain that shoots from Nicole's heart and expands to her whole being. It stirs her stomach, making the officer craved to throw up the coffee she had drunk some hours ago. Crossing her arms over her chest, the redhead inclined closer to the young man to inspect the crime scene.

“This is weird. So many hunters appearing in such a short interval of time…” whispered the succubus, a little furrow forming between her narrow eyes.

“Almost like history repeating itself…” mumbled the young scientist, glimpsing up toward the officer.

Their gazes met, and Nicole’s eyes widening. She hadn’t thought about that possibility. Jeremy shakes his head, chuckling before looking back at the screen. It sounds crazy. But what if it was possible? What if this wasn't a new sect raising against succubi? What if it was a time problem? Nicole remembers Waverly’s comments about witches living in the town. She wondered if they weren’t the ones messing with everything.

“Almost. Because saying that someone is redoing history is crazy…it isn’t possible…” stated the man with tan skin, nervously.

“What if it's possible? What if this case is just a time problem?” interrupted the succubus.

Jeremy grimaced, staring back at the screen for a moment.

“It cannot be…” he muttered.

“Your team fight monsters and revenants. Wynonna has a fricking magic gun. Waverly is half angel and has wings. You’re really telling me that, out there cannot be a person messing with time and history?” queried Haught rolling her eyes.

“That’s a good point…” whispered Jeremy.

* * *

They decided to convene a reunion.

Nicole was seated upon a wood table, with her hands resting at her sides while Jeremy explains their hypothesis to the whole BBD gang. Chocolate eyes met Waverly, who has been the last of them to arrive. The brunette was finishing her shift in Shortys when Jeremy texted her. Haught had tried to stop him, saying the younger Earp will be exhausted from traveling from one extreme of Purgatory to the other, but Jer didn’t listen to her.

As chocolate eyes encountered hazel ones, the brunette’s mouth arced, and her gaze glimmered with fondness and tenderness. Nicole’s mouth curved a little, her dark eyes gleaming with love for such a beautiful woman. The exchange was brief, and the young Earp was quickly giving her full attention to his friend, a furrow between her eyebrows.

“It has to be Clootie…” grunted John Henry rotating his Stetson between her hands while leaning against a wall.

“But why messing with time?” questioned Dolls caressing his chin, his dark eyes lost in thought.

“Perhaps she isn't doing this on purpose. Maybe she was determined to change something else and screwed everything in the process…” commented Waverly.

“So, what? All this shit means The Great Hunt is happening right now?” queried Wynonna rolling her blue eyes and shifting in her chair to look at the group.

That is a good summary of their hypothesis…

“Exactly, this is the great hunt…” whispered Nicole as her eyes encounter Wynonna’s.

“This is crazy…” stated the heir puffing heavily.

“What if Clootie wants to stop something from happening? Like... time-traveling, but instead of going to the past, bringing the past into the present?” hypothesized Waverly rushing toward Jeremy’s side.

Nicole hadn’t considered that option.

It's an amazing idea.

Well, it must be; her girlfriend’s ideas are always marvelous.

“Then we need to find Clootie…” mumbled Henry placing his hat over his head.

John is slightly obsessed with locating this woman.

“Also, we need to figure out what events, linked to Clootie, happened 100 years ago. Besides the hunt…” commented Waverly moving to her area: a desk full of old papers.

“And in Purgatory…” noted Wynonna.

* * *

Nicole spent the rest of her shift seated behind her computer’s desk. She was redacting informs about the daily crimes in Purgatory. The redhead expended a few minutes reading some papers, provided to her by Jeremy, about Clootie. After reading some pages, she decided to distract her mind from that topic. It was almost the end of her shift when the auburn hair woman raised from her seat, massaging the back of her neck, to prepare a cup of coffee.

She had walked two steps when Waverly crossed the threshold of the entrance carrying a metallic cup between her thin and slender hands. Nicole’s stomach swelled with butterflies as her chocolate eyes joined the sparkling hazel gaze of her precious girlfriend. The officer's mouth arched, a grin brightening her whole face. She observed with a smirk at Earp walking in her direction and stopping in front of her.

“I guess you’ll be needing a coffee after so much work.” announced the petite woman extending the cup in her direction.

“You’re extraordinary, thank you…” replied the auburn hair woman leaning down to kiss the angel’s forehead after grabbing the hot, dark liquid.

“I'm just taking care of my best baby.” beamed the brunette, and Nicole smiled, moving back to her chair. Waverly moved with her, seizing a pile of papers before leaning against the desk. The redhead sipped the coffee, closing her eyes momentarily to enjoy the sensation of hot liquid traveling throughout her throat. As her eyes opened, she met Earp's gaze.

“Are you fine, baby? You look exhausted…” whispered the brunette stretching a hand to arrange a lock of red hair behind the succubus’ ear.

Nicole’s face swung toward the warmth coming from the delicate hand.

“I’m a little tired. At least, my shift ends in a few minutes. I’m going directly to bed.” declared the succubus before softly kissing the palm of her girlfriend’s hand. Waverly’s thumb stroke Nicole’s right cheekbone tenderly, her hazel eyes twinkling with concern.

“I have to work for a few hours more.” muttered the brunette gazing toward the bunch of papers resting on the officer’s desk.

Nicole let the coffee on the desk and stood from her chair to make her way between her girlfriend's legs. Waves redirected her gaze toward her. Slender and firm arms stretched upward to circle the officer’s neck. Nicole sensed smooth fingers gently caressing her nape, and for a moment, the tension in her shoulders dissipated.

Leaning forward, the succubus forehead lounges against the brunettes. Waverly's quiet and steady respiration brought solace and peace to the succubus' noisy mind. The officer closed her eyes while snaking her arms around the petite waist of her girlfriend. She grasped her kindly, sneaking her thumbs under the white shirt Waverly has decided to wear. The warm and smooth skin under her fingertips feels perfect: meant for her to touch.

“Waverly, I…” mumbled the officer.

_I love you…_

The words got stuck in her chest.

She wishes to scream those three words to the world.

But maybe it was too soon.

“Mmm?” questioned her girlfriend.

“Nothing.” mumbled the redhead.

Waverly was opening her mouth to insist. To stop her words, the succubus leaned down, trapping her girlfriend's lips with her own. Immediately, all words were dismissed, and the angel's smooth lips eagerly move in sync with Nicole's mouth. The brunette separated enough to swinging her tongue out, caressing Nicole’s lips. The tender touch of Waverly's wet and playful tongue sent a current of arousal to the redhead's sex. For a second, the officer forgot they had consented to not sharing too-hot-kisses while working.

“Haught, go home! Your turn has ended!” Nedley’s command made the redhead jerked back. The younger Earp tried to cover her short but loud giggle with her hand.

“Yes, Sheriff!” replied the succubus noticing the man peering at them from his office.

“Well, see you tomorrow, officer Haught.” whispered her girlfriend jumping off the desk and walking toward the door.


	16. Let's stay inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend pretty readers! I may or may not be updating before Wednesday, but I'm planning on posting 3 chapters next week. 😄

P.O.V Waverly Earp

She closed her thin but strong hands, grasping as hard as she could the blankets under her. Her muscles clenched hard, and a deep moan escaped her chest and echoed through the room. Delicate and reliable hands, seizing her hips firmly, kept her in place. Her body shivered and jerked against the body behind her. The brunette squealed, and the redhead behind her rolled her hips, pushing the dildo a little deeper than before.

“Fuck…” mumbled Waves, her knees dig into the mattress. Nicole’s handgrip on her long, wavy hair stopped her from glancing backward over her shoulder.

The brunette groaned, extending a hand to seize the vibrator resting a few inches away from her right hand. She tapped the vibrator's button with trembling hands as currents of pleasure travel along her body. She needs to come so hard. Al the sensations were too much and not enough. Her breathing was becoming heavier every second. She moved the vibrator between her thighs with her shaking hand.

“Baby…are you okay?” questioned her succubus, stopping for a second.

She almost starts crying.

“No. Don’t stop, Nic…just…don’t stop…”

She imagined the feral grin curving her girlfriend’s lips. Nicole had pulled the right buttons, and now Waverly was a trembling mess. She should have known her girlfriend has something planned. It was unusual for the brunette to visit the Homestead. Usually, the succubus would ask the angel to come to her home. 

Waverly wasn’t complaining…

The angel is extremely satisfied with how the day has progressed.

* * *

It was one of those days when she only wants to be in-home, laying over her bed and cuddle between dense blankets while reading about ancient artifacts and archeology. The sky was gloomy and the sun hiding between thick and gray clouds. She had put on several layers of clothes to conserve heat, but the coldness had slapped her body with the aggressivity of a storm. Even inside the BBD’s office, she was shivering while hearing Jeremy read an article about ancient curse artifacts.

“Are you listening?” queried Jeremy.

The brunette glanced up from her frozen and trembling hands. She was thinking about concocting an herbal brew and stopping to buy sparkling donuts at her favorite confectionery. Jeremy stared at her with narrow eyes. He had been reading for almost 10 minutes nonstop. The brunette hasn't found in her heart the force to stop him. She let his friend read while she imagines the flavor of the sweet flour dipped in vanilla melting in her tongue.

“Yeah, totally. You were talking about…”

Waves glanced toward the papers.

“Skull’s anatomy?” queried the young Earp. Jeremy rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Okay! I get it! You’re not into doing research today. Wow, that is weird. Are you sick?” questioned the tan skin man while reaching for the woman’s forehead. Waverly giggled, pushing his hand away.

“I’m fine, but the cold is affecting my brain…” complained the angel hugging her coat to retained some of her body warmth.

“You should go home. We’re not going to advance anything today. Go, make tea, call Nicole. We’ll work this out tomorrow.” offered the scientific, smiling softly at her before bending to kiss her cheek goodbye.

“Are you sure?” asked the brunette, and her eyes sparkled full of illusion and happiness.

“Just get out…” joked him shoving her toward the exit. She kissed his cheek before abandoning the office.

Outside the sheriff station, Purgatory streets were brisky. The air was freezing, and every time the brunette breathed, a thin cloud of smoke escapes from the prison of her frosty mouth. Luckily, her new red jeep was a few meters away from the station’s entrance. It was a gift from her aunt Gus. The young woman jumped inside her vehicle while shivering and twitching to maintain her body heat. As she drove through town, she glimpsed at Purgatory’s library and school.

The town is so small.

Smiling, she drove by Nedley and greeted him. The brunette was moving away from him when she remembered Nicole. As the memory of her girlfriend made its way into her consciousness, Waverly seized her phone. She was a few kilometers away from the homestead. Staring briefly at the phone screen, she wiggled the electronic apparatus with her free hand.

When finally, she turned off the engine, the brunette unlocked her phone and searched for her girlfriend’s number. The last message between them was a photo of the officer pouting at the phone camera. It had been sent a few hours ago. The redhead had been on patrol, and Waverly had wished to be with her. Taking a photo of herself, wearing thick gloves and a gigantic beige coat, the freezing woman hit send and wrote a message.

 **Waverly** : I’m freezing. 🥶 I need your warmness. 😇

Nicole answered almost instantaneously…which was weird.

Her girlfriend usually was occupied.

 **Nicole** : Missing me? 😏

 **Waverly** : I always miss you… 😍

 **Nicole** : ❤❤❤❤

 **Nicole** : I want to be at BBDs office with you.

 **Waverly** : I’m in the homestead.

 **Nicole** : ??

 **Waverly** : It’s too cold to do research.

 **Waverly** : Jeremy said I should go home.

 **Nicole** : Nedley said I could go home also.

 **Nicole** : Can I visit you? I can bring sparkling donuts 🤤

 **Waverly** : I’ll be waiting for you with coffee. 😊

 **Nicole** : 😘😘😘

A huge smile curved her mouth when the phone beep and an image of Nicole, wearing a beanie, and sticking out her tongue, appeared on her screen. She sighed, feeling tingly and happy. Her heartbeat hastened at the sight of those precious molten chocolate eyes glistening and those adorable dimples. She hadn’t been this happy in her whole life.

Waverly had been praised for being the nicest person in Purgatory. She was proud of it, but the title had made her try arduously to be accepted by everyone. She has been tailoring who she is to the people she had been with. She had forgotten to be Waverly Earp.

It had been easy that way.

At that time, it had been the safest thing to do, but she had felt unsatisfied.

 **Waverly** : I wish you, and that tongue, were here…

She feels alive now.

Glowing with excitation and happiness.

Living by her own expectations and rules.

 **Nicole:** Don’t be dirty…

 **Nicole:** I will be there in 15 minutes.

 **Waverly:** I’m counting… **😚**

When the brunette jumped out of the car, her body trembled. Fast as possible, she walked toward the entrance, shoving the door open with a little push. Peering the interior, the brunette searched for her mom’s voice or Wynonna’s snoring but only found a silent house. Letting out an airy breath, Waves shed off her coat before going upstairs. \

“Wynonna?” she asked opening her sister bedroom’s door.

There wasn't a soul in the whole homestead.

Changing to comfortable clothes, the angel tied her wavy brown hair to a ponytail. She seated in her bed, putting on her long and red Santa cozy socks. Jumping and humming, the younger Earp descended toward the kitchen. The brunette placed water to boil before starting the coffee machine. Almost 10 minutes had transpired since the last text Nicole had sent, and Waverly knows her woman is never late.

She was pouring the boiling water into her favorite cup when a knock at the entrance summoned her attention. Wiping her hands with a napkin, the angel hurried toward the door. Waverly opened it with an enormous grin crooking her mouth. At the other side, her girlfriend lifted a donuts’ box and waggled it playfully.

“You’re the best…” announced the brunette, moving aside to provide space for Nicole’s entrance.

“Nope, you are…” replied the succubus stopping at her side and bending to greeted her with a kiss.

Waverly’s hand almost let go of the door in pursuit of her girlfriend’s delicious and welcoming mouth. The redhead chuckled while stepping away, and Earp closed the door before spinning around.

_Just in time…_

Nicole has removed her long coat and was bending to remove her shoes. The angle is perfect. Waverly nibbled her bottom lip, watching her girlfriend’s khakis hug her ass amazingly. Moving closer, the angel spanked the redhead’s rear. Nicole stared backward without changing her position, she raised an eyebrow, and her molten chocolate eyes shimmered with amusement.

“These days, you've been really naughty…” commented her girlfriend letting her boots aside and turning to stare at the smiling brunette.

“I like being naughty…” admitted the young Earp, stretching her hands to place them on her girlfriend’s waist.

“Yeah?” queried the officer while arranging a lock of Waverly’s hair behind the angel's ear.

“Mhm…” mumbled the shorter woman.

“Naughty girls don’t receive compliments…” teased her girlfriend, sliding a hand below the angel’s chin to lift her face.

She stared up, meeting the prettiest chocolate eyes, and feeling her knees wobble.

She is weak for Nicole Haught.

“What about Naughty girls that prepare delicious coffee?” queried the brunette, elevating an eyebrow.

The officer’s eyes sparkled.

“You’re the best.” announced Nicole, and the brunette chortled.

* * *

They had seated at the kitchen table: eating donuts while sipping their hot beverages. Nicole was speaking about her patrolling. She had had an encounter with Tucker Gardner, who was harassing a young woman. The boy had declared he was taking photos of the landscape. Waverly cackled while staring at her girlfriend, who had rolled her eyes.

“As if we had something similar to a landscape in the middle of Purgatory’s’ streets.” had groaned the officer.

“I'm not a beautiful landscape to behold? ” had teased the brunette.

“Cutie, you’re my Christmas.” stated the officer taking one of the angel's hands to place a kiss on the dorse.

At some point, between drinking and talking about the succubi’ hunt, Nicole suggested watching movies. Waverly had immediately bounced to her feet, speeding to her room in search of the computer while screaming at her girlfriend to prepare some popcorn. The brunette jostled the dormitory’s door open with a thud, searching her room for her laptop.

She was almost certain that the electronic device was there, somewhere. After 5 minutes of futile exploration, the brunette closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She remembers using the laptop to perform an important investigation about lesbian Tribbing. She had discovered interesting information about the topic. The research had been a few nights before.

Waverly was bending to look below her bed when strong arms closed around her hips squeezing them. At first, she smiled but quickly jerked away when a protuberance bump against her rear. It felt weird and hard. Her girlfriend was always soft, almost creamlike.

“What…what the hell, Nic?” she whispered while trying to straighten her position. The succubus had slid a hand to her low back, stopping her movements.

“Don’t move, baby…” whispered her girlfriend.

Her voice ignited an intense fire of desire and arousal through her body. It made her lower section tingly, and her breath haste. She tried to remain motionless. The caress of Nicole’s hand along her spinal cord, the gentle and careful movement, elicited an ardor in the pit of her heart, and lower, in her more sensible and private areas.

“Baby, you have something weird between…”

Waverly’s words got lost as the succubus rolled her hips against her ass deliberately. The movement pushed the solid object firmly against her. Between the fog of confusion, the brunette realized what the unknown object was. A high squeal escaped her mouth when her mind successfully connected the dots. Nicole chortled, voice low and wicked. It was her succubus laughing, and the thought sent a wave of arousal direct to the angel's underwear.

“It’s that…” she tried to ask but stopped to wet her lips while organizing her mind.

“Yeah, it arrived this morning…” muttered her girlfriend.

The deftly and playful way Nicole had rolled her hips initiated a fire through Waverly's body.

This woman is so sexy.

The brunette glanced to her over her shoulder while nibbling her lower lip.

“You’re really wearing it?” the question has an obvious answer, but Waverly made it anyway.

“Mhm…ready to push it slowly into your pussy, baby…” breathed the officer, surrounding Waves middle body and drawing the brunette against her.

“Fuck…” squeaked the brunette, resting her head against the succubus boobs.

Nicole’s hands started to wander upward: skimming over her abs and reaching her white top. The succubus dexterous hands snaked to her perky tits, landed over them, and squeezed delicately. The brunette purred, jerking her hips toward the succubus. Her girlfriend thrust upward, urging the strap on against her ass. Smooth and delicate hands started to lift her top, and Waves elevated her arms to help the officer.

As her garment landed over the floor with a dumb sound, a pair of hands started massaging the angel's boobs. Nicole’s warm and watery mouth grazed her jaw, sucking softly and causing a shiver to descend the petite’s spine.

Her body felt feverish.

She was feeling dizzy.

“Sweetie, my nipples…” she breathed, and the succubus smirked against her cheek.

“Mmm…you’re so perfect, Waverly Earp…” mumbled the officer, one of her hands sliding to the clasp preventing the falling of the brunette’s bra.

The garment touched the floor, and Waverly was tempted to kick it as far as possible.

“Fudge…harder, Nic…” pleaded the angel when Nicole squeezed her nipples slackly.

“Turn around, baby.” ordered her girlfriend.

She acted quickly.

Her eyes met Nicole’s lewd and dark chocolate ones.

The officer lifted her, sliding her strong hands below Waverly's thighs, and leaned her against a wall.

“We can use the bed…” teased Waves against the mouth of her succubus.

“Yeah, later…” whispered Nicole, bending down to catch a stiff nipple inside her fiery mouth.

Waverly ground her sex against the redhead's stomach after letting her head banged against the wall.

“That feels good. Keep sucking, sweetie…” begged the angel.

“Baby…” called her girlfriend.

The brunette fought to open her eyes.

“Can I made you feel good?” questioned the redhead.

She was nodding swiftly, filled with excitement, and making Nicole giggled.

“Then… let's remove these pants…”

* * *

And that’s how they ended in the bed, with Waverly in all fours, wearing only her cozy and red Santa socks. The brunette tightened her hold on the blankets with one of her hands and used the other to place the vibrator upon her clitoris. Her hips bucked, and shivers traveled along her spinal cord. She felt one of Nicole's hands caressing the length of her spine. Her tits swung every time the succubus' hips collided against her ass. The redhead's penetrations became deeper with each movement. 

Waves removed the vibrator for a second, her clitoris was sensible, but she loves the feeling of the vibrator against it.

“Fuck, baby…” Nicole grunted. Her fingers sank in the brunette’s skin before her hips start moving faster.

Oh, holy mother of the angels…

Waverly almost landed motionless over the bed…

“Oh, Mother Earth! Slowly, sweetie, slow…” the angel begged, releasing the vibrator and gripping the blankets. 

“Sorry…” breathed out the succubus while touching the angel's rear with her fingertips.

The touches were gentle and delicate; Waverly felt warmness spreading across her chest at the sensation. For a few seconds, the dildo went in and out gently. Apparently, Nicole cannot bear to go slowly. Her hips rolled faster again, and a few grunts escaped her mouth.

“Slow, sweetie pie, slow…” she insisted.

Instantaneously, Nicole obeyed.

Her girlfriend’s nails sunk in her skin carefully. The brunette heard Nicole groaning before noticing that the sturdy grip of the redhead's hands has weakened. Suddenly, a slap connected with her right buttock, and Waverly whimpered; she hadn’t felt this alive ever.

“Fuck! Your cunt is soaked, baby. What a fucking view…” groaned her succubus.

The officer's voice was husky, and Waverly yearned to turn around and stare in those pools of sweet chocolate. Her body jerked at Nicole’s words. She thought that she was going to come, but it was just an intense tide of pleasure. Pulling a pillow below her body, she leaned over it and glanced at Nicole.

“Pound me, baby…” she beseeched.

Her girlfriend looks up, her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

“Are you sure?” interrogated Nicole, delicately caressing the angel's buttocks.

“Yeah. Pound me, Nic. I need it…” she affirmed. Waverly knows that, without open confirmation, her girlfriend will not do it.

The succubus mouth arced, a perverse gleam glomming her deep, molten chocolate eyes. It was an invitation to succumb to the succubus dark and pervert yearns. Waverly craves to beg her girlfriend to take her as hard as possible. Haught's wick smile wakes up an intense burning in her pussy. She can almost taste her orgasm.

“My angel wants to be pound…so dirty, cutie.” teased the redhead.

Waverly has the reply on the tip of her tongue, but it got lost as Nicole’s hips started to move. She screamed and fisted the blankets. The dildo was moving in and out fast; the wet sound caused by each penetration made the angel conscious of how soaked she is. The succubus pulled her hair softly, making the brunette tilt her head backward.

“Fuck… Fuck…” she screamed and arched her back.

Her orgasm arrived suddenly, making Waverly landed over her elbows, trembling as bolts of pleasure peregrinate through her petite frame. Nicole stayed inside, and the brunette’s mouth curled up, remembering they had talked about this. Gently, Nicole's hand let go of the brunette's hair and skimmed along her back.

“I…I like it when you talk dirty to me…” admitted the brunette breathing heavily.

“Yeah?” queried the succubus, her throaty voice making the angel purred in satisfaction.

“I love it…” Earp muttered breathlessly.

“Mmm…you’re beautiful. Your body is so precious, baby. And this soaked... pretty pussy, cutie…what a monument…” praised her girlfriend, removing the dildo from her cunt but replacing it with the strokes of her fingers.

“Fudge, Nic…” Waverly's eyes closed for a second, enjoying the feeling of the succubus tenderly tormenting her cunt with her fingertips.

“Baby, I love watching you come…” whispered Nicole.

Waverly loves watching the succubus tongue teasing and torturing her pussy, but she wasn’t sure if she can go another round without a little break.

“Baby girl! I’m home!”

Oh, no…

Please no…

The door spun open just as Waverly spun her face toward it.

Wynonna froze under the threshold.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry!” screamed the chestnut woman, disgust painting her features. She turned around, closing the door when she realized what was happening.

Waves glanced at her girlfriend, noticing that the officer was frozen in her place. At least, Nicole was wearing her uniform shirt. Maybe, Nonna hadn't noticed the toy between her legs. The angel begged the unknown gods that her sister hasn't seen it.

“Should we talk to her?” queried Nicole with her pale cheeks turning crimson red. Waverly feared that her girlfriend would faint or have a heart attack.

“Stay here. I'll go…” said the brunette flooding out of the bed.

Earp's legs wiggled, but the redhead grabbed her by her waist before she could end on the floor.

“Careful, you're…tender…” whispered Nicole, making the brunette blush.

“Whose fault is that?” teased the angel, and her succubus grinned.

“I must admit that I’m proud of my job…” bantered the officer.

That smug expression looks sexy on Nicole.

The way her lips crook while smiling is charming.

“Yeah, I’m probably walking funny…” mumbled the brunette going in hunt of some underwear and a long shirt.

* * *

Waverly descended the stairs quietly. nibbling her lower lip while hearing Wynonna moved in the kitchen. She guessed her sister was searching for booze to erase the memory of her ‘baby girl’ bare and fucking. The brunette’s cheeks became pinkish while recreating how they would look from Nonna’s point of view.

Like two horny teenagers that can’t keep it in their pants.

Slowly walking to the kitchen, she found her sister opening a bottle of whisky while sitting at the table. Their eyes met, and the older rolled hers before lifting the drink to her mouth. She gulped down a considerable quantity of the gold liquid without blinking. Waverly crossed her arms around her middle body. She hasn’t felt this embarrassed since her adolescence.

“I’m going to bleach my eyes…” announced her sister.

“I’m so sorry, Wyn. I lost track of time…”

“I noticed…” mumbled her sister, disgust crumpling her face.

“It will not happen again…” she promised.

Obviously, with Wynonna's timing, it would happen again.

“Please hang a sock in the doorknob or something. What if it was mom opening that door? Her heart wouldn't survive that kind of surprise…”

“I will hang a sock…” she conceded.

She spun around, thinking the conversation was over.

“Also…” Wynonna called. Waverly faced her, feeling her cheeks becoming hotter with every passing minute.

“Yes?” chirped the younger Earp.

“My vision was right? Nicole was using a...?” mumbled the older, making weird hand signals to recreate the shape of a penis while signaling to her own lower regions. 

“Wynonna, please!”

“Sorry! I don’t want you to answer that! I’m going to drink until forgetting what I have seen!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's enjoy these calm and happy episodes because dark times are coming...🤐 Not really. 😂 Well...maybe.


	17. Mara Clootie

P.O.V Nicole Haught

As the officer turns toward the petite body resting at her side, a tiny ray of sun naughtily slapped her face. She wrinkled her features, sinking her face into the pleasant smell of her girlfriend’s hair. She listened to Waverly’s giggling as one of her long arms made its way over the woman’s waist. The brunette rolled over the bed, facing the smiley redhead.

“Hey, sweetie…” whispered the half-angel.

“Good morning, babe…” mumbled the officer clinging to Waves, who skimmed a hand between their bodies to caress the succubus cheek.

“Can we stay here?” queried the auburn hair officer shifting closer to the brunette.

“Mmm…I can be persuaded…” rustled the shorter, ending the distance between their lips.

The succubus hummed, pulling the younger woman closer and teasing her lower lip with the tip of her tongue. Waverly followed her instantaneously, gliding a leg between the officer’s thighs and lowering a hand to grab her hip. Their bodies crashed softly, and Nicole wished to disappear their pajamas. Why had they got dressed in the first place? Silliest idea ever!

“Baby…” groaned the young Earp.

“Mmm?”

“Wynonna is in the house…I don’t know if I can be…silent…” explained the half-angel, leaning her forehead against Nicole’s.

“Mmm…I like how boisterous you are…” mumbled the redhead with a sly smile, and her girlfriend hit her shoulder weakly.

“It’s all your fault…” the brunette blamed her, kissing the redhead’s lips briefly before facing her eyes.

“I’m proud of it…” teased the officer, her chocolate eyes becoming two twinkly pulsars.

Waverly snuggled closer, resting her head against the officer’s chest and sighing heavily. Nicole grinned, bending to kiss the brunette’s forehead tenderly. Across the window, the weak, yellowish, and warm sun rays spread along the yard, illuminating the thick snow. The sky is filled with clouds, and some snowflakes have begun to fall again. They cuddled for a few minutes, enjoying the warmness and softness of their embrace.

“Do you want tea? I’m heading to make coffee.” whispered the officer

“Please…” answered her girlfriend.

The redhead kissed Waverly's delicious lips one more time before flooding out of the bed. As the palm of her feet touches the frosty floor, the officer regretted her offer. The homestead was cold and silent outside the calm and cozy bed of her girlfriend. Under the threshold of the door, she peered at the brunette one last time. The angel had hugged the blankets around her petite body and closed her eyes. Smiling, the succubus stepped out, shutting the door as slowly as possible to avoid being rowdy.

Downstairs, she listened to a relaxed humming. The redhead marched toward the kitchen, hoping that the older Earp will be sleeping. After the last night's incident, the officer is a little embarrassed. She isn't prepared to meet the blue eyes of the heir. Wynonna had encountered them in multiple compromising positions but never like the night before. Last night, when Waverly returned to the succubus after talking with her sister, she had said to Nicole that everything was fine, but the redhead was ashamed anyway.

The world hates Nicole Rayleigh Haugh with all its force.

Wynonna was stirring something inside a bowl when the redhead halted her movements under the door’s umbral. The chestnut hair woman was humming, dressed in a black pajama and yellow slippers. The officer thoughted about spinning around and returning to the safety of Waverly’s dormitory, but the older sister had already turned her head toward her, encountering her eyes.

The blush that appeared in Wynonna’s cheeks after their eyes meet forced Nicole to deflect her gaze. They remained silent for almost a minute. The redhead was planning on articulating how sorry she was about not locking the door the night before when the heir cleared her throat.

“Well…I made coffee. You want?” questioned Earp. Haught glanced up, noticing that her girlfriend's sister has spun around again and was adding butter to a pan.

“Yeah…I’m going to boil water for Waverly’s tea…” answered the officer stepping closer.

The stillness persisted between them as Wynonna prepare her scrambled eggs, and Nicole stares at the water, waiting for it to reach its boiling point. After some minutes, the heir had started to hum a Christmas song between her teeth. At first, Haught tried to ignore it but ended up whispering the song and smiling as the heir’s hums became soft mumbles.

“Haught…” Wynonna’s voice stopped the redhead flee.

She arrested her steps under the threshold, carrying two cups of hot beverages in her hands.

“Doc thinks he’s close to locating Clootie’s hideout. I could use your…I mean, do you want to help us in her detection?” offered Wynonna placing a plate with a plentiful quantity of food over the table.

“I will be happy to help…” replied the officer smiling, before continuing her way.

“By the way, nice ass, Haughty!” commented the heir, the redhead perceived the mocking tone in her voice.

“Fuck you, Wynonna…” grumbled Haught running upstairs to get away from the chuckling woman.

“Here we go, tea for the prettiest lady in the world…” announced the redhead while passing under the umbral of Waverly’s dormitory.

The brunette is standing near the open window, her slender but strong arms cross over her chest. Nicole’s heart skips a beat at the sight of her short and firm legs covered only by short, cozy, and cute blue socks. At the sound of her voice, Waverly turned her head toward the officer. The redhead's mouth arched in a smirk when their eyes met. The sunlight caresses the angel’s skin with devotion, its luminosity somehow making the tan skin appeared charmer.

“Baby, the wind is chilled. Why did you open the window?” queried the redhead placing the tea on the night table before stepping closer to Waverly. She surrounded the young brunette from behind and left a kiss over her head.

“I…I heard noises outside. Probably it was some wild animal.” explained the brunette shrugging. Waverly's hazel eyes were still wandering toward the barn.

“You’re worried…” whispered the officer.

“Nicole, you think that the barn's fire was an accident? It was…it was unusual.” commented Earp turning her head to look at the succubus eyes. The redhead glanced down, meeting her girlfriend's gaze without breaking their embrace.

“I’m not sure, but there isn't another logical explanation. This place is highly protected.” mumbled the succubus.

“Yeah, maybe I’m paranoid.” chirped Waverly shaking her head.

The somber of concern made her bright hazel eyes a darker shade. Nicole stared at those beautiful moons for a few instants, lost in the luster and kindness overflowing from Waverly. She skimmed a hand to the brunette’s face, gently guiding the angel to turn her body around and face her. Nicole's thumb caresses her tan cheek, descending to her lips and up again. Waverly wet her lips, and the tip of her tongue met the officer’s finger.

“I’m going back to my house. See you at the station?” questioned the redhead leaning her forehead against Waverly’s.

“Officer Haugh…you’re not leaving this room without properly kissing me…” breathed the brunette, sliding her arms around the officer’s waist, her hands seizing Nicole’s buttocks greedily.

“Mmm…I wasn’t planning on doing so…” whispered the succubus joining their lips.

The touch, as tender as it was, dripped sensuality and desire. The way Waverly’s hands squeeze the redhead’s ass, fighting to bring the succubus closer, ignited a fire in Nicole’s core. She beamed against the brunette’s mouth, skimming her hands downward and easily elevating the angel's body. Waverly gasped, surrounding the officer’s waist with her slim legs and instinctively grinding against her.

Nicole leaned Waverly upon the wall beside the open window. The frozzy wind hit their bodies mercilessly, but their mouths remain joined and moving. The warmness radiating from their bodies appears to be enough to counteract the perilous weather. They moaned quietly against the other mouth, Waverly’s hips rotating against the officer’s lower belly. The angel was getting wet…Nicole noticed it through the thin fabric of her too-short pajama pants. Its succubus groaned excitedly at the mental image of the brunette’s dampness slipping along her thighs.

“Wynonna is downstairs…” mumbled the officer.

“It’s okay, we’ll do it quietly…” chirped Waverly before sucking the succubus lower lip and scooping her hands around Nicole's neck.

“Baby, we have to work…” insisted the redhead, one of her hands had found its way inside the brunette’s shorts.

“Fudge…yeah…work…” Waverly jerked her hips. The angel fingers sunk into the ivory skin of the succubus neck, her head resting against the wall, presenting her long and tan neck to the succubus.

Nicole grunts seeing that the angel’s pulse had turned erratic.

Fuck it! They can do it soundlessly…

“Be quiet, cutie…” begged the succubus.

The redhead’s fingertips finally touched the angel’s swell and aching clit. It has engorged. At the first stroke of Nicole’s fingers, Waverly lifted a hand to her mouth, muffling her pleasure cries. The redhead smirk before leaning forward and peppering kisses and licks along the angel’s charming and tempting neck.

Waverly jerked and gasped, her body vibrating with satisfaction. Nicole noted her own underwear wetting and her clitoris throbbing, searching attention. Inside her, the officer catches her succubus rejoicing at the idea of having such power over the young Earp, which wails of ecstasy were becoming more intense and consistent. The redhead circled her fingers, briskly and firmly, on the brunette’s clitoris.

“Fuck…you’re…” mumbled the officer lowering her fingers to torment the brunette’s entrance.

“I’m close, sweetie…touch my clit again, please…” pleaded the brunette staring straight into the officer’s eyes.

Waverly’s pupils had dilated, and her eyes crystallized.

The succubus craves to praise her beauty.

Slowly, she dropped onto her knees. Waverly’s eyes sparkled giddily, her white teeth sinking into her lower lip. Nicole’s hand traveled the length of the angel legs, resting on the brunette’s hips before raising her silky nightgown to reveled firm and tan abs that tightened under her inspection. She kissed the suave skin, swinging her tongue to taunt the angel’s bellybutton before burying her teeth at the brunette’s hip delicately.

The officer quickly glanced up, catching Waverly closing her eyes and gasping upon the hand planted over her filthy, and sly mouth.

“Baby, you’re so gorgeous…”

Waverly love praises, and Nicole loves to praise her.

“Your skin is so soft…”

She deposited a wet kiss on the brunette’s abs while discarding the woman's shorts.

“You’re so warm…”

The officer's mouth descended, and her girlfriend’s free hand went to Nicole's short hair.

“I love your taste…” mumbled Nicole flattening her tongue upon the angel’s clitoris.

Waverly’s hips waved, captivating the officer…enchanting her.

Words were not necessary anymore…only caresses and desire.

“Sweetie…I…fuck, Nicole, It’s too much, baby…” Waverly’s body and voice were quivering.

The officer sucked the brunette’s clit before separating a few inches from the angel.

“What you need, cutie? Just take whatever you need…”

In her hazel eyes, the succubus caught sight of that familiar gleam of mischief and wildness. The succubus roared inside the officer, complaining about the words employed. Nicole ignored its voice because she doesn't care about power or domination. She…she loves Waverly. No matter how much the succubus inside her wished to use and degrade her lover, all the officer craves is pleasing and loving the brunette. It’s a battle of wills. The redhead found herself winning that fight when her girlfriend's petite hand tightened its grip on her short, red hair.

“Stuck your tongue out, love…”

Nicole wasn’t sure if Waverly was ordering her or pleading, but she obeyed promptly.

“Mmm…that feels good…” whispered the brunette before covering her mouth once more.

The redhead stared at the angel's face, encouraging the brunette to seek her own pleasure. The way Waverly’s hips swung, chasing for Nicole's wet tongue, made the redhead conscious of the burning twinges between her legs. More and more arousal painted the officer's chin with every undulation of the angel’s body.

Nicole relishes in her taste. She enjoys the powerful feeling that makes her mouth craved more of the precious woman gawking at her with pleading and shiny hazel eyes.

Middle way to her home, the officer decided to realize a swift stop at the supermarket to buy food for her little Calamity Jane. The aisles were brimming with supplies but lacking consumers. The young succubus crouched midst line, looking for CJ’s typical bag of food.

When she was extending a hand to seize a yellow bag of dry food, a female voice trapped her attention.

“Mara is the worst witch you could meet, BoBo. I’m certain she is the one behind these time perturbations.”

Discreetly, Nicole turned her head. The officer noticed two personas a few steps away from her. BoBo's clothes were concealed thanks to his thick, furry coat. A women's coat. He was crouched, searching between the dog’s food and toys. The officer found his actions odd. Does BoBo del Ray have a dog? If BoBo has one, it must be a Cerberus' dog.

“Your cousin is making a mess, Constance. If she doesn’t solve this situation soon, I will kill her with my own hands.” threatened the man.

“Don’t be rude. She is having fun.” commented the witch.

Mara Clootie is the one messing with time?

Who is Mara Clootie?

The couple commenced walking again. The succubus tautened her hold on the cat food while standing up. Sadly, she calculated the distance between her and the two devil beings moving onward. The succubus stumbled against Constance, who stretched a hand, touching the officer's shoulder while meeting her eyes. Clootie’s gaze was dark and cold. For an instant, her gaze flickers a shiny blue before turning dark coffee once again.

“My dear, you should be careful.” advised the witch

“Sorry, I was distracted.” Mumbled the redhead stepping backward.

They kept walking, whispering within their teeth. Haught stared at them with a frown between her brows. Bending, the succubus grasped the cat food she had left fall in the collision and hurry to pay for it. She stood in the line. An old lady was arguing with the cashier about the price of the cheese. Apparently, it would be a long discussion. While waiting, Nicole withdrew her phone to write Jeremy a message.

Nicole: I need you to seek information about a woman named Mara Clootie.

Jeremy: Who is that? I thought our objective was Constance.

Nicole: I overheard a conversation between BoBo and Clootie…

Nicole: They think Mara is the one messing everything…

Jeremy: Since when do we work with BoBo?

Nicole: Please, do it, Jeremy!

By the time she has bath and dress in her police uniform, the clock was marking 9:30 am. The officer hopped into the car with her second cup of coffee resting on her left hand and her keys swinging in the thumb of her right one. She drove in front of Shorty’s and peered at Purgatory’s high school. The sidewalks were hidden in the thick layers of snow. Only the pavemented roads were partially clear of the frozen and white sparkles. For the redhead, Christmas was always a cold time of joy and songs. But Purgaotry's frozen weather and icy winds that create fog from her exhalations are highly annoying.

“Hey, baby!”

Wonderful! Waverly was seated behind a desk while Jeremy was at the other side of the BBD office typing on his computer. Nicole’s mouth curved in an adorable smile, and her eyes shined with glee. “Hey, cutie…” she greeted, placing a quick kiss on the brunette’s lips before seizing the yellow folder that Waverly was offering to her.

“That’s all I had gathered about Mara. I’m still searching.” yelled Jeremy without tearing his eyes from the computer’s screen.

“Thank you, Jer…” the officer replied while opening the folder.

“It was nothing…” responded the man.

“Did you read it?” queried the officer meeting her girlfriend’s greenish-brown eyes.

“Obviously.” replied the brunette while smiling, her eyes turning into two half-moons.

“So…” mumbled the officer skimming her gaze over the first sentences.

“Mara is Constance’s cousin. Apparently, her husband thought she was killed at the hand of a succubus. He went after the assassin and died in the hunt.” explained Waverly.

The redhead glanced up, meeting sparkling and pretty hazel eyes. She wondered if the brunette was thinking the same she was.

“So…she may be trying to…”

“Maybe, she is trying to save the life of her husband.” admitted the brunette.

Nicole rested the folder above her girlfriend’s desk while observing an old image of the witch Mara. The woman was blonde, and surprisingly, her features were extremely akin to Constance's. In her baby-blue eyes, a gleam of arrogance and wisdom could be perceived. The succubus tried to found traces of that evilness she had sensed radiating from Constance, but in Mara’s eyes, a rare peace shone. The redhead queried how a photo could reflect the witch's tranquillity.

“The last time she was seen was twenty years ago.” stated Waverly. The brunette stretching her hand to turn the pages of the folder, showing the officer a more recent photo of the woman.

“Waverly, I’m heading out for a few minutes. Did you need something?” questioned Jeremy, moving to the exit.

“I’m okay. Thank you, Jer.” Replied the brunette.

“Haught?” queried the man, and Nicole shook her head.

Jeremy abandoned the office quietly, leaving them to discuss Mara and her shadowy life in the peace of BBD’s space. At some point, after almost an hour, Waverly had abandoned the office to make tea and coffee. Nicole was seated at the brunette’s chair, her fingers moving between the pages full of Mara’s information. She feels lost. What is she rummaging for? A location? A more valid reason? A dark past?

“Your worry wrinkle is arising. Relax, baby…” Waverly’s voice dragged her away from her train of thought. The redhead spun the chair around, facing the brunette who placed the cups of hot beverages over the desk.

“Mara is good at hiding…” commented the redhead after sighing heavily.

Waverly smiled naughtily before moving closer and straddling the officer. Nicole’s hands flew to the angel’s hips, purring at the feeling of Waverly’s deft fingers caressing her scalp. The familiar sensation dissipated the stress that was starting to accumulate on her shoulders and nape. The touches became a tender massage that made the succubus body weakened.

“Luckily for us…you’re great at finding…hidden things…” cracked Waverly while bending closer. The angel's breath teased the officer’s mouth.

Nicole smirked.

"Are we talking specifically about something?” queried the redhead, skimming a hand along the brunette’s back.

“Mmm…maybe…” susurrate the brunette with a lopsided smile.

“We shouldn’t…” mumbled Nicole, one of her hands sliding inside her girlfriend’s sweater to touch the warm and smooth skin of her back.

“Wow! Hey there, sorry to interrupt…Wynonna sent a possible location for Clootie's hideout…” Dolls was staring at them from under the threshold.

“Yeah…we were…” mumbled Waverly while plummeting to her feet.

“I thought we have talked about this, Waverly…” commented the man. Xavier's serious expression made Nicole felt ashamed. At least, his eyes were fixed on her girlfriend.

“So…about Wynonna!” interrupted Nicole.

“She sent me the location, be careful out there.” ordered their leader.

“We’re always careful.” shrugged Waverly interlacing her hand with Nicole’s to dragged her out of the room after grabbing her big parka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that the next chapter is the more angst of the whole story. 😬 My Christmas gift for all of you is going to be savage. 😂 Stay tuned!


	18. I love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my Christmas gift for my pretty readers! I hope you will like the chapter as much as I. 🤶🏻❤

P.O.V Waverly Earp

There was something unique and charming about the weirdest and darkest places of Purgatory. As a child that grew up hearing voices and having a not-so-imaginary friend, Waverly Earp cannot detach herself from the fascination that fueled her pretty hazel eyes as the sight of an old and creepy structure appeared from between the canopy surrounding Nicole’s patrol at both sides.

They parked in the middle of nowhere. A vast expansion of tall pines and conifers extended toward the sky, and the somber of danger and ghosts cling to their snow-covered branches. The angel can practically taste the flakes on her tongue as they abandon the car. The frozzy wind brushes her cheeks, like an old friend after a long period away.

The air smells of fire, wood, and humidity. The aroma wraps around her throat as memories of a similar house intimidate her soul. In a short period of time, she had witnessed so many atrocities. Sometimes it feels like a burden over her shoulders. A burden she tries to ignore most of the time, drowning the hideous images in distractions and happy thoughts.

The house is made of wood and rock. It’s old, with big windows covered by black curtains from the inside. The small balcony bears an armchair that sways slowly every time the cold wind hits its wooden surface. The young brunette buckles her heavy parka while glancing toward her girlfriend, who is retracting her gun from her belt. A calmness traveled along the angel's body at the sight of the officer. Waverly knows that Nicole will protect her…always.

“Maybe we should wait for Wynonna…” mumbled Waverly as they started walking toward the abandoned and kind of creepy house that sends chills through the angel's spine.

“We can do this, baby…is one witch against us.” stated the officer winking at her while smiling. Waverly knew better than underestimating Constance Clootie, but her girlfriend's smile eased the knock forming in her stomach.

They got this.

Wynonna will, eventually, catch with them…she always does.

The balcony’s boards squeaked as they stepped over them. The sound sent a shiver through the angel’s spinal cord, and it wasn't the good kind of shudder. It reminded her about that time she had to sneak into that creepy laboratory where she met Jeremy. Thankfully, she had been possessed that time; she had faint memories about her encounters with beasts and monsters. Still, every time she recounters that awful place, it sent shivers along her back. Moving closer to her girlfriend, the brunette stuck to her side, and Haught turned her head toward her.

“Everything’s okay?” doubted the redhead, a dinky furrow of concern forming in the crest between her molten chocolate eyes.

“Yeah…peachy…” mumbled the brunette steading her hands around the gun Nicole had provided her.

The officer stepped forward, standing between the angel and the door before pushing it open. The creaking sound it emitted woke up a horde of nervous bats in Waverly’s stomach. Constance Clootie's presence always does that to the little brunette.

Well…all demons do that to the brunette's stomach.

She has learned to deal with the sensation, but it hasn't got better over time. Deep down in her soul, she is terrified. Afraid of the uncertain future, of the possibility of dying. What if, the next time they face a demon, she doesn’t survive? What if Wynonna does not? Life is fragile, and she isn't ready to lose another familiar. She may never be ready to lose another person…but who is?

“Baby, you’re trembling…” whispered Nicole reaching for her hand. Waverly met her eyes briefly before shaking her head.

“I'm okay, let finish with this…” she replied reassuringly while smiling at the succubus.

Nicole walked inside the cabin first, glancing suspiciously to both sides. The angel followed her closely, gripping the gun as hard as her thin and sweaty fingers allow her. Every time they lifted their feet and moved forward, the boards would squeak, making the angel felt a cold wind behind her nape. She can perceive Constance's presence, like a menacing aura clinging to the air and caressing the angel's body over her thick garments.

“She is here…” whispered the brunette.

Then she sensed it, just a few steps behind her.

Turning around, the brunette pointed the gun barrel directly to the grinning blonde. Clootie looks as arrogantly as ever, her eyes scintillating with devilry and the kind of wickedness that makes Waverly’s heart hastened in panic. Waverly gulped harshly; her petite hands somehow steady around the gun’s grip. Behind her, she noticed her girlfriend ready to step into action.

“I was… expecting another Earp…” admitted Constance smiling muckily.

“Sorry to break your expectations…” replied the young Earp.

“I’m not in the mood, little one…” warned the witch.

Clootie's eyes gleamed red for a second, exactly like all demons they had encountered. That red twitch stirred the angel’s stomach. She felt nauseous while staring at the smirk that lifted the corners of Constance's mouth. The blonde raised a brow, peering toward Nicole for a brief second. There is a different spark in her eyes like she recognizes the woman behind the angel.

“I think we met this morning. Right?” queried the witch grinning.

“We stumbled…” answered the redhead.

“Young succubi are so reckless…and bond succubi are even worst…” commented the witch, the wickedest smirk darkening her features.

Can a Succubus bond to a person?

The brunette frowned, storing that information in a quick note to question her girlfriend later.

“We know what you’re doing…” challenged the brunette.

“I don’t think you do…” teased the witch, staring down at the angel.

“You have the right to remain silence…” stated Nicole. Waverly wondered if the succubus was conscious that this wasn’t one of her “normal cases."

Before the redhead could finish her words, the witch has sent the young Earp flying across the small living room, making her collide against a wall. Waverly hit the wood surface hard, screaming in pain when her body descended toward the floor, crashing an old and dusty table in the process. She grunted, her world spinning, making her felt dizzy and sick. It had happened too fast. Swearing and trying to ignore the sorrow that started to burn her right side, the brunette lifted her head from the floor.

She heard the screams and fighting noises before watching Nicole wrapping an arm around Constance's neck. Haught had maneuver the witch, stepping behind her and pulling the woman toward the floor in a clear attempt to immobilize her. Clootie shrieked and groaned, elbowing the officer on her ribs. Waverly was caressing her side while intending to stand when Clootie’s teeth sunk on Nicole’s right arm, close to her wrist.

“Damn it…” cursed the succubus letting go of the witch, who grinned with teeth coated in red blood.

“You taste exquisite, darling…” mocked Constance. 

Waverly extended her arm to grab one of the table’s legs that had been broken in her collapse. Her chest burned with anger and hatred. For an instant, she wishes to really harm the blonde woman that was smiling sadistically at her wounded girlfriend. Nicole struggles to drag her body backward: away from the arrogant witch.

“I’ll not mind having another bite…” whispered Clootie stepping closer.

“You bitch, step away from my girlfriend!” hissed Waverly hitting the witch back with the stick as hard as her aching arms allow her. She sensed the burning sensation in her muscles, the sweat accumulating under her heavy clothes. Even in the coldness of the cabin, she was boiling, hot as molten lava.

Clootie screamed and vanished in a dark cloud that flew toward the semi-open door.

Waverly thoughted about rushing behind the woman, but Nicole was grunting while pressing her uninjured hand around her wounded wrist in an attempt to mitigate the bleeding. At the sight of her beloved, wounded, sweating, and grunting between her teeth, the angel’s heart stopped beating for a second. Earp noticed the succubus aura thickening around her body, like a gravity force craving to trap her…to seduce her. It was dangerous. She can almost feel the lick of the succubus force in every inch of her body.

“Nicole! Baby, stay with me, I got you…”

The brunette hurried toward Haught. Waverly had knelt in front of the redhead when Nicole grunted, dragging her body away from her. The succubus’ beautiful chocolate eyes, usually gleaming with kindness, were reflecting a dangerous duskiness. Nicole’s pupils had dilatated, her iris becoming a shade of amber. The luminosity contained by those eyes was almost inhuman.

The sight made Waverly halted all her movements.

“Step away, Waverly! I’m dangerous…” cried the redhead, her features distorted with pain.

The angel could clearly listen to the succubus' bawl and its menacing growling.

“Nicole, let me help you. I know you’ll never harm me.” mumbled the angel, stretching an arm to touch the woman’s knee, but the officer moved her leg before the brunette could reach her.

“I killed a man, Waverly! Stay away from me.” pleaded the officer, a tear running along her ivory cheek.

There was a blistering fog in that captivating gaze the angel cherishes with all her heart. Waverly observed straight inside the darkness constrained in Nicole’s amber eyes. The prurient succubus restrained under the vestiges of control in Nicole’s will. Staring directly into her eyes, the young Earp contemplated the dusky gleam produced by fears and doubts. A penumbra that had loomed over her succubus…since her mistake.

The brunette obliged herself to remain motionless, understanding that surpassing Haugh’s barriers will require patience. The angel's hazel eyes met the amber gaze again. Nicole’s ghosts were plastered in her gaze. It was heartbreaking. The angel desires to close the space between them, to move her arms around the wounded body of her lover and cocooned her in the warmness of her parka.

Nicole leaned against a wall, blood leaking between her strong and pale fingers.

The cabin was filling with the smell of humidity and blood as ivory skin was painted red.

“Baby…we need to bring you to a hospital…” gasped the brunette. She was interrupted by the sudden sound of footsteps.

At the door’s umbral, Wynonna appeared. The heir was cursing between her teeth, and shaking the dense residues of snow from her long coat. She had arrested her steps under the threshold, her blue eyes meeting Waverly’s for an instant before deviating toward the bloody officer. A flash of worriedness accompanied by uncertainty and confusion cross the heir’s gaze.

“She bit you…” mumbled Wynnona under her breath. Those words made Waverly wished to puke her breakfast.

“I need to go to BBD…” grunted Nicole.

The redhead was grabbing her wound firmly while constricting her jaw muscles.

“Let go. I will take you to the office. Follow us in the patrol, Waves.” ordered Wynonna.

The angel's hands were shaking when she pressed the car’s keys on the ignition. All the events had remained Waverly how easily we can lose someone we care about. The brunette's heartbeat was resounding in her ears, the organ pumping blood solidly and fastly inside her chest. Her hazel eyes were fixed on Wynonna’s truck. They had traveled the long streets covered with snow, and passed along one or two citizens walking under the horrid coldness.

They were approaching the police station when something salty and wet descended Waverly’s cheeks. The brunette blinked, finally conscious about the tears filling her always shiny eyes. A heavy pressure had formed in her heart. The sensation moves higher, circling her throat, cutting her breathing for a moment as an awful pansy passes through her mind.

What if she losses Nicole?

The possibility is like a serpent surrounding her lean and smooth neck, canceling the flow of oxygen to her sore lungs. The brunette’s hands curled around the steering wheel compassionless. Tears rolled along her tan cheeks, caressing her lips delicately before sliding to her chin and landing on her parka. Shaking her head to clear her mind, the angel finally parked the patrol three cars away from her sister’s truck.

Leaping out of the car, Waverly rushed to the entrance while wiping the tears with the back of her palm. Salty drops keep abandoning her eyelids no matter how much she yearns to stop crying. The brunette was reaching for the entrance knob when a thought froze her actions. The realization was like a blast banging her tortured and injured heart, leaving her breathless for a moment.

She is in love with Nicole Haught.

Never in her life has Waverly run so fast. Well, maybe she had run that quick when Wynonna was kidnapped by a psycho, or when Wynonna called her saying that a revenant attacked her and Peacemaker was stray. Maybe when she tried to stop Willa from mutilating Mr. Rabbit. On that occasion, she was not fast enough. Her precious friend bears the marks of her sister’s ministrations, exactly like Waverly bears the scars left in her after her sister Willa had abandoned her in freezing water.

She needs to be faster now.

She wants to reach Nicole.

She needs to be at her side.

Waverly does not care if she must stand a few meters away from her succubus. She understands how afraid the redhead is. The burdens of the past rested over the officer's shoulders, menacing to sunk her at any moment. The brunette wishes to be her refuge and her help. She wants to be that person Nicole can rely on. The officer may think that she has zero control over her succubus, but that is not true.

The young Earp has witnessed how much control Nicole possesses over her creature. Every encounter between them, every kiss, every touch and caress posses’ evidence of the redhead’s control and power over her demon. The brunette had stared directly into the eyes of the devil living in her girlfriend. She had almost tasted its fire and depravedness…only to watch it been propelled away by the officer, toward the deep areas of Nicole’s core. Letting it captive and angry.

If that wasn’t control, Waverly didn’t know what it is.

She shoved the door of BBD’s office, finding Nicole stumbling toward the ground, near the brunette’s working desk. The succubus groaned, turning around to rest her back against the wooden surface. Waverly's first instinct was to rush toward Haught’s side, but she stopped her movements as the memory of her girlfriend’s words echoed through her mind. She will never violate Nicole's wishes. She will never go against her girlfriend's desires. The longing inside her chest tore her heart in two. She needs to hug Nicole, squeeze her between her arms, protect her from whatever dark entity is fighting against.

Nicole cried, her voice deep and acute. The sound woke up an unbearable pain in Waverly’s chest. A sensation she can compare to the burning she had felt that day, some years ago, after sliding through thin ice toward sharp and cold water. Left to die. Her fingers craved to ease the pain tormenting her girlfriend. She wishes to embrace her and bring calmness to her wounded body.

It hurt…wanting to help but not been able to do it.

Wynonna hurried toward the redhead side, carrying a needle between her hands. The heir kneels in front of the auburn-haired woman. She tried to help the succubus, but the redhead shakes her head, seizing the object filled with a yellowish liquid.

“You need to go, Wynonna. I should be alone.” explained the redhead tearing her white shirt in two equal pieces with a strong tug. The veins in her neck were a dark shade of blue, moving blood quickly and constantly.

“I…yeah…we’ll go…” whispered the chestnut woman raising to her feet. The younger sister perceived doubt and worriedness in Wynonna’s voice. It was unusual, a clear proof of how serious and dangerous the whole situation is.

It took Waverly a few seconds to understand her sister’s words. She frowned, a groove forming in the bridge between her brows. The memory of Nicole, clinging to her body while speaking about her ex-wife abandoning her, passed across the angel’s mind. Shae had left the redhead after witnessing her darkest side, the woman had feared Nicole, but Waverly was not. She knows the officer.

Nicole is brave, kind, and loyal…she isn't the monster she believes…

Every time the redhead’s succubus has peered from behind the officer’s eyelids, all it had elicited is a deep and hot yearning in the angel. A craving for giving her body to the creature. No. Not to the creature, but Nicole. Every time she had sensed the succubus presence, it was mingled with Nicole’s fragrance. It is part of the officer, even if the redhead hates it.

Fuck Nicole orders…

Waverly is sure the redhead couldn’t harm her.

Nicole is too kind…too good…she would never be able to cause pain to the petite woman.

“No, I’m not going. I’m not leaving her, Wynonna…” stated the brunette when her sister’s hand closed around her elbow, an obvious strategy to drag her toward the exit.

“Baby girl, she is dangerous in her state.” Wynonna tried to persuade her, but the angel had made her decision.

She is not Shae Pressman. She will never leave Nicole alone when the redhead needs her. The angel doesn't fear her girlfriend, and she will never fear Nicole. She loves her. The redhead cried and moaned in pain, her body curving against the brunette’s desk. Sweat descends like a waterfall along Nicole's neck, making the smooth skin brighten. The drops sliding along her glistening chest. The officer was in such much pain. She needs someone to hug her.

The injection rolled from the succubus hand toward the floor, ending a few meters from her, forgotten and useless.

“Waverly, that injection is going to do bad things to Nicole. We need to leave now.” Insisted her sister, trying to pull her out of the office.

“Wynonna, leave us…” ordered the younger, pushing the chestnut woman toward the door.

The heir fought with her, clutching to Waverly’s forearms and intending to drag her out of the door. It was the funniest and weirdest pulling and pushing. The angel may be smaller, but she knew her sister’s weaknesses. They were under the door’s umbral when the brunette kicked Wynonna’s knee. The older gasped, her mouth and eyes wide open at her sister’s evilness. Waverly took advantage of the moment and shoved her sister out of the office, closing and securing the door before the heir could try to open it.

“Baby girl, don’t be stubborn…” the older Earp screamed while knocking at the door.

Waverly ignored her and spun around to confront her girlfriend. The angel's hazel eyes stretched in surprise as they encountered dark abysses of amber and chocolate, dilated pupils almost engulfing the irises of her girlfriend. Nicole was standing in front of her desk. The upper parts of her officer's uniform, spaced across the office and her shirt resting at her feet.

Her gloomy eyes contained the night.

A black veil sparkled with amber and chocolate stars.

Two long and dark horns decorated her head...the dark color beautifully contrasting against her fiery hair.

And in her back...thin, dark wings.

Waverly’s heart hastened inside her chest…

She was not scared...she was so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the most angst episode of the whole story, but somehow is one of my favorites.


	19. A step closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, lovely readers!

P.O.V Nicole Haught

There was pain, a burning, and agonizing sensation. A horrible and sharp burn, starting on her wounded and bloody wrist, extending straight to her beating and aching heart. It reminded the redhead of those dreadful minutes before losing all control and consciousness. The blood flows from the gash like a cascade wishing to reach its end. It stains her khaki pants and drips toward the white floor’s tiles.

 _Drip_ …

The sound resonates in the succubus' mind…

Exactly like that horrible night…

_She can almost see the face of the man she met the night of her mistake. She remembers his braggy smile and the way he has coasted his callous finger over her backhand while they chat. She remembers his big, blue doe-eyes and the way his cocky smirk had lifted the corners of his mouth every time the officer chuckles. Embedded in the redhead's memories are the images of the drops of water sliding down the glass of whiskey toward the wood surface of the bar._

_And the blasts…_

_The familiar sound of guns shooting…_

_The smell of gunpowder…_

_The grievous pain between her ribs…_

Nicole heard Wynonna and Waverly discussing near the door. Their voices were loud and acute. The sound makes the sensible ears of the succubus cried in distress. Her body was sweaty, and her hands painted with her own dense blood. Its aroma is sharp, like iron and copper. It makes the officer’s stomach swirled. Her heart contracts and relaxes inside her chest.

Finally…relief extends over the officer like an old, cozy mantle resting over her tormented body.

There is a fire flaring slowly in her core, an aching need that she is not sure how to subdue. Suddenly, Nicole felt it, her succubus groaning unrestrained and full of wantonness. The officer fists her hands, curling her body before noticing a pleasing fragrance teasing her nostrils. The aroma is floral and charming. It beckons her feral succubus like a siren.

The redhead is on her feet before she can’t comprehend what it’s happening.

Then their eyes met.

Waverly’s aroma is thicker than ever. Her angel aura is pulsing. It radiates warmth and peace. It soothes Nicole's heart, but the succubus inside the officer grunts and salivates. The redhead wishes to stop her thoughts. She needs to stop the dark yearning that beclouded her thoughts, making the officer felt shaky and high.

Everything is occurring so fast. The brunette is stepping closer. The officer followed every action with obscure, lustful eyes. Licking her lips, she noticed her succubus commanding her to move closer to the young Earp. The wild and sinful demon inside her chest roars and fights, but Nicole clutches her hands around the edge of Waverly’s desk to remain motionless.

She shouldn't touch Waverly right now…

She will not harm her precious angel.

The burning inside her chest is crystallizing her eyes…

It drives her crazy with need…

The redhead felt the compulsion as her mind fills with filthy representations of situations that she both yearns and hates…

It pushes her closer to Waverly...

She tries and fails to shove her primal instincts aside. The fragrance of Waverly is too strong, and every time she breaths, it becomes mightier. She groaned, her brain overflowing with lust and lascivious intentions. The succubus wants to do many things with the brunette that somehow has gathered enough bravery to approach the demonic entity Nicole is failing to control.

_She is mine…_

_She wants to be mine…_

The officer surged forward, and Waverly gasped. Their bodies clashed harshly, the succubus advancing until the brunette’s knees touch a big, wooden table with one or two old documents on its surface. After the action, the angel's smell became a little acidic. The succubus grinned, satisfied by the sudden arousal she perceives in the woman.

“You should have left when you could…” uttered the redhead.

Waverly's hazel eyes stared back at the officer. At the center of those sparkling, but somehow dull, hazel eyes, the creature sees a feeling it is incapable of recognizing. A yellow glow surrounds the succubus, and Nicole has to gather all her strength to stop it from sucking the life force from the innocent angel. The demon screams, furious for being resisted once more time. The yellow shine vanished as quickly as it has appeared, but the succubus remained sturdy. It will not be denied from exerting dominance over the woman it has trapped against the wood table.

“Nic…” whispered Waverly.

The angel’s hands cupped the succubus creamy cheeks. Her hands are cold and soft. They caress the officer with reverence and tenderness. The way her thumbs carefully slipped up and down reminds Nicole how much she loves the brunette staring at her with such an innocent and dazzling hazel gaze.

“I said go…but you ignored me…” groaned the redhead.

She descends her hands from the brunette’s hips to the edge of the table. The succubus volition is strong. The officer finds it hard to deny anything to her creature. She shivers, firmly hitting the table with one of her hands. Nicole notices the little shriek that escaped from her girlfriend’s lips at the action.

“Waverly, please go.” she pleaded, using all her energy to push down her demonic nature. 

Their eyes met once again. All Nicole finds is a welcome softness in her girlfriend's gaze. It’s cozy and warm. The spark in those eyes invites her to get closer. It elicited a temblor along the officer’s spine, reminding Nicole that the angel isn’t all those personages that had abandoned her after witnessing her transformation.

Haught is a full demon right now…

She had noticed her horns standing proudly. The dullness she perceives in every object means her eyes had migrated from shiny amber to deep black. There is a weight in her back, and a tickly sensation had started between her shoulder's blades. It means that her thin and feathery wings, obscure as coal rocks, are there. After so many years without experiencing her full demon transformation, the redhead had forgotten how primal and alive it feels.

“Let me help you, sweetie. Let it out. I’m not scared...” the brunette assured her.

“It can harm you…” whispered the officer.

Nicole’s voice is husky, low, and seductive. Her succubus is struggling with her. The way it flames her muscles and blood brings tears to the redhead’s eyes. Haught knows this is a battle she cannot win, but she finds it hard to give up. The doubts crawled to her consciousness, the what-if bringing a bitterness flavor to her mouth. Waverly may not be scare, but Nicole fears harming her.

_What if I hurt Waverly?_

_We will not…only pleasure…_

_Allow us to make her feel good._

_I cannot hurt her…_

_The angel wants it…she wants to be fucked and used…_

_No, never used…I will not…_

“Baby… Baby, I trust you.” Waverly’s soothing voice is enough to silence her demon’s speech.

“You don’t know the things it wants to do to you…” chirped the redhead.

“Your succubus is part of you, Nicole. I trust you will always take good care of me…” affirmed the brunette. Waverly's arms circled the redhead, dragging her closer and ending with the space between them.

The silky and kind fingers slid along the succubus’ back, meeting the beginning of her wings before lowering to her back dimples. The redhead hesitates for an instant. What if she cannot take control of her creature once she let it out? What if it damages Waverly in a way she cannot correct? Nicole separates enough to stare at the angel’s eyes. Waverly smiles at her, and her eyes had become to half-moons sparkling with love.

Nicole recognizes that glow…

Waverly doesn’t need to say it because her eyes are screaming what her mouth fears to confess.

The way Nicole’s heart hastens at the wordless confession, it’s a silent way of admitted that the feeling is reciprocal.

Just then, she let it out…and becomes one with her demon…

It doesn’t notice the gleam of love in Waverly's eyes. Only focusing on the gloomy glow caused by lust and desire. The redhead groaned, satisfy after seeing the angel’s pupils dilatating. The brunette’s slim hands lowered to her buttocks, but the succubus does not want to be touched. She wants to touch and to ravish in a primal, almost sadistic fashion. Suddenly, the creature has the brunette seized by her wrists, placing both hands over the table’s edge. The angel gasped, her gaze becoming darker. At the sight of those obscure and lecherous eyes that expectantly stare at the redhead, the succubus purred.

“This is what you want? To be used for my pleasure, Waverly Earp?” asked the succubus, releasing Earp’s wrists and planting her hands on the brunette’s low waist.

“To be loved by you…” whispered the angel beaming adorably.

The corners of Nicole’s lips elevated in a salacious smirk that makes her appeared a predator waiting to strike its prey down.

“I don’t know about love, little angel…”

Nicole’s hands lowered to the brunette’s thighs, lifting Waverly, and setting her on the table’s edge easily and smoothly. The redhead’s sex throbs, feeling powerful and in control. The angel whined, her legs closing around the succubus' hips. The officer smiled arrogantly while raising her hands to push the brunette’s parka off. The garment was discarded carelessly, falling to the floor with a heavy plop.

The way they shed off the brunette's clothes was hurry and heedless. Every garment landing on the office’s floor, while greedy and firm hands caress the exposed skin playfully. The succubus grinned, having open two buttons of Waverly’s blouse. The ripping sound echoes across the office when the creature tore the blouse in two, a perverse shine decorating her smirk. Waverly wheezed in surprise, her eyes widened, and hands clenched the table’s borders.

“Nic, baby…that was one of my favorites…”

The succubus silenced the woman’s complaints with her lips. Joining their mouths sloppily and aggressively. Waverly kissed her back with the same intensity, her smooth lips following the redhead’s guidance. The creature felt the need to scrutinize every part of the brunette and learn the angel from head to toed. To figure out all the possible ways of making her come undone.

Her heart is pumping blood messily and quick.

Waverly moans against her lips, separating from their kiss in search of oxygen.

The redhead skimmed her mouth downwards, licking and teasing the brunette’s neck. She noticed Waverly’s pulse beating forcefully and fast against her tongue as she licks over the smooth skin. The brunette shivered, her arms rising to caress the succubus short locks. The touches of Waves’ fingers are frantic but delicate, they made the succubus purred.

“I’m going to make you scream, angel…” she announces, her hands dropping to remove the brunette’s panties.

The angel doesn’t resist her. She lifts her ass, allowing the redhead to discard the garment. Nicole meets her hazel eyes before noticing how the brunette’s abs contract and relaxes under her scrutiny. The succubus wettened her lips while watching the spectacle in front of her rapacious gaze. Waverly’s chest moves up and down fiercely, her perky tits covered by a lacey green bra, her abs are contracted, calling the succubus to worship them.

A devilish grin raised the corners of the succubus’ mouth when she noticed the wetness dripping from the angel’s sex to the wood table. The brunette is resting on her elbows, a trembling and needy mess that Nicole’s demon craves to consume. The vulnerability in Waverly's dilatated gaze makes the succubus arousal more painful, almost overwhelming. 

“Look at this…” the redhead whispered, her fingertips stroking the angel’s clitoris.

Waverly moaned, her hips bucking up, chasing the sensation.

“You’re soaking the table…” she teased, pressing firmly over the brunette’s clitoris, and making the woman jolt against her hand.

“Nic…Baby…” mumbled Waves, undulating her hips.

Nicole grinned, lowering her fingers, and shoving two inside the source of Waverly’s arousal. The brunette moaned, and the succubus fingers start to move in and out fast and deep. The redhead has a feral smirk curving her mouth, rejoicing in the wet sound the angel’s pussy is producing. The angel wailed and raised a hand to cover her mouth in an obvious attempt to stop her noises.

The action made the succubus angry.

“Don’t…don’t be silent…” scolded the redhead bending to entrapment the angel’s mouth with her own.

“Oh, fudge…” cried Waverly.

Nicole enjoyed her pleasure sounds for a few seconds, closing her eyes while nibbling the woman's pulse. She fucked her with her fingers fast and hard before straitening her body and urging the petite woman to lay completely on the table. Waverly sobbed and whined when the officer’s movements stop. The succubus purred in victory at the sight of the sweaty and horny angel.

“Removed that…” instructed the redhead signaling the bra with her chin while pushing her finger into the angel’s cunt again.

Waverly obeyed with shaking hands, letting the item drop toward the floor.

“Well done, angel…” mumbled the succubus, her dark eyes captivated by the way Waverly’s slim and soft hands squeeze her own tits.

“Nicole... Nicole, I’m so close…” sobbed the brunette meeting the succubus gaze.

Waverly’s eyes were two little and glistening worlds…

For an instant, the succubus forgot she was fucking her senseless, but quickly she recovered and started to swing her fingers quicker and deeper.

The brunette cried, abandoning her boobs, and fisting her hands at her sides. The way her abs’ muscles look must be a sin. Nicole pounded her cunt ferociously. She was enchanted by the bouncing of the angel’s tits. Her dark eyes were following the drops of sweat that dare to caress the woman’s body. It was a glorious display.

Nicole feasted on the sight of her...

An angel under her control…it makes the demon purred in pleasure.

“Mmm…look at you, angel…so corrupted…so horny and needy…you would do whatever I ask from you just for coming.” bragged the succubus, her thumb rolling over the engorged clitoris of the brunette.

“Sweetie, fuck…I’m coming, baby…” Waverly moaned, and her body shivered with pleasure.

A sweet voice whispers to the redhead to stop, but she ignores it. The succubus swung her fingers speedier. A mischievous grin curling her mouth up. She places a hand over Waverly’s stomach, sensing her tremors, the contraction of her muscles. The angel’s tan skin is so sweaty that Nicole’s ivory hand slid upward smoothly.

Moistening her lips, the succubus reached the brunette’s tits, trapping one with her hand and squeezing its nipple. Under her dexterous fingers, the bud turned harder. The redhead only caresses it for a second before skimming her fingers upward. Nicole's hand surrounds the angel’s throat, and Waverly opens her eyes. They are dazzling, containing heavy tears of joy and pleasure.

“That was…that, baby…” mumbled the brunette breathless.

Nicole curled the fingers she had left inside her girlfriend's pussy. The angel’s eyes closed, and a whimpered abandoned her soft lips.

“You’re so wet, cutie…I’m going to fuck you until you cannot open those pretty eyes…”

Nicole's voice is rough…

Her hand closed firmly around the angel’s neck…interrupting the oxygen flow for a moment…

Waverly raised both hands, gripping the smooth elbow of the hand circling her throat but not pushing her away…

Unexpectedly, the angel’s body arches and shakes. Waverly had reached her orgasm. The angel screams only when Nicole’s hold around her neck weakens. The succubus almost came at the spectacle. It was beautiful. The way Waverly’s face had become crimson, the quick movement of her chest every time she breaths, and the charming trembling of her legs.

“I knew it... you like it rough. You're such a perfect match for me. So delicious…” praises the redhead, her hands resting on the brunette’s shaking thighs.

Finally…there isn’t a witty answer from Waverly…

The brunette has her greenish-brown eyes close. Her arms are motionless at her sides. Nicole studies her face, noticing a please smirk lifting the corners of her sinful mouth. The demon wishes to erase that arrogant expression from the angel. An idea forms in her lewd mind as her gaze drops to the woman’s sex. The succubus lowers her mouth to the brunette’s folds, flattening her tongue and whipping the whitish drop escaping from the brunette’s cunt.

Waverly winces, and the succubus smirks.

“That…was perfect, baby…” muttered the brunette.

The redhead took advantage of the exhausted angel and urged her to roll over. Waverly groaned and held her body on her shaky knees and trembling hands. The succubus purred, noticing a thin, liquid trace of arousal traveling down the brunette’s thighs. Her fingers made their way to the glistening sex, teasingly touching the velvety hole and eliciting a shivered through the angel’s body.

The brunette was tender…

Her clitoris bears a crimson color…

“Nicole…what are you doing?” questioned Waverly, her feeble and dry voice boosting the succubus ego.

The succubus grinned, bending to nibble Waverly’s right buttock. The brunette trembled and bucked away a centimeter. She relinquished on the sensation, separating a little to slide her dexterous fingers across the chunky and wet folds of the woman's sex. The angel was pulsing under her ministrations. Her legs were shaking, fighting to remain in position. The redhead raised one hand, fisting the wavy hair while sliding two fingers in the brunette's cunt.

“Fudgenuggets, baby…I don’t know if I can’t go again…” whispered the brunette.

“Mmm…but you’re so ready, pet…” teased the succubus.

Dark eyes greedily observing the movement of the fingers. The wet sound... a celestial sound for the succubus ears.

“I’m sensible, Nic…slow down, baby…” pleaded the brunette.

The succubus removed her fingers coated with the brunette’s fluids. Her hand seized the angel’s hair firmly while she stares down, witnessing the drops of arousal descending the woman’s tan skin. A devilish smirk curled her lips at the image. The dark entity purred, delighted, and charmed. It wants to possess every bit of Waverly Earp, until the woman cannot form words.

“How sweet and soggy. You soaked your thighs with your arousal. You say that you cannot bear been fucked one more time, but... I know how greedy and naughty you are, little angel. I should use every part of your body…” purred the succubus, her deft finger skimming up, reaching the angel’s tight butthole.

The angel tensed like a bow and turned her head.

“Nicole…” she whispered.

The demon grunted. It knows that the innocent angel probably hasn’t been touch in that tight hole, which makes the succubus feel excited. The creature wants to shove the finger in and ravish the brunette brutally, but there was a tug of war between its desires and the wishes of its vessel. Until that moment, they had agreed, but Nicole sensed Waverly’s hesitation. The officer saw fear and doubt in her hazel eyes. The officer noticed the spark even when the demon inside her was incapable of seeing over dilatated pupils and teary eyes.

The succubus groaned, craving to push the wet fingers in. Wishing to leave a mark on the brunette, one that will remain. Desiring to do something Waverly Earp could not forget.

Nicole cried, forcing her eyes close and grumpily battling to remain motionless.

“Nicole...I... no one has touched me there, please be careful…” begged the brunette.

Waverly’s voice was kind and reassuring. She wasn’t planning on stopping the succubus. Nicole groaned, lowering her hands toward the table’s edge. Black eyes opened, meeting bright brownish ones. The succubus pushed a little more, fighting to regain all control.

“I said you should leave me…I don’t do careful…” roared her beast.

The angel stayed silent, her loving eyes searching for something in the succubus face.

“I know you care, sweetie pie…” mumbled the brunette.

The succubus wept, and Nicole’s body jerked backward. She stumbled and stepped back until her back touched a wall. There is a high pitch sound in her ears, like a scream. She closed her eyes, hitting her nape against the concrete wall while clenching her jaw.

Finally, the sounds ceased, and her breathing relaxed…

Creamlike hands cupped her cheeks, soft and warm.

She tilts her head toward the right hand…

Opening her eyes, dull chocolate eyes met the angel's gaze. Waverly is standing in front of the officer with her chin raised to stare at her. The redhead smiled feebly before remembering what had happened a few moments ago. Her strong hands surrounded the brunette’s waist to help her remain straight.

“Waves…are you fine? I was too raw with you, I’m so sorry…” apologized the officer.

“Baby, I’m okay. I’m happy to know that you were in control the whole time…” assured the brunette, her thumbs stroking the soft and sweaty cheeks of the redhead.

“I’m sorry for trying to force you into…”

“Hey, Nicole, I’m okay. I have never engaged in anal sex, but that doesn’t mean I'm disgusted about it. Relax, baby. You stopped when I called you. That's the important thing.” stated the angel.

Nicole hugged her as tenderly as possible. Waverly rested her head against her chest, her slim hands circling the succubus’ neck. The redhead sighed, kissing her girlfriend’s forehead while cupping her nape with a hand. She sensed the angel’s breathing upon her skin, the feeling raising goosebumps and warming her body.

“Are you okay? You’re not feeling weak o drained?” queried the redhead staring down at Waverly.

“I’m okay, sweetie pie…” chirped the brunette, although Nicole noticed that her legs were a little wobbly.

“Come…sit…” whispers the officer reaching for a chair.

The brunette let her body collapse over the chair, and Haught kneel in front of her. Chocolate eyes traveled over the petite’s frame, searching for bruises or injuries. She isn’t totally sure about her girlfriend's state. Waverly is a kind and tender soul; she will never admit that the succubus had harmed her. Nicole had been present the whole time, but her demon was ordering, and she was acting.

“Baby…” whispers the young Earp.

Nicole is all ears…

Her gaze met Waverly’s instantaneously, and their hands joined.

“I have to confessed that I don’t think I’m fond of having my ass shag. Maybe some rimming, but…”

Nicole chuckles, and Waverly’s eyes sparkles.

“Cutie…your butt is safe with me.” assured the officer making her girlfriend smile.

The officer craves to see that pretty smile forever. Extending her hands, she cupped the brunette’s face, and Waverly closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The succubus whirred inside the officer. For the first time, in almost two years, the redhead didn’t hate the reminder of its presence. She has it under control. She will never let her succubus harm the woman she loves, and Waverly isn’t disgusted or scared of her nature.

“I love you…” the words escaped the redhead's mouth before she can’t stop them.

The brunette’s eyes widened…flooded with surprise and happiness…

“You do?” chirped the angel.

“I do love you…” reiterated Nicole.

Waverly's smile has never been so shimmering.

The officer desires to scream those words from the roof of her apartment.

“I love you!” shrieked the angel jumping toward Nicole and embracing her.

The officer received the hug and smiled while Waverly painted her cheeks with short kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't they the cutest? 🥰❤  
> The next 2 chapters are pure fluff and smut. An interesting change in the trama is coming, pals! I hope all of you'll like it.


	20. The Day Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, pretty readers! I hope this year would be better than 2020! Hopefully, the COVID-19 pandemic will end soon. Meanwhile, stay safe!

P.O.V Waverly Earp

Christmas was her season, but the weather wasn’t her favorite. In these moments, Purgatory is too cold for her. The wind is gelid, and the streets are overflowed with white, cold snow. The windows are always fog, and Wynonna had married the old whiskey bottles they had reserved during the year. Yet, no matter if she needs to place the calefaction on its maximum level, she loves the winter. It’s not about the gifts or the decorations, although she will be a liar if she says that a tingly sensation doesn’t fill her belly whenever she thinks about decorating a tree or hanging lights on the Homestead roof.

Anyway, the primary reason is that gleam of happiness and excitement emitting from the largest part of the citizens. At Shortys, she can listen to the customers talking about their purchases and their wishes. Gus had hanged decorations across the saloon walls, and Waverly is allowed to wear a Santa Claus hat in conjunction with her barmaid clothes.

It made her smile.

Although the ghosts from her past also take advantage of the circumstances.

The season doesn’t fail to remind her that she didn't have a happy Christmas as a kid.

Her dad was regularly drunk. Even if he can afford to buy gifts for all of them, he would not do so. On one occasion, Waverly had asked for a squishy, fluffy unicorn teddy. She was young and naïve. Her best friend, Mr. Rabbit, had lost his eye after one of Willa's repulsive treatments. The young and ingenuous girl had thoughted that having Mr. Unicorn's company will make Mr. Rabbit feel better.

Obviously, she never received a Mr. Unicorn.

At least, not from her father.

All she remembers about the Christmas season when she was a kid is a drunk man that will scream at his daughters every time they peered inside the kitchen where Wyatt Earp was drinking whiskey. Waverly also recalls Willa, and her piercing, unfriendly stares. Willa had hated her. No matter how much the young brunette had tried to gain her love, her eldest sister had always carried some gruesome hatred in her heart.

A hate Waverly had never understood.

Now, everything is different. Christmas feels welcoming and homey. That makes the brunette smile, wakening a warm sensation in her body, a feeling that starts in her heart and extends to every limb. She had carried and still does, the spark of hope in her hazel eyes. Continually smiling at her commensals and friends. Purgatory is a lonely and cold town, and Waverly Earp is a sunray walking between its obscure streets.

It’s December 24, and the wind is snarling fiercely while slapping against the long brown coat the young Earp had decided to wear that morning. The snow touches her shoulders and head as she walks steadily from her red jeep toward the officer’s station. She was beaming, excited about the imminent Christmas day and the special gift she had bought for her and Nicole the night before. An acute sound coming from her purse made her pause. She buried her hand, covered in thick and gray gloves, inside her purse, searching for her phone.

The message eradicated her smile.

 **Dolls** : Apparently, there is another victim. Her body was found inside an old hut. I’m sending Wynonna the coordinates to take the photos. Be ready to fill in some reports.

 **Waverly** : Always ready.

The brunette sent the message before pushing the station’s door open. The hunt hasn’t stopped. Murdered succubi keep appearing every day. They had tried to localized Constance Clothie, but the woman had disappeared after their last encounter. The memories made her feel breathless and agitated. The mere idea of losing Nicole triggers a cold shiver through her spinal cord. It brings tears to the angel’s eyes and makes her breathe difficult, like having a rope circling her neck, keeping her from catching oxygen.

“Morning, Waves!” greeted Jeremy passing by her side while carrying two books under one of his arms.

“Morning, Jer. Where are you going?” queried the angel, kissing the scientist’s cheek.

“Robin invited me to have lunch with him.” explained Jeremy, and Waverly’s mouth curved in a sly smirk.

“Will I have a brother-in-law soon?” teased the brunette while wiggling her brows.

The tan man blushed, diverting his eyes.

“I…I have to go! Your girlfriend is at her desk.” screamed Jeremy while moving to the exit.

Waverly’s mouth curved as his best friend runs out of the station. Jer has the biggest crush in the world for Robin. The man was funny and cute, although the brunette had listened to some weird conversations between the two. Spinning around, the youngest Earp wondered if Jeremy would invite Robin to their Christmas celebration. She must let him know that they are both welcome. However, she should talk to her mom first.

All her pansies and questions were set aside as she passed the umbral connecting with the officer’s area. There, seated behind a desk covered in old and musky archives, was the prettiest woman of the world. The brunette sighed at the sight of her girlfriend. Nicole had cut her hair a few days ago, and her messy curls framed her beautiful face heavenly. The angel had tried to persuade her about letting her hair grown, but the succubus had pouted while shaking her head.

Waverly is convinced that Nicole will look this adorably with short or long hair.

“Good morning, baby…” greeted Earp moving closer.

Promptly, the officer raised her head. Sparkling and tender chocolate eyes met Waverly’s. Those gentle puppy-eyes will always steal the breath out of the brunette’s lungs. She was the luckiest person in Purgatory. Nicole Haught is the kindest and prettiest woman in the whole town, and she is her girlfriend.

Even more important: Nicole Rayleigh Haught loves her…

She loves Waverly Earp. The officer loves her with all her flaws and crazes. Besides Wynonna, the redhead is the first person that makes her feel accepted. She doesn’t need to be perfect, or the always beaming Waverly Earp around Nicole, because the officer loves every shade of the angel.

The succubus loves her.

Even after so many days, the angel feels tingly and dizzy whenever Nicole says those words.

“Good morning, cutie. Finally, you have some time for your girlfriend.” teased the redhead. Waverly grinned mischievously while pushing a pile of papers to the side and seating on the empty spot.

“I was buying cute stuff with Rosita. So, you shouldn’t be complaining about that.” Informed the brunette stroking the hand Nicole had left resting over her desk. The officer's skin was as soft and warm as always. The brunette skimmed a finger up, raising goosebumps on her girlfriend’s arms.

“Mmm, no complaints here. May I have an early Christmas gift?” queried Nicole before bending forward. The angel grinned while inclining closer to her succubus.

For an instant, Earp forgot that they were in the middle of the police station, and the door of Nedley’s office was widely open. A smile curled her lips when her eyes focused on Nicole's silky and inviting lips, which were curved in a sly smirk. Wetting her lips, she decided to tease her favorite officer. If there was something that she cherishes with her whole being, it is teasing Nicole Haught.

“Nope, sweetie pie, you will have to wait, but I assured you something... you will love getting me out of our surprise…”

Her lips grazed Nicole’s…

“Haught! I’m expecting those informs to be ready before noon. You’re not leaving early if you don’t finish them!” Nedley’s voice made them hop away from each other’s.

Nicole’s pale cheeks turned crimson.

“Yes, sir! They will be ready soon!” yelled the officer, with a cute smile dancing in the corners of her mouth.

The brunette stood up, her right-hand skimming over some papers distractedly. She bit her lower lip, glancing up to meet Nicole’s chocolate orbs. Her girlfriend raised a brow, silently questioning why the brunette had remained silent. Waverly nibbled at her lip a little longer before exhaling heavily. Relationships are complicated, even when that relationship is almost ideal.

“I…well…today at the homestead, we’re going to decorate a new Christmas tree. Wynonna destroyed the former one. Will you…do you want to help us?” queried the brunette while staring at the desk’s surface.

There was a short quietude that made the angel elevated her eyes.

She encountered Nicole smiling, her precious dimples making her even more charming.

“There isn’t another place where I would wish to be…” whispered the redhead raising a hand to grasp one of the angel’s hands.

* * *

Hours pass swiftly while the brunette was concentrated on analyzing the photos Wynonna had brought from the crime scene. BBD's office was desolate, the sound of her typing filling the tense silence. The victim was a 25-year-old woman. Her corpse was found close to the Big Deep Lake. Waverly has gazed at her mutilated face for a few minutes, feeling nauseous. How much hatred must be stored in the killer to abuse a person until erasing all its features?

“Baby girl…” Wynonna’s voice dragged her away from her train of thought.

The brunette spun around, meeting her sister’s blue eyes before noticing her smiley girlfriend peering over Wynonna’s shoulder. A subtle grin elevated the corners of her lips. Her two favorite characters in the world were glancing at her from under the umbral of that door. The only two people she would be willing to die for.

“Hey, what are you two doing there?” queried the angel releasing the charcoal pencil she had employed to fill a report.

“It’s time to go and buy that Christmas tree.” announced the heir. The angel's eyes flew to the clock resting above the door’s threshold.

It was past noon…

She had lost track of time…again.

“Right, let me secure this…” the brunette said, recollecting the papers scattered over her desk.

“I’ll be in the truck.” stated her older sister. Waverly raised her head, meeting her girlfriend's chocolate eyes as the officer walked toward her.

“Did you finish with your reports?” questioned the angel crouching to place the papers on a strongbox.

She listened to Nicole’s steps and then sensed the succubus presence behind her as she straightened her body. The redhead snaked her hands around the brunette's waist. The angel sighed, closing her eyes briefly to rejoice in the warmth emanating from her girlfriend. Haught tenderly moved some locks of her hair aside, fingertips grazing the angel’s skin before been substitute by creamlike lips.

“Yeah, I’m yours for the rest of the day…” whispered the officer, laying a gentle kiss on Waverly’s neck. A jolt of arousal traveled directly to the angel's sex. Involuntarily, her hips jerked forward, and her cheeks heated.

“Baby, we’re going to buy a tree. How you dare to use that tone when we don’t have time?” asked the brunette melting on the redhead’s arms. The officer chuckled, wakening the bats in Waverly's stomach.

“What tone, cutie? What are you talking about?” teased Nicole before softly nibbling her neck.

“You are diabolic…” protested the brunette.

“Mmm…you love me…” whispered the redhead, her lips caressing the angel’s earlobe.

Rotating her half upper body, the brunette encountered her girlfriend’s gaze.

“I love you…” she mumbled before ending the distance between them and joining their lips.

* * *

The homestead was brimmed with Christmas carols. The waves of the sounds were abandoning the house even though the closed windows. Outside, the wind brusquely slapped their faces as they walked toward the entrance. Cocooned in the safety of her thick layers of clothes, Waverly huffed, the air condensing quickly after escaping the prison of her mouth. At her side, Nicole was cursing the snow under her breath. The angel wondered how her girlfriend had passed her Christmas back on her birthplace. The officer seemed to be extremely fond of warm places.

“We’re home, mom!” screamed the angel after stepping inside the house.

The house interior was warm, welcoming.

“I love this place…” mumbled Nicole while removing her heavy coat.

“I’m in the kitchen! Could you believe that the store refused to sell me their last tree? They said it was for a show!” their mom shouted.

“What?” Wynonna's offended voice made Nicole chuckle. Waverly giggled, encountering her girlfriend’s gaze.

The older Earp rushed toward the kitchen.

“Your sister is crazy.” commented Nicole hanging her coat before stretching her arms to help Waverly removed her parka.

“Crazy chick with a magical gun, I don’t think there’s a better combination.” whispered the brunette while smiling at the redhead.

“Mmm…adorable brunette with angelical powers…that’s a surpassing combination…” contradicted Nicole, the officer’s mouth curved upward as she bent to catch the angel’s lips.

“You really want an early Christmas gift…” giggled Waverly raising her hands and skimming them around the smooth neck of the succubus, who smirked wickedly.

“Are you considering it, Mrs. Waverly?” the officer nibbled her lower lip playfully.

The brunette was one step away from dragging her woman upstairs and making her come until she cannot do it again.

“Come on, Haughty! Kisses can wait. We’re going to cut a tree from the forest!” yelled Wynonna. Suddenly, the heir was beside them, forcing the couple apart. The redhead had time to snatch her coat from the standing hanger before Wynonna drag her toward the exit.

“Wynonna, I don’t think that is a good idea…” mumbled Nicole.

Waverly looked at them with her eyes wide open.

Her sister’s reply got lost as the entrance’s door closed behind her two favorite women.

“They'll be okay?” queried a voice behind her.

The brunette turned around, meeting her mom’s gaze.

“I doubt it…” admitted the angel.

Cooking appears to be a good distraction to stop analyzing whatever crazy plan her older sister had dragged Nicole into. Michelle was starting to cut the vegetables for the salad when the brunette joined her. Waverly had changed into comfortable, warm sweatpants and a cozy, wool-made, t-shirt. With her mouth curled in a happy grin, the brunette wandered around the kitchen while talking.

Waverly was getting used to being around her mom. It was a new and scary experience. For a young and independent woman, that had spent most of her years living at a bar, been with her mom and her sister was like a dream. Sometimes, she worries that all this is a dream. She fears to wake up, panting, and realizing she is at Shorty’s saloon, alone on her little bed.

As the angel prepares the dessert, she listened to her mom's stories and her soft humming. It feels unreal. For an instant, she wondered how different life would have been if her family wasn’t cursed. Perhaps, they would have had a healthy childhood. Maybe, she would have received Mr. Unicorn as a gift. Maybe, she would have been able to eat marshmallows with her sisters while seated in front of a bonfire. Perhaps, Willa would be alive, and Wyatt Earp could have been the father she had needed.

“I’m going to take a nap, Waverly. I'm exhausted.” mumbled her mom. She kissed the brunette's forehead and abandoned the kitchen.

The young hazel-eyed woman watched her for a moment before staring through the window while cleaning a few metallic utensils. She had always yearned to have dinners like the one’s they’re having now. As a kid, she remembers sitting on the stairs and observing Wyatt Earp drink like a madman. She remembers her little self, wearing a fluffy Santa’s hat while hugging her thin legs. In the distance, Wynonna and Willa would be discussing or laughing.

She had been so alone…

The brunette wiped her slender hands with a cloth and stepped out of the kitchen. Waverly’s eyes fixed on the stairs. She can practically see her young self, scared of the deep voices of those tormenting ghosts she now knows was BoBo Del Ray torturing her. The angel walked closer, sitting at the end of the stair, and circling her knees with her arms.

Wynonna had tried hard to be there for her when they were kids but had failed…

Waverly had felt so empty. When Wynonna left Purgatory, the angel realized that she was alone in a town she somehow fears. The only alternative she had had was to be strong, to rely on her own resources. She wasn’t just the littlest Earp, but people didn’t seem to see that. For the residents of the lonely town, Waverly was not just the most amicable citizen. They had always seen a cursed Earp in her.

A weird woman with a shitty past. No matter how much effort she had placed into hiding her family crap, it kept appearing.

Until she didn’t have to hide it anymore…until she understood that those that cannot accept her as Waverly Earp, a woman with a crazy past and an even crazier present, weren’t worthy of her presence and time.

Growing up is complicate.

Learning to accept herself has been her biggest challenge.

The door’s creak brought her out of her mind. The brunette stands up, expectantly staring toward the door while leaning against the wood handrail. A little grin crooked her mouth at the sight of her girlfriend, which was passing the entrance’s threshold. Nicole has an adorable pout arcing her mouth, but that wasn't what caught the angel’s attention.

Her girlfriend was disguised as an elf, the cutest elf in the whole universe.

“Sweetie pie!” she chirped excitedly.

“Don’t say anything. This is Wynonna’s fault.” Warned the redhead walking toward her.

“We found the tree!” Wynonna entered the house disguised as Santa Claus.

Waverly covered her mouth with a hand to suppress her chuckles, and Nicole growled while moving upstairs. The heir winked at her sister while grinning before moving to her room. The youngest brunette let the giggles escape from between her lips before running behind her grumpy girlfriend. Nicole had made a beeline straight to the angel's room.

“Baby, what happened?” asked the angel closing the door of her dormitory behind her body and stepping closer to the other woman.

“Wynonna called the store. Your sister insulted the attendant. Then this woman called us, saying they will give us the damn tree if we perform in a Christmas show.” snarled the officer, who was bent in front of the towel’s drawer. 

“Oh, my poor baby. At least, you’re a cute and happy elf.”

Nicole snatched a towel before standing up and facing the angel.

“Do I look happy, Waverly?” Nicole queried.

The succubus’ features twisted into a grumpy face. Waverly’s eyes soften, and she stretched an arm to stroke the worry-wrinkled between the succubus brows.

“Hey, you’re the cutest elf. Smile at me.” said the brunette closing the distance between them.

Nicole pouted dramatically, and the angel scooped her hands behind the woman’s neck, bringing her down and joining their lips. The officer sighed against her mouth before eagerly kissing Waverly back. The way their lips dance every time they’re in contact never fails to warm the brunette’s body. The angel’s hand lowered, caressing the succubus sides before seizing her waist. The elf’s disguise was cozy, but she longs to touch the succubus’ skin.

“Mmm…sweetie…” whispered the angel after nibbling the redhead’s lower lip, her voice hoarse.

“Mhm?” mumbled the officer, her tongue naughtily swinging inside the brunette’s mouth.

It makes Waverly hot, wakening up her most primitive desires.

“May I deflower my elf?” whispers the angel, one of her hands had descended and was now cupping Nicole's sex over the cozy pants of the disguise.

“Waverly Earp…how bold of you…” mumbled the officer.

The younger tilted her head up to encounter the succubus molten chocolate eyes while biting her own lip.

“I need to try…” she admitted with a crooked smile and making Nicole chuckle.

The redhead shoved the angel’s hand away from her crotch and left a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m going to take a bath…” Nicole stated before abandoning the dormitory.

Waverly seated on the bed, a little, adorable smile bending her mouth. Sometimes, it is hard to believe this is her life now. She has not been this happy ever in her life. The brunette wants this to be forever. She wishes for them to be together every Christmas, making family reunions, maybe living at Nicole’s apartment, and visiting Wynonna and her mom every week.

As a mischievous grin appeared on her face, the young brunette wondered if it will be improper to shower with her girlfriend. Deciding that it wasn't, she jumped to her feet, grabbed a towel, and abandoned her room. Nicole never latches the door. It is a bad habit the angel will take advantage of now. She opened the door slowly enough to avoid any creak.

Resting her towel beside Nicole’s, the brunette removed her clothes with swift but delicate movements of her hands. Inside the shower, with her eyes close and humming, her girlfriend was naked and wet. The angel moistened her lips at the sight of her, even if all she could see through the mist of the crystal door was the frame of the succubus.

She knows her body from memory.

Every sight and curl.

Every scar and mole.

The redhead startled and jumped when the brunette slid inside the shower. After spinning around and encountering the angel’s eyes, the officer's gaze softened, and a gentle smile made her features look even kindest. Waverly stretched her arms, placing both hands on the succubus waist, and feeling Nicole's hands on her curly hair.

The water moistens her as she steps closer.

Her eyes fixed on the officer’s lips.

“Baby, you startled me.” commented Nicole, softly caressing the brunette’s scalp.

“You look pretty like this…” muttered the brunette staring up at her girlfriend’s face.

Her red hair was darker, clutching to her cheeks like it does when they are sweaty after an intense sex section. Nicole grinned, her touches becoming gentler and slower. Waverly cherished the sensation of their bare bodies touching before dragging the officer closer, her grip on Nicole’s waist growing firmer.

“I really want to kiss you…” admitted the angel, raising a hand to the succubus nape to attract her closer.

Nicole smiled while leaning…

“I want that too…” confessed the taller before finishing the distance between their lips.

This moment was worthy of all those shitty nights she had endured.

Those nights made her the woman she is right now.

As their lips touch, so tenderly and gently, Waverly knew she wishes to spend the rest of her days with Nicole Rayleigh Haught.


	21. Christmas Morning

P.O.V Nicole Haught

Waking up with her legs tangled with another person's legs shouldn't be something novel for the young officer, but somehow, it was. The warmness emanating from the petite woman bundled up in sheets and cozy clothes was alluring and tempting. Waverly’s peaceful aura lured her closer to the petite frame resting at her right side. She slid closer to the brunette that was lounging on her stomach and breathing gradually. Carefully launching an arm over the angel’s waist, she cuddled to her side, her head resting over the downy pillow that bears the floral and hypnotic aroma of the angel.

The succubus lazily forced her eyes open. The brightness filtering from the window threatened to let her blind. After a few seconds of adjustment, her chocolate eyes focused on the tranquil woman centimeters away from her. The officer closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the calm breathing of the brunette. Skimming a hand under the angel’s shirt, she caressed her belly as gently as possible.

Waverly looks ethereal like this…so in peace with the world surrounding her…

Like something created to be observed, not tainted by the touch.

Yet, Nicole is allowed to touch this perfect angel...this incredible woman.

The brunette wrinkled her nose before rolling her body until she was resting over her back. Nicole slid back, allowing the young Earp to stretch her body. The way the dainty and tiny woman succeeded in occupying the entire bed was quite amazing. The redhead chuckled softly while observing Waverly's actions. Her chocolate eyes shone, and her mouth curved, making her dimples evident.

Staring at this amazing woman that she is privileged to call her girlfriend, the officer wondered what would have happened if her marriage with Shae had been like this. Would they be together? In the past, she had loved Shae. She loved the woman enough to show her the most hidden part of herself. That time, love hadn’t been enough. Molten chocolate eyes lifted from the angel’s mouth to her eyes, finding astonishing hazel eyes staring at her playfully. 

At this moment, the succubus understood why this time would be different…

She wasn’t the only one in love…

Waverly loves the succubus as much as the redhead loves her.

She loves the gentle and proper officer, who hates to break the rules and share kisses on the streets with her uniform. Yet, she also loves the dark entity living inside the kind officer. Waverly loves Nicole's light and darkness. The amicable brunette doesn’t fear her demons. Rather, she embraces them, silencing the redhead's tormentors. The brunette believes in Nicole's goodness. The redhead values her confidence with her whole being.

“What are you thinking, baby?” queried the brunette smiling at her.

“I…I just...think you’re beautiful…” explained the redhead before extending her body upward and capturing the brunette’s lips in a soft peck.

Waverly giggled against her lips while skimming one of her strong legs over the officer’s waist. Nicole shifted one of her arms, traveling the length of the angel's leg before pulling her closer to her body. The angel bit her lower lip, letting it go slowly. Opening her eyes, their gazes met, and they both grinned. Deep on those brownish pits, the officer observed that precious shimmer that made Waverly Earp the most radiant woman of Purgatory.

“Good Morning, cutie…” whispered the succubus.

“Do you mean...Merry Christmas?” the young Earp teased. As the seconds' pass, the brunette's smile became larger.

Nicole had forgotten about Christmas…

She smirked, diverting her eyes for a moment before nodding…

“Best Christmas…ever…” she mumbled before connecting their lips.

Waverly's response was immediate. She coasted her slender hands around the officer’s pale neck, drawing her closer. The redhead gravitated toward her, pulling the brunette until she was conveniently resting over the petite’s body. Thin hands stroked her neck while she explores the cavity of the wanton angel squirming under her ministrations.

Waverly is so soft…

Nicole craves to touch every part of her smooth, tan skin all the time…every day…for the rest of her days.

“Baby…” mumbled the brunette when Nicole’s expert hand made its way inside her dainty pajama’s pants.

“You taste like Christmas, Waverly Earp…” breathed out the redhead before swinging her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth. Her dexterous digits delicately slid across the angel’s underwear, noticing an obvious damp spot.

She smirked mischievously…

She loves to tease her girlfriend…

“Nic…the others must be waiting for us to wake up…its Christmas morning…” said the brunette.

Yet, Waverly was doing nothing to hinder the fingers that Nicole has firmly pressed over her clit. Fingers that quickly started to rotate over the bundle of nerves.

“But…I want to stay here…” mumbled the officer, skimming her hand under the panties and circling the engorged clitoris of the brunette.

“Oh, holy shit…cutie…a little harder, baby…” wailed the brunette.

The angel’s body arched. Seconds later, she rolled her hips in search of the blessed friction. Nicole smirked gaily before kissing the shuddering brunette. The kiss was wet and sloppy. A few minutes later, Waverly’s harsh breathing coerced them to halt the contact. The way Waverly's pupils had dilated boosted the officer’s pride. She feels powerful. Bringing pleasure to this marvelous human is the best gift she had received in her life.

“You’re wet, baby…” whispered the redhead teasingly fingering the brunette’s entrance.

Waverly quivered and bucked against her hand.

“Don’t tease me, Nic…we don’t have time…” rustled the brunette.

Nicole’s succubus purred jocosely at the needy tone. Somehow, she managed to shove the brunette’s pants away, relocating to have easy access to the brunette’s sex. She was circling the angel’s clit when her succubus aura thickened. The redhead closed her eyes, noticing how her sight become grizzly. Her eyes must be turning black as a consequence of her urges. The officer was one second away from restraining her succubus when she remembered she didn’t need to do that anymore. Waverly wasn’t scared of her. Moistening her lips, she opened her eyes and met the angel's pretty hazel gaze.

“You’re so beautiful…my love…” praised the brunette, lifting a hand to rub the succubus cheek.

“I…I love you…” responded the succubus.

The words felt weird in her tongue…but the way Waverly’s eyes glimmered was worth it.

“I love you…” replied the brunette.

Nicole smiled, joining their mouths before moving away. She continued staring at those precious eyes while sliding her fingers inside the petite woman.

“Baby…make me come…” pleaded the angel.

The succubus growled inside Nicole.

The redhead felt her horns as her arm started to whirl faster.

She was going to make Waverly scream in pleasure.

* * *

Outside from the warm and soft nest they had created in Waverly’s dormitory, the house was chill and rooms filled with music. They caught some voices coming from the living room as they descended the stairs. Swinging her hand, Nicole greeted Wynonna, Doc, and Miss Earp before following her girlfriend toward the kitchen. The angel was already looking for something to eat when the redhead stepped closer.

“I made scrambled eggs, Haughtpants.” yelled Wynonna making the officer grinned.

“She likes you so much. I’m afraid she would even try to steal you from me…” commented her girlfriend as the redhead searches the microwave for her food.

The officer chuckled, and Waverly ended laughing with her.

Only a few minutes after, they were seated with the rest of the group. Nicole had slid between Wynonna and Doc while Michelle started distributing the gifts. The whole time, the redhead had a huge grinned on her face. It all feels weird, but correct…like this was her place in the world. Then, Waverly was hugging Wynonna after unwrapping a dusty book, paired with a weird box crammed with bone fragments. Nicole felt blessed for being part of this amazing family.

A part of her wondered what her parents were doing in those exact moments. Nicole remembers them, seated in the sofas in front of the big Christmas tree. They would drink chocolate mugs and laugh. Normally, her father will be the first to distribute his gifts. Christmas carols would fill the silence while they sorted the gifts and wondered what lays inside them.

They used to be happy.

Bursting with nostalgia, Nicole remembers how much she misses them. She misses her mom's counsels and her constant calls asking if she was fine. She misses her Friday dates with her dad and their visits to the shooting range. There is an aching hole in her heart. Nicole notices it every time she recalls her parents.

“And…Nicole! This is yours, dearie…” announced Michelle extending a rectangular box in her direction.

In silence, the redhead stared at it for a moment. She had been lost in thought. Mumbling a thank you, she grabbed the present, noticing that everyone had stopped their actions to look at her. Smiling, she surrendered and started to tear up the red wrapping paper.

“Whiskey…this is…” whispered the redhead.

“The best Whiskey in town, Haughtpants…you don’t need to thank me.” the heir interrupted, winking at the redhead without letting go of Waverly. The brunette was hugging her older sister and staring at the succubus with a huge grin.

“Thank you, Wynonna.”

There was a flimsy blush in the heir’s cheeks, but she had spun around to grab another box before someone could notice it. Nicole grinned while staring at the whiskey bottle, brimming with gold liquid. She wasn’t a drinker, but she appreciates a glass of whiskey from time to time. She will treasure that bottle with her whole heart.

Promptly, they had open all the gifts. Subtly, Nicole stepped closer to her girlfriend and dragged her toward the balcony. Waverly followed immediately. The brunette was smiling and clinging to the succubus side. The redhead only let go of the angel's hand when they were outside the house. Their eyes met, and Nicole slid her hand inside the pocket of her jacket. Waverly’s hazel eyes were following all her movements.

The wind was brawling, making the brunette’s hair sway with its aggressivity. The angel’s tan cheeks flushed, and a smile lifted the corners of her pretty and intelligent mouth. To Nicole’s chocolate orbs, the young Earp was the prettiest woman of the entire universe.

“This is yours. I hope you like it, my angel.” she said while retracting the little box from her pocket and opening it to reveal a silver necklace with a silver-wing hanging on it.

Waverly chuckled softly…

Nicole frowned…

Her girlfriend chuckled again while sliding her hand inside her coat.

“It's something wrong?” mumbled the redhead confuse.

The angel withdrew her hand from inside her pocket, lifting it to show something to the succubus. Hanging from Waverly's slender and deft fingers was a necklace identical to the one Nicole was holding. The redhead grinned, and her dimples decorated her features. 

“May I?” queried the brunette.

Nicole nodded before turning around.

Waverly’s fingers felt warm on the succubus skin. As they move aside her red hair to set the necklace around her neck, Nicole perceived butterflies dancing on her belly. The succubus closed her eyes, feeling her heartbeat hastening. How can this precious angel do this to her heart? Tender fingers caress her neck while a hand surrounds her forearm, asking for her to turn around. Slowly, Nicole spun around and encountered the brunette's beautiful hazel eyes. Two beautiful stars that she is honored to contemplate.

“I saw it and thought of you…”

“Me too.” confessed the redhead.

“Will you do the honor?” questioned the angel before spinning around. Carefully, she lifted her wavy hair, exposing her slim neck.

The succubus hands were shaking as she lifts them. The weightless necklace feels cold against her fingertips. After securing the gift around her girlfriend’s neck, the redhead lowered her arms, caressing the length of Waverly’s arms, which were sheltered from the frezzy wind by the thick layers of clothes. Her palms descended laggardly until they reached the angel’s soft hands. Deeply breathing in the floral and soothing aroma emanating from her girlfriend, Nicole clung her body against Waverly’s.

“I’m happy to be here…I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to be your girlfriend…” admitted the officer intertwining their fingers.

“I’m the lucky one, baby…” whispered the brunette leaning against the redhead’s body while squeezing the officer’s hands.

Closing her eyes, the succubus breathed in the comforting fragrance of the brunette’s hair. Lifting her arms, she circled the angel’s upper body. Waverly cuddled closer to her, seeming more fragile than ever. They stand there for a few minutes, sharing their warmth. The succubus closed her eyes, memorizing the moment, recording the sensation of the petite body against hers. It feels right, safe. She hadn’t felt this safe in a long time. Since the horrible day when Shae ran away from her, letting her bare, not only physically but emotionally, she had been afraid of opening her heart in front of another person, but with Waverly, it feels appropriate. Nicole’s heart and soul were exposed for Waverly to stare straight into them…whenever she wishes to do so.

“Baby, after the lunch…can we go to your house?” queried the brunette rotating her neck to gaze up at Nicole’s eyes.

“Whatever you wish, we will do…” replied the redhead bending to leave a kiss over the curved lips of the smiley angel.

* * *

The day has progressed fast. Suddenly, Nicole was pushing the car’s key inside the ignition and rolling the wheel to direct the vehicle toward her apartment. She rested one of her hands over the gear lever. Promptly, Waverly covered it with one of her owns. Their eyes encountered, and their mouths arched at the same time. Even through the thick layer of the angel’s glove, the succubus felt the warmness of Waverly’s tan skin. After moving her gaze toward the pathway ahead, she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand and sighed happily.

The pavement was painted with white snow and the trees lifted in the distance, tall and dense. The impenetrable forest was as imposing as ever, that spooky aura clinging to its canopy. The car accelerated gradually through the slippy streets. As they moved along the desolate area where the Homestead was located, Nicole glanced at the sign that guides toward the lake. She hadn’t visited the place, but Waverly had mentioned it once or twice while talking about her childhood.

“The water of the lake is always so cold…I hate it…” commented the brunette, attracting the officer’s attention back to her.

“You had mentioned that it’s a beautiful place…”

“It is…beautiful and unsafe…like everything in Purgatory…” mumbled the brunette, her gaze was fixed on the windshield.

Nicole reduced the velocity until it was safe for her to look at her girlfriend without been afraid of causing an accident. After all, they were far away from the crowded area of Purgatory.

“Years ago, when my sister Willa was alive…I almost die drowned in the lake…” confessed the brunette.

Nicole squeezed her hand.

Her puppy eyes focus on the angel.

“Everything happened so fast. One moment I was at the surface…and then I was under thick ice…fighting with the frozen water. It was like hundreds of knives digging into my skin at the same time. I had never felt so cold…not like that day…” mumbled the angel.

“How did you survive?” questioned the redhead.

“Wynonna…she saved me…she has always been there for me…” replied Waverly, a little grin curving her rosy lips.

“Now you have me too…” Nicole assured her.

“You always keep me warm…” whispered the brunette, raising the officer’s hand toward her lips.

Nicole smiled, feeling her heart beating faster.

From that day on, she would try to keep Waverly away from such situations.

A few minutes later, they were hopping out of the car and walking toward the front door. The cold wind had elicited a pretty blush in the brunette’s cheeks. Nicole desires to stroke such cheeks with her hands to bring some warmth to them. Waverly stared at her while surrounding her own body with her arms, waiting for Nicole to unlock the door. They had just moved into the house when Calamity Jane began meowling.

“CJ, pretty girl, I miss you too.” the redhead greeted while inclining forward to stroke her cat’s head.

“She looks angry…” the angel pointed out, removing her parka after letting her backpack land near a couch.

“Probably, she's hungry. I let her a lot of food, but this little girl is greedy…” Nicole explained while shedding off her coat, launching the garment toward the sofa before stepping into the kitchen.

“We both are greedy…” joked the brunette from the living room.

Nicole grinned while stretching her body to seize the cat’s food. She heard CJ meowling and noticed her skimming between her long legs. The officer chuckled at the cat’s insistence. Calamity can be pretty annoying when she was hungry and angry. The officer kneeled to serve food at her little friend, staying like that for a few seconds.

“I will wait in your room, baby.” announced Waverly.

Nicole heard the woman’s footsteps as she walks to her dormitory.

“You miss me, little girl?” the officer questioned, stroking CJ’s head. The cat meowled, forgetting her food for a moment and pursuing the warmness of her mommy’s hand.

“Yeah? I know, honey. Nedley said he gave you food.” Nicole said as CJ focuses on the food one more time.

“I have something for you…” mumbled the officer raising to her feet and rushing toward the door where she had left two bags.

After almost a minute of searching, she extracted a box of cat treats…CJ’s favorites…

“Merry Christmas, baby…” she chirped after walking back toward Calamity, who purred at the sight of the box.

Nicole cleaned her hands after petting CJ for some minutes. She revised the mailbox, opening a few letters that appear to be important and letting the remainder fall over the living room table. She was seated on the sofa, reading a letter from her mom, when she noticed how silent her home was. Usually, after noticing the officer's delay, Waverly would abandon the dormitory searching for her.

“Waves? Baby?” called the redhead, letting the letter over the sofa.

She wasn’t ready to read a letter from her mom…

She was still shame of her past mistakes…

She may be ashamed of them forever…

Stepping closer to her dormitory, she frowned. The door was slightly open, the room’s light was on, and a soft song was inundating the room. The music was so soft. Nicole only caught it because her succubus instincts make her ears more sensible. Carefully shoving the door open, the redhead stepped inside the room. Nicole halted all her actions when her gaze encountered the precious hazel eyes of her girlfriend.

“What took you so much?” queried the brunette with a lopsided smile lifting her lips.

Nicole wasn’t capable of doing anything more than stare, with her mouth slightly open, at the precious woman in front of her. Waverly had shed off her cozy clothes, substituting them with a downy and sexy Santa outfit. The succubus followed the swing of the skirt captivated.

In those moments, the redhead was debating between craving to observe at Waverly and wishing to tear all the garments from her body. Her succubus desires to have the innocent brunette under her body, bare and warm, wearing only that cute Santa’s hat. Wetting her lips, she gravitated closer. Waverly grinned, still motionless in front of the officer’s bed.

“Baby…you...look beautiful…” praised the redhead.

“I wasn't sure if you would like it…” confessed the brunette blushing before raising her arms to circle the succubus' neck.

Nicole surrounded her waist.

“I think there isn’t one person in the world that wouldn’t like having you in this dress…” insisted the officer before trapping the brunette’s mouth.

Their mouths moved in synchrony, following a waltz perfectly memorized.

“Although, having you out of this outfit... sounds even better…” muttered Nicole, one of her hands sliding upward to caress the brunette’s nape.

Waverly giggled against her mouth.

“Sweetie…I was wondering if…maybe…I can have the lead today…” the angel stated while her girlfriend’s mouth lowered to her neck.

Nicole’s tongue swung out, licking the brunette’s tan skin and loving how her girlfriend’s pulse hastened.

“Yeah, boss me around, cutie…” the succubus muttered, focus on ravishing the angel’s neck.

“No, wait...I mean…I want to fuck you, Nic.” the brunette explained, and the redhead chuckled before kissing her pulse.

“Yeah, I get that…I’m gonna fuck you too, baby. You’re probably soaking wet under this cute skirt…” whispered the officer, moving her lips up to nibble Waverly’s earlobe. The brunette shuddered against her.

“Fudge…that feels good…but…I mean…I want to use this…” mumbled the brunette, grasping the officer’s hand and lowering it until it was inside her skirt.

Nicole’s eyes widen as her hand bump into something firm…

Separating from her precious angel, she stared straight into dilatated hazel eyes.

“Baby…” the redhead mumbled while frowning before raising the outfit’s skirt.

Waverly was wearing a black harness and attached to it was hanging their new “unicorn” dildo.

“You’re sure? It is not necessary. It’s okay if you don’t feel secure using it on me.”

Nicole’s eyes had softened as she raises both hands to cup her girlfriend’s cheeks. The brunette’s cheeks grew redder, and she nibbled her lower lip before nodding.

“I want to use it…although you shouldn’t have high expectations…I had never use one before…”

Nicole grinned…

“Well…you had done a great job…” mumbled the redhead dragging Waverly closer.

Her lips caress the brunette earlobe.

“…making me wet…making my clit throb…if you keep that pace… I will willingly open my legs for you, Miss Earp…”

When she encountered her girlfriend’s eyes, they were dark, dripping desire and promises…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some intense chapters are coming, buckle up! 
> 
> I'm trying to focus on this story, buuuuut I have this amazing idea that isn't letting me sleep in peace! So, what you think of a story where Nicole is a guardian of Olympus, send to Earth to find the Heir, aka Wynonna? It'll be the slowest burn ever, but I think it can work!😂
> 
> On another note! My classes are about to start, so I'll be updating once a week! Probably Thursdays! 
> 
> Kisses! Stay safe!


	22. Sweet and Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our babies Celebrate Christmas and New Year's Eve arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today isn't Thursday, but here is this week's chapter! 😅

P.O.V Waverly Earp

She had always yearned to do things that scared her. Things that produced in her body a tingly sensation. Things that accelerated her pulse, making her heartbeat pound faster and faster inside her ribcage. It had always been like that. The brunette had faint memories of a little Waverly. A little girl that wishes to eat until her stomach aches but, at the same time, fears to do it. Apparently, that is a battle that takes place inside each Earp.

_She had feared many things for so many years._

Slim and firm hands skimmed over creamlike ivory skin.

Yeah, she is that same trembling and scared woman that longs to parachute from the highest height possible and had feared her sexuality a few weeks before meeting the precious and adorable Nicole Haught. The same that had cried while clinging to Wynonna when they discovered she wasn’t really an Earp.

Moistening her mouth, she shakes her head, swinging the feathery and white ball hanging from her Santa’s hat out of her vision. Her strong and deft hands squeezed the smooth skin of the succubus waist. The redhead moaned and trembled in front of her eyes while arching her back. Wet locks of red hair clutched to the creamy shoulders, letting the long and feminine back in front of the angel, exposed.

Staring down, the brunette slowly swayed her hips. The strap-on attached to her waist rolled out of her girlfriend’s cunt with her movement. She was captivated by the vision of the multicolor-silicon escaping the velvety prison where it had been shoved in. Gulping heavily, the angel enjoyed the sensation of her heart beating quickly, her pulse echoing in her ears.

One of her hands greedily tried and failed to cover completely one of Nicole’s buttocks. She stared at the contrast between their skins, the pale tone of her lover beautifully shining against her tan skin. Raising a hand, she let her palm slapped the ivory skin. Her handprint was left in the succubus buttock instantaneously, a reminder of this moment that, eventually, would vanish.

Nicole groaned and bucked, her hips starting to rotate upon the angel’s crotch. Waverly glimpsed up momentarily, enamored of the two horns that now decorate the redhead’s head. They were dark, like two fragments of coal…and pointy, like a warning that you shouldn’t mess with the bearer, but Waverly craves to mess with the succubus, not because she was drawn to things that scare her, but because she knows that Nicole would never hurt her.

“Someone is enjoying her Christmas gift…” whispered the brunette stopping her movements to enjoy the way Nicole undulates her body, letting the dildo stay deeper inside her girlfriend’s sex. Nicole fucking herself with the unicorn dildo is the most fabulous spectacle Waverly has witness aside from the succubus' transformation.

“Mmm, harder, cutie. Don’t stop…” gasped the redhead. She bent her body, and the curve of her back bewitched the angel.

“My succubus is making such a mess. I love it, I love you…” Waverly lowered a hand to softly caress the enlarged and slightly crimson clit of Nicole.

“Baby, that’s good…” cried the officer.

The praise sent a tide of pleasure along the petite body of the angel. It was a bad habit that had turn into a dirty kink. The pleasure she experiences by been praise always paints her cheeks crimson and dampens her undergarments. Nicole, perceptive as she is, had discerned that compliments turn the brunette on. With another person, the angel would felt ashamed about her kink. However, with the succubus, Waverly feels safe. She trusts Nicole.

“You’re so soaked, sweetie…so thick…” her fingers brushed along the officer’s slit, gathering arousal to bring the fluid to her waiting mouth. She moans as it touches her tongue, making her feel greedy and tingly.

“… I’m so dehydrated…” the brunette mumbles after cleaning her fingers and bringing her hand down again.

“You’re so good, baby. Keep doing that, Waverly…” begged the redhead.

Waverly wasn’t used to hearing the officer pleading. Having the lead was easier for Nicole, and the brunette loves following her guidance. This new dynamic had caused an unbearable and intense fire on her core. She is an extremely creative woman. She has so many plans, so many ideas to bring pleasure to the shivering succubus. This damn doggy style had never felt so good.

Sinking her fingers into the smooth skin of the redhead’s waist, she began to undulate her hips. The colorful dildo glides in and out of Nicole with her movements. Slow and deep. Just like the moaning and sweaty redhead likes it. Gawking, she observed as the tight cunt of her girlfriend opens to engulf the silicon object.

She doesn't know how it took her so many years to figure out her sexuality, but she’s happy that she had does it.

Denial was her favorite resource, and she had adopted the technique multiple times in her short life. Denying that something wasn't off in her family. Convincing herself that listening to the voices of ghosts wasn't weird. Scolding those who said that her perfect boyfriend, Champ Hardy, was a dick. Surprisingly, she wasn’t capable of denying the intense and huge crush she had for Nicole Haught. The officer had appeared and knocked down every technique the young Earp had been employing to hide her feelings.

The sting in her back made her conscious of her wings. The succubus aura turned heavier, licking her skin with its warmness. She clenches her hands harder on Nicole’s hips and pounds her cunt faster.

“You're close, baby?” she asked while staring down. At the scene of her hips rubbing Nicole's ass, the angel purred.

“Mhm. Slow and deep, cutie.” Nicole instructed. Waverly obeyed promptly.

“Fuck, Nic, you should let me film this. Its…you’re so perfect…” stated the brunette. She was almost drooling at the beautiful sight.

“You like it?” queried the redhead teasingly.

Only Nicole Haught can be all smug while being fucked.

“I love it, and this ass, sweetie, I want to eat you…” admitted the brunette before slapping the officer’s rear to emphasize her point.

The succubus moaned.

“Who is stopping you?” the redhead whispered before staring at her from over her shoulder.

In her molten chocolate eyes, Waverly found a challenge.

If there is something that an Earp will never do is back up. They would jump into a lake to save someone they love, chase an invisible demon around town, fight a devil witch, and even a wicked revenant fond of woman’s coats. They would die if necessary, but never backing up, never saying no to a challenge.

Nicole was on her back before she could repeat her statement.

Waverly made her way between the redhead’s legs after urging her to stretched them wide open. Arousal was leaking from the brunette's sex. Waverly felt the honey-like liquid caressing her thighs while she settles between Nicole’s legs with her face centimeters away from the redhead's sex.

“So pretty soaked, baby…” she whispers before letting a kiss upon the redhead’s throbbing clit.

“Mmm…Waverly…” the succubus sighted, one of her hands lowering toward the curly hair of the brunette.

The angel raised her eyes while trapping the officer’s clitoris in her mouth. Their gazes met, and the brunette sucked delicately. She stared deeply into those dark pools of chocolate that had turned black as two fragments of the dark heaven. The succubus looks back at her with devotion and love. Releasing the bud, she planted a kiss on the officer’s right thigh and then on the other side.

“You’re so beautiful…I love your eyes…” confessed the brunette, before flattening her tongue and licking from her girlfriend’s velvety hole to her clit, placing a soft kiss over it.

“Waverly, please…” Nicole's hand fisted the brunette locks, gently bringing the angel closer to her aching sex.

“I got you, baby. I’m ready to have dessert…” muttered the angel.

So ready…

After they finished their strenuous activities, which means that the succubus took control over the situation until the brunette was pleased, they decided to bathe. Nicole hates going to sleep sweaty and sticky. Waverly wasn’t that picky, but she loves to see the redhead happy. After a long shower filled with kisses, hot water, and numerous caresses, they manage to abandon the bathroom. While the young Earp was combing her hair, the officer petted her cat for a few minutes before bringing ice cream to the angel.

“Here, mint chocolate chunk. I said I would find it.” Nicole said while passing a bowl to the brunette, which has seated against the bed’s headboard.

“You’re the best!” shrieked Waverly before grabbing the container while briefly pecking the redhead's mouth.

“I know…” joked the officer, shifting to rest her head on her girlfriend’s lap.

Waverly stared down, placing the plate at her side to sink a hand on the dense locks of the succubus short hair.

“You will come to the homestead for New Year’s celebration, right?” asked Waverly.

Nicole seized her free hand, bringing it to her lips and softly grazing her mouth over the dorse of Waverly's hand.

“Obviously, cutie…I’ll be there…” Haught assured her, and the angel bent to join their lips.

“You taste…delicious…” mumbled the officer.

“This is the best ice cream in the world. I had mentioned it!” teased the brunette after separating to grab the forgotten bowl.

“May I have a little, then?”

“Just because you’re asking so nicely.”

* * *

Purgatory was a town of disasters and absurd events happening diary. Finding a moment of solace and peacefulness could be considered a miracle. The craziness doesn’t take a break or a vacation. That means the Earp family was shocked when nothing paranormal occur as the day progressed. It was Friday, and noon has arrived in the blink of an eye. The streets were crowded with snow and citizens. Evidently, the Purgatory citizens were ready and anxious to receive the new year.

Waverly had seated at the first step of the three-steps-stair at the Homestead's wooden balcony. She hugged her legs near to her chest while staring at her older sister. Wynonna was moving boxes into the barn, accompanied by Dolls. The heir waved at her before staring briefly at the entrance. Seconds later, she was moving toward the truck for another box.

The younger Earp plucked her phone from the deep pocket of her rosy parka. The snow was thick and cold. It clutches to her dark pants and stains her boots. Unlocking her cellular, the angel nibbled her lower lip, pondering whether she should or not call her girlfriend. Nicole had promised to come to the New Year's celebration, yet, she hadn’t specified at which hour she will arrive. 

**Waverly** : I’m at the Homestead with Wyn and Dolls. 👀

 **Waverly** : When are you coming? 😚

 **Nicole** : I’m stuck with paperwork. 🙄

 **Nicole** : I'll stop by the homestead as soon as I finish.

 **Waverly** : I will have to give Neddley a visit.

 **Waverly** : Our Sheriff needs more officers.

 **Waverly** : So you can be with me...

 **Nicole** : I like that idea, but...

 **Nicole** : I want to be the next Sheriff, you know?

 **Nicole** : I must prove I’m the best option.

 **Waverly** : You’re the best, baby. Nedley knows it.

 **Nicole** : You think that because you love me. 😏

 **Waverly** : True. I love you. 😍

 **Waverly** : Nevertheless, you are a great officer.

 **Nicole** : Thanks. Love you.

 **Nicole** : See you in the night, cutie.

A smile raised the corners of her lips as she places the phone inside her pocket. The angel glanced up, finding her sister walking in her direction. Wynonna was burying her hands, covered by thick-black gloves, inside her heavy jacket. Near the barn, Dolls was using her cell, apparently, having an intense conversation. The heir joined her, letting her body collapse beside the younger Earp while groaning dramatically. They shared a look and a smile before Wynonna palmed the angel’s knee.

“You’re shinning, baby girl.” commented the chestnut woman while peering toward the entrance gates once again.

“I think love looks good on me.” whispered the brunette blushing before her eyes converged with the heir's gaze.

“Yeah, it does…” admitted Wynonna, her mouth had curved into a shrewd smile.

“What about you, Wyn? Dolls? ... Doc?” queried Waverly glancing from their stoic leader toward the arriving truck, where smug John Holliday was seated behind the wheel.

“I think I’m a disaster for relationships.” mumbled the heir while shrugging.

The angel stared at the two men who were handshaking. Waverly may appear naïve, but she wasn’t. She had noticed the strange love triangle between her friends and her sister. Dolls was an amazing man. Damn it! Waverly actually ships her sister with Xavier so much. Yet, deep down, she knows Wynonna has a soft side that only Doc Holliday has witnessed. There was a spark between the two. An undeniable attraction and chemistry that keeps them gravitating around each other.

“You’re not a disaster. You’re just human, Wyn.” she whispered, planting a hand over the one Wynonna had placed on her knee.

“Well, the only long-term relationship I had had, apart from us, is with Nicole. Can I stole her from you?” teased her sister. Waverly chuckled before shoving her sister’s hand off her knee.

“Dork.” she murmured, and Wynonna hopped to her feet while smiling.

Waverly stared at her as her sister walked toward Doc and Dolls. Silently, the young brunette wondered what will bring the new year. What demons were waiting out there to appear? Will they be able to stop Constance from whatever deceitful plan she had created? Will they be able to find out who was Bulshar and how to stop him from been release?

The whole year had been a crazy trip.

A crazy trip where she met Nicole Haught.

She grinned at the memory of their first encounter while hugging her legs closer to her chest. With a grin hanging on her lips, the brunette wishes for the redhead to be there, at her side. She misses her warmth, and the softness of her pale fingers, and the kindness of her smile. Nicole was all she had asked for. She didn't know what love was until the officer had arrived at her life. All she hopes for the upcoming year was safety for her family and having Nicole with her. She can envision their future together. That image brought an even brightest smile to her face.

A beautiful future…

With a smile clinging to the corners of her mouth, the brunette bounced to her feet. Sinking her clothed-hands on the deep pockets of her parka, she made her way toward Wynonna and her companions. She stood there, listening to their conversations and laughing at their silly jokes. Soon, Jeremy and Robin arrived. Not much later, the pretty and windy day gave way to the chill and starlight night.

The last night of the year…

The day has elapsed in the blink of an eye. The Homestead was brimming with music and giggles. The group has settled around the fireplace, mugs of hot chocolate resting over the table in the company of Gingerbreads and colorful Christmas cookies. Jeremy is standing in front of them, dress in a cozy green sweatshirt. He was narrating one of his weird experience at a laboratory in New York. Leaning against Dolls, Wynonna was chortling at the man’s facial expressions. Waverly had implanted her petite body between Robin and Xavier, her hazel eyes diverting toward the entrance from time to time.

When the scientist ended his narration, the angel hopped to her feet, mumbled an excuse, and abandoned the place. After shoving the door open, a chilly breeze embraced her. The petite woman arranged her parka's hairy hood over her head before sitting at the balcony stairs in silence. The night was quite lighted, the wind growling with the force of a storm. Softly, the brunette kicked out the snow that was painting the steps of the stairs. Seconds later, she stretched her short legs and raised her eyes toward the entrance.

Nicole had said that she would come...

Yet, the hours had passed, and no sign of her. 

It was 11:45…

15 minutes away from the end of the year...

And no sight of the redhead officer…

A creak at her right side made her jump slightly. Turning her face, she met her sister’s eyes. Wynonna exhaled heavily and leaned against one of the balcony’s columns. At the same time, they stared at the entrance. The wind growled, hitting their bodies furiously. Waverly hates coldness.

“Maybe she got stuck with Nedley…” whispered Wynonna.

“She may be close…” replied Waverly hugging herself.

“Baby girl…I don’t think she is coming…”

Waverly raised her eyes to encountered Wynonna’s.

“She…I’m going to call her again…”

“Hey, I spoke with Nedley some hours ago. Apparently, there was an accident in town, and they'd been helping. She is fine, baby girl.” Assured the older Earp extending a hand for her sister to take.

Waverly stared at the gate one last time before taking Wynonna’s callous hand to follow her sister into the interior of the house. The inside was warm, but it didn't calm her concern. Removing her coarse gloves, she attempted to ignore the worry pansies traveling across her mind. Smiling weakly, the brunette hanged her parka and glimpsed toward the clock that was hanging on a wall.

11:50pm

She was not coming.

“She is fine, right?” doubted the angel.

Wynonna spun toward the younger while shedding off her coat. The blue eyes of the heir flickered with doubt and uncertainty, but she nodded, a weak grin lifting the sides of her lips.

“Yes, she is fine, baby girl. She'll call you soon.” affirmed the older Earp, confidently.

“Yeah, she will…” mumbled the younger sister.

She is not sure whether she is aiming to convince Wynonna or herself.

Nonetheless, her heart is worried.

And... she wonders…

What if Nicole is not fine? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate angst, but...🤷🏻♀️ 
> 
> The next 3 chapters are going to be a little angsty but not REAL angst. You'll see. 😂


	23. Night of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today isn't Thursday 😅 but enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to all those beautiful readers that leave comments! Your words keep me going. 💖
> 
> Note: Considering that my classes have started (and I'm taking them online ☹), I'll be updating weekly.

P.O.V Nicole Haught

For the young officer, the day had been as crazy as Purgatory, the town where she has been living for the last months. Nicole's shift was supposed to end an hour before noon. Wistfully, after a short conversation with the Sheriff, she agreed on staying a little longer. Staying a little longer lengthened into hours, and she got stuck until 8:35 pm. She grumped while rushing toward the exit, crabbily avoiding Nedley and shoving the door open with more force than intended. 

Outside, her boots sunk into the snow covering the streets. She swears between her teeth, cholericly hopping inside her car. The interior was as frigid as the wind brawling outside. With teetering teeth and shivering legs, the officer inserted the key in the ignition. The car’s calefaction felt glorious as she drove toward the Homestead.

The streets were bursting with the emotion of saying goodbye to a year and welcome to another. The colored lights hanging on the roofs' borders, somehow, brought some calmness to the grouchy succubus. A dreamy breath escaped her lips at the sight of a group of kids playing in a yard. It reminded her of those times when she had been the kid who runs across the yard, completely oblivious of what’s happening around her.

Promptly, the houses were left behind, and with it the lights and the strange happiness of the lonely and small town. In front of her was an extensive and desert road. A road brimming with dangers. Threats that could be hiding between bushes and lengthy trees, waiting to strike. Nicole’s chocolate eyes travel along the highway while she hums the song that was coming from the radio.

The officer's phone had died an hour ago. She knows Waverly must be worried and a little irritate. For that reason, the succubus had decided that the first thing she shall do after arriving at the Homestead was kissing the brunette and mumbling an apology upon her rosy lips. Waverly would melt between her arms and forget her dark mood.

It is an awesome plan.

She was near the Homestead when she caught sight of a person between dense bushes.

The person was dressed in a long, black coat.

Nicole hesitated for a second, her puppy-like, chocolate-color gaze diverting toward the road leading to her precious Waverly and the house’s cozy and warm interior.

Crap!

She needs to be less curious.

Rotating the car’s wheel, she stopped the patrol near a leafy tree with a not-too-thick trunk. Flooding out smoothly, the officer withdrew her pistol from her belt and begun searching for the stranger in a cape. Slow, careful steps led her deep into the trees. The succubus boot’s dipped into the snow with every move. The officer only stopped after crunching a bony branch.

The sound echoed across the dark and frozen canopy.

Nicole halted, tense and nervous.

Shallowly breathing, the succubus moved her gaze from tree to tree.

The pines raise high and majestic…nearly touching the sky. Covered in enormous quantities of snow, the bony branches seemed scariest and creepy. The whole surrounding could have been acquired from some cheap-horror movie. The sudden crack of a branch alerted the officer, making her spin around toward the sound.

Chocolate eyes meet deep-blue ones.

“Don’t you dare to move.” Nicole threatened, pointing her gun toward the person hidden behind the shadows of a cape.

“Don’t be stupid, child.” a feminine voice commented.

Nicole frowned, staring at a bony, pale hand as the person shoved the hood back. In front of her was a woman she recognized instantly. The photos hadn't honored her beauty. Haught was surprised to be face to face with a young woman. She has long and wavy, platinum-blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Mara Clothie was younger than she had appeared in the images.

“Whatever you had plotted to stop us; isn’t going to work.” the succubus warned.

“Stop you?” the woman queried. Her mouth curved in a mischievous grin.

“I know what you’re doing. You can come with me or suffer the consequences.”

Nicole considered what happened to her the last time she threatened a witch and gulped the lump in her throat. This time, Waverly wasn’t here to help her neither was Wynonna. Maybe, she should have thoughted carefully about confronting a creepy stranger in the middle of nowhere employing a miserable gun. Can a pistol kill a witch?

Well, Wynonna’s gun can…

A slightly inconvenient is…she didn't have a Peacemaker replica between her steady hands.

“Look, officer Haught, I’m not trying to stop you or your crew. I’m here because I noticed the…changes taking place in Purgatory.” Mara commented, rubbing her glove-covered hands over the fabric of her pants.

“What? You mean the changes that you caused with your crappy magic?” the succubus wondered.

Perhaps, there was a note of sarcasm in her voice.

Mara chuckles, and her blue eyes glow with amusement.

“I actually like you. I would love to be the begetter of such prodigious magic, but I’m not. Clearly, one of my siblings has been messing with you, little, pileated woodpecker.” stated the blonde, advancing. The redhead moved one step back while stretching her arms, making the woman laugh mysteriously.

“Don’t move. Why would Constance do something like that? Why would she blame you?” questioned the officer.

“That's easy, little one: to gain time. To make you waste the precious time you don’t have.”

“Why would Constance mess with time this way? Why bringing the Great Hunt to the present?” asked the redhead, briefly lowering her gun.

“Certainly, she doesn’t care about the Great Hunt or Succubi…but there are other species who care. Species who would do anything to see the all-mighty species of succubi...death.” Mara explained, leaning closer. The witch walked circling Nicole, one of her bony hands caressing the succubus cheek.

“Who is responsible for this?” Haught questioned.

“Explaining everything can exhausting. I’m on my way to an incredible party.” Teased the blonde with a toothy smile.

Nicole grasped her wrist before Mara could move far from her.

“You’re not going anywhere. Not until you tell me the truth.” The succubus stated, holding firmer the woman’s wrist.

“If you insist…I can show you. To wake up, do something funny and pleasurable.”

Suddenly, everything started spinning. The soil wiggled below her legs. The wind brawled, and the branches swung hard, sending bulks of dense snow toward the ground. Nicole's eyelids felt heavy, and her vision distorted. An acute pitch sound made her let go of her gun.

Silence…

Darkness…

An inexplicable peace…

* * *

Something warm, slimy, and sandy rests against her cheek. Nicole's head feels burdensome, and her eyelids heavier than ever. Languidly, the officer opened her eyes, staring straight toward a body of water. The wet soil and muggy grass under her cheek tickle her face. Nicole jumped, sitting over the soil, and noticing her heart hastening inside her chest. Images of her encounter with Mara wander across her too-sleepy brain.

Where is the winter…the snow?

“What the fuck?” mumbled the succubus, crawling back after noticing that there weren’t tall pines, or bushy scrubs, or snow-covered branches around her.

Only grass and the lake…

The snow couldn't disappear in the period of a few hours. Nicole hopped to her feet, staggering a little to remain straight. Lowering her gaze at her wristwatch, the young officer noticed it has stopped at 9:04 pm. Over her head, the sky was blue and cloudless. The birds' were chirping and tweeting, singing a welcoming melody to the arriving morning.

It could be 6:00am…even 8:00am…but not 9:04pm.

Something was off. Nicole felt it deep in her guts. She needs to return to the town and visit the Sherriff station. Her stomach selected that precise moment to start crying for food. The officer surrounded her belly with her long arms, noticing she was hungrier than ever.

Then, she caught sight of an apple tree…

Well…she wasn’t a fan of apples, but it was better than wandering starving in the forest.

* * *

It took her forever, but she finally reached the principal road leading to town. By the time the redhead has made it, she was sweaty, her legs were shaky, and the three apples she had eaten had done nothing to calm the complaints of her famished stomach. Grumping and wishing to be between the muscular but slender arms of her Waverly, the officer kept walking.

Cursing her life and Mara’s, the officer read the sign announcing that Purgatory was 10 miles away. Walking beside the sign, Nicole decided that she would kill Mara Clootie with her bare hands in their next encounter. She wasn’t a murderer. Nicole was a peaceful civilian and a kind soul. However, she craves to put her hands around the blonde’s neck and squeeze until all her cholera dissipates.

Finally, after walking for more than 2 hours straight, the succubus arrived at Purgatory. She was breathless, and her body felt exhausted. The officer had shed off her officer's jacket on the way to town, launching it angrily toward the ground after been suffocated under it for 30 minutes. Her officer’s shirt and her pants were so wet that Nicole wondered if she should pull them off and squeeze them to remove the excess of salty sweat from them.

“I’m sorry…” the officer mumbled after bumping against a robust and tall man, who looks like a Viking, and glared at her while growling.

“Move.” He growled, and the succubus stepped aside, don’t craving to fight with an idiot after walking from the Big Deep Lake to town.

“You could be friendlier…” Nicole whispered under her breath, but the man was too concentrated on his phone to listen to her.

While moving between citizens, the young officer notice the side looks people were giving to her. She recognized some faces, but no one seemed to recognize her. Frowning, Nicole hastened her steps, almost running toward the police station. Breathing shallowly, she halted in front of the building, her chocolate eyes almost jumping out of their holes.

The Sherriff Station wasn’t there…in its place a building called “Angel’s Spa.”

At that moment, Nicole freaked out. The officer’s heart hastened, beating so fast that the redhead could distinct every lub-dub easily. The redhead moved backward and then ran. Nicole kept running while feeling her lungs burning and her legs trembling. She needs to find a familiar face. She needs to find Waverly, or Nedley, or Wynonna.

The succubus exhausted legs carried her toward the one place in Purgatory where she should find an Earp or, at least, a friendly, familiar face: Shorty's’ Saloon.

Halting at the entrance, the succubus took deep breaths before shoving the door open. A smell of sweat mingling with alcohol and tobacco tingled her nose. She puckered her nose, cursing the heavy fragrance, even when it was carrying the vestiges of a sweet vanilla aroma, probably from some aroma diffuser. The redhead made her way toward the bar, seating on a stool while glancing around in search of her girlfriend.

“Hey, Red! What can I serve you?” a familiar voice asked. Nicole turned her neck so quickly that she may have fractured it.

“Jeremy! God, you’re here!” Haught exclaimed excited, stretching her hands toward the tan man, who smile awkwardly.

“Yeah! I’m here…like…all days…” he said, placing a crystal glass over the wood counter.

“Eh... What happened to the sheriff’s station? Where is Waverly or Wynonna?” queried the succubus seizing the man by his shoulders.

Jeremy was staring at her like she was mad.

That’s never a good sign. 

“Hey, you, calm down. Don’t attack my employees!” warned an amused voice coming from behind the officer’s back. At the same time, a hand was placed over her left shoulder.

Nicole spun around, hopping out of the stool and accidentally crashing into Wynonna.

“Oh, poop! Finally!” Haught said, placing her hands over the heir’s shoulders.

She wishes to cry of joy.

If Wynonna is here, then everything must be fine…

Maybe she was having a nightmare…

Why hadn’t she considered that alternative?

“Do I know you?” asked the chestnut-haired, glancing at Nicole with a crease between her brows.

Staring directly into bright, blue eyes…everything began to make sense for the young succubus. Mara's words ringed in her ears. Her words hinted to Nicole that this could be a sort of illusion. The witch had said she would show her why Constance was messing with time, but…why no one seemed to recognize Nicole?

Where is she?

What is this place?

Another Purgatory?

Another decade?

Why was this Wynonna exactly like her Wynonna?

“You don’t know me…” the redhead mumbled. The blue-eyed woman shook her head.

“I had never seen you.” the heir replied. Wynonna’s blue eyes were shining with amusement. Nicole cursed her luck. Why hadn’t she encountered Waverly instead?

Looking around, the redhead inspected their surroundings before seizing the heir by her hand and dragging her toward the stairs. Wynonna followed the redhead while questioning where they were going. Nicole didn’t answer. The succubus kept walking until they were upstairs. Then, pushing a door open, she shoved Wynonna inside and close the room behind them.

“Okay! Now we're not surrounded by weird-looking men…”

“Those are my customers, genius…” the heir bickered. 

“Whatever. They’re creepy. There probably revenants between them. Now, the important question. Where is Waverly?” the officer asked.

Wynonna’s gaze shone with anger and pain.

“Waverly? Waverly Gibson?” the heir questioned, stepping closer. The officer backed up until she touched the wood door. She has never witnessed such intense anger coming from Wynonna while pronouncing her sister’s name.

Nodding slowly, the redhead was expecting the worse. Was her lovely Waverly dead in this stupid illusion?

“I don’t talk about Waverly Gibson.” The chestnut woman stated, turning around to face the window.

“Then, where are her archives? You know, those old papers she is obsessed with…” insisted the officer.

She may be capable of finding out what had changed in this reality to produce such abrupt changes in town.

“Some years ago, she left some old documents at the Homestead.” Wynonna commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Can we go there?” queried the redhead. Nicole's body didn't feel strong enough to risk walking alone toward the Homestead…not without a car.

Wynonna breathed deeply, closing her eyes dramatically before letting her head fall back. Nicole was expecting a no from the heir. Probably, Earp is one second away from throwing her to the street.

“Okay…” Wynonna snapped.

Nicole’s eyes widened, and the heir rolled her eyes.

“Really?” queried the officer.

“I need a break from serving whiskies.” Earp lied.

Nicole grinned. She knew better than to tease a grumpy Earp.

* * *

Desolated.

The Homestead was desolated. The grass was high enough to cover half of the barn. It clings to the house stairs, teasing the borders of the kitchen's window. The balcony was empty, except for an old, rugose rug. The house lacks warmth and hominess. The coldness and emptiness surprised Nicole, who is accustomed to feel happy every time she walks into Earp's home. As they moved forward between the lengthy grasses, the redhead noticed a hole in one of the windows.

The Homestead was not only desolated, but it has also been abandoned and forgotten.

It was not the cozy and happy home of the Earp family…not anymore.

“I hadn’t been here since my 17’s birthday.” Wynonna commented.

“It’s a shame…it’s a beautiful place…” the redhead whispered.

Inside the house, every piece of furniture was consumed by termites or covered in dust. Nicole is seated at the kitchen table. It was the only surface that, apparently, had survived the abandonment. Wynonna had disappeared upstairs, surely looking for Waverly’s old documents. Inside her chest, the officer felt pain and worriedness nesting.

She was completely certain that this wasn’t real…but…her girlfriend may be dead in this reality.

Shaking her head, the redhead ignored that train of thought. She was here to decipher what had caused this reality and to figure out why Constance Clootie was messing with time. What was the witch looking for? What was her plan?

“Here! A bunch of old papers and creepy images!” announced Wynonna.

Nicole jumped at the sound of her voice. Instinctively, the succubus tackled the heir against the dirty floor. The papers flew in all directions, spreading across the floor. The redhead's eyes flickered yellow. It took Nicole almost 2 minutes to restrain her succubus and let go of the chestnut-hair woman. Wynonna crawled backward, leaning upon the wall while staring at her with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry…I’m having a shitty day, and you startle me.” The redhead explained.

“You’re…you’re a succubus…” Wynonna whispered.

The heir had said those words with such surprise and amazement that the officer halted. Sill knell, she made eye contact with her girlfriend’s sisters. Why the heir was peering at her like she was a rare specimen, found in some far away jungle.

“I am. Is that a problem, now?” Haught joked.

“Dude, you’re in danger. Succubi are…extinct…well, they’re supposed to be extinct.” Wynonna explained.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“The Great Hunt. All succubi were assassinated. Excised as if they were nothing.” Explained the heir signaling toward a paper resting on the floor in front of the redhead.

“No…not all succubi…not my…grandmother…”

The redhead whispers ceased as her chocolate eyes lower toward an old, yellowish paper. Apparently, it was the front page of a newspaper. There was a man, maybe 25 years old. He was smiling while lifting his thumps. Behind him was a woman with horns and thin wings tied to a wood pole, surrounded by fire. Even when the photo was motionless, Nicole can hear her screams and cries. Above the image, the title hit the redhead’s chest hard, almost pushing all oxygen out of her lungs.

The Sacrifice of the Last Succubi: The Beginning of a New Era. 

“This…If this is true…then I never born…” analyzed the redhead grabbing the paper.

That explains why no one seemed to know her.

In this reality, she didn’t exist.

She needs to know why Clootie wants this to happen.

“You’re weird…” Wynonna commented.

Nicole had forgotten that the heir was there.

“You will not understand.” the officer said.

“Probably, but you’re in danger…I can hide you here.” The heir offered.

“That wouldn’t be dangerous for you?” queried the redhead.

“Not if we’re careful.”

Wynonna Earp and carefulness were antonyms.

The succubus prayed she could at least find out Constance’s plan before everyone finds out she was a succubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's angst if it doesn't TRULY happen? 😅🤐
> 
> Let me know about your theories for the next chapter! 😄
> 
> Stay safe!


	24. So Far from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole deals with been trapped inside Mara's illusion.

P.O.V Nicole Haught

Surprisingly, time passes relatively slowly, even when you’re living an illusion. It has been two weeks. Two stressful and weird weeks. Every time the officer opens her eyes, she stares at the ceiling, wondering if this is not a weird dream. A dream that appears to last forever. A nightmare. To said that she is befuddled and slightly depress would be an understatement. The redhead craves to return home. She craves to wrap her hands around Waverly’s waist and incline her head on her girlfriend’s chest while cuddling her.

Instead, Nicole is seated in an old, ratty, dusty tool at Shorty’s. Jeremy is behind the bar, reading the label of a bottle. He had been searching for certain alcohol requested by a robust, tattoo-covered man. The tan barman has trembling hands while pouring the drink. He was mumbling about how tricky bottles can be while the customer grumps and snarls. The officer suppressed a chuckle by lowering her eyes toward the newspaper she had been reading for the last 15 minutes.

There weren’t too many interesting things happening in Purgatory.

Nothing was happening.

It was a peaceful, perfect land.

Too perfect to be true…

Although, this isn’t truly real…or it is? 

While turning the page of the newspaper, the redhead pondered visiting BoBo’s trailer. Maybe, she can catch the revenant or Clootie. Suddenly, on the page in front of Nicole's chocolate eyes was an interesting article. An angel. The photo of an angel was printed on the worn-out paper. The angel was a man with blonde hair, a toothy grin, and long, feathery, white wings. Those wings were beautiful, but not like Waverly’s wings. Her baby has the cutest wings ever. The image was pair with a short paragraph. It was tittle “Purgatory’s angel will Return to her Throne." The article was about the returning of the angel’s commander. Apparently, the woman should be arriving in 8 months.

“Town had been perfect without her. At least, we’ll have some months of peace until her returning.” Jeremy’s voice pulled the officer out of the notice.

“What do you mean? Why this, bad-written, paper talks about angels like they’re queens and kings?” queried the redhead, frowning at the newspaper.

“Because, technically, they are. They control the government.” The barman answered while leaning upon the bar, encountering the officer’s gaze.

“Since when they’ve got that kind of power?” the redhead queried, a crease between her eyebrows.

Angels weren’t supposed to have that kind of power. They’re keepers, not fighters or rulers. After reflecting on Jeremy's words, Nicole guessed that this amount of power and control had led them to anarchy.

“I not sure. I think they reign since the end of the Great Hunt. Approximately a century ago.” The barman replied, sighing heavily.

The man lowered his eyes, observing the angel’s photo. When their eyes meet again, Nicole was surprised by the painful sorrow she saw in Jeremy’s gaze. It was heartbreaking. She wasn’t accustomed to seeing sadness pouring from his eyes. He was always smiling and joking.

“How is this possible?” the officer questioned.

“A witch and a spell.” He replied before facing a customer. The patron requested a whisky.

“What'd you say?”

“People commented that some decades ago, in the times of the Great Hunt, a witch named Clootie made a trade with the most powerful angel.” Jeremy explained. Then he shoved the whiskey toward the already drunk customer.

“What kind of swap?”

“Wow, you’re really interested. People usually hate to hear me talking about these old histories. Only…only Waverly used to love them. Anyway…some old documents said that Clootie asked the angel to grant immortality to her sons. In exchange, the witch made angels powerful and influential. They’re like gods.” The barman narrated, moving to attend a brunette woman with a cute smile.

Nicole lowered her eyes to the glass of water between her hands. Some time ago, Wynonna had mentioned that Constance had been obsessed with resurrecting her sons. Apparently, Waverly destroyed an important piece required to complete the process. Then, if Constance is messing with time to save her sons. How can their group stop her? More importantly, what’s she really trying to do? Searching for an angel to make this trade and save her sons? Aren’t those kids dead already?

Nicole has no idea what this crazy chick has in mind.

She needs a cup of coffee.

* * *

The Homestead had become the officer’s refuge. The place lacks the comfiness Nicole had found in the Earp's house. At least, Nicole removed the termites and cleaned the dust. She invested 3 days in that job. Wynonna had seated in a corner, drinking from a bottle of whisky. Silently, she had watched the officer clean the house and yard. After finishing, the redhead had been snarling the whole night.

Now, she is resting in Waverly’s room. Some things never change. The place is identical to her baby’s dormitory. However, this new bed feels cold and hard under her body. She misses Waverly. She misses having the opportunity to stare straight into the brunette’s eyes. The comfort of her presence. She misses the drunken butterflies in her stomach. Those butterflies that swung their wings every time her gaze coincides with Waverly’s hazel eyes. 

She misses her life.

“Come on, Mara! I’m having so much fun right now! Pull me out of this shitty place!” the redhead shouted, staring at the ceiling.

“Having hallucinations?” a teasing voice queried.

Promptly, Nicole seated, Indian style. Under the threshold of the bedroom’s door was Wynonna. She was wearing her usual leather pants, pair with a redshirt. The officer tried to smile but ended up grimacing. The heir stepped closer, leaving the door open and crossing her arms over her chest. In those instants, it was like Nicole was back in her world, and Wynonna had interrupted a really personal moment between her and Waverly.

She misses those fricking interruptions.

“Tell me about Waverly…” the redhead pleaded.

Nicole needs to know if the angel is dead. If so, she desires to know what had happened to her. How can someone harm such a wonderful person? Waverly was the bravest, kindest, and friendlier woman in the whole world. At least, for the succubus, Waverly is that and so much more.

“I don’t…”

“Please…” the redhead interrupted.

Wynonna deviated her eyes before moving closer to the open window. Then, she leaned over the window’s sill, peering toward the sky in silence. Nicole waited in silence. Whatever had occurred with the youngest Earp, it must be a bad memory for the woman in front of Nicole. The succubus heart would never stop aching for this lonely Wynonna. A woman that has lost all her glow. An empty shell of bad puns and false smiles.

“Waverly is my half-sister.” the heir whispered.

Is…

Wait…that means Waverly is alive?

“Her father ravished my mom. Forced her to give birth to his baby. Waverly was so smart. She lived with us until she was 15 years old. Since then, she is living with her father.” Wynonna explained. The woman's gaze never abandoned the blue sky.

“She's a bad person?” the succubus feared.

Wynonna faced the officer, her blue eyes shining with anger and hate.

“She is the worst. Angelic scum.” The heir snarled, wrinkling her mouth in disgust.

Nicole remained silent. It was hard to imagine a Waverly that wasn’t lovely and amicable. Her girlfriend is the definition of a good person. How can she not be good? What horrible place was Constance Clootie trying to create? The redhead craved to puke out her breakfast.

“I’m sorry to hear that…” the redhead whispered.

“It’s okay. Luckily, I hadn’t seen her arrogant face in a long time…” replied Wynonna.

Funnily, they were talking about the same face Nicole had been craving to see for weeks…

* * *

5 Months…

5 months and 7 days had transpired since her encounter with Mara Clootie in the middle of a desolated road. Surprisingly, no one had suspected the officer being a succubus. Nicole had spent all days between Shorty’s and the Homestead. Jeremy had borrowed her some old documents, and she had tried to visit BoBo’s trailer. Sadly, the trailer wasn’t in its usual location. Also, Wynonna knows little about the great BoBo del Ray.

The redhead never thoughted she would miss working for 8 hours, but she does. She misses CJ, her house, cleaning her boots, and polishing the kitchen counter. She misses waking at 6:00 am, buying coffee, and eating vanilla donuts. She misses being at her desk for hours, doing boring paperwork. She misses Randy Nedley’s orders and Wynonna’s annoying interruptions in the middle of the day. She misses her life. She misses being Nicole Rayleigh Haught.

In this reality, she is no one…she's like a ghost…

Nicole lay on Waverly’s bed, hugging Mr. Rabbit. This bed doesn't carry the floral smell of her girlfriend. This Mr. Rabbit has his two eyes. The woman embraced the teddy, feeling thick tears descending her ivory cheeks. Her lower lip trembles. A soundless sob escapes her mouth. She is fighting to be strong, but she feels alone. She feels abandoned…forgotten. Does dying feels like this? 

“Red, you're talking with your imaginary friend?” queried Wynonna. The heir had knocked two times. Without waiting for an answer, she had entered the dormitory. 

“I want to go home, Wynonna…” she mumbled.

The redhead’s voice is low and hoarse. Her eyes and cheeks were wet with tears. Their gazes met, and the heir stopped moving. She stared at Nicole. Surprise and worriedness outlining her features. The officer was exhausted. She had tried everything. What if she’s stuck in this place? What is she never returns home? What would she do?

The heir moved a step closer, but the weird noises in the exterior stop her advancement. Nicole tensed, leaning against the headboard. The brunette walked toward the window. The succubus heard the echoed of horses whinnying. The sound of their trampling reverberating across the window, touching the redhead's ears. Wynonna hid behind the windows white curtain, gazing out while frowning.

“What was that?” the succubus questioned.

“Hunters. Near the fence.” the heir answered, closing the curtains and moving toward the bed.

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble, Wynonna…”

“Hey, you’re not causing me any trouble. I…I sort of like you. I’m not letting you down.” the brunette interrupted, settling a hand over the redhead’s knee. Nicole smiled softly.

“You’ll always be the best, in any world or reality. Under any circumstances…” the redhead whispered before stumbling forward, throwing her arms over Wynonna in the weirdest and messiest hug they had had.

The heir remained frozen for a few seconds…

Nicole was about to pull away when Wynonna’s arms moved, surrounding her waist and allowing her to cry on the heir's shoulder. The brunette wasn’t as cuddlable as Waverly, but she was warm. Carefully, Wynonna patted the officer’s back. All the sobs and tears that Nicole had contained for weeks finally abandoned her trembling body.

“What’s bothering you, Red?” the heir questioned. Softly, she skimmed her hands up and down the officer’s back.

“I…I want to go home and…”

The succubus sobbed over the brunette’s shoulder. She hadn’t felt this useless since she was a teenager incapable of controlling her instincts. Nicole wasn’t used to be this shivering, frightened mess. Controlling her actions and her life was everything for her. She had made mistakes in the past, but they were her mistakes. They were the product of her foolish life choices.

They were hers.

This horrible illusion only occurs…

She is a mere observant…

“Hey, look at me. What can I do to help?” the brunette asked, placing both hands on the officer’s shoulders. Softly pushing her, Wynonna separated their bodies and stared into Nicole’s teary-puppy-like gaze.

“I had tried everything. I had done every single thing I enjoy. Nothing happened…”

“Maybe, it’s not about doing something that you like. Perhaps, is about enjoying what you’re doing.” the heir said.

“That’s easy to say. I’m stuck in this awful reality! I hate this fricking place.” The officer grumbled.

“This is not so bad…” the brunette mumbled, diverting her blue eyes.

Immediately, the redhead regretted her words.

She doesn’t wish to offend Wynonna…

The brunette has been the only good part of this illusion…

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…sorry.” she apologized, staring at her shivering hands.

The eldest Earp slid beside the officer, inclining her body on the wooden headboard. Immediately, Nicole imitated her actions. They stayed silent for several minutes. As the sun vanishes, giving way to the frigid night, the melodies of the birds faded. Then, insects started singing and froggies croaking.

“Tell me about your other life…” Wynonna said suddenly.

“Everything was a disaster…but…everyone was happy…”

“My parents were assassinated by angels. My eldest sister was raped and killed. Waverly…she was taken…she became someone I couldn’t recognize anymore…”

A tear traveled down the heir’s right cheek. The brunette cleaned it before it could reach her mouth.

“I…I’m incapable of understanding your pain…” the officer admitted.

“Since you’re here, I felt less lonely…” the heir accepted, moving a hand between their bodies and seizing the succubus hand.

Nicole turned her head, meeting blue eyes.

Wynonna smiled weakly before squeezing her hand.

It wasn’t the contact Nicole had been craving these five months. Yet, the gentle contact alleviated the sorrow in her tormented heard, easing the pressure that had been hurting her lungs.

She wasn’t home…

But…

At least...

She wasn’t alone.

* * *

For Nicole, this had been the longest 9 months. As time goes, steadily and slowly, the redhead begun questioning her whole life choices and ideals. After accepting that this was a long-term situation, the succubus started working at Shorty’s as a barmaid. At first, Wynonna was reluctant, but Nicole promised that she would be careful. The brunette relented. As the months pass, she met Dolls and Doc. Here, Dolls works as a teacher. Doc works in a government agency.

They were normal pals…

Too normal…

In this version of Purgatory, revenants don’t exist…

Sometimes, Nicole feels happy. Then, a warm feeling stretches across her body. It’s like she is ready to go home, but the spark dies, and she is left with a sour taste on her tongue. She had read every document Jeremy has about Clootie, Bulshar, angels, and succubi. Sadly, none of them had been of help. All she knows is that Constance craves to save her sons. Apparently, to achieve this goal, there are only two ways. The first option involves trading with a creature powerful enough to resurrect her sons. A creature that Constance may be looking at in the past. The other alternative is performing a dangerous spell. A spell that can destroy the timeline and alter the whole cosmos. 

Nicole likes neither of the alternatives…

“Hey, Red, this is a party, not a funeral…” Jeremy voiced, placing a hand over the redhead’s shoulder and taking a seat at her right.

“I know. I’m really enjoying this…” she replied, faking a smirk.

“You said today was your birthday, smile friend.” the scientist said with a toothy grin while palming the redhead back.

“Happy Birthday to me…” the succubus replied with not-much enthusiasm.

“Red, come! Pool contests!” Wynonna called. The heir was standing beside Dolls, holding a beer in her right hand.

Nicole smiled weakly before jumping to her feet and walking toward her friends. They had stayed in Shorty’s saloon after closing the bar. Three days ago, Jeremy had discovered the succubus’ birthday. After telling Wynonna, the boss had decided to throw a party in honor of the succubus. The redhead didn’t desire a party. She wasn’t in the mood of smiling and celebrating. However, they had done so much for her that she didn’t dare to refuse.

“You’d be my partner. You’re good at pool, right?” the heir questioned, passing her a stick.

“Kind of…” the succubus replied.

She wasn’t.

She was terrible at pool.

Waverly had beaten her always.

Waverly…

Now, her girlfriend is a slowly vanishing memory…

The thought of never seeing the brunette again spurred a burning pain in the succubus chest.

Bang!

“Open the door! This is the Commander’s crew! Open the door, or we'll topple it!” a deep, raspy voice startled them.

Nicole tensed, meeting the blue eyes of the heir, who frowned. Doc ran toward the door, peering out from the small hole embedded in the entrance. The man remained immobile for a few seconds, inspecting the outside.

“She sent a bloody army of angels.” Doc cursed, facing them.

For the succubus, everything started to happen in slow motion. The group around her was whispering. Wynonna was cursing. The voices were loud, but the sound of her own respiration was louder. There was a new bang on the door. The wood object trembled with the force of the impact.

The succubus heart hastened.

She knew it was a matter of time before people noticed that she wasn’t normal…

The sound of a pistol being charge woke up the redhead from her lethargy.

Wynonna had withdrawn Peacemaker from its safe spot. It had been hidden under a baggy wood-tile near the bar. The heir was moving toward the entrance when the officer grasped her elbow. Halting all her actions, the brunette turned around, encountering shining chocolate eyes shining with determination.

“We cannot fight them…” the redhead stated.

“They’re going to kill you. Angel’s don’t show mercy. Never.” the brunette said.

In the blue eyes of her friend, Nicole read her preoccupation…her fears…

Wynonna doesn’t want to lose her…

Although, she knew it was inevitable…

“Then, I’ll die. I cannot see you give your life. Not for my cause.” Nicole said.

The heir’s gaze filled with tears, but no one traveled along her cheeks.

“Red, no…”

Nicole tightened her grip on the brunette’s elbow.

“Please. You need to let me go.” The redhead whispered

They both knew this was goodbye.

It tastes sour in their mouths.

Like a disgusting candy…

A candy they wouldn’t crave to eat again...

“I’ll find a way…” Wyn insisted.

“No, this is the way…”

“But…”

“It’s okay. This was going to happen.” The redhead interrupted.

Wynonna hugged her. While she surrounds the brunette with her arms, Nicole felt the coldness emanating from Peacemaker caressing her back. A tear rolled down her cheek, met her chin, and dropped to the brunette’s leather jacket.

She was scared…

Can you die in an illusion?

Will she really die?

The uncertainty was scarier than knowing that she was walking to a sure death sentence.

“I love you, redhead…” Wynonna mumbled against her cheek.

“I know you do…” she whispered, stepping back.

* * *

Outside the warm and cozy interior of Shorty’s saloon, the wind was roaring, and the snow was falling. The sky had lost its usual blue tone. Now, shades of white and gray decorated the expansion over their heads. In the distance, she listened to a few crows cawing. Their sound blended with the chirping and tweeting of other birds. At the same moment she placed a leg outside the bar, the wind brawled, hitting the succubus’ cheeks. Suddenly, Nicole was pinned against the frigid and sharp snow. The frozen matter provoked a burning sensation in her dainty skin. It felt like a thousand pins were trespassing her smooth cheek.

“Don’t try anything, or we’d kill you.” a hoarse, threatening voice advised.

Someone had settled a knee over her back. A hand gripped her by the hair, harshly shoving her upon the snow. The knee pressed sharply on her back. The succubus groaned in pain, noticing glove-covered hands grasping her arms and cuffing her. She had never been in this position. She had never been the one pin and cuff. She was an officer, not a criminal.

After almost two minutes of holding her against the ground, his attacker jerked her up. She stumbled. The man was grabbing one of her shoulders, jiggling the redhead while making her walked toward a waiting van. Nicole had enough time to noticed how tall the man was. He was blonde, with furious green eyes. His mouth was crooked. Disgust leaning from his features. The way he stared at the succubus evidencing how much aversion and repugnance her presence elicits in the man’s interior.

“Our Head Leader will deal with you, pest.” The man declared, pulling her harder before shoving her toward the car’s trunk.

Then, the door closed, submerging her in shadows. 

Inside the trunk, a woman with chestnut hair was waiting. She forced Nicole toward a corner, kicking her chest for the pleasure of hearing her cry. The redhead whined, raising her cuffed hands to cover her face. Another kick connected with her stomach. She closed her eyes, curling her body while the van started moving.

“How it feels? To be the one crying, pet?” the woman questioned, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her head backward.

“What’s your problem, ma’am? I…” Nicole didn’t have sufficient time to finish those words.

Her attacker propelled Nicole's head forward.

A sharp pain, starting at her forehead and extending across her body, made her bawled.

Then, everything started to fade…

The world turned cloudy…

Her eyelids felt heavy…

There was something wet brushing upon her hair…

Before losing consciousness, the succubus smelled iron…blood…

* * *

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Something was hitting the floor constantly and relentlessly. The noise woke her up. Languidly, the succubus opened her chocolate eyes. She looked toward the sound, but all she could see was darkness. She was in a dark place. Apart from her exhausted respiration, the only noise present was produced by a drop hitting the floor.

Sliding her hands over the floor, she identified it as solid cement. The redhead’s surroundings smell of humidity, blood, and vomit. She curled, crawling backward until her back touched a firm wall. Her head and ribs hurt. Skimming her hands over her body, the succubus noticed she was wearing only her undergarments. Her skin had reacted to the coldness. It was covered in goosebumps.

The officer circled her body, hissing in pain after touching her middle body. Nicole didn’t require light to acknowledge when a hematoma was forming. Delicately, she skimmed her hands over her right ribs. After touching a tender zone, she clenched her lips, suppressing a cry of pain. Raising a hand, she carefully rubbed her forehead. Near her hairline, she perceived dry blood.

Leaning against the wall, the redhead wondered how much time she has pass unconscious.

As she stares toward the invisible ceiling, a tear traveled down her cheek…

One tear became two and then three…

Her body shuddered…

Heartbreaking sobs escaped her mouth…

She can do this anymore…

“I’m freaking enjoying this hell, bitch witch! Don’t you feel my happiness! Pull me out!”

The officer's screams grew louder and louder.

Swiftly, her voice broke, and only sobs and whimpers came out…

For an instant, dying didn’t sound like the worst option. Nicole was starting to think that she’d never been back to Purgatory. Probably, she’d never see Waverly’s beautiful hazel eyes. She’d never hug her mom or go to the shooting range with her father. Why had she stopped that day? Why hadn't she keep driving to the Homestead? Why couldn’t she ignore the appearance of a creepy stranger in the middle of nowhere?

An unexpected noise stopped the officer from keep on her rambling…

Someone was fumbling with chains…

Nicole waited…not daring to move a muscle…

Then, there was light…bright and blinding…

The redhead closed her eyes, lifting her hands to cover her face. After a few seconds, she lowered them and met a blond angel. He was the one that had tackled her in front of Shorty’s saloon. The man moved closer with firm steps. He kneeled in front of the succubus, cuffing her hands before pulling her up. The redhead wiggled a little. Before she could celebrate her fast recovery, the angel was dragging her to the exit.

The ground was cold, but the tiles outside her prison were colder. As they exit the cell and enter a white-painted corridor, a shiver ran along her spine. The air conditioner was on. When the wave of frigid air licked her dainty and uncovered skin, Nicole’s body shivered. The angel snickered darkly, knowing that the woman was suffering.

Only for that reason, the redhead wished to shove him against a wall and choke him with the same cuffs he was using to restricted her. She pictured it as they walk. It’d be so easy. Her succubus would take care of it. She can kill him. Then, she’d die happily at the hands of another angel. However, Nicole wasn’t a cold-blood assassin. The memory of the man she had killed after losing control of her succubus appeared in the back of her mind.

She wasn’t going to do that…

_He deserves it…_

She prefers to die than to be haunted again…

_He hurt you…_

It had cost her too much…

Surpass the past had cost her too much…

The redhead knew permitting her succubus to kill another person will chase her dreams for years…

Forcing her inner demon down, the redhead attached her gaze to the white tiles. She let the strong angel drag her body. The man lugged her until they reached an ample, white door with a silver latch. He knocked two times and waited until another angel opened from the interior. As they entered, Nicole noticed they had arrived at the prettiest room she had ever seen. It was immense. White-painted walls and white tiles. The decoration was silver, and several crystals hang from the high ceiling. Her chocolate eyes wandered across the shiny room. Then, her gaze met a majestic throne. It was made of silver. As the rays of the sun filter through the window behind it, the throne appeared to glow.

But…it wasn’t the throne that shoved all oxygen out of Nicole’s lungs…

It was the person elegantly seated in such a wonderous chair…

“Waverly! I was so scared…” the redhead rushed toward the throne, escaping from her capturer’s hold.

His guardian recovered quickly. He grasped the redhead’s elbow, yanking her back to her previous position. Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but as her chocolate gaze meet Waverly’s, she remained silent. She didn’t find the innocent sparkle of her precious girlfriend in those dark pools. The woman seated on the throne was glaring at her with her mouth curled with repulsion.

“How dare you try to come closer to me, beast?” the brunette questioned…more like puked…

The voice of this Waverly wasn’t sweet like Nicole’s girlfriend. It was low and threatening. The angel hazel eyes glimmered with hate and malevolence. The officer’s heart ached. Waverly had never dedicated such gaze to her persona. The officer tried to reassure herself, repeating in her mind that this woman wasn’t her girlfriend. She was inside Mara Clootie’s illusion. Here, the people she cherishes doesn’t exist. 

“What should we do with her, Commander? Burn her?” Nicole’s captor asked.

Apparently, that’s how angels solved everything around here…burning people…

Waverly remained silent. Seated in her throne and fiddling with a dagger between her slender fingers. She was like a god waiting to share her decision. Nicole stared at the commander while feeling how the man’s fingers sunk deeper into her forearm skin. Earp's eyes met hers. The brunette’s gaze was intense. The way this Waverly narrows her eyes while thinking reminded Nicole of her girlfriend. The brunette stood, turning around for a second before facing them.

This time, her eyes shone with annoyance and indignation.

“How can you be here? Why had you come to my town? You tried to fool me…”

“I didn’t try to…” Nicole’s reply died in her mouth when the man holding her kicked her stomach, forcing her to fall to her knees.

The air abandoned her lungs. She circled her middle, protecting her naked abdomen from been target again. Without granting her suitably time to recover, the blonde angel gripped her by the hair. He pulled her head back, firmly and ruthlessly, obliging the redhead to glanced toward the commander.

“Let go of her…” the brunette declared.

“Commander…” the angel started talking.

“I’m talking with our prisoner. Moved to the door, now.” The commander repeated. The man obeyed.

There, in the green eyes of his captor, Nicole distinguished the flame of fear.

Like a ghost clinging to his cornea and engulfing his pupils.

The succubus chocolate eyes diverted toward the angel’s commander. The brunette stood there, in front of the throne. At that moment, she seemed taller than ever. The officer remained on the floor, glancing toward Waverly without daring to speak again. The brunette moved closer. Her white tunica swinging at the same rhythm of her hips. The gold belt in the middle of the tunica accentuating her curves.

Waverly appeared ethereal…

With the short hair framing her perfect jawline, she looks different…

Like a distant god that you can observe but never touch…

The angel halted in front of the succubus, her serious brown-green gaze somber and haughty. The redhead opened her mouth, planning to explain that she wasn’t a threat. The commander grabbed her jaw, silencing the words. Those intense eyes threw daggers into the succubus face. Nicole felt a shiver traveling along her spinal cord, all her nerves and muscles tensing.

“You speak when I say so.” too-dark and too-cocky Waverly said.

Her dainty fingers sunk forcefully into Nicole’s pale cheeks.

“You shouldn't exist. How is this possible? Your disgusting demonic aura stinking our world…” the brunette growled. Her facial expression wrinkled in disgust.

Waverly’s face made her feel sick and annoyed at the same time.

“Maybe, it isn’t my aura who stinks…” she replied before intending to bite the woman’s hand.

Waverly retrieved her hand before any harm could be done to it. Her hazel eyes shone with something Nicole failed to recognize. A pregnant silence reign for a few seconds. Then, the brunette’s hand connected with the succubus jaw.

Waverly Earp had slapped her…

“Throw her in the dungeons. If anyone dares to give her even water, I will cut the fingers of such traitor!” the commander stated, turning around.

Her tunic waved behind her.

The blonde angel didn’t show any mercy to the succubus. He jerked her up by her hair, shoving her harshly toward the exit. Subsequently, he dragged her through the long and white corridors. Nicole has sufficient time to get a fast glance at the dungeon’s interior before her body was driven inside. The aggressivity of the push sent her toward directly to the floor. The redhead used her hands to mitigate the fall. However, her knees stung with the impact, announcing that she had gained a scar on both legs.

The succubus didn’t care about the burning sensation on both knees. She didn’t care about the pain below her palms, where the sandy ground had merciless sunk. The biggest pain she was experiencing came from her mind. The memory of Waverly’s hazel eyes glowing with hate and revulsion was a punch directly to her heart.

She crawled deep into the dungeon, leaning against a cold and rock-like wall before curling her body and hugging her knees. Heavy tears traveled down her sensible ivory cheeks. The tears wetted her rosy lips, sliding down her jaw to caress her chest. Nicole had thoughted that been a prisoner inside an illusion was the worst that could happen to her.

She was wrong…

Being hated by the woman she loves is the worst thing that could happen to her…

“I love her…I love Waverly Earp…” she whispered in the silence of the dungeon.

Closing her teary eyes, Nicole pictured the lovely smile of her girlfriend and her boisterous laugh. She imagined the way Waverly’s eyes narrow when she grins. The way her pupils dilate with mischief when a too-dirty plan appears in her clever mind. Nicole remembered their dates. Either resting on the officer's sofa, watching movies, or going to a restaurant in those little breaks they had stolen from life.

As the minutes go, the images and tears started to vanish…she finally was able to rest…

* * *

Days had transcurred since the day that the angels' commander summoned her. The redhead knows it even when all she had seen these days is darkness and more darkness. No one had brought food or water. She is famished. Her mouth is dry. Soon, her body will give up. She had never envisioned death like a horrible experience. It was inhuman. After the first days, she had remained curled in a corner, hugging her body, thinking about the life she yearns for.

She accepted her destiny...

But suddenly, they brought her food and water…

The redhead thoughted it was a hoax.

Maybe the food was poison…

She ate it, anyway.

The next days, food and water were delivered to her dungeon daily. The redhead didn’t saw who was delivering the provision. However, she noticed that they were feeding her at least two times a day. It was too much sympathy. Too much mercy coming from a crew of killers. The succubus was drinking from the bottle of water when the dungeon’s door opened. The blonde angel with green eyes stepped in.

He kneeled in front of her, grasping her hands and cuffing her.

“The commander wants to see you. Follow me.” He ordered before turning around.

He spun around and walked.

Nicole met his eyes, gulping the water nervously before following him.

He didn’t look back to confirm that she was behind him.

The redhead wondered if this was the day.

Were they going to kill her? 

In her mind, all the possible ways of dying rose. As they stepped inside the throne room, the visions died. Waverly was waiting inside. This time, she wasn’t seated on her throne. Instead, the brunette was standing in the middle of the room, arms cross and frowning. At the sound of their arrival, the commander turned around, meeting the succubus eyes before glancing toward the blonde angel.

“Remove her cuffs and leave us.” Earp ordered.

Confused, Nicole watched as the cuffs were removed and the man abandoned the room. Conscious of her almost bare state, the officer surrounded her middle with her arms, trying to protect her body from the furious attack of the cold air. Raising her chocolate eyes, she encountered Waverly’s. The commander's hazel eyes were cloudy. For a moment, Nicole perceived a flash of hunger in those deep pits of caramel. She jostled the pansy away, reminding herself of that naked hatred she had witnessed in those same eyes.

“You’re not cocky and challenging anymore…” the commander commented, moving closer.

The tunic's ends swung softly.

For an instant, the angel looked less scary…

Nicole remained silent, staring at the angel while hugging herself. Waverly blushed, surprising the succubus. As the angel stepped closer, beginning to invade her personal space, the succubus pondered if the woman was sick. The commander’s gaze glowed. She wetted her lips, her naughty tongue coming to sight briefly.

“Not speaking, are we? The dungeon took your tongue?” the brunette teased, staring up at her before grasping Nicole’s jaw.

Even when the commander’s grip was careful, and her thumb slid over her mouth, softly outlining her lips, Nicole tensed. The officer’s gaze shone with surprise as she recognizes the traces of yearning in the angel’s eyes. Waverly’s eyes moved down, staring directly to the redhead’s mouth.

It was unexpected…

“You’re so beautiful…so soft…” the brunette chirped.

Waverly's hand that wasn’t on the succubus jaw closed on the redhead’s hip. The commander's fingers sunk softly on the dainty skin. Waverly's eyes dilated more. Nicole opened her mouth, but the brunette took advantage. It happened so fast. The officer didn’t have time to stop it. The commander grasped her neck, pulled her down, and kissed her. It wasn’t soft. It was ravenous and desperate. Waverly’s tongue invaded her mouth before sucking her lower lip.

As soon as she realized what had occurred, Nicole pushed her away.

The commander kissed her.

Dark-Waverly kissed her.

“Are you rejecting me?” the brunette questioned. Her eyes narrowed.

“I had a fainted memory of you saying that my demonic aura stinks…” the redhead replied.

“I see…I hurt your pride…” the woman commented, smiling smugly.

“...and I hurt yours…” Nicole answered, lifting one of her eyebrows.

The woman's smirk disappeared.

“Luke!” shoot the brunette while turning around.

The blonde angel stepped inside the room promptly 

“Take her to a cell…” Waverly started to say.

The blonde angel was grasping Nicole’s elbow instantly.

“…bring her to the showers first…”

Nicole glanced toward the woman as the blonde angel cuff her. Waverly had seated on her throne. When their gazes met, the woman raised an eyebrow. The succubus imitated the action, a cocky grin lifting the corners of her mouth.

Apparently, commander Waverly didn’t hate her...

Maybe it wasn’t possible for any version of Waverly Earp to hate Nicole Haught…

Not even in a well-created illusion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was long! 😅 Originally this chapter was divided into 2 parts, but I didn't want to keep our girls separate for more than 2 chapters. Nicole needs a hug! ☹
> 
> Thank you to those who read and comment. Your feedback keeps me writing.


	25. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, cuties! Here is this week's chapter! Enjoy!

P.O.V Nicole Haught

She isn’t at the stinky, moist, and dark dungeon anymore. After letting her shower for less than 3 minutes, her guardian had transferred her toward a cell. It wasn’t a warm room. At least, it has a light hanging from the ceiling, and a metal chair was anchored to a corner. The redhead tried to sleep in the chair, but the chair was uncomfortable. After a few minutes of internal debate, she ended up curled in a corner, hugging her body. Now her custodians had allowed her to dress in a thin white tunic.

Now, leastwise, she knows when the night has arrived.

It’s when her custodians turned off the light…

A week had passed since the last time commander Waverly convoked her. Nicole is resting her back against the gelid, firm surface of one of her metal walls. She breathes slowly, wondering what’s happening outside this illusion. The officer imagines how desperate and worry her girlfriend must be. Had been months. Months since the last time she could embrace Waverly. What if her girlfriend thinks that Nicole is dead? She pictures the little ray of sunshine crying. Her heart ached at the image.

She had been gone for months.

Occasionally, it feels like it was yesterday…

Sometimes, this feels like a nonending dream…

Although, that’s what this is, right?

A nonending illusion…

The succubus rested her nape against the wall, inhaling deeply before exhaling. She had cried so much these days. There aren’t more tears in her eyes. Still, the sadness keeps pulsing inside her chest...a heavy and intense burden. Nicole had surrendered, but that doesn’t make the horrible pain inside her chest disappear. 

No matter how many times she repeats in her mind that everything is lost…

She keeps believing that…somehow…she will find the way out…

Waverly needs her…

Wynonna needs her…

The whole crew needs to know what could happen if Constance Clootie changes the past…

The whole world will change…

Their reality…will disappear…

The realization had hit Nicole the night before. She had been drawing clouds on the metal wall with one of her fingers while mentally analyzing the papers she had read with Imaginary-Jeremy. There was a book, ancient and dusty. At first, Nicole had ignored it. It was about weird spells and witchcraft. Jeremy had given it a look. Later, while Jeremy served drinks to his patrons, he mentioned a spell capable of altering reality. The spell was complicated. It requires a cursed ancient gemstone to be performed.

Nicole wasn’t sure…but her best guess is that Clootie is using that spell.

That must be Constance Clootie’s goal…

Use that spell to change the past and protect her sons…

The sound of the metal door opening pulled the redhead out of her thoughts. She remained seat in the chair, chocolate eyes meeting the green gaze of the blond angel. His name was Luke, if Nicole's memories don’t fail. Luke’s eyes threw daggers in her direction. The man settled his strong hands on his waist, staring at the redhead with his shin slightly tilted up.

“Follow me.” Luke ordered. The angel's voice was stoic, and his expression was indecipherable.

Nicole obeyed.

The angel’s steps echoed along the white, immense corridors. Nicole walked behind him, noticing his tense shoulders. They walked for minutes until their steps brought them to a door. The redhead recognized the place. They were outside the bathroom. Luke spun around, grasping a fist of the succubus tunic. He yanked her closer to his face. Nicole stared upward, meeting his tenebrous gaze. Luke leaned down. When he spoke, his mouth curved with disgust and aversion.

“Clean up…the commander wants you. Inside you’ll find another robe.” Luke stated before throwing her inside the bathroom.

The redhead closed her hands, feeling the anger bubble inside her body. Before she could insult the blond, he had closed the door, abandoning her. The bathroom was as white as the other areas she had walked through. The place was surprisingly simple, composed of a shower, a table, and handwash. The redhead shed off the white robe she had been using for a week, allowing it to fall sloppily at her feet.

The commander wants you…

Nicole didn’t like the sound of that phrase. What wants shady Waverly? In this illusion, the brunette was unpredictable. The succubus inside Nicole groaned, remembering their last encounter with young Earp. Her inner demon craves sex and pleasure. It had felt the pull of lasciviousness emanating from the angel. It was like a cloud surrounding the brunette, pulsing, and glowing, tempting the succubus closer.

Like a siren…or like a slave begging for mercy.

Nicole’s succubus yearns to give up. The beast craves to kneel in front of the powerful leader and satiate all the desires it had observed in those dim hazel-pits. She perceived hunger in the commander's eyes. The sort of desire that her inner creature loves to exploit and use. It was instinct, a craving embedded to the deep of her soul. However, the redhead is accustomed to ignore her desires and push down her nature.

Forcing those thoughts to the back of her mind, the succubus slid inside the shower. The cold water bumped her face, piercing through her long red strands and caressing the end of her back. Leaning her head backward, Nicole let the chilled liquid wash away the sweat from her chest. Showering had never felt this amazing. Now, it was a luxury. Who knows when her custodians would give her green-light to shower?

Not wanting to piss off her guardian, the redhead cleaned her body as quickly as possible. Later, she hopped out of the shower and dried her body before sliding into the white robe. The tunic falls loosely at her sides. It was cozy, reverentially rubbing her dainty skin. The chubby towel does a good job drying her dripping hair. After finishing, her hair toppled over her shoulders, containing enough water to look moist and healthy. The officer misses her short hair. She hadn’t thought about it until now. That’s what been locked makes to the prisoner.

“You took too long…” Luke growled.

The angel's mouth announcing his annoyance.

“I'm Sorry…” she mumbled.

Grumpily, he murmured between his teeth. The officer tried to understand what he said. But, Luke was gripping her forearm and dragging her body before she could. The blond makes zero effort in treating her delicately. He yanked her body forward, forcing the succubus to keep his steady pace. Only when they reached a majestic door, forged in silver with gold details, the man stopped his movements.

“Don’t even try to escape. You don’t have a chance.” He threatened before opening the door and shoving her inside.

Nicole stumbled with her feet, glaring back at the angel. Before the door could totally close, she caught sight of his green eyes shining with hate. Exhaling soundly, the succubus spun around, halting all her actions at the scene in front of her. For a moment, all oxygen escaped her lungs. She breathed in immediately, intending to pacify her dithery heart. In the process, she reaped traces of Waverly’s perfume. It was floral. The same perfume that her beloved Waverly uses.

Seated at the enormous bed, with her legs cross and her hazel eyes shining, was the commander. The woman could’ve easily been another decoration. She was motionless, except for her dark gaze. Her eyes were drinking every part of Nicole. The redhead glanced around, assuming they were in the woman’s chambers. Everything was white and silver. Everything looks expensive. The big bed alone probably costs more than Nicole’s whole bedroom.

But…

What left Nicole breathless was the beautiful and feathery white wings framing the brunette…

They were beautiful…

Memories of her girlfriend, framed by those same wings, rushed through the succubus mind. She remembers how pretty the brunette had looked, staring at her with dilated pupils, fighting to catch her breath. She remembers how they had run to the shower together. Waverly flush because her wings didn’t want to disappear. The sex had vanished, but the tingly and warm sensation in their hearts had remained…proved by Waverly's wings.

_“They respond to my mood…” the flush brunette had explained while the officer stepped below the shower’s head._

_“That means you…want to resume our previous…activities?” Nicole had teased, urging the brunette to come closer by swinging her index finger._

_“Don’t be so cocky about it…their just…a little excited…” the angel pouted, moving closer._

_“You’re so beautiful…” the redhead praised._

She was…as beautiful as the commander staring at her with dim, lustful eyes…

“I tried to ignore your presence. I want to kill you. All I’ve to do is order your death, but…I can’t. I can do nothing against you…what are you doing to me?” the commander asked, standing.

The woman’s robe slid down, rubbing her feet. She was like a goddess fallen from Olympus. Silently, Nicole stared, noticing how similar and different this woman was from her precious Waverly. The way her short hair framed her jawbones must be illegal. There was a bare intensity in those hazel eyes. Nicole had observed that same intensity in her girlfriend’s eyes. That day, when Waverly kissed her for the first time.

The redhead chocolate gaze met the commander’s hazel eyes…

In those eyes, she encountered hunger and letch…

Letch for something Nicole wasn’t sure she could satisfy…

Haught’s inner creature trembled with desire…

Her succubus can satisfy that thirstiness…

“I’d done nothing to you…” the redhead replied while moving a step closer to the brunette.

They were three steps away…

The commander had traveled the rest of the way…

Attracted to Nicole like a bee to honey…

“You’re playing with my mind. Your stupid aura…” the commander's voice became louder and hoarse.

Abruptly, the woman closed the distance between them, hitting Nicole’s chest with the fury of a raging storm. The brunette wasn’t strong enough to knock the officer down, but she made her stumble. In those hazel eyes, the officer found desperation... anger.... burning wrath covering her intense desire.

Nicole's demon saw right through the angel’s rage.

Meeting the blistering, vicious lust…right at the center of the angel’s cholera…

The succubus growled inside the officer’s body…begging for freedom…

_Just once…_

The redhead grasped the angel’s wrists, preventing Waverly’s fists from keep pounding her chest. Finally, their eyes collided. The officer beheld her way out of this illusion. It had been in front of her sugar-brown eyes the whole time. Sex. The officer may not feel that vertiginous sensation that she feels every time her girlfriend kisses her, leaving her breathless, but her inner beast loves fucking. Her succubus enjoys the sexual act to such a degree that it may be sufficient to trigger the redhead’s liberation.

And…

It loves fucking Waverly Earp…

The brunette always wakes up her succubus…

She calls at it...similar to sirens calling for sailors…

Roughly circling the commander’s wrists, Nicole brought her closer. Their bodies crashed. Their mouths centimeters apart. Waverly’s mouth opened, but not words abandoned her well-delineated lips. Skimming a hand to the brunette’s nape, the redhead grasped a fist of her short hair. Her other hand lowered, seizing the woman’s waist.

There was a fire in those hazel eyes…

A growing fire that threatens to consume those who come too close…

Nicole kissed her hard. There was a moment of resistance, or maybe vacillation. It disappeared quickly, forsaking in its departure an unleashed, energic dark angel. The brunette kissed her back ravenously, looting the redhead’s mouth rapaciously. She moved her hands behind the succubus neck, desperately clinging to her.

The redhead lowered both hands, grasping the woman’s thighs and easily boosting her up. Waverly surrounded her waist with both legs. The robe retired until it was pile high on the commander’s thighs. Then, with her legs bare, the brunette rubbed against the officer. It was intense and messy. Nicole trapped her lower lip, nibbling it and hearing the meow of pleasure that escaped the woman’s mouth, and echoed through the dormitory.

Her succubus wailed…

The demonic aura pulsed, embracing the angel…announcing its victory.

Sloppily, the redhead moved. She took fast but wiggle steps, distract by the open-mouth kisses Waverly was gifting to her. It was sloppy and wet. The angel’s tongue swinging out and possessing her mouth greedily. They were breathing heavily against each other mouths. The angel rotated her hips, her short nails sinking delicately on the redhead’s scalp.

The succubus moaned and dropped the brunette over the bed fiercely. The angel's eyes widened as Nicole forced her legs open, moving between them, hovering upon the commander. Pale hands compelled the angel to crawl higher. The redhead arranged her body over the angel. Her right-hand landing on one of the woman’s knees, sliding up and burying her nails in the soft, tan skin of Waverly’s thigh.

“You want to know what is happening, angel?” the succubus queried with her hoarse, raspy tone.

Waverly shivered against her…

Nicole lowered her mouth, easily trapping between her teeth an erect nipple. A nipple that was pushing against the tunic, looking for freedom.

Apparently, the commander wasn’t wearing any underwear below the protection of the thin, royal-like, white robe.

“More respect, succubus…” the commander ordered, but the tremble in her voice and her eyes narrated another story.

Moving a hand upward, the redhead fisted the woman’s hair. The angel wailed, rolling her hips when the succubus pulled softly. Briefly glancing down, Nicole’s eyes grew darker. The sight in front of her was beautiful. The gown has slid back completely. In the movement, it had left not only the brunette’s muscular legs naked but her glistening, totally shave sex as well. Sliding her hands up, the redhead’s mouth curved in a smug smile.

“That’s the problem. This is the reason why you don’t want to hurt me. You don’t want my respect…” the succubus whispered darkly.

The angel’s eyes obscured. A moan escaped her rosy lips. Nicole grinned. Nicole gripped the ends of the brunette’s robe and pulled. The sound of cloth been tear resonated across the room. The succubus halted her movements when the tunic was divided in two. Waverly launched the pieces to the floor. The officer smirked, bending down to slide her tongue over the woman’s turgid right nipple. The commander cried in pleasure, arching her body to push more of her boob in the warm prison of Nicole’s mouth.

“You want to be fucked by me…” mumbled the succubus.

She descended, caressing with her lips and tongue the firm abs of the trembling angel. For a moment, she stopped at the brunette’s hip bone, sucking hard and creating a mark. Waverly wailed, her hips jerking up, seeking a pleasure that Nicole denied her by returning to the woman’s tits. She sucked a nipple, nibbling it playfully before blowing over it to calm the sting.

Then their eyes met…

“That’s why you summoned me here, to your room, right? That’s why…”

She slid a hand lowered…naughty fingers meeting the angel's thick and wet folds…

“...that’s why your little, needy pussy is ruining these silky sheets, isn’t it?” the succubus queried, circling the angel’s hard clit, feeling it pulse below her thumb.

Waverly inhaled deeply, trying to control her shaken respiration…

Her hazel eyes were so dilated…they seemed dark brown…

Nicole teased her dripping entrance with a digit. She diddled with the hole, pretending to move in, but sliding just the tip of her middle finger before moving out.

“That’s why your breathing heavy…drooling at my sight…” Nicole whispered while stretching her upper body.

Her tongue moved over the brunette’s collarbones…

She bit down, her succubus purring when the woman below her shuddered…

“Shut your mouth…” the angel ordered. The brunette’s hands moved to Nicole’s forearms, nails scratching the pale skin.

“Is that what you want?” the redhead questioned, separating their bodies enough to join their eyes.

The angel tilted her head, trying to end eye contact, but the redhead grasped her chin, staring deep in her eyes. That gaze was brimming with lust, but also fear and doubts. At the back of her memory, Nicole can almost listen to her Waverly, the woman with radiant hazel eyes and the prettiest smile, whispering against her mouth.

_Fudge, Nicole. Have I told you that my feelings for you scare me?_

The officer moved a finger to the brunette’s cheek, rubbing the warm skin carefully. The brunette below her seemed startled by the delicacy of the touch. The caress meant to heal and join the chattered pieces of this tormented soul. In the profundity of this Waverly, the succubus distinguished the traces of her beloved brunette. Scattered pieces of a soul that could had been light and now is broken to the point of lacking all brightness.

Her Waverly…

“I think…what you really want…is to be loved…” the redhead whispered, inclining to place a kiss over the woman’s heart.

Staring up, she saw the exact moment when the brunette’s eyes crystallized with tears that didn’t dare to travel down her cheeks. Nicole’s heart hastened, bumping harshly inside her ribcage. She placed another kiss over the woman’s heart before kissing her way up. The commander’s heart was beating furiously.

“…be understood…”

She licked over the brunette’s pulse, sucking delicately before letting a kiss over the same spot.

“... be praised…”

Finally, she met the woman’s lip. Waverly moaned against the redhead’s mouth, her hands circling the officer, trying to bring their bodies closer. The brunette’s tongue swung out. Nicole trapped it, sucking the member wickedly. The angel made a sound with the back of her throat, clearly loving the interaction. The succubus purred in pleasure inside Nicole. She was wetting her undergarments…the evidence of her desire sliding down her own thigh.

“Is that what you want? My attention and caresses? You want me to see that you’re not so bad?” queried the officer.

Waverly didn’t reply. She had her eyes close.

Nicole observed as the commander nibbled her lip. Moving lowered, the redhead painted the woman’s chest with short kisses. One of her hands wandered, gripping the angel’s waist while the other closes over a perky tit. The redhead rolled the nipple between her fingers and captured the other inside her mouth. Earp moaned loudly.

The redhead’s inner creature purred happily…

Nicole can almost touch Mara’s magic…it was pulsing, surrounding her body…

It was working…

She can sense it…

Lifting her head, the redhead squeezed Waverly’s nipple, calling the commander attention. The woman opened her eyes and glanced down. She was sweaty, her eyes shining with necessity. Nicole knows how sensitive her girlfriend is. At this point, Waverly would have pushed her to rub against her abs until finding her orgasm. Instead, this lonely version of her girlfriend has her hands curl in fists…patiently waiting for liberation.

“Say please…” the redhead mumbled, flapping her tongue over the brunette’s nipple that wasn’t between her fingers.

“I don’t beg.” The angel answered instinctively.

Nicole grinned mischievously before lowering her head and sucking the nipple. The brunette arched, desperate for more. While her mouth distracts the angel, Nicole lowered a hand, caressing wet folds and finding the brunette’s core. Waverly moaned and shuddered. The angel’s body jerked back briefly. Then, she pushed forward, trying to capture the redhead’s fingers. The succubus diddled with her entrance, shoving a finger in and leaving it there while grasping the brunette’s waist, preventing her from rolling her hips.

“Say please, and I'll give it to you…” the redhead said.

Waverly groaned, her head roughly falling against the bed.

“Fuck me.” the brunette ordered.

“No, don't command me. Say please, Nicole…” the succubus teased, slowly retiring her finger.

The brunette growled. Unexpectedly, she rolled them over. Nicole was startled by the demonstration of strongness and flexibility. The angel kissed her before the redhead could understand what had happened. The actions were raw and messy. Lust leaked through every pore of Waverly's body. The succubus grasped her neck, bringing the woman closer and swinging her tongue inside her mouth. Waverly sucked the wet member. Nicole noticed the commander’s hands moving down, lifting her robe skillfully.

It was fast…

Suddenly, the woman’s fingers were on her sex. Dexterous fingers pushed upon the redhead’s entrance, sliding inside her, help by the copious amount of arousal.

“I'll show you what begging is…” the brunette groaned, pounding Nicole’s cunt fast and hard.

Then, she stopped to remove the white robe, messily launching it somewhere.

Clever fingers were inside the succubus pussy before she could even think about rolling them over.

Waverly’s mouth descended, peppering kisses along the ivory skin. She stopped to trap a rosy nipple in her mouth. The succubus moaned inside Nicole, loving the aggressive treatment, but the officer saw through the commander layers. As the woman licks and sucks her nipples, Nicole met her eyes. The brunette was lost and confused. Those eyes were begging for love, begging for someone to understand her…to give her an opportunity…

In the deeps of those hazel pits, she saw an emptiness...

What Nicole discovered in the angel's eyes pierced through her heart, hurting it.

Waverly gasped, startled when the redhead hugged her. Nicole embraced her firmly, cocooning the petite woman between her strong, pale arms and kissing her forehead. Their naked bodies rubbed. The commander's skin was smooth, prinked with little scars here and there. Lowering her mouth, the succubus worshipped the brunette’s cheeks with little, soft kisses.

The angel shuddered, her body cover in goosebumps…

Nicole felt the woman’s arms surrounding her, clinging to her like she was the waterfall in her dessert…

“You don’t need to beg…little angel…” she whispered, cupping the woman’s jaw with a hand, her thumb rubbing the brunette’s cheek.

The brunette’s eyes were two twinkling stars, shining with contained tears. Nicole smiled, leaning down to trace Waverly’s jawline with her lips. The woman trembled, her arms hugging the officer so hard that breathing became a difficult task. Even so, the redhead didn’t care. This delicate version of her Waverly, this woman trembling between her arms, needs her so badly.

“Never beg me…I’m yours…” Nicole whispered, encountering the brunette’s gaze, meandering a hand between their bodies.

She found Waverly’s wet pussy, and slowly pushed two fingers in.

The commander clung to her shoulders, her waist rolling as Nicole's fingers move in and out…

“Waverly Earp…all of me is yours…” the succubus mumbled against her earlobe, licking it while curling her fingers inside the woman’s core.

The brunette moaned and rolled her hips. Nicole’s free hand rubbed the angel’s back, noticing those little scars. Those little lines evidence that this isn't the same woman she had missed for more than nine months. She outlined the marks, wondering what stories lay behind the long-ago wounds. She had memorized Waverly’s body. Closing her eyes, she can picture her brunette. This body isn’t the body of a tender barmaid who knows multiple languages and likes sparkling donuts.

Opening her eyes, she met the astonishing hazel gaze of the shivering angel…

Her fingers traced a long scar, beginning at the end of the woman’s nape and extending almost to the middle of her back. This was the body of a fighter. A survivor. The commander of the angels. A woman that only will exist if Constance Clootie keeps messing with the timeline.

“I need…” Waverly cried in pleasure, her body shivering.

The walls of her pussy clenched, trying to capture the redhead’s fingers. Nicole brought her closer. She captured Waverly's mouth in a searing kiss, nibbling her lower lip seconds later. Waverly tried to kiss her back. It was sloppy, with the commander’s halting to breathe. The redhead kept her close while the woman shivers.

“Nicole…I’m so close…Please, don’t stop…Please don’t leave me…” begged the commander, her nails digging into the redhead’s back.

After listening to her begging, her inner demon growled. Nicole’s sight became blurry, but she kept rolling and swinging her wrist. Her fingers buried deep in Waverly’s core. Leaving a kiss over the woman’s lip, the redhead moved to her ear.

“Unwind for me, baby…” she breathed out.

Waverly moaned, her body arching…

Suddenly, the blur gave way to the darkness…

Nicole found peace in that obscurity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll be back to "reality"!


	26. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited about this chapter to wait until next week! 🤣 
> 
> Our Waverly is back! I literally cried while writing this, and I don't even know why! 😅
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter of this day!

P.O.V Nicole Haught

Her eyelids feel heavy. She breathed in slowly, noticing her clothes warmer than before. Languidly, the redhead forced her eyes open, staring directly at tall, green, and robust pines. Nicole was surrounded by beautiful pines, between their branches, the final traces of the sun rays filter in, brightening her frame. She blinked. Enchanted by the astonishing canopy. The melodies of birds mingled with the buzzing sound of the flies. The song caressed the succubus eardrums, melting her heart and relaxing her muscles. From the ground, everything seems bigger and more impressive thoughted the officer while lying over the grass.

Grass…

The forest…

The realization hit her like a car driving at 120km/h…

She was at home…

The redhead seated up, peering at her surroundings. She was alone in the forest. Apparently, in the same spot where she had encountered Mara Clootie nine…nine months ago? While she was inside the illusion, every day had felt like an eternity. Abruptly, Nicole was conscious of what activity she had been performing when she blackout. She was fucking Waverly. Nicole’s cheeks turned crimson, and she slid her hands down her body, confirming that she was, indeed, dress. Exhaling deeply, she smiled while touching her uniform. Never had she been so happy of wearing those garments.

Jumping to her feet, the redhead wiggled. Her mind feels a little confusing, but that didn’t surprise her. After all, she had been living in an alternate reality for a long time. When the grass below her heavy boots stopped moving, the officer ran. Her breathing hastened, and her heart pounded fast inside her chest. She didn’t halt her actions until she arrived at the principal road. Sadly, but not surprising, her patrol wasn’t parked where she had left it.

Obviously, they had found her patrol.

They probably are thinking that she is dead.

Her Waverly must be devastated.

Waverly.

The officer stared toward the road…she had been 5 minutes away from the homestead…

So close…

So away…

With her heart pounding furiously, the officer began to run.

She didn’t care about how hard her heart started pounding or how irregular her breathing turned. She needs to see Waverly. She needs to feel her close. She needs to stare straight into those hazel pits. To check that this isn’t another illusion, that this isn’t another hoax. Witnessing the kindness and gentleness of that precious gaze would be enough to prove that this is the real Purgatory.

Not-soon-enough, the Homestead raised in the distance. The officer’s mouth curved in a big smile. Her smile was so big that her cheeks hurt. That was the kind of sting she had been yearning for. The house became bigger and bigger, and Nicole's heart pounded harder. She was home. A tear traveled down her cheek, quickly been blow away by the wind hitting her ivory skin. Her legs hurt, but she wasn’t going to stop now. She pushed forward, using the final vestiges of her strength.

She halted a few steps inside the Homestead, her eyes noticing a figure standing at the balcony. A person dressed in a red and dark blue shirt paired with tight jeans. Waverly was leaning against a column while staring at her feet. The brunette seemed lost in her thoughts. The redhead's heart pounded even quicker. Nicole had thoughted that loving this much wasn’t possible. She had been wrong. Oh, so mistaken.

Her smile grew bigger…

“Waverly!” she screamed.

The woman raised her head so fast Nicole worried she would break her neck. In her expression, Nicole saw incredulity. Then, desperation. They were too far away for Nicole to saw her eyes clearly. In a second, the brunette was moving.

“Nicole!” Earp screamed.

The redhead ran, meeting her girlfriend midway.

Their bodies bumped, crashing in a desperate but somehow soft hug. Waverly’s arms surrounded Nicole in the most pleasant embrace. It was delicate but sturdy. The way those arms circle her body screamed how much the brunette had missed her. The redhead cupped the angel’s jaw, tilting her head up and staring directly into those captivating eyes. In the deeps of that mesmerizing hazel eyes, Nicole saw fear and surprise. Waverly’s eyes were brimming with tears that quickly descended along her cheeks. 

“Your alive…” the angel mumbled, lifting her arms and circling the redhead’s neck.

Nicole smile while nodding.

Waverly pulled her down, their lips encountering delicately.

The succubus sighed soundlessly. She had missed the warmness and softness of her girlfriend’s lips. The way their mouths synchronously dance was charming even from an outside perspective. The complicity and coordination between them, captivating and wonderful. Waverly gasped over the succubus mouth, the sound coming from the center of her heart, like a cry of gratitude. The scream of a woman that had been tormented for long nights but had finally found some solace.

“I thoughted...I thoughted I’ve lost you…” the brunette chirped.

She was shaking…

The angel’s whole body was shaking. A deep sob escaped her mouth, and heavy tears traveled across her tan cheeks. Nicole cupped her face with both hands, staring straight into those crystal-like hazel pools. Never had she listened to such a painful cry. She kissed the brunette’s cheeks, tasting the salty liquid below her lips.

“I’m here. I’m right here, cutie…” the succubus affirmed hugging her harder.

It was a bone-crushing hug, but neither cares about it. They craved to be closer. It didn’t matter that the wind was brawling around them, swinging its frozen air and hitting their bodies aggressively. As the wind and the incoming night hovered upon their bodies, Nicole shivered, her cheeks turning crimson red. Waverly, with her hands covered by thick, dark gloves, noticed the tremors and skimmed her hands over the redhead’s flush cheeks.

The contact was tender.

A tear slides down the succubus cheek.

Can a person be your home?

Waverly was hers.

It was scary but soothing.

The angel had become her anchor. A safe place where she feels free and in peace. Waverly’s aura cocooned her exhausted body, protecting her and warming her core. Nicole’s inner creature purred in delight. She can almost listen to her demon meowling, welcoming the soft touches with the same happiness it welcomes lust and desire.

“You must be exhausted, come in…” the angel stated, passing a hand behind the redhead back to direct her toward the house's entrance.

Nicole allowed Waverly to lead the way while raising an arm and passing it over the woman’s shoulders. The naturality of such action rioted the horde of butterflies living inside her belly. They swung their little wings, making the redhead felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. As they walk closer, the officer noticed the reigning silence. It was unusual for the Homestead to be this quiet.

Waverly snuggled closer as they went up the short stairs.

“Where is everyone?” the redhead queried, peering down to the brunette, but the redhead maintained her eyes in the house’s door.

“They…” Waverly’s voice was low.

The brunette shoved the door open. Nicole frowned, noticing her girlfriend’s eyes wandering in the interior of the house. The officer didn’t like that stillness. Deep in her soul, she knows something bad had happened. The redhead squeezed the brunette’s hand. Waverly lifted her head, meeting the succubus’ chocolate eyes.

“Waverly…how long I’ve been gone?” the redhead questioned.

“A month and 10 days…” the brunette murmured.

Again, her hazel gaze liquefied with contain tears. Nicole stared in silence. Then, she noticed something she had ignored at first. Waverly's right knee had a white cloth wrapped around. Her girlfriend had been wounded. What had happened? Preoccupation engulfed the officer’s eyes. Staring up, she saw a little and nearly totally healed scratch in the brunette’s cheek. Raising a hand, she caressed Waverly’s lower lip. She felt a raw spot. Her girlfriend had been hurt there too…it had been healed recently.

“What happened? What are you omitting? What happened to you?... Where is everyone?” she asked.

Waverly answered neither of her questions.

Instead, she verbalized the most important event.

“Dolls is dead.” the angel confessed.

“What?”

It can’t be true…

“Bulshar has risen. I was kidnapped, and…”

“What? You’re okay, right?” the succubus interrupted, sliding her hands down the brunette’s arms.

Waverly had been kidnapped. She could’ve died. At that thought, the succubus's heart clenched painfully. A part of her brain craves to understand everything, but it was complicated. For Waverly, she had disappeared for a month. For Nicole, it had been more than nine months. The last time they were together is like a far ago memory. Now, her reality is like a horrible nightmare.

“I’m fine. My leg stills a little sore, but I’m okay.” Waverly assured. She grasped Nicole's hands, dragging her inside the house.

“How did…Dolls…”

The door closed behind them.

“He saved us. Bulshar attacked, and…he saved us...We couldn’t protect him.” The brunette whispered with teary eyes.

Nicole hugged her. She has no words to comfort her girlfriend. The grief inside Waverly's eyes pierced the officer’s heart, digging into her soul. Waverly had been suffering, and she wasn’t there. The redhead embraced the brunette strongly, protectively swaddling her arms around the angel. Waverly cried on her chest, clinging to the officer. The contact brought peace to both of them.

“And…I thoughted...” a sob interrupted the brunette’s words.

Nicole moved a little back, encountering Earp’s gaze.

“All these days, I thoughted...that maybe you were dead too…” the brunette confessed.

Before a tear could reach the angel’s mouth, the succubus trapped it.

“And I…” Waverly’s voice broke.

She hugged Nicole again, and this time, the contact was desperate. A hint of past grieves sticking to the movement. The brunette breathed in deeply. Exactly like she had done before... while they had laid naked on the bed. The redhead remembers how Waverly had blush while confessing that she loves the officer’s vanilla aroma. Nicole had smiled, rolling her thumbs over the woman’s cheeks.

“I’m here…I’m alive…” the succubus mumbled, doing circles with her thumbs in the tan skin of Waverly’s cheekbones.

“I can’t believe your real…” the brunette confessed, circling Nicole’s neck with both hands while looking up.

“Why don’t you come and check how real I am?” the succubus mumbled, tilting her head down.

She rubbed her nose against Waverly’s, relishing in the delicate contact. Waverly surged forward determinedly, her mouth trapping the redhead’s lips graciously even in the rage of her desire. Shockingly, the contact was gentle, soothing. It mended the redhead’s heart. Healing all those scratches left by the months apart.

Suddenly, the dungeon, the cell, the punches…everything seemed like a faraway dream.

All that matters was Waverly. Waverly and her dark eyes staring at Nicole intensely through heavy eyelids. The succubus intensified the contact between their lips, pinning the brunette against the wall. The angel moaned in her mouth, her hands fighting with the redhead’s jacket. She shoved the officer’s jacket off, launching it dowdily toward the floor. The redhead didn’t care about it, her hands flying to the angel’s waist, tugging the shirt out of the shorts with firm pulls.

“This…stupid bra…” the officer grumbled, failing to open the brassiere’s clap.

Waverly smiled while raising her hands to complete the redhead’s task.

“Kiss me…” the brunette whispered, throwing the garment away before jerking Nicole closer.

Their lips met in a famished kiss. Nicole’s tongue waved inside the angel’s mouth, meeting her girlfriend’s tongue midway. The officer’s shirt and bra promptly were discarded, and Waverly’s hands rapaciously touched the bare skin. Somehow, even when their hands were shaking, their movements were flawless. The brunette’s mouth moved to the redhead’s jawline. Quickly, she had found the spot that sends shivers along Nicole's spinal cord.

The greedy touches became erratic. Waverly lowered her hands, sloppily going to unfasten the redhead’s pants. Nicole helped, opening her belt and throwing it backward. The angel lowered the zipper, shoving the pants down. The garment piled at the officer’s feet. They joined their mouths again, and in her intensity, they tumbled toward the floor. Waverly accommodated over Nicole's body, ravishing her mouth.

“Fudge…I had missed you so much…” the brunette mumbled.

Nicole kicked her boots and pants off with the angel’s help.

Then, their mouths meet again.

Voracious and coordinated.

Somehow, perfect, and messy.

“Waverly…”

The angel closed her hands over the redhead’s tits, squeezing them hungrily before pinching the hard nipples. It feels glorious. For a second, the officer forgot that they were in the house entrance and anyone could catch them. Maybe, just maybe, the celestial caresses of her girlfriend’s digits worth taking the risk.

Maybe…

“Waverly…we should move to your room, baby…”

The brunette stared at her with dilated pupils. A winsome smile curved her lips as she straightened her body. Dressed only in shorts, with her brown strands patting her shoulders, she was the most beautiful woman Nicole have observed. The angel nodded, standing up before extending a hand to assist the officer. They linked hands and started walking. A few steps later, the brunette was attacking the succubus mouth.

Nicole wasn’t strong enough.

Not to restrain her inner creature and Waverly’s lascivious side at the same time.

She gave in.

Surrendering to the brunette's wishes.

“Forget the room…” the angel chirped.

Waverly’s hands circled the redhead’s nape, pulling her down. Nicole’s succubus groaned. It surged forward, pinning the brunette against the first surface at hand. The first surface she found was the stairs handrail. She gripped the angel’s waist, rubbing the soft, tan skin and gulping the woman’s moans. Their kisses deepened, the necessity to be closer making them move wildly.

The officer lowered a hand when Waverly cut the kiss. The angel lowered her mouth to her neck, sucking the tender skin before sinking her teeth in the same spot. Nicole wailed, noticing her core pulsing and her underwear wetting. The little and sneaky brunette knew exactly where to touch to turn the redhead on.

“Pulled off your pants…” the redhead pleaded, purring in pleasure when the petite woman niggle between her earlobe and her jaw.

The caress was heavenly.

They battled with the damn garment long than normal, letting it fall, closely followed by the angel’s panties. Nicole joined their mouths before sliding downward. Waverly digs her nails in the redhead’s calp, and the tender massage made Nicole purr. Kneeling, the succubus kissed Waverly’s hip bone, and seconds later, she teasingly nibbled the sensitive skin. The angel arched, gently tugging the redhead’s hair while staring down.

“Let me taste you…” Nicole begged with blown eyes.

The brunette seated at the stairs, widening her legs enough to make room for the succubus. The redhead rubs the engorged clit, her girlfriend's hips bulked, pursuing her dexterous fingers. Smiling warmly, the redhead moved down the slit, perceiving the abundant natural lubricant. Waverly moaned, her hips swinging when Nicole leaned down to lick her clit.

She tasted her for a few minutes.

Licking softly, reverently.

Enjoying the feeling of soft lips against her tongue. 

“Baby, not teasing. I need you.” The brunette said, pulling Nicole’s hair.

Her words drip honesty…

Her hazel eyes shine with desire…

The succubus purred...

Nicole gave her exactly was she was begging for. Delicate and careful fingers moved inside the brunette core, fast and deep. Waverly rolled her hips, dancing with the fingers. Their auras mixed, creating a harmonious cloud of security and peace. The sound produced every time that Nicole's fingers abandoned the brunette’s pussy, reverberates across the room. Echoing through the empty house.

Her wrist aches with the effort, but the officer didn’t stop.

She pounded faster. Waverly cried, tilting her head back.

When the orgasm arrived, the brunette closed her legs, trapping Nicole’s hand between her trembling thighs. Nicole observed how the waves of pleasure travel across her girlfriend. With her fingers deep inside her cunt, she could feel Waverly’s walls contracting and relaxing. After a few moments, the angel opened her eyes, encountering the succubus gaze.

Languidly, Waverly extended her arms, seizing Nicole by her elbows and pulling her up. Their bodies collided, naked skin rubbing against naked skin. Nicole purred, cherishing the intimate contact. The sensation of their perspiring bodies rubbing warmed her chest, reminding her that she had returned home. Waverly kissed her slothfully, her tongue darting out slowly, making love to her mouth in the most lethargic and intimate way.

Between the sleepy kisses, they ended up shifting their postures. Nicole’s sex ended up resting on one of the brunette’s muscular thighs. Waverly had descended her hands to the redhead’s waist, encouraging her to grind against her leg. Nicole made eye contact before starting to roll her hips. Watching the movement, the angel’s eyes became darker, and her thigh moistened with the succubus excitation.

“I need your fingers, cutie…” Nicole whispered.

One of her hands searched for balance in the stair’s handrail, and the other flew to Waverly’s shoulder. The brunette lifted a hand, and without breaking eye contact, sucked two fingers. The demon inside the redhead roared. She felt her horns appearing. The angel kept staring into the demon’s black eyes, sucking her fingers until they were dripping with her saliva.

“Whatever you need, sweetie pie…” the angel replied while descending her fingers and slowly sliding them inside the succubus pussy.

Nicole seized the woman’s shoulder, piercing the skin unconsciously. Waverly moaned before inclining her head and capturing an erect nipple. The redhead rotated her hips, fucking herself in the angel’s digits, who started pounding her cunt quickly and deeply. The previous lethargic movements had been forgotten. The succubus whimpered, grasping the handrail ruthlessly. Inclining her head, she moaned and moved her hips faster.

“Another, baby…” she asked.

Waverly complied.

The succubus can almost taste the climax.

Her hips move faster…

Her breathing intensifies…

The angel fingers curl inside her…

The intense wave of pleasure hit her at the same moment that Waverly’s penetrations became slow and deep.

And for a moment…everything vanished.

“I got you…” whispered Waverly upon her ear.

Nicole's forehead rested over Waverly’s shoulder. She didn’t notice when it had happened, but she was straddling the brunette. The angel’s free hand was rubbing her back, drawing patterns that only exists in the clever mind of Waverly Earp. The redhead sensed her fingers inside her cunt and relaxed her muscles to free her. Raising her head, she kissed the angel. This time, the contact was even slower than previously.

Their lips rubbing.

Enjoying the sensation of their soft, warm mouths meeting.

The pleasure gave way to exhaustion.

Nicole rolled, sitting on the stair. Waverly snuggled to her side, letting a kiss over the redhead’s shoulder before leaning on it. Closing her eyes, the succubus let her breathing calm down. Her girlfriend feels so cozy and warm...welcoming. For a second, the sad news vanishes, and only their encounter matter. 

But, even in the silence of their embrace, the heavy reality lingers.

Soon, Waverly worded the question Nicole had been waiting for from the beginning.

“Where were you?”

The redhead chuckled amusedly, the fresh memories dancing in front of her eyes. She knows it was an illusion, but it had felt real. As real as this moment with her girlfriend feels. Only a month and a few days have transcurred. How can a month and a few days feel that long? She pulled Waverly closer. The contact between their bodies anchoring her to this reality, the only reality. Pushing her fears away. Calming her anxiety.

“You’ll not believe it…” the redhead whispered.

She closed her eyes, kissing the brunette’s head.

“What do you mean? Were you kidnapped too?” the angel mumbled with her fingers tracing patterns over the officer’s belly.

Signing deeply, Nicole stared down.

Waverly glanced up at the same moment.

As chocolate eyes met hazel ones…Nicole relaxed.

She was at home…

She was safe.

“Not exactly…”


	27. My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updates' schedule has changed! 😬 Between my classes (I'm in the last semester of my bachelor's degree) and other stuff, I have little time free to write and revise the chapters. So, I'll be publishing new chapters as soon as they are ready. Thank you to those who read and to those who leave kudos and comments! Stay save!

P.O.V Waverly Earp

She noticed something was off the morning after New Year’s celebration. Wynonna had said Nicole probably had been too exhausted the night before to drive all the way toward the Homestead. Weirdly, the next morning, when Waverly checked her WhatsApp, she hadn’t received an answer from her girlfriend. The brunette knew something was wrong. Even if the officer was busy or extenuated, she had always found a space to send Waverly a short reply. Jumping out of bed as soon as the sunrays had appeared, the young Earp had dress quickly. Grabbing her jeep’s keys, she drove to the officer’s house.

There...the angel found no one except CJ. Calamity, who had meowed, running to her encounter. Frowning, she had crouched down, seizing the cat on her arms and carefully caressing her head. CJ purred, rubbing her thick head against the brunette’s hand. Clinging to the cat and feeling a knot in the pit of her stomach, Waverly had walked toward her girlfriend’s room.

She encountered the bed flawlessly arrange…

No one had been there…

Nicole hadn’t sleep in her bed the night before…

Letting go of CJ, she ran out of the house and kicked the snow out of her way before hopping inside her jeep with one final destiny in mind. Nedley’s office. Those 15 minutes passed stressfully and distressingly slow. She chewed her lower lip and drummed her fingers over the jeep’s steering wheel, a horrible knot forming deep in her core. The agonizing uncertainty built up like a skyscraper. Hundreds of explanations traveled along her neurons.

Sadly, she didn’t found peace when her eyes met Nedley’s. As their eyes coincide, her stomach twirled, and her heart stopped beating for a moment. Seated behind his desk, Nedley had lifted his face: his worried eyes dug a painful hole in the angel’s heart, like a bullet trespassing the barriers of her soul. 

For an instant, Waverly felt like she was drowning.

It was a sensation similar to what her younger self, kicking, shaking, and fighting for escape the coldness of the lake where she had been push had felt. Once again, she experienced the sensation of hundreds of needles penetrating her skin. Yet, this time, it feels worse. This time, those sharp weapons pierce through her epidermis and hit her heart.

She covered her mouth, feeling tears building in her eyes, and silenced her gasp. 

* * *

For the next few days, she was that little girl, the one that almost drowned in a frozen lake: the tiny girl kicking and shivering. She had clung to a blanket that was starting to lose Nicole’s aroma. Waverly knows about losing. She knows how been alone and forgotten feels. She had been alone for many years, clinging to memories and hopes. In those moments, when the crew, leader by Nedley, found her girlfriend’s patrol hidden between dense bushes near the Homestead, she felt an avalanche of worriedness and preoccupation. When the news was delivered to her, she ran and hid her face on the pillows.

She screamed…and she cried…and when the crying wasn't enough…she curled hugging Nicole’s pillow.

Hundreds of questions assaulted her mind.

What if Nicole was attacked?

What if she was in the forest, wounded?

What if a Succubi hunter had hurt her?

What if she…

…what if she was dead?

That was the worst scenario…

A million possibilities traveled across the clever woman’s mind.

One option graver than the former.

As groups of officers searched the town and the forest, depleting their alternatives, she started to feel helpless. Wynonna tried to convince her that she could do nothing, but Waverly was stubborn. She couldn’t stay at home waiting for someone to find her lover. Nicole needs her. She may be in pain, alone…

So, the brunette started looking for her redhead…

Waverly would no give up, no until she had, at least, found her body…

Suddenly, a month and 2 days after the redhead’s disappearance, she ventured deep into the forest. The snow had already melted, and the trees rose toward the sky with their glorious height and beauty. The sun was peeking between the dense and thick branches of a weeping willow when she heard a ghastly noise at her back.

The brunette frowned, turning around and narrowing her hazel eyes in search of a threat. She was surrounded by the croak of the cute froggies, the chirping of some birds, and the distant hoot of an owl. The angel stepped closer to the weeping willow and stared toward the lake a few meters away. The body of water, framed by the majestic canopy and painted by the bright sun rays, appeared ethereal. The absence of ice granted Waverly some peace.

A hard knock to her nape shoved her out of her pansies. The brunette wailed and ducked but received another hit, this time, to her lower back. She tumbled forward, her knees slammed against the wet dirt, tiny rocks hurting the sensitive skin. Feeling a presence behind her, she twirled her neck. Her sight was turbid and distorted. Before the brunette could recognize who was attacking her, a punch, directly to her face, threw her backward.

The canopy started to swing around her.

The high branches, full of leaves and some flowers, became a blurry image.

She saw the outline of a face with a bloody, sadistic smile…

A revenant…

Wynonna will kill her…

* * *

Being kidnapped is a horrible experience perse. Being kidnapped, force into a gigantic birdcage, and bereft of your voice is a nightmare. She was screaming as loudly as possible, but not a sound was abandoning the prison of her throat. Sweaty and tired, she leaned against one of the cage walls and hugged her legs close to her chest.

Her captor was a cannibal. Because been kidnapped by a revenant, forced into a gigantic birdcage while bearing multiple hematomas and cuts, and being stripped from her voice, wasn’t enough problem. The first thought that crossed the brunette’s mind was if she would be his next meal. Shoving that thought aside, she focused on memorizing the man’s booby trap.

It was a hell of a trap…

After several hours smelling blood and raw meat, Waverly heard boots’ steps and someone swearing. Highly tense and expecting the worse, she fixed her hazel eyes on the wood door. Someone kicked it from outside and cursed while kicking again. She recognized the voice. It was Wynonna. Her stomach sunk at the image of her older sister stepping into the booby trap and dying in front of her.

She cannot lose her sister…

She cannot lose anyone…neither today nor tomorrow…

It took all her patience and creative articulations to guide her sister through the trap.

Fuck that revenant…

Then, while escaping from the horrible cabin…Bulshar attacked them…

....and Dolls saved them…

…and as the angel grasps Wynonna’s shaking body, tears descended along her cheeks, and her sister screamed and cursed…

They were alone. In the middle of that bloody and cursed forest, with the sun shining brightly over their heads. Sweaty. Suffering. Wynonna sobbed, seizing Dolls’ jacket, whispering why had he follow her. Waverly firmly embraced her, feeling new fissures forming in her heart…the cracks left by Nicole’s disappearance becoming bigger.

She craved to scream…but Wynonna had needed her to be strong…

At least, for a moment…

Two days later, she was standing in front of the kitchen’s window, with her hazel eyes staring out, traveling over the fence and deep into the distant forest. The image of Xavier, fighting Bulshar to buy time for her and Wynonna, had been reconstructed by her brain cells over and over again. Wynonna had lost Peacemaker after been attacked by another revenant in the middle of her pursuit for Waverly. They were scanning for the gun at the time Bulshar attacked.

For a moment, Waverly thoughted it was her fault…

She was the one who wandered across the forest searching for Nicole…

She was the one being kidnapped…

“It’s not your fault…” whispered a voice beside her.

Waverly turned her neck, starring directly into her sister’s blue eyes.

“I…” the brunette didn't know what to say.

“Xavier was following me. If someone is responsible…”

“You were in the forest because of me.” The brunette interrupted.

“Perhaps... is our fault…” her sister conceded, diverting her eyes toward the open window.

With shaking hands, Waverly grasped the grip of the cooking pot and poured water into a cup.

“What if she's dead?” the brunette questioned while staring at the water.

She noticed a tear traveling along her cheek, hitting the spoon she hadn’t grip.

Her heart pains…

It felt like an evil entity was squeezing it…

“She isn't…she can’t be…” Wynonna affirmed, glancing back at her.

“It’s been a month, Wyn…”

“She cannot be dead!” the heir sprinted toward the exit but stopped under the door’s threshold.

Waverly felt a knot in her throat and water gathering in her eyes…

Then, as tears descend along her tan cheeks, she felt Wynonna’s hands wrapping her body in a hug. She sobbed, clinging to her sister and hiding her face in the older’s chest. The heir stroke her back down and up with a hand while caressing her hair with the other.

“She isn’t dead. I’m not ready to lose another person…we aren't ready…” the oldest Earp whispered.

She decided to trust Wynonna…

That's why, nearly a week later, the brunette is on the house's balcony, leaning against a column, thinking. Although Waverly's body was standing there, she was lost in her meditation, remembering those days when everything had seemed easier. Those days when she was the happiest woman in the world. Three days ago, she had given up all hope. The brunette had realized that mayhap she'd never stare at Nicole’s molten chocolate eyes again. Perhaps, she'd never hug her or hear her sweet voice…

Then, she heard her…

For an instant, Waverly was frozen in place, wondering if she had lost sanity…

…so, she clung to Nicole’s body as hard as she could…

* * *

Minutes had passed, and the ferocity of their passion had subsided. They were seated in the middle of the Homestead stairs, naked and sticking to each other. Nicole had leaned against the stair’s baluster. Waverly cuddled to her side while listening to the redhead’s narration. The sensation of the succubus’ body rubbing against hers was unique and perfect.

After so long, some peace had returned to her extenuated body…

She slid closer to her girlfriend, rubbing her nose over the smooth neck and inhaling the remanent of the redhead's vanilla aroma. The officer caressed her back and kissed the crown of her head before resuming her story. They had been living hell, but finally, they were together. They cannot erase their experiences, but as they shared their adventures, the wounds had begun to heal.

“…and then they brought me to you…” Nicole said

“You mean, my evil version?” queried the brunette, skimming her fingers over the redhead’s chest, circling a pink nipple before descending further.

Nicole’s skin filled with goosebumps, but she continued talking.

“Yeah, that woman was so hollow…” the redhead said, and Waverly glanced up to meet her chocolate eyes.

“What you mean?”

“She was full of rage and hatred, but her eyes were so empty…filled with sadness…” the officer explained.

“Did I…I mean, her…harm you?” she questioned without diverting her gaze.

Nicole smiled at the angel, her beautiful dimples popping out. In those moments, she was the most adorable woman in the entire universe. Though, for Waverly, she always was the cutest woman alive. Raising her arm, the brunette delineated the officer’s jawline before cupping her right cheek. Nicole inclined her head, seeking Waverly’s warmth while smiling.

“She said she couldn't hurt me…” the redhead whispered with shiny eyes.

Waverly’s heart skips a beat.

Her heart craves to hop out of her chest... toward the succubus’ hand…She hadn’t loved someone this much…

Never…

“There isn't a version of me that can hate you. You're my greatest love…” the angel stated.

Bending slightly, the succubus kissed her. The contact was delicate, and as their tongues dance together, Waverly felt a horde of butterflies swinging their wings inside her body. Circling the redhead’s neck, she tried to close the nonexistent space between them. Their skins touched, and she sighed before ending the kiss.

“She kept me in a dungeon for weeks. Then, she moved me to a cell for a few days before requesting my presence.” Nicole narrated while entwining one of their hands.

“Poor me. I cannot imagine being in a world where you don’t exist. I must be really frustrated. In more ways than one…” the angel commented while breaking eye contact and resting her head on the succubus' chest.

Nicole tensed and cleared her throat…

“Yeah...I figure that out.” The officer teased.

The angel can see her grin in her mind.

“What?” the angel queried, straightening her body and glancing up.

Their eyes met.

“What?”

Nicole’s poker face was priceless…

The way Nicole's chocolate eyes widen, and her eyebrows lifted, were comical.

“What did you figure out?” Waves questioned, creating distance between their bodies.

Nicole straightened and skimmed a hand across her red hair.

Now the officer was a cute version of the little mermaid...Waverly had a good idea for a roleplay.

But not right now…

Now Nicole was diverting her gaze while fidgeting with her fingers.

The brunette frowned.

“Baby, I’m feeling a little cold. We should go to your room.” The succubus proposed.

Waverly laid a hand on the woman's chest before the officer could stand.

“What you did? How did you get out of the illusion?” Waves asked.

“I…It’s not cheating if it's you!” screamed the redhead, and her cheeks reddened.

Waverly heard her and stayed silent for a second…

“What?” the question had escaped the angel's mouth.

Nicole opened her mouth to explain, but the brunette had finally process the officer’s words.

“You shagged with her?” the brunette asked will appearing extremely offended.

“Babe, it was you, and it was an illusion. It was the only way out!” the succubus answered.

“What? How dared you?”

She wasn't mad, but she loves seeing Nicole’s panicked face. After all, it was an illusion, a dream. She had had weird dreams about fucking other people. It would be childish to be jealous of someone that doesn’t exist. Yet, Nicole didn’t need to know it.

“Waverly, please! You can’t be mad! She doesn’t exist!”

The brunette is enjoying the officer's face.

Nicole was using her “puppy gaze” to calm the youngest Earp.

She can tease her a little longer…

Moving quickly, the angel straddled her girlfriend, grabbing her hands and placing them at their sides. Nicole’s chocolate eyes widened. Waves frowned. She bent, sniffing the redhead’s neck and skimming her eyes down her sweaty skin.

“You smelled like sex…” she accused.

The succubus rolled her pretty eyes…

“Waverly, we had sex approximately…30 minutes ago…”

“No, you smelled like sex when you arrived.”

“Well, I was…”

Nicole’s cheeks turned as crimson as her hair…

The truth clicked in Waverly’s head…

Suddenly, her joke lost all gaiety…it wasn’t funny anymore.

“You and her…how much time had passed since the moment you fuck her?” the brunette queried.

She was curious, not mad…

Maybe a little jealous, because even if it was an illusion…for Nicole, it had been real…so real…

“3…maybe 4 hours…”

Nicole diverted her gaze, looking shamed. Waverly grasped her jaw and began tracing the officer's soft lips with the path of her thumb while staring deep into her chocolate eyes. A little smile curved the extremes of the angel's mouth. Slowly, she leaned down, trapping the officer’s lips in a ravenous kiss. Nicole moaned against her, skimming her hands over the brunette’s back.

“I'm gonna fuck you again…” Waverly whispered.

“What?” Nicole seemed enchanted, with her gaze was fixed on the angel’s mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good. You’ll be unable to remember that illusion…” she mumbled while bending and kissing the officer jugular.

“Baby…she wasn’t real…but you are…” the redhead stated, but she didn’t try to stop the brunette.

On the contrary, Nicole tilted her head backward, exposing more of her neck. Waverly grinned and sunk her teeth on the tender skin, making the redhead moaned. That sound was music to the angel's ears. She needs to hear it again. She craves to listen to the symphony of noises that abandon Nicole Haught's mouth when the woman is about to climax. Descending, she captured a stiff nipple, licked it, and fluttered her tongue over it seconds later. Then, she sucked it again, and Nicole cursed while shivering.

“Baby, that feels good…” praised the succubus.

Waverly slid down, abandoning her place over Nicole’s thighs. With delicate movements of her dexterous hands, she incited the woman to extend her legs. Widely open in front of hazel eyes and staring at her with black eyes, Nicole was the most beautiful creature Waverly had had the opportunity of contemplating. Stretching up, she joined their lips.

“Sweetie pie…are you fine? I mean…mentally…after all you had experience?” she questioned, meeting her girlfriend’s chocolate pools.

“I think so. It was like a long dream. But…now I'm here…with you. I feel safe…”

“I love you…” Waves whispers.

Silence reigned for a few seconds until Nicole chuckled, breaking the charmed.

“What?” the brunette asked, and a smile threatened to split her face.

“You were about to eat me up. I hope you’re planning on finishing... what you had started.”

The brunette’s eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Mmm…I’m planning on eating you slowly…” Waverly said before starting to slide down.

She was peppering kisses in her way down…

“…I’m going to suck your clit, sweetie…”

Nicole contracted her abdomen muscles…

Waverly bit her near her midsection, licking the skin seconds after.

“…I’m gonna slid my tongue between your lips…and fuck you with my tongue…”

“Waverly, baby, hurry…” whispered the redhead.

The angel loves it when the officer losses control…it was unusual…

“Look at this pretty mess…”

Nicole spread her legs further, and Waverly took a moment to admire the pretty spectacle.

“Baby…”

“Shhh…I know, sweetie. I got you…” the brunette said before slowly licking the redhead’s clit.

Nicole’s hips jerked up, and Waverly grinned while attaching her mouth to the bundle of nerves.

“Do it slowly…” pleaded the succubus, seizing the brunette’s hair.

Staring up, the angel sucked firmly.

“I’m gonna take good care of you…” she said before losing herself in Nicole.

Roughly two minutes after Nicole had climaxed with the brunette’s fingers deep in her cunt, Waverly moved up, straddling and hugging her girlfriend. The redhead shivered and clung to the angel. It was intense. Then, as the shivers disappeared, the brunette’s hazel eyes met black pools of dark coal. The succubus purred, hiding her face on Waverly’s chest.

“Now you taste even sweeter…” the younger whispered.

There was the distant sound of a door, but Waverly didn’t acknowledge it until her eyes met Wynonna’s near the door.

“Oh, my fricking fuck! You’re back, Red!” the heir screamed, moving toward them in the semi-obscurity.

Suddenly, Waverly felt her sister’s arms around her body in an awkward hug.

Wynonna was hugging her from behind, her fingers grazing Nicole's shoulders.

A second passed…

And another second…

“Wynonna…this is really weird…” Nicole voiced what Waverly had been thinking.

“Ehh…yep…it was…gross…” the older brunette coincided, letting go before moving to the kitchen without saying more.

“Wynonna…” Nicole called.

The older Earp stopped under the door’s frame, looking at them with a little blush spreading across her cheeks.

“I missed you too…” Nicole admitted.

The heir's mouth curved up briefly, but she cleared her throat, hiding her smile.

Her blue eyes had crystallized…

Waverly knew she was thinking about Xavier…

“I’m happy your back, Haughty…” the heir confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're 6 chapters away from the finale! 😍

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. If, while reading, you encounter any mistakes let me know, and I'll fix them.


End file.
